When I See You Smile
by Iwant2sparkle
Summary: Bella meets Edward at the annual Cullen Family Independence Day Picnic. Both are suffering from broken hearts, so what will happen when they feel an instant attraction? How will Edward deal with Bella's past coming back to haunt her? AU/AH, Some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-So this is my first attempt at a fanfic. Lots of thanks to my beta, Magan Bagan! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own the Monster Ballads CD!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Beep, beep, beep…

Oh God. That is the single most annoying sound in the world- the sound of an alarm clock. The reasonable side of my subconscious kept me from smashing it with anything within arms reach.

I rolled over and stumbled out of bed, and ran into Charlie in the hall on the way to the bathroom.

"Mornin' Dad."

He laughed at all of my morning glory. "Good morning, Bells. Sleep well?"

"Sure," I mumbled.

"What time do you have to be at your friend's house?"

"I told her I would be there by noon, if not before."

I was staying with my dad in my hometown of Forks, WA. I drove over from Seattle Tuesday to spend some time with him since it had been so long since I had come home. I planned on driving over to Port Angeles that afternoon to meet my friend, Alice Cullen, and attend her family's annual Fourth of July cookout. The Cullen's were apparently quite an influential and wealthy family in the Port Angeles area. Carlisle Cullen was a very talented surgeon and could practice anywhere, but chose Port Angeles because of the feeling of a small town that his wife, Esme, so longed for. I was a bit anxious because I had only met her brother, Emmett, and his wife Rosalie since they also live in Seattle. I would be meeting her parents and her other brother, Edward, along with a slew of their friends. Apparently this was to be an all day event, so my plans were to stay with them tonight and drive back to Seattle tomorrow. There's no telling what kind of trouble the evil little pixie has planned during that time.

I met Alice about a year ago after I graduated college and had accepted a job teaching English at a very prestigious private school in Seattle. I seriously needed to add some clothes to my wardrobe and was out shopping one day when I came across a trendy, quirky boutique. I walked in to browse and was bombarded by Tinkerbell. She was about 4'11", with black spiky hair. Her eyes were a strange shade of grey, but she was easily one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She also had more energy than a classroom full of 5 year olds. She also talked faster than I could comprehend the words. After about 5 minutes, my brain finally caught up with her and I told her my predicament. She explained that she owned the boutique and would personally help me since I had great "potential". She carried many high end lines in her store, along with what I considered to be appropriate work clothes. She also had what she liked to call "Alice Originals," which were pieces she had designed and created herself. I was a little overwhelmed but completely drawn to her. She provided me with a new full wardrobe and a new friendship that day. Over the next few weeks, I stopped by to chat with her and we went for coffee a few times. We have been the best of friends and pretty much inseparable ever since.

She had been my saving grace this last month, after my break-up with the vile Mike Newton. She comforted me while I cried my eyes out and cheered me on when I burned everything I could find that he had given me. Childish, I know, but it made me feel great. She brought ice-cream to my apartment and we wallowed, watched chick flicks and had a man-bashing contest. Hate is such a strong word, but it pretty much described how I felt about him at that particular time and I had good reason.

******************************************************

Mike started dating me at the beginning of my senior year at the University of Washington. I was not the partying type, but my friend Lauren had talked me into going to a Frat party one boring Saturday night. She introduced me to Mike and we immediately hit it off. He was cute-the preppy, frat boy type, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was majoring in Marketing. We danced and talked a lot that night. He called me the next week, asked me out and we started dating. He was the perfect boyfriend. Always laying on the charm. He tended to be a bit possessive and jealous at times, but I always assured him that he was the only one for me. Otherwise, he was an easy going guy with a laid back attitude. I fell in love with him after a few months. We had a stable relationship. We weren't too clingy to each other and still had friends we hung out with, although he wasn't too fond of Alice or Jasper. I think he knew they saw through him, but I couldn't. I was too smitten. After graduation we both decided to stay in Seattle. I was searching and interviewing for teaching jobs while maintaining a comfortable full time job at the library. A few weeks after graduation, I landed the job at Volturi Academy. Mike had also been offered a position at a Marketing firm in Seattle. I was ecstatic that everything seemed to be working out so well.

We had been going strong for the past year. Everything seemed to be great. He was my first love and I was convinced we would be together forever. Silly me-I was even convinced we were heading for engagement, marriage, kids….the whole kit and caboodle. That is, until one particular night about a month ago. We had planned to spend an evening together because our lives just weren't allowing us to see that much of each other anymore. He was always working late and going out with his work companions trying to get on everyone's good graces. I understood that. There again, I thought he was building a future for us. He would come by my apartment when he could and we spoke on the phone frequently, but I felt like we needed some quality time together. So I made reservations at a nice restaurant. I dressed in my sexiest lingerie and slipped into a little black dress that was modest, yet sexy. I took extra time trying to tame my wild hair and even wore a little make-up. Seven o'clock rolled around and I waited for him. After calling him several times, which just to went straight to his voicemail, I was fuming. He showed up at my apartment 2 hours later drunk. Mike had had a beer here and there, but I had never seen him as drunk as he was then. I was livid about his tardiness.

"Do you know what time it is," I huffed.

He had a vicious look in his eyes. "Yes, I know what time it is," he mocked. "Sorry. I went for drinks with some guys from work and lost track of the time. You ready to go?"

I laughed at him. "I am not going anywhere with you like this. Besides, we have already missed our reservations. We'll just order in."

"Hell, no we won't! We're going out! Come on!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the door. His grip was exceedingly tight and I felt like he was crushing my bones.

"Let go!" I pleaded. "You're hurting me!" I struggled to get away from him, but he just threw me up against the wall and pressed his body up against mine.

"You will do as I say," he said in a menacing tone. "If I say I want to go to dinner, you go. If I say I want sex, you give it up. If I say jump, you ask how high. You are MY girlfriend, you got that?!"

"That may be true right now, but if you don't let me go, I'll correct that situation. Better yet, let me take care of that right now. I belong to NO ONE! Get out," I spat at him. He was so close to me that every breath he took blew out in my face and the smell of tequila was making me sick. His faced turned red and I could see the burning inferno of anger in his eyes. Something had drastically changed in him that night. All of a sudden, I felt his closed fist connect with my left cheek. Hard. And before I could react, one connected with my right cheek. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I just stood there stunned. Finally, the tears started to pool in my eyes. I don't remember ever being that furious in my life. He stood there with a smug smile on his face.

"I told you that you are mine and I will do as I please. That means if I need to knock you around a bit to keep you in line, then so be it. I have been more than wonderful to you these past few years. You should be grateful. You need to learn to keep yourself in check before this relationship moves any further."

_Ha!_ I thought to myself. _Grateful? Be grateful for this!_ I placed my hands on his shoulders and brought my right knee up so swiftly and forcefully into his groin that he shrieked in pain. How dare he think he can "knock me around"? I don't think so. He was leaning over balancing his hands on his knees taking deep breaths.

"You son of a bitch," I tried to speak calmly, but lost that war and my composure. "You WILL NOT lay your hands on me again!" I screamed. I leaned over and opened the door of my apartment and shoved him in the hall. "Do not ever come here again. Do not call me. Do not text me. I never want to see your face ever again!" With that, I slammed the door in his face. I didn't want to see if my neighbors came out to investigate. I went over and sat on my couch and let the sobs envelope me. The longer I cried, the more my face hurt. After about 30 minutes, I checked through my peephole to make sure he had left and called Alice.

"Hello," she said cheerfully.

"Alice, I need you," I broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Bella?! What's wrong? What happened?!"

"Can you just please come over? I just need someone to talk to."

"Be there in ten." She hung up. Eight minutes later, I heard her distinct little banging on my door. I opened the door and she flew in.

"Bella, what's going on-What happened to your face?!" She touched my left cheek and I winced. I guess I had already started to bruise. I proceeded to tell her what happened and I was worried by the look on her face that she was about to storm out of the apartment to go find him and rip his head off.

"That stupid, chauvinistic pig! I'm going to kill him!" She started towards the door, but I just held her back.

"Alice, it's really not worth it. I am never going to see him again."

"Are you going to press charges?" She inquired. I stood there for a minute before I answered.

"I thought about it," I replied, "but I don't really want to go through all of that. He's gone now and I am not going to see him again, so just let him deal with that. I imagine it was because he was so drunk, but it doesn't matter. Drunk or not, no man is going to hit me." I still couldn't believe he did it. I never thought mild mannered Mike would hurt me like that. Sure I had seen him angry. We had been together for two years. Anger fueled by our little spats or by jealousy was one thing, but this was something else. I was heart-broken. One, because I did love him; two, because I had seen no signs that would lead me to believe he would ever hit me; and three, because I felt like a fool. I made Alice promise to tell no one. I tried to convince her to not even tell Jasper, but I should've known she would. And although she had never met my dad once, who was the Chief of Police in Forks, I wouldn't put it past her to look him up so she could share what happened. He would've hunted Mike down like an animal. Maybe I should've considered telling him…..

I called in sick to work the next day to wallow in self pity and spent the next few weeks diligently covering the bruises in the morning with makeup. Every time I looked in the mirror, I got angry all over again. I fell into a slight depression until I finally shook myself out of it. I wasn't going to sit around and wallow in my self pity. So I picked myself up, joined a local gym and started "working out" my anger and frustrations.

Mike tried to call me several times the day after our fight and even had the nerve to leave a threatening message. "Bella, if you don't pick up the phone and call me back, I WILL come over there and we WILL talk." I called him back and didn't even give him a chance to speak besides "Hello?", and calmly told him that I would press charges and have him arrested if he showed up at my door and that job he worked so hard for would be gone in seconds, and hung up. I haven't heard from since.

***********************************

After I had showered and shaved my legs, I went back into my childhood bedroom to get ready. I argued for a ridiculously long time with myself about what to wear, and decided on my denim shorts and a red fitted t-shirt with a small America flag on the front to show my patriotism. It was an Independence Day cookout, right? I gathered my long brown hair into a loose knotted bun at the nape of my neck and put on my sneakers. After applying a thin layer of mineral loose powder makeup to cover up the faint outlines of the bruises that still very slightly existed and some lip gloss, I gathered all my toiletries and put them in my overnight bag. I grabbed my purse and bag, and headed downstairs.

"Dad, do you want me to cook you something before I go?"

"I am perfectly capable of making something for myself, Bells." He gave me a pointed look and then slowly eased into a grin. "Besides, I am going out to La Push to eat with everyone there."

I just grinned back. "Well layoff the frozen dinners. They're bad for you. Tell everyone I said hello. Maybe I'll see them soon. I haven't seen Jake in so long. I'll have to make sure I go down there the next time I'm in town." I let my mind wander to thoughts of fun times at the beach with all of my friends in La Push. Jacob Black was my closest friend in Forks and I haven't seen him in probably close to 2 years.

"I'll be sure to let him know. I know Jake would love to see you. I'll let him know you're free again," Charlie winked. He had never hidden the fact that he did not like Mike. He was annoyingly ecstatic when he learned of our split. If he knew what prompted it, he would have a different attitude.

"You know I never thought of him that way, Dad. It just would've been too awkward. Quit match-making! Besides, I am not ready for another relationship right now."

"Ok, Bells. But seriously, you should go see them next time, ok?"

"Gotcha. I'm going to head out. I will call you tomorrow and let you know I made it home ok, alright?" I pecked his cheek and picked up my bag.

"Ok. Be careful." I waved and headed out the door to load my stuff into my baby. My most frivolous purchase ever was a Midnight Blue 2006 Audi TT V6 Quattro Coupe. Even though I had saved up for years, I ended up getting a full ride to college. I worked while going to school and lived a very frugal life. By the time I graduated, I had quite a nice nest egg. After securing a new job, I decided I needed to reward myself and that was exactly what I did. I traded in my old red Chevy truck and got this beauty at a steal. Even my dad, who had accompanied me to the dealership to "help out his baby girl", was impressed with my haggling.

I slid behind the wheel, popped in my "Monster Ballads" CD and headed down the highway, leaving Forks yet again.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! I would love to hear what you think so leave me a review!**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: Now it's time for the picnic. And the introduction of Edward's POV. This day will last for 3 chapters, so be patient with me, ok?!**

**Lots of thanks to my Beta, Magan Bagan, and to those who read and reviewed the first chapter. I giggled like a little school girl when I read my first review! Now, on with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own a gift certificate for a pedicure for Mother's Day! Yay!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPTER 2**

My journey to Port Angeles was pleasant. The sun was shining brilliantly, so I opened the sun roof and sang along with the music at the top of my lungs. I have always been a sucker for 80's hair band ballads. I love all genres of music, but 80's and early 90's tunes are by far my favorites. I guess it reminds me of my childhood. After driving about an hour and deciphering the directions Alice had given me, I pulled my car up in front of an enormous house. Surely, this couldn't be right. I didn't know houses like this existed in Port Angeles. It was a white, two-story, plantation-like home sporting a wrap-around porch with gigantic columns. The porch was laced with white wicker furniture and swings on both ends. There were tall topiaries on each side of the mahogany front door. The front yard was a plush blanket of grass that looked like you would sink into if you walked across it. The lawn was adorned with little strategically placed gardens of various shades of flowers and bushes. I looked around and noticed several other cars. Just as I was taking out my phone to call Alice to double-check the directions, I saw the front door fling open and a flash of black and red came barreling at my car.

"Bella!!!!" she shrieked at an octave that could shatter glass. "I am so glad you are here. I was afraid you would wimp out on me at the last minute."

"Alice, I would never do that to you. I am honored that you invited me. I am in awe of this monstrosity of a house, though! You should have warned me!" I took a minute to check out her ensemble. She was wearing a red and white striped halter dress that reminded me of the 50's because of the flair of the skirt, and blue peep-toe high heels. And I thought I was being patriotic.

"Oh, Bella, it's not that big," she teased. "Come on. I want to introduce you to everyone!" I climbed the steps to the porch and saw Alice's fiancé, Jasper, waiting at the front door. "Hey Jasper."

"Bella. How was the trip? Any trouble finding the place?"

"No, but I wasn't sure if I was at the right house." He must have heard the awe in my voice because he just nodded and chuckled. Jasper was a great guy and the exact opposite to Alice's hyper ways. He was over six feet tall, blonde-headed and blue-eyed. He was quite a piece of eye candy with his body build and southern drawl. He hailed from Texas and ended up in Seattle when a job came open for him as a Physical Therapist. With his calmed aura and mild mannerisms, I was sure he put all of his patients at ease whenever they had a session with him. He and Alice met thru a mutual friend about three years ago. They had latched on to each other and had never let go. They were an amazing couple. Alice must have dressed him. He was wearing low slung, worn jeans and a vintage American flag shirt. My, my. She sure can pick them.

I followed Alice and Jasper through the front door. They led me through the foyer and the family room. I took in my surroundings and reminded myself that Esme was an interior decorator. I could now see why she was in such demand. The room was so pleasant and homey. I just wanted to curl up on the couch and take a nap. Not with the pixie around though. No way would she ever let me sleep. As we passed through the kitchen, I had to stop and stare at the heaven before me. It was the biggest kitchen I had ever been in. It had the highest quality commercial grade stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, beautiful maple cabinetry and was a chef's wet dream. I had always loved to cook and hoped one day I would have a kitchen that might like look like this even in the slightest. Alice pulled me out of my daze.

"Bella? Are you coming?" She turned and walked out the French doors onto the patio. I followed and stepped out into what looked like a picture from a Southern Living magazine. This place just amazed me more and more with every step I took. The patio was paved with bricks and was about as wide as the back of the house. There were potted trees and flowering plants adorning the entire layout. It held a light tan wicker furniture set that contained cushions made of various shades of brown and blue striped fabric. On that furniture sat several people and I could only assume they were the rest of Alice's family. I immediately recognized the curly brown haired guy grinning at me which seemed to be enhancing those dimples that were so prominent on his face. Emmett was absolutely huge and somewhat intimidating. He looked like a body builder with the face of a two year old. But the little time I spent with him assured me he was just a big kid and I had nothing to worry about. He gave me a slight wave and curled his arm around the Aphrodite like woman sitting next to him. He and his wife, Rosalie, were quite a site with all their beauty and confidence.

"Hey Bella! Good to see you again!" Emmett said as Rosalie gave me a quick wave. "Hey Bella," she said. "Glad you could join us."

"Hi guys." I resumed scanning the area and noticed the couple sitting on the next sofa. I heard Alice speak up. "Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle, and my mom, Esme." I was kind of taken aback at how handsome and young they looked, especially to have children as old as Alice and me. Emmett was even older than us. "Hi," I responded shyly. "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I have heard so much about you from Alice. Your home is so lovely."

Esme broke from Carlisle and came up to hug me."Thank you dear. Please call us Esme and Carlisle. I am so glad you finally got to join Alice. We have been waiting to meet you for so long!" Carlisle nodded in agreement. I had been invited to join Alice several times, but it just had not worked out until now. Alice cleared her throat and steered me around. "And this stubborn creature is Edward, my long lost brother who has decided to grace us with his presence and move back from the East Coast. Edward, this is my best friend Bella."

As I turned back around to face the door we had just come through, I stood frozen in my tracks. Leaning against the doorframe was the most beautiful man I think I had ever seen. He was about 6' 3" and had a reddish brown, sort of bronze hair that stood up all over his head and made him look like he had just rolled out of bed after a fun filled night. But what caught my eye was the piercing green color of his eyes. They were the color of emeralds and surrounded by the longest thickest eyelashes I have ever seen on a man. He nodded in my direction with a smirk on his face and gave me a low "Hi". He brought his beer up to take a quick swig and proceeded to saunter over to a set of chairs, plopped down next to Jasper and started talking to him in low tones. I tried to control my staring before I embarrassed myself. I focused back on Alice. She was pointing out things in the back yard. The rest of the yard was huge and there were several people mingling. I could see a pond in the distance. "Come on," Alice gestured. "I'll introduce you to all of our friends." I followed her to the back lawn where I met several other cousins and friends. She pointed out a beautiful strawberry blond named Tanya with a look of disdain. "She's been chasing after Edward since we were kids. I wish mom hadn't invited her family. I am sure she is working up some plan to sink her fake claws into my brother. Too bad for her that he isn't the least bit interested," she giggled. We made our way back to the patio where the family had seemed to disengage themselves from each other and were spread out making small talk with their guests. Esme came over and told us to sit. She joined us and started talking to Alice about how her boutique was going.

Esme jumped up as the doorbell rang. "That must be Jessica and her date! I'll be right back."

Alice leaned over. "Jessica is my cousin. She just moved to Seattle after a job offer. We'll probably be seeing a good bit of her. She's been back for about 4 months now, but I just haven't had time to deal with her. She is a bit annoying and slutty, but not too bad to be around. I might just have to endure it," she sighed. "She has a new flavor of the month. Let's see what she's caught this time." I giggled and stole a glance at Edward, who was still spread out in the chair he had occupied earlier, nursing his beer.

I heard voices coming through the kitchen and focused on the French doors. Esme stopped in front of the French doors to chat with who a frizzy haired girl whom I probably could assume was Jessica. I saw hands gripping her waist from behind and as she stepped closer to Esme, I got a full view of the arms and body attached to the hands as that person came into full view. As I froze in place with my mouth hanging open, I wondered why the hands of fate insisted on torturing me.

EPOV

Why another party? Why did I choose to arrive home before Independence Day? I knew my parents would have this annual cookout, so why didn't I delay a few days? Cause I am a glutton for punishment, that's why. So here I sit in my bedroom hiding from Tanya who obviously can't take a hint. After throwing herself at me for years without any reciprocation from me, one would think she'd give up. Unfortunately, that's not the case and she pounced on me as soon as she arrived. I wondered if she thought I came back for her.

It was great to be back home. I had spent way too much time in New York and after the recent incident with Victoria, I decided enough was enough. I remembered my mom crying hysterically when I told her I was returning for good. It took a good 10 minutes to calm her down. Alice was excited as well. Actually her exact words were, "It's about damn time." She and Jasper had come to see me in New York a few times, but it wasn't the same as being at home. And she despised Victoria.

Victoria and I had met at a bar through mutual co-workers. She was a nurse at the hospital where I was finishing my residency. She was gorgeous with her long red hair and piercing blue eyes. Her body was killer. Of course, I looked at her and immediately thought she was "_Sex on legs_." I pulled out all my charm and lured her in. We ended up back at my apartment and, well, one thing led to another and we woke up next to each other the next morning. I wasn't proud of the fact that we screwed on the first date, but she didn't seem to mind and wasn't at all regretful the next morning. We dated on and off the next few weeks. She finally admitted to me after we had been seeing each other for about 2 months that she wanted to be exclusive. I was good with it and admitted to myself that I was falling in love with her. We had a fun, playful relationship. Even though we were committed to each other, we tried not to be too intense. We had been serious for a couple of months before I told her I loved her. She returned the sentiment and pretty much moved in with me after that. I was even contemplating taking her home to meet the parents. That is until one night 3 weeks ago. I was supposed to work a 24 hour shift at the hospital, but it was a slow night so I got to leave a little early. I was looking forward to sleeping and spending some time with Vic. I trudged up the stairs to my apartment, unlocked the door and walked in. It was a few minutes past midnight, so I didn't call out to Victoria because I figured she was asleep. As I rounded the corner into the hall on my way to my bedroom, I heard a dull thumping sound. I opened my bedroom door only to find one naked body ramming another into my headboard. My first thought was someone was screwing in my bed! That was until I saw the mane of red hair. I don't know if it was the feeling of being watched or if I actually made a noise, but they stopped suddenly and both looked at me. Of course it was Victoria and the other culprit was another co-worker of mine, James.

She started stammering "Edward, I-".

I held up my hand and tried to remain calm. "Just don't. I am leaving. I will be back in 30 minutes and expect you to have gathered all of your things and not be here." I turned and walked out the door. Once I got out of my apartment and into the stairwell, I leaned against the wall and slid down. I was so disgusted with her. How could she do this to me?

After sitting there for a few minutes, I continued my retreat down to the street and walked to get a coffee. I was sitting there in the coffee shop when a group of friends came in. They were paired off into three couples and two of the couples reminded me of Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie. It hit me then. I was homesick. Screw New York. I was going back home.

I was startled out of my daydream when I heard Alice shriek from somewhere-maybe outside. I assumed the friend she had been anxiously waiting for all morning had arrived. She had gone on and on about this Bella since she got here last night. She sounded nice and wholesome. But how much fun could a school teacher be?

I made my way down the stairs a few minutes later towards the French doors off the kitchen. I grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and did a quick check to make sure Tanya wasn't hanging around before I propped up against the door. I saw Alice standing next to mom while pointing. I could only see the person next to her from the back, but what a nice back it was. Her little denim shorts fell about two inches below her butt and hugged it just right. Her legs were pale but shaped very nicely giving the impression that she worked out regularly. My eyes moved upward to see a mane of chestnut hair pulled up into a messy knot. Alice was clearly making introductions. "And this stubborn creature is Edward, my long lost brother who has decided to grace us with his presence and move back from the East Coast. Edward, this is my best friend Bella." As she spun Bella around, I was temporarily at a loss for words. Her eyes engulfed me. They were a pool of deep chocolate brown and almost sucked me into a trance. Before I could get lost, I nodded at her and simply said "Hi." I took a drink of my beer thinking it might clear my head. No such luck. I tried to remain calm and cool as I walked over and plopped down in a chair beside Jasper. What was wrong with me? I just got out of a relationship and I am already lusting after my sister's best friend? Uh!

"What do you think of Bella?" Jasper was almost as devious as Alice. She had trained him well.

"She's ok. It's not like I have had a conversation with her yet."

"I know that. Just thought I'd find out what your first impression of her was." He turned and took a swig of his drink and his eyes followed Alice and Bella as they made their way to the back yard.

"Have you heard from Victoria since you've been back?" I growled under my breath at the sound of her name.

"No. I don't really care to either. I refused to answer her calls the week after our breakup, so maybe she finally took the hint. I assume word got around to her that I was moving back home. She's probably busy with her new boy toy anyway. God, I can't believe I was such an idiot." I hadn't spoken to her since that night, so I didn't know if that had been an ongoing fling or just a one night stand. I honestly didn't want to know.

"Come on, man. Let's go socialize before we are forced to. I'll keep you far away from Tanya," he said with a wink. I just chuckled and followed him around the patio.

I caught up with my father for a few minutes. We hadn't gotten a chance to speak since I had arrived home two days ago. He had taken a few long shifts at the hospital in order to get today off.

"Son, I am so happy to have you back home," he beamed at me. "Are you ready to start your new job?" I had taken an ER position at a hospital in Seattle. I really wanted to work in pediatrics, but this was someplace to start and was available immediately.

"I am. It will be a change for me, but I am ready for something different." I could see the pride radiating off of him. I had known all of my life he wanted at least one of us to go to medical school, so I was glad that I was the one to fulfill that wish for him. Of course, Emmett and Alice had made him proud, but I was the only one who could sit around and discuss strange cases with him. We chatted for a few more minutes before I resumed my position in the chair I occupied earlier.

I kept my eye on Alice and Bella as they slowly made their way around the yard eventually ending back up on the patio. She seemed to eat up all of the information Alice was pouring into her. I felt drawn to her although I couldn't figure out why. She was beautiful, of course, but I had not even had a conversation with her. But still I couldn't draw my eyes from her. I noticed my mother rise to answer the door after the bell went off, but quickly turned my attention back to my sister and Bella. They were whispering and giggling and Bella just looked so naïve and cute. Cute? Since when do I like cute? I was studying the way her eyes squinted as she laughed when she turned to focus on the door my cousin, Jessica, was standing at. As Jessica stepped forward toward my mother and started out the door, I saw the blond guy behind her. He was latched onto her waist and followed her out the door. I glanced back at Bella only to see her staring in shock with her mouth hanging open at Jessica and her new boyfriend. I was sure Alice hadn't gone out of her way to introduce Jessica to Bella in the little time she had been back in Seattle, since Alice really didn't like Jessica very much. As I looked back and forth between the two, I realized it wasn't Jessica that Bella was staring at. It was the guy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**So, who do you think is with Jessica?! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks! **

**P.S. Happy Mother's Day to all my peeps from BBC! And to the other mothers who are reading also!**


	3. Guess Who?

**A/N: So here's Chapter 3! Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I am sure you all figured out who the mystery guest is.**

**Ok, so far I have 10 story alerts and 8 reviews. I am sooooo grateful that you guys are even interested in my story, but I really want to hear what you have to say since this is my first fanfic, so consider this as my groveling for reviews. : )**

**As usual, lots of thanks to my Beta, Magan Bagan. If you haven't checked out her stories, you should.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Stephenie Meyers, or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own a crappy laptop that only works when it feels like it.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**CHAPTER 3**

I just stood there frozen gaping at the doors. I heard Alice gasp beside me. Before I could gather my wits about me, she yanked me from the sofa, pulled me behind one of the huge potted trees and stared into my stunned eyes. "Bella, I had no idea. I don't know how in the world she met Mike, but if I had known that was who she was bringing, I would have told her to leave him at home." I just stood there for a minute trying to compose myself and finally said, "Alice, don't worry about it. Please don't say anything to him. I am willing to bet he won't act like he knows me, which is just fine. I don't want to make a scene at your family cookout."

"Bella. I will be more than happy to ask him to leave," she said in menacing voice. "Actually, it would be my pleasure." She quickly turned around on her heels and I had no doubt that she was on her way to complete that task. I grabbed her waist and brought her back quickly. "Alice, please don't. Let's just have fun. I would rather no one even know about the relationship I had with him, ok?" I was begging.

"Ok, Bella. But if he makes one wrong move or insult, I am sicking Emmett on him." Emmett was a cop for the Seattle PD. His size was enough to keep the bad guys at bay I'm sure, so I doubted Mike would try anything with him around. I nodded and we stepped back around the tree. By that time, Esme and the others had emerged from the kitchen and were chatting with Carlisle. Emmett, Edward and Jasper were enjoying some playful banter between the three of them and were oblivious to the fact Alice and I had been hiding behind the tree. Alice grabbed my wrist and we strode up to Esme and her group. Mike looked up and his eyes grew bigger than saucers. As discreetly as I could, I looked him straight in the eye and slightly shook my head. He looked away and shifted his body. He was definitely uncomfortable. Good.

Alice hugged Jessica and introduced us. When she "introduced" me to Mike, I just nodded and acted uninterested. Jasper came to stand between Alice and me. He looked at Mike with a question in his eyes. I saw the moment when the face and name registered in his mind. He whipped around to face me with bugged out eyes and I just shook my head like I did with Mike. I looked to Alice for help and she placed a hand on his forearm. He seemed to relax a bit. There was some talk about old times and excitement about new times to come since everyone was going to be in Seattle. I glanced back up at Jasper to make sure he had calmed down, but he was looking over my head with a grin and arched eyebrow. I turned my head and followed his gaze to Edward who looked away as soon as I caught his eyes. _Wonder what that secret exchange was about?_

"Well since everyone is here and the food is ready, time to eat!" Esme announced. Emmett let out a "Whoop!" and jumped up from the chair he and Rosalie were occupying, almost dumping her on the floor. She glared at him before straightening and coming over to us. We followed Esme inside to help the catering staff bring out all of the dishes. Alice, being the coordinator that she is, arranged them on the table. The food looked delicious. There were hamburgers, hot dogs, ribs, steaks, potato salad, carrot salad, baked beans and so much more. If you could think of a dish for a cookout, it was there. After the long line shortened a bit, I took a plate and filled it to the brim, knowing that I would never be able to eat all of it. I couldn't help myself. The more I looked around and saw Jessica and Mike, the more I wanted to eat in my stressed state, so I just keep piling it on. I hadn't noticed someone beside me as I was tried to keep my plate from toppling from where I was balancing it on my forearm while I attempted to get a drink.

"There's no way someone as tiny as you can eat all that," I heard a velvety low voice say beside me. I turned around to be met by a dazzling crooked grin from Edward. My breathing hitched and I felt my face heat up as I looked up at him. I shook my head at the effect he had on me. "You are probably right," I admitted, "but there is no way I can pass it up. Everything looks so tempting."

"You're right," he said lowly. I couldn't help but hear something else in his voice to make me think we were talking about two different subjects. "Let me take your plate for you." I nodded gratefully.

We made our way over to the outdoor dining tables that had been set up for the occasion and ate a delicious meal. Edward was right. I didn't even eat a quarter of what I had piled on before I felt the button on my shorts about to pop off. I finally gave up and just stopped. I looked over to where he was sitting diagonally from me. He met my eyes, looked at my plate and resting fork and chuckled quietly. I blushed and looked away. After everyone had finished, a few of us moved to another part of the patio that was equipped with an outdoor sound system. Emmett was the first to take a turn at the music and opened the book of CD's.

"Hey Bella! Listen!" He sounded like giddy 7 year old little boy about to get into a lot of mischief. After he loaded a CD and pressed play, I heard the familiar sound of bells. As he started head banging to AC/DC's "Hells Bells", I just laughed. "That's your new nickname! Hells Bells!" He grinned like he was really proud of himself. Alice giggled beside me. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and walked over to the system beside Emmett. She took her iPod out of her back pocket and hooked it up to the iHome. Flo Rida's "Low" started playing as Alice and Rosalie squealed and started dancing. Emmett and Jasper, along with some other party goers, joined them. I looked over and noticed Jessica and Mike grinding. I groaned and looked away. I wondered how upset Alice would be with me if I made up some excuse to go back home early. She probably wouldn't take the news of me leaving early very well.

"Do you dance?" I heard from behind me. I spun around to look into those beautiful green eyes.

"Unfortunately, not very well. I am quite the klutz and dancing only seems to enhance my clumsiness. Unless there is alcohol involved. Then I can sing and dance with the best of them. At least that is what my alcohol induced brain thinks." I laughed and he joined in. He started to say something else but was suddenly interrupted when Tanya came up and pulled him out to dance with her. I rolled my eyes as she started grinding against him. I decided to go see if I could help Esme tidy up, but of course, that was what the catering service was for.

"Let's just sit and chat. I would love to get to know more about you." She smiled that warm motherly smile and I just felt so at home with her. She asked about my job, my family, my love life or lack thereof, my hopes and dreams. I just spilled my guts to her. Of course, I left the information about Mike out. No need in spilling that right at that moment. After the ones on the makeshift dance floor decided to call it quits, they gathered back around the area where Esme and I sat to discuss what "fun" activity they should do next.

"Tag Football!" Emmett shouted. All the guy's eyes lit up, even Carlisle's. They quickly agreed and started dividing teams. Edward and Emmett were "captains". There were enough people playing to have full teams. As they made their way to the makeshift field to mark off the lines, the rest of us "cheerleaders" grabbed some blankets Esme had come up with to spread on the ground to watch. Settling on the ground, I took the opportunity to look around the back lawn. I could see the pond a little more clearly now, but it was still hidden by some trees dividing it from the yard. I also noticed for the first time a rectangular section closed by a wrought iron gate. A pool, I assumed. My assumptions were confirmed as I noticed the stack of lounge chairs and a small pool house on the other side. As I turned to ask Alice if we could take a dip later after the party, I noticed that everyone was settling into their respective spots on the ground and had their eyes trained on the game that was starting, so I tucked the question away for later.

Emmett and Edward were, of course, the quarterbacks of their teams. We watched as tags were yanked off of people and touchdowns were scored. It was scorching by the second half and shirts were starting to be stripped off of the sweating bodies. I heard Alice's breath catch as Jasper removed his, and then jogged over to leave it with her for safe keeping. She turned to me and smirked. Jasper was in for it tonight. I turned my attention back to the field at that moment only to catch the gloriously beautiful green-eyed Greek god in the act of removing his shirt.

Oh. My. Heavens.

My heart sped up and I almost had to catch some drool at the corner of my lips. Seriously? Can one man look that good? I took in every beautifully toned muscle on his chest and abdomen and the layer of sweat glistening on said muscles that made him look like his skin actually sparkled. I heard an "Ahem" beside me bringing me out of my lust induced trance. I looked over to see Alice smiling sweetly at me. "See anything you like?" she asked while arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at me. I blushed and looked down only to hear Tanya a few feet down.

"My God, he's beautiful, isn't he? He is going to fall in madly in love with me and he doesn't even know it yet." Alice must have caught it, too, because I heard a faint "Pssshhhh." beside me. Jessica giggled beside her and gushed, "I know. Mike's body is ok, but man, oh man. It doesn't look like that!" _I know_, I thought to myself. I stole a look over at him. He, too, had removed his shirt, but wasn't looking half as good as the rest of the guys out there. He was getting a beer gut. Too much time in the bar-not enough in the gym. Serves him right, I thought to myself. He chose that moment to look my way and he actually smirked at me. He thought I was checking him out. Asshat. I rolled my eyes and looked back over to Edward. He followed my gaze and looked back at me with a hateful glare. I just ignored him and reveled in the eye candy running up and down the field.

I excused myself from Alice to head to the restroom. Just as I started to walk along the "sideline", I heard yelling and jerked around right before being hit full force by none other than Mike. Maybe I was imagining things, but I swear it looked like he was smiling as he plowed into me. I flew backwards and landed on my back. I must have blacked out because when I opened my eyes again, there were faces hovering all above me. Carlisle was in my face and had out a pen light and was shining it into my eyes. Alice was looking absolutely petrified over his shoulder. "Bella, are you ok?!" she shrieked. I tried to sit up, but got kind of dizzy and leaned over on Carlisle. "Bella, I think you might have a slight concussion. Let's get you inside and you can lie on the couch," he said. I nodded and felt two arms scoop me up. I prayed it wasn't Mike, but when I looked into my chariot's face, I saw that dazzling crooked grin and felt my face grow hot. "You know," he started, "I didn't really think you were that clumsy, but since you got hurt on the _sidelines _of a football game, I guess I can't argue with that." I gave him a small grin. How right he was.

He carried me to the house like I was feather light and deposited me on the very couch I was longing to sleep on earlier. It was so soft and heavenly. I just sighed. Moments later, Carlisle came in and handed me two Tylenol and a bottle of water. "Just lie here and rest, Bella. You really don't need to sleep right now. I will be back in just a little while to check on you." I popped to two pills and gulped down the bottle of water.

As I recapped the bottle and set it on the table, my gaze settled on two concerned eyes. "Bella, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for carrying me in. You didn't have to do that. I am sure I could've walked."

He just smirked. "Yeah, right. You just keep telling yourself that." Alice came bounding in at that moment and dismissed Edward. "Edward, go back outside and keep Jazz company. And watch out for Tanya. Her claws are coming out in full force."

He just laughed and made his way towards the door. "Bella, honey, are you feeling ok? I am so sorry!"

"Alice, it's not your fault! I should have been paying more attention."

"Bullshit. That asshole just plowed into you. I saw the whole thing. He's out there claiming he wasn't paying attention, but I know better. I know he had to have seen you and he would have had plenty of time to stop. I don't trust him, Bella."

So I wasn't the only one that thought that, too? _Good,_ I thought to myself. "It's fine Alice. Let's just chat until your dad releases me from confinement," I said laughing. We chatted about various things and people at the cookout until Carlisle came back in. He checked me over and allowed me to leave the couch to go back out to the party. As Alice and I walked back out, we joined everyone who had gathered on the patio winding down and drinking coffee. It was getting dark and torches had been lit. Several people had already left, but not Tanya. I don't know why, but I really disliked her. I didn't even know her, but I had a feeling even if I did, it wouldn't change my mind. I didn't see Edward around anywhere.

Esme spoke up. "A little bit before 9, we'll make our way to the edge of the yard to the pond in the clearing. We should be able to see the fireworks they will be setting off over the water." All the girls squealed. "I am sure after the show Carlisle and I will probably retire for the night. Bella, Jessica and Mike-If we aren't up to show you your rooms, one of the others will. Please make yourselves at home." Wait-Jessica and Mike were staying also? UGH! I made a mental note to lock my bedroom door. "Jessica, dear, I haven't even really had a chance to catch up with you and meet Mike. How did you two meet?"

I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to hear this, but I didn't want to appear rude and just get up and walk away.

Mike looked VERY nervous. I enjoyed watching him squirm. Jessica was beaming as she started the tale of their hook-up. "Well," she began, "we met at a bar downtown. He was out with some co-workers and so was I. He offered to buy me a drink, so I accepted. We sat together for the rest of the night and got to know one another. After exchanging numbers, we said our goodbyes. He called me from work the next morning and asked me out. That was 3 months ago and we have been going strong ever since." She concluded her little speech with a dreamy sigh.

Wait-WHAT?!

EPOV

She just sat there slack jawed. I turned my attention to Jasper, but in my peripheral vision I could see Alice jerk Bella up and pull her behind a tree. I heard their hurried whispers and the anger in Alice's voice. _What is going on?_ They emerged from hiding and walked up to where Esme and Jessica were talking. The guy with Jessica looked shocked to see Alice and Bella walking up to them; however, Alice introduced Bella as though they had never met. Hmm.

Jasper rose from his seat and walked over to stand between Alice and Bella. I saw his head cock to the side and a confused look spread across his face. He suddenly turned towards Bella and she met his gaze. She discreetly shook her head and turned back around.

Since I was conveniently sitting to the side of the group, I could check out Bella without getting caught. She was such a tiny thing. Not as tiny as Alice of course. I swear that girl hailed from a Pixie tribe. No, Bella was just petite. Probably right at 5 feet tall. She would look breakable if it weren't for the noticeable muscles in her legs. She had a tiny little waist. I looked at the mass of hair at the back of her neck and wondered just how far it went down her back. Did it meet that point where her hips flared just slightly? _Get a grip, Cullen! _My assessment rose up her body until I realized Jasper had caught me staring. He was staring right back with a quirked eyebrow and a grin. Bella looked up at him and then turned her head toward me to see what he was grinning at. I quickly diverted my eyes and concentrated on a spot on the outside of the house. I was going to get hell for this later.

"Well since everyone is here and the food is ready, time to eat!" Mom cried. Emmett let out a big whoop and almost dumped Rosalie in the floor. She glared at him and stomped off to help the other girls bring out the food. That woman is a force to be reckoned with and I would hate to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

The dictator, aka Alice, was directing the traffic and placement of the dishes on the buffet table. The line started to form, anxiously awaiting the delicious array of food. One by one they moved through the line, filling their plates and getting drinks. Bella stood off to the back, lost in thought. Once the line was relatively short, she walked up and grabbed a plate. She filled it with a rib, hamburger, different salads and fruit. She was balancing it on her arm when I walked up behind her.

"There's no way someone as tiny as you can eat all that," I said jokingly.

I grinned at her as she turned around. She stared for a moment, her breathing hitched, and quickly shook her head and said, "You're probably right, but there is no way I could pass it up. It all looks so tempting."

_You have no idea_, I thought, but instead of being too obvious, I just said, "You're right". I had filled up a plate during our little exchange and was ready to head to the table. "Let me take your plate for you." She smiled up at me gratefully and we headed to the tables. The food was indeed delicious. I stole glances over at Bella while I ate and noticed when her bites started getting slower and slower. She finally gave in and rested her fork on her plate. Our eyes met when she looked up and I couldn't help but chuckle at the defeat I saw in them. Her cheeks started turning pink and she looked away. The color only enhanced that beautiful skin and I started planning ways to bring it out again.

After the meal, my siblings and their significant others, along with a few others guests moved to a section of the patio that contained a stereo system. Emmett was bouncing while loading a CD when I caught up with them. "Hey Bella! Listen!" The opening chimes of AC/DC's "Hells Bells" started and Emmett exclaimed, "That's your new nickname! Hells Bells!" I chuckled to myself thinking there is no way this girl is wild. Rose took her iPod out of her pocket and hooked it up. A popular dance song started as she and Alice hit the makeshift dance floor. Emmett walked up behind Rose and started dancing with her as Jasper grabbed Alice. A few other people joined them. Bella stood off to the side watching, but I noticed her hips barely swaying in time with the music. I walked up behind her, leaned in and asked her if she danced. She whirled around and tried to claim that she didn't unless alcohol was involved. _Maybe she's a little wilder than I originally suspected_, I thought to myself. I felt my arm being pulled and turned around the see Tanya pulling me out to dance. I turned back around to see Bella making her way toward my mother. I reluctantly went with Tanya and danced a few songs. As soon as everyone starting parting ways, I drew away from her and tried to release myself from her clutches.

"Aww, Eddie. Just one more song?" She tried to look pouty while peering at me through her lashes. Disgusting.

"I don't think so, Tanya. Let's go see what everyone else is going to do next, ok?" She followed me over to the sitting area where all the previous occupants of the dance area were discussing our next activity. Juvenile as it sounds, we liked to play games at cookouts. The games seemed to bring out the nostalgic side of my siblings and me.

"Tag Football!" Emmett shouted. Yes! What guy didn't love football? Everyone agreed and we quickly established Emmett as one team captain and me as another. We picked our teams and headed out to the backyard to mark off the field lines. The ladies followed a short time later carrying blankets to adorn the sidelines and root us on. Alice spread out one of the blankets and took a seat. Bella joined her and scanned her eyes across the yard. She stopped when her gaze fell on the pool. _I wonder what she looks like in a bikini? Ugh, Cullen! Snap out of it._ I focused my attention back on the game.

By the time the third quarter rolled around, my team was ahead by a touchdown. The sun was blazing and one guy started removing his shirt. We all followed suit. As I turned to throw my shirt out of bounds, I caught Bella ogling me. For a moment, I reveled in the fact that _she_ was actually checking _me _out. I turned my attention back to the game again. My team and I gathered into a huddle.

"Ok, here's the plan. Dad, I want you to run up the middle. Garrett, you take the right side and Felix, you block for him. Mike, take the left side and try to keep them distracted while I throw to Garrett. Got it?" Everyone nodded and we broke.

Demitri, the center, snapped the ball to me and I jumped back ready to make the throw. Just as the ball left my hands, I looked over to the left and watched Mike crash into Bella. What was she doing walking along the side line and how in the hell did he not see her there? Dad dashed over to where she was on the ground knocked out while the rest of us followed. Mike just stood back and looked on. I saw Alice scowl at him as she rushed over to Bella. She woke after a minute or so while Dad was shining his pen light in her eyes. When he said she might have a slight concussion and wanted her to lie on the couch, I scooped her up knowing she couldn't walk. Who am I kidding? I scooped her up because I could finally get my hands on her. She had her eyes closed for the first few steps and then slowly opened them. A look of surprise crossed her face. I guess I was the last person she expected to be carrying her. I couldn't help but smile at her. "You know, I didn't really think you were that clumsy, but since you got hurt on the _sidelines _of a football game, I guess I can't argue with that." I was rewarded with another beautiful blush and a small grin. I toted her up to the house and laid her on the couch in the family room. Dad followed us in there and gave her some Tylenol and a bottle of water. He instructed her to take it easy and told her he would be back to check on her in a little while. I asked if she was ok and she just gave me another small grin and started arguing that she could have walked herself. Not a chance. I just scoffed and said, "Yeah right." Alice came bounding in and took charge by first ushering me out. That little demon fairy ruins everything. I made my way back out to the backyard to Jasper and my father. They were discussing the accident when Mike walked up.

"Well, I guess I distracted everyone, huh?" He actually laughed. I wanted to lunge at him and rip his throat out. Before I could do that, my dad stepped in front of me (I swear he can read my mind sometimes) and simply told Mike that the situation wasn't a laughing matter. "She really could have been hurt. She is a tiny thing so a slight blow could injure her greatly." Mike ducked his head and walked off muttering something like, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

My father walked off to join my mother as Jasper turned to me. "Dude, I see how you look at her."

I had been caught. Damn it. "I don't know what you're talking about." Always deny. Always deny.

He smirked and sat down. "Jasper, is there something going on between Bella and that Mike guy?"

"Not my story to tell, man." Well I guess that's my answer. I would have to talk to Alice about it. She can't keep a secret.

"Edward, would you mind walking down to the pond and turning on the lights?" My mom smiled sweetly at me. At the same moment, I saw Tanya descending upon me so I answered quickly, "Sure. I'll just meet all of you down there." I turned and practically ran before Tanya could ask to join me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**You know what to do! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Sparks

**A/N: So this should be the last chapter of the cookout. Sorry it's lasted so long, but a lot of important stuff has happened, wouldn't you say?**

**I was very impressed that my groveling got me so many reviews and story alerts last time! We are now at 13 reviews, 20-something story alerts and a few have even put the story under their favorites. Emails telling me that the story has been reviewed and alerted just flat out make me giddy. So lots of thanks and keep feeding my giddiness!**

**Once again, lots of thanks to my Beta, Magan Bagan. I am trying to get this story on twilighted, but it hasn't been validated yet. We'll see if I make the cut.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyers or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own all four books in the saga, although I need to repossess one from my sister-in-law.**

**A big shout-out to my girls from babycenter that are reading this!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Three months!? Mike and I only broke up a month ago! He had cheated on me. Talk about adding insult to injury. I looked over at him to see him focusing on a spot on his coffee cup. He wouldn't even look at me. I saw red. Fuming was not even close to what I was doing. Alice must have caught on to the slip also, because she looked just as pissed. I mustered up what calmness I could and looked over at Esme, smiling sweetly. "Esme, would you mind if I walked down to the pond? It looks so beautiful and calming."

"Of course, dear," she replied. "We will all be heading down there shortly anyway." I smiled to her in thanks, excused myself and got up. Alice started to rise, also. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You don't have to come, Alice. It's ok."

She spoke back in low tones so no one else would hear. "Bella, I know you need a friend. Just let me try to be there for you." I gave her a grateful smile and we started toward the pond. After successfully trudging through the small thicket with only a few scratches, we reached the pond. I gazed around in awe. What you couldn't see from the patio were the thousands of tiny lights strung through the trees. There were lover's benches scattered throughout the clearing and I even noticed a few tucked back into the thicket. A gazebo harboring two swings was strategically placed on the right side of the pond. I could imagine myself sitting there for hours with a book and not a care in the world. I temporarily forgot why I had stalked down here in the first place. And then it came crashing back.

"Why, Alice? What did I do to him? What did I do to deserve all of this?" A single tear rolled down my cheek. She came up beside me and wrapped her little arms around me.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. There is something seriously wrong with that guy. He doesn't deserve you. Hell, he doesn't deserve anyone."

I was tired of feeling sorry for myself. My sorrow turned into just plain anger. "AHH! I am so mad right now! I just want to go back and punch him square in the jaw! Give him a little taste of his own medicine!" I stomped my feet. Yes, seriously. Stomped my feet. What a girl I was.

"You want me to sick Emmett on him? All you have to say is the word and I will tell him everything. Emmett would kill him." I laughed but I knew Alice wasn't kidding. "Seriously Bells, I know it's hard, but just forget about him and move on. Don't let him get to you. There are plenty of other hot fish out there in the sea. Even ones that take their shirts off while playing football." She winked at me. Gah. Was I that obvious? I just rolled my eyes at her and wiped away my tears. I heard the small crowd making their way to the water, so I put on my best smile and changed the subject. Emmett and Rosalie joined us while Jasper and Edward lagged behind talking in low tones but focusing on us. Suddenly the loud boom caught all of our attention as we craned our necks toward the distant sky. Emmett and Rosalie quickly made their way to a bench as did Jasper and Alice. Feeling a bit abandoned, I grabbed a seat in the nearest one, kind of away from all of the happy couples. Focusing on the beautiful colors that lit up the night, I didn't notice anyone around until I was startled by a low velvety voice asking, "Mind if I join you?" I looked up to meet those amazing green eyes and crooked smile and felt my heart almost melt away. And then blushed, of course. "Sure. If you want." He sat down beside me and we stared in silence at the sky. We were very close since the bench was so small. I moved and our forearms touched sending a spark of electricity through my body. I gasped and jerked my arm back muttering "Sorry". I turned my attention to the bursting lights. I had always loved fireworks. My favorites were the white ones that exploded and then trickled down resembling a weeping willow tree. Just as the thought crossed my mind, one appeared in the sky. I sighed to myself, but it must have been louder than I thought.

"You ok?"

"Yes," I said, sounding dreamy to my own ears. He must think I am crazy. I explained, "I love those fireworks. You know-the ones that look like a weeping willow."

"Ah. I like the loud ones myself. What can I say? I'm a guy." He smirked and winked at me. _Yes you are_, I thought to myself. _And one heck of a piece of a male specimen, I might add_. Oops. I need to knock those thoughts out. I had no chance. What in the world would he want with me? Plain old brown haired, brown eyed, pale Bella? Nothing, that's what. I really didn't want another relationship right now anyway. Did I? What does it matter? Quit talking to yourself, Bella.

The fireworks ended and everyone started gathering together again to head back to the house.

"Edward!" I heard a nasally whiney voice yell, "I was hoping you would sit with me! I was looking for you everywhere!" Tanya was obviously trying to be flirty and seductive but she just looked and sounded like a dying duck. I looked up and Edward rolled his eyes and walked away. I giggled to myself and joined Alice and Jasper for the walk back to the house.

On the way back, I caught up with Esme. "Esme, do you mind if I take a midnight swim?" Her eyes lit up. "Sure, Bella, dear! Alice will show you where everything is. In fact, I bet they would join you if you asked." I thanked her and joined Alice to tell her my plans. She shrieked in excitement and informed Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward that we were all going for a midnight swim. I noticed she didn't invite Jessica and Mike, but they must have overheard because Jessica asked if they could join also. Alice discreetly glanced at me as I sighed and nodded. "Sure Jess. We'll meet you out there." Alice didn't make the invitation sound very welcoming, but Jessica seemed oblivious.

Once we got to the house, Alice showed me my room. "I am going to change and _help_ Jasper get ready," she winked, "and we'll meet you out there. Ok?" I nodded and she left the room. I turned around. Taking in the warmth of the space, I just stood and admired how beautifully the room was decorated. From the mahogany sleigh bed and matching dresser to the antique vanity, everything was arranged perfectly to flow well in the room. I peeked into the bathroom and was not disappointed in it either. I would like to say it was pretty basic, but nothing was basic in this house. The tiled shower was big enough to have a party in. I smirked to myself with that thought. There was only one person in this house I might enjoy having a party with in that shower. I wondered if his eyes got any brighter when they were wet with water. Hmm. Back to reality, I made my way out of the bedroom and down the stairs out to my car to retrieve my bag. Once back in my room, I pulled out my blue and white polka dot bikini and threw it on. I don't know why I packed it. I really didn't want to even be in a bathing suit in front of anyone else, but the idea of plunging into crystal clear blue water was just too tempting. I took a tank top and some old cheerleading shorts out of my bag and put them on to cover up so I didn't have to reveal anything before I got to the pool. Thinking I could get down there before everyone else so I didn't have to take off my tank top and shorts in front of anyone, I grabbed a towel and dashed down the stairs and out the back door. I slipped through the wrought iron gate thinking victory was mine, but stopped short when I saw someone was already in the pool. Edward was leaning up against the side with his arms propped out of the pool. He looked up when the gate shut with a bang and grinned. Damn that beautiful crooked grin.

"The water is the perfect temperature. Thanks for making such a great suggestion." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity, I quickly set my towel down on a lounge chair and stripped off the tank top and shorts. I let my hair down and as I turned to walk to the steps, I saw Edward staring at me. Actually, staring at my body. Thank you, kickboxing class. Thank you. He caught my eyes and looked away quickly. I think _he_ actually blushed this time. I grinned to myself and proceeded to the steps. The water was so warm. The temperature was like bath water. It was wonderful. Not giving it another thought, I dove and glided through the water until I was on the other side of the pool. Coming up for air, I heard more voices surrounding the pool now. Everyone else had joined us….including Tanya. She had started removing her cover-up the way a stripper removes her uniform to reveal a hot pink bikini, if you could call it that. It looked more like a few pieces of strings. I stole a glance at Edward, but he wasn't paying attention to anything but the label on his beer bottle. Bless her heart. All that effort and no response. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Alice started chatting animatedly about the events of the day while pulling off her cover-up to reveal a little plain black tankini. I expected her suit to be a little more daring. She surprised me. As she and Jasper started in, I turned to see Rosalie in a bright red halter bikini lounging. I guess she wasn't ready to get in. Couldn't say the same for Emmett. He looked over, gave me a mischievous grin, broke into a sprint and cannon balled right beside me resulting in a HUGE splash soaking everyone who was around, including Rosalie.

"Damn it, Emmett! I didn't want to get my hair wet, you big oaf!" She huffed and got up. As she neared the pool, a grin spread over her face and I'll be damned if she didn't just do a cannon ball, too. Everyone just started laughing. She surfaced and gave Emmett a quick peck on the lips. "That's my girl!" he cried.

Our time in the pool was so relaxing and fun. Emmett and Rosalie played a game of chicken against Jasper and Alice that seemed to last forever. Alice may be small, but she can hold her own. After struggling and finally losing her balance, Rosalie fell into the water and Alice screamed in celebration, laying a big wet kiss on Jasper. Afterwards, we all lounged around and just talked while I tried to ignore the fact that Mike was exploring Jessica's body underwater and Tanya was basically trying to sit in Edward's lap. We were all heading back to Seattle in the morning to get back to our normal lives. I heard Alice suck in a breath and glanced over at her. I swear I almost saw a light bulb blink on above her heard.

"Edward! You should ride back with Bella tomorrow! Emmett's Jeep will be so crowded with all five of us, but Bella is riding by herself so she totally has room!"

He turned his head to face me and gave me a look that seemed to ask, "Ok?"

"That's fine if you want to. I can follow Emmett back to Jasper's apartment. That's where you are staying, right?"

Alice squealed in delight. Rosalie cocked an eyebrow at me. Emmett and Jasper smirked at Edward. Tanya looked downright pissed. Mike scowled and turned to Jessica. I rolled my eyes and thought, _I am getting myself into so much trouble_.

EPOV

After I had reached the pond and flipped on the lights by the breaker box mounted to a tree, I sat in front of the benches hidden back in the trees. I was trying to relax without having any interruptions by Tanya, so when I heard the footsteps coming through the trees, I froze and shrank back out of sight. I was kind of surprised to see Bella and Alice. Bella looked very upset and Alice was clearly trying to comfort her. I couldn't quite make out what the exchange of words were about between the two of them, but in what looked like a fit of rage, Bella actually stomped her feet. I thought that only happened in movies. I could tell that she wasn't upset with Alice and wondered if she had received a bad phone call of some sort.

I heard voices starting to get louder and louder as the rest of the crowd drew near. I ducked out of the other side of the trees as quietly as I could. Of course, Jasper was the first to spot me. I caught up with him as we started back through the trees.

"Did you get the lights turned on, Eddie?"

"Jazz, don't call me Eddie. And, yes, the lights are on." Nearing the clearing, I wanted to make sure Jasper didn't mention to Bella and Alice that he just saw me coming from there. "Bella and Alice are already here, but don't tell them I know that. I sort of eavesdropped on a conversation although I couldn't really hear them. Bella looked upset though. Do you know why?"

"Nope. Although I can probably guess."

"Are you going to share with me?" Jasper and I were pretty close, but I knew if Alice has silenced him on something, he wouldn't dare breathe a word of it.

"There again, bro. Not my story to tell."

I sighed and Jasper walked off toward Alice. They joined hands and headed to one of the benches tucked in the trees just as the fireworks started. I tried not to think of why they wanted to be in the dark.

I looked around and noticed Bella sitting by herself. She was so engrossed in watching the fireworks that I startled her when I asked if I could sit with her. She agreed and I settled in beside her on the bench. I had forgotten how small those benches were. She shifted beside me and grazed my forearm with hers. I felt a shock shoot up my arm and looked over at her to see if she felt it too. Apparently she did because she jerked away quickly and that beautiful blush graced her face again.

We remained silent for a few minutes after that, but then she gave this beautiful, contented sigh that made me look at her with curiosity. She saw me staring and went on to explain about her favorite fireworks. It was a thought that had never really crossed my mind before, so I just told her I like the loud ones.

After the show was over, we rose and started gathering with everyone. Tanya's voice pierced me like a spear before I could run. She was whining because we couldn't sit together, so being the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I just told her that I didn't see her looking for me. I don't know what I thought I might accomplish with that statement, but apparently it sounded like encouragement to her. I could see it in her eyes.

As we walked back up to the house (Tanya latched onto my arm, of course), I overheard Bella asking my mother for permission to go swimming. Of course my mother agreed and it was quickly suggested that we all go. Brilliant idea.

So as I made my way out of the house toward the pool, I grabbed a beer. I found the pool still empty and quickly jumped in and swam a few laps. I was relaxing against the side with my beer when she walked through the gate. With nothing else to try to distract me, I tried to make small talk about the temperature of the pool while leaning my head against the edge of the concrete. When she didn't respond, I stupidly opened my eyes and looked up. There she was in a tiny little blue bikini. A very tiny bikini that showed off those gloriously toned legs, the taut little stomach, the perky little, yet plentiful, breasts….then she removed her hair holder and it cascaded more than halfway down her back.

Suddenly, she looked up and met my eyes. Crap. I was caught ogling her body. I darted my eyes away quickly and felt my face heat up. _Please tell me I am not blushing_, I thought. Oh well. I could always blame my gaze on just being a man. We are simple creatures. A scantily clad woman equals a whole lot of staring from the surrounding guys. I heard her enter the pool and dive beneath the surface. I watched as her body glided through the water and came up at the other end of the pool. The others were entering the gate and stripping their cover-ups. Emmett cannon-balled into the pool subsequently soaking Rosalie. I watched as she yelled and glared at him, but rose from her seat and made a huge splash into the pool herself. Those two were made for each other.

We played around as I tried to avoid Tanya, but I swear she was stalking me. Whenever I moved, she was right behind me. There was a rousing game of chicken going on between my siblings and their significant others. Alice and Jasper won, of course. No one could beat Mighty Mouse. I was trying to ignore the fact that Jessica and her boyfriend were getting frisky in the shallow end. As we all started to relax, I went back to my spot I held before everyone got there, only to be followed, AGAIN, by Tanya. She was practically sitting in my lap. I was losing my patience quickly and was afraid I was going to lose my temper with her.

I heard Alice give a little shriek that was followed by, "Edward! You should ride back with Bella tomorrow! Emmett's Jeep will be so crowded with all five of us, but Bella is riding by herself so she totally has room!"

That kind of made sense. I looked over at her and she was the picture of calm. I quirked an eyebrow silently asking if it was ok.

"That's fine if you want to. I can follow Emmett back to Jasper's apartment. That's where you are staying, right?"

I nodded and silently started panicking. What would we talk about during that time? Would I hit on her? Oh no. Damn Alice and her meddling!

I was still absorbed in myself when everyone started climbing out and drying off. Thankfully, Bella had climbed out and wrapped herself in a towel before I broke out of my daze. I jumped out quickly and dried off. We all made our way back to the house. I stopped in the kitchen to grab an apple and get a drink. There was quiet laughing and talking among everyone except Tanya who had gone to the downstairs bathroom to change. "Goodnights" were finally given and everyone started ascending the stairs to head to bed.

"Edward, can you walk me out?" I turned to see Tanya was back and giving me a innocent pouty look.

"Sure, Tanya." I followed her outside and as we reached the car, I stopped to say goodbye. She turned quickly and planted a big sloppy kiss on my lips.

"Come see me sometime, Eddie," she purred.

"Tanya, listen. I am flattered by the attention, but I am not really looking for anything right now, ok?"

She just grinned. "Sure. We'll see about that." With that, she got in, started her car and drove off. I just rolled my eyes, shook my head and moved back toward the house and the bed that was calling my name.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: That wretched Mike. As always, let me know what you think. Reviews are almost as good as watching fireworks with Edward. Or creating your own (wink, wink). I am anxious to know if you like both POV's each chapter. Some of the future chapters may only have one POV. It depends a lot on your response. Thanks!


	5. Getting to Know You

A/N: You guys absolutely crack me up with some of your reviews. Keep them coming!

This story is now over at Twilighted also. It has been very well received! It makes me happy.

I received SEVERAL story alerts and favorite alerts after the last chapter. Thank you so much! I am glad you guys are enjoying my little story.

Once again, lots of thanks to my Beta, magan bagan! She is constantly correcting either my over usage or under usage of commas. They are my eternal enemy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyers or anything Twilight related or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter or _ALF_. I do, however, own a laptop that allowed me to ogle for hours Rob's shirtless torso and that perfect little "V" he has formed leading down to little Robbie. Man, someone has been hitting the gym, huh?

Now, on with the show. Sorry for the long A/N.

I awoke the next morning to a lingering headache I credited to the concussion, and the wonderful aroma of coffee brewing. Coffee is the only thing that can get me functioning properly in the mornings, so I threw back the duvet and made my way down the hall toward the smell of my morning drug. I was surprised to see Edward sitting alone at the island, with a cup of coffee himself, reading the paper.

He looked surprised as he saw me stumble into the kitchen. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning," I kind of grumbled back at him.

He chuckled quietly. "Not a morning person?"

"Nope. Not until I have two full cups of coffee. Until then, it's wise to keep away from the awakening bear. Cups?"

He pointed to a cabinet and I helped myself to a cup of black gold. I carried it over to the island and sat across from him. I tentatively took a sip, checking the temperature so I wouldn't burn my tongue. Satisfied that it wouldn't scald my mouth, I took a big gulp. "Mmmm. That's good." He smiled at me and went back to reading.

We sat in a comfortable silence until Esme walked in the kitchen. "Mom," Edward began, looking a little distraught, "you look hung-over."

She glared at him. "Shush it. I just had a little too much wine, that's all." Just then, Carlisle came waltzing into the kitchen with a million dollar smile on his face. He walked over to Esme, grabbed her and dipped her low to the ground, planting a big kiss on her lips. Alice must have come in right behind him because I heard her tinkling laugh in the doorway. She hopped up on the stool beside Edward and said in a low voice "I think we know who got lucky last night!"

Edward groaned. "Alice, that's just…..gross." She giggled, slid down the stool and flitted around the kitchen.

I looked over to see Esme starting breakfast and offered to help. She looked at me gratefully and handed me the eggs to scramble. While we were cooking, everyone else made their way down to the kitchen and gathered in the breakfast nook discussing their plans for the rest of the weekend and next week. Emmett's booming voice was drowning out the others, so I couldn't catch what everyone was saying.

When breakfast was finally ready we all sat down at the table and chatted about the events yesterday. I tried to avoid the gruesome twosome while they stared at each other from across the table. Mike was never that affectionate with me in public and I couldn't help but wonder if it was some ploy to make me jealous.

After we ate and the dishes were cleared, everyone made their way upstairs to get ready and gather their belongings. We all met out front about an hour and a half later. I was loading my bag into the back seat of my car when Edward walked up with two large duffel bags and a suitcase.

"This is your car?" he asked in awe.

Being ever so proud of my baby, I proudly answered, "Yes," with a smile.

"Nice Ride. Can I drive?"

"In your dreams, buddy," I laughed.

He broke out that breathtaking grin and said, "It was worth a shot."

Everyone said their goodbyes and loaded into their cars. We were soon on our way back to the city.

We hadn't been on the road very long when Edward picked up my iPod to check out the playlist.

"Do you mind," he asked while pointing to the device.

"Not at all. Be my guest. Although, I am not sure we will have the same taste in music."

He occupied himself with scrolling through the playlists. I glanced over to see his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Ok, we've got Warrant, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi, Poison, Motley Crue, Cinderella, Mr. Big…..you are aware that this is no longer 1985, right?"

I glared at him. "I happen to like music from the 80's and 90's, ok?" He just shrugged, hooked up the iPod to the radio and set it on shuffle. _Walk This Way_ by Aerosmith and Run DMC blasted through the speakers. "Oh, I love this song!" I cried. He nodded and we rocked out to the beat until the song ended. When it changed and moved onto _When I See You Smile_ by Bad English he spoke.

"So, I guess we should get to know one another since we will probably be spending a good bit of time together. We have family and friends acting as common denominators."

"Ok," I laughed. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's see. What's your favorite color?"

"Green," I replied without thinking and subsequently blushed.

"Ok, here's another. Why do you blush so much?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "How about this? How about we play 'This or That'?"

He looked confused. "What is that?"

"I give you two choices and you pick the one that you either like the most or that applies to you the most."

"Ok," he agreed. "Shoot."

"Hmm, let's see. Coke or Pepsi?"

"Pepsi."

"Ok, Yahoo or Google?"

"Google."

"Rock or Rap?"

"Rock."

"Chicken or fish?"

"Fish."

"English or Math? This is a very important one." I smiled at him.

"English," he smiled back at me.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Boxers or briefs?" _Oh my God. Did I really just ask him that?!_

His jaw dropped for a second before he smirked and said, "Boxer briefs."

Since I was already feeling brave, I took it a step further. "Hanes or Fruit of the Loom?"

He laughed louder than I had heard from him so far. "Hanes. Now it's my turn. Hamburger or Hot Dog?"

"Hot Dog."

"Playstation or Wii"

"Wii"

"Mexican or Chinese?"

"Mexican….with margaritas!"

Warrant's _Cherry Pie_ was coming through the speakers now.

He looked at me mischievously. "Apple pie or cherry pie?"

"Mmmm. Warm cherry pie." I was flirting. What was wrong with me?

He had that crooked grin plastered on his face again as he asked in a low husky voice, "Top or bottom?"

I suddenly had a coughing fit. It was my turn to be shocked. I looked away as I tried to catch my breath and when I finally did, I shrieked, "What?"

"Top or bottom? Bunk, of course." He flashed that breathtaking smile my way. I knew he wasn't talking about bunk beds. _This man is pure evil_, I thought to myself. _The devil in the flesh. _

_Beautiful, delicious flesh…_

Why not fight fire with fire, right? "Bottom if I feel like playing it safe. Top if I'm feeling dangerous." I winked at him. He looked a little taken aback. I laughed and heard my phone ringing. I dug it out, looked at the caller ID and groaned. Edward looked at me with a question in his eyes. I just rolled my eyes and shushed him. I hit the speakerphone button so I could concentrate on driving while talking.

"Hi mom."

"Bella, honey! How are you?" She sounded so chipper.

"I'm great mom. On my way back to Seattle."

"Oh, that's right! Did you see Charlie? How is he? Did you have a good time at your friend's house?'

"Yes, fine and yes. How are you and Phil?" My mom married Phil, a minor league baseball player, a couple of years ago. He's a good 5 years younger than her, so that technically makes her a "cougar" now. They moved to Jacksonville, FL, after he accepted a position there.

"He's fine. He has a game Monday. You should come watch him soon. We would love to have you and I am sure you could use some sun."

"Sure mom. I'll come soon. And I'll bring my 70 SPF sun block." At that, Edward snickered loudly beside me. Uh oh. I shot him a glare.

"Bella, who is that?" _Great_, I thought. Renee has been trying to get me married off for a couple of years now. I can imagine what fun she is going to have with this.

"It's Edward, mom. He's Alice's brother. I am giving him a ride back to Seattle." Fearing what she was going to say, I really wanted to take the phone off of speaker, but I didn't. The enemy can sense your fear.

There was a pause on the line. "Why didn't he ride back with her? Is he cute? Do you like him?"

I could feel my cheeks burning. "Mom! Please stop. I am not going to explain to you why I, a twenty-four, almost twenty-five, year old adult, have another person riding with me in the car."

"Don't be testy, Bella. I was just asking." I could almost here her eyes rolling on the other end.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just tired. Listen, since I'm driving, let me call you back tonight, ok?"

"Ok, honey. I love you. Have a good time!"

"Love you, too. Bye mom." I hit the end button on my phone and tossed it back in my purse. I didn't look Edward's way until I heard a snort. I glanced over at him and he finally gave up and burst out laughing.

"Is you mom always like that?" He was actually giggling.

"You have no idea. She is very eccentric and very embarrassing. She used to do humiliating things to me as a child." I groaned at some of the memories.

"Like what?" he inquired.

"Let's see. Let's see. Oh, I've got one. She was quite the bargain seeker, so she would go to garage sales a lot. She found two _ALF_ shirts at one that she used to wear ALL THE TIME! My friends used to make fun of her. It was very embarrassing to me at such a young age."

"That's really not that bad, Bella." He had a disapproving look on his face.

"It was to me. I was trying so hard to fit in with my friends and I felt like she was making it difficult. Of course, I could care less now. Here's another for you-I had some friends over one time for a project we were working on for school. Boys and girls. We were all in my room working and she barged in and dumped a basket full of my freshly washed panties onto my bed for everyone to see. It was mortifying."

By this time, he looked a little sympathetic. "Sorry. My mom was always very cool. My friends loved coming to my house to hang out. She would prepare food and then leave us alone."

"I could see that. You were lucky. I love my mom and she has mellowed out and calmed down a lot since then. Dare I say she is kind of cool now?" I laughed to myself.

Edward's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id and answered with a, "Hey Emmett." Pause. "Where are you stopping?" Pause. "Hold on." He looked over at me and said, "They are stopping at the next exit to get snacks. Do you want to stop?" I nodded and he went back to the phone. "Yeah, we'll stop. Ok." He hung up the phone. "Just follow them."

"Ok." I spotted the white Jeep Rubicon ahead of me and sped up to fall in behind it. We took the next exit ramp and pulled in at a convenience store. Everyone piled out of the Jeep while Edward and I stepped out of my car.

"Snack time!" Emmett cried dramatically while racing into the store. Alice and I giggled while Rosalie rolled her eyes. We all followed him in. By the time we got to him, he had his arms piled with bags of chips, snacks and candy.

"Emmett, really? We do not need all of this! Put some of it back." Rosalie started unloading some of his items.

He pouted and poked out his bottom lip. "Aww, Rose, baby, please! I need a pick-me-up. I am tired!"

"Fine, you big baby. But when you are awake tonight with a stomach ache, don't ask me to find the Pepto Bismol for you!"

I giggled at their banter and walked to the soda case to get a Dr. Pepper. I grabbed a candy bar, also, and made my way to the counter to pay. I walked up behind Edward, who had a Coke and a bag of Doritos. "Ring her things up with mine," he told the cashier.

"No, no! I have got mine."

"Bella, please. You are giving me a ride and some company. The least I can do is buy you a soda and candy bar, ok?" His look told me that any further argument would just be dismissed, so I reluctantly laid my items on the counter and let the cashier add them to his total. Once we were done, we headed back out to my car.

He turned his head to me and gave me a devilish smile. "Can I drive now?"

I laughed and said, "Cullen, you are going to have to do more than buy me a soda and candy bar in order for me to let you drive my car."

He leaned in a little closer to me and almost whispered in my ear, "What would you have me do, Bella? You name it, you got it." My breathing hitched and my heart raced. I heard the door of the store open and quickly straightened. Of course, not before Alice had taken in the scene. Her mouth quirked into a smirk and she winked at me before climbing into the back seat of the Jeep. Emmett came barreling out of the door next carrying two plastic grocery bags packed full.

"My gosh Emmett! How hungry are you?"

"Bella, I am a bottomless pit. I am always hungry. Sometimes for food. Sometimes for other things." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Rosalie punched him in the arm and shoved him to the passenger's side.

"I'm driving. Get in."

He looked over at us and gushed, "I love it when she's dominating! It's HOT!" He flashed a huge grin at us and climbed in. Edward walked to the other side of my car and reluctantly got in.

"Should get to drive," he muttered. I chuckled and got behind the wheel.

I backed out and hit the interstate with Rosalie trailing me. Edward and I fell into easy conversation about his job. He explained to me what he did, although I didn't understand a lot of it, and asked about my new job.

"When is your first day of school?"

"In three weeks. I need to start my preparations and get my things together. I hate waiting until the last minute."

He nodded in agreement. I looked in my rearview mirror and noticed Rosalie getting into the left lane to pass me. "Guess I am not going fast enough for her. That's one of the downfalls of being the daughter of a police chief." He laughed at that.

As the Jeep came up even beside my car, I glanced over only to receive a bit of a shock. Emmett's bare ass was hanging out of the passenger side window.

"Oh my God," I heard Edward say beside me. I had a hard time tearing my eyes away from it to focus back on the road. Not because it was attractive by any means. Simply because I couldn't believe he did that! I finally convinced myself to refocus on the road and I didn't look over again. I could hear him scream out the window, "That was all for you, Hells Bells!" I blushed and sunk into my seat.

Edward had not said anything since the initial reaction, but all of a sudden he burst out laughing.

"I missed him," he said between breaths. "He was always so much fun." I just looked at him like he had lost him mind.

"He just mooned us!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, lighten up, Bella. Surely you aren't that uptight." He cocked an eyebrow at me. I just rolled my eyes back at him. Once the shock wore off, though, I broke out into a fit of giggles. He started laughing again, too.

We spent the rest of the ride talking about our families. He told me the stunts he and Emmett pulled as children that earned them a record number of groundings. I told him about my numerous trips to the ER after I had sprained my ankle or broke my thumb playing Hide-and-Go Seek. It wasn't long before we were parked in front of Jasper's apartment. We got out and I helped him unload his bags and carry them up to join everyone else who was already there.

The door flew open as we reached it. "Hells Bells! Did you see a full moon out?" Emmett thought he was so funny.

"I didn't know the moon was in desperate need of a wax job," I answered smugly.

"All my hair just shows how much of a man I am, my dear."

"Emmett, you're disgusting. Rosalie, why don't you get him drunk, let him pass out and wax that?"

She tapped a perfectly manicured finger against her chin, lost in thought. "You know what Bella? That's not a bad idea." She looked wickedly at Emmett.

"Oh, HELL NO! You aren't coming anywhere near me with wax!" He backed up against the wall.

Edward spoke up. "Ok, enough talk about my brother's hairy butt. Show me the way to my quarters, Jazz." Jasper and Edward took off toward the back of the apartment which gave the girls a perfect opportunity to pounce on me.

"Bella, did you have a nice ride back? What did you guys talk about? Did he act weird, because he can do that sometimes?"

"Whoa, Alice. Yes, we had a nice ride back. He was very pleasant to talk to. We just got to know one another. We figured we'd be spending quite a bit of time together since I spend a lot of time with you guys. No, he didn't act weird. Why would he act weird?"

"Oh, that's another story," she said with such finality that I didn't question it again. The guys rejoined us at that time and I figured it was time to make my way home.

"I'm going to head out. Talk to you guys later. Thanks for keeping me company on the ride home, Edward." I waved at everyone and smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. See you soon." He flashed that beautiful smile at me as I walked out the door. Time to head back home to my normal life.

EPOV

Man. I have to get a grip. Bella had come barreling into my life like a whirlwind. I was developing way too many feelings for her way too quickly. From seeing her in those little PJ's this morning cooking breakfast alongside my mom to the shocked looked on her face when Emmett mooned her, she had captured my undivided attention all day. I had flirted with her shamelessly during the little game we played in the car. But, in my defense, she had flirted right back. She was obviously a stubborn little thing. I observed that little trait when I paid for her drink and candy bar. What was the point in arguing over that? Pure pride. Hmm.

I unpacked the few things I had brought with me and brought out my laptop. After connecting to the wireless internet in the apartment, I got online and started scoping out apartments.

"Jazz! You got a sec?" He waltzed into my room followed by Alice, of course. She plopped on the bed and he sat in the chair in the corner. "What's up?"

"Well, I want to start looking for apartments, but I don't know exactly where to start. Where does everyone live? I would like to stay as close to you guys as possible." Inside my head I also asked _"Where does Bella live?"_

"Well, Alice lives about 10 minutes to the East. Emmett and Rosalie live a couple of blocks over."

"Oh, ok." I cast my eyes down and studied the brown carpet.

Of course, Alice, being the ever intuitive person that she is, piped in. "And Bella lives about 5 minutes from me, which is about 15 minutes from here." She grinned.

"Ok, thanks for the info, guys. I will start looking soon." I turned back to the computer as Jasper rose from the chair and headed to the living room.

"Edward?" Alice spoke quietly. "Listen, I don't know what's going on with you and Bella, but she's had it kind of rough lately with guys, so just be careful with her, ok?"

I sighed. "Alice, nothing is going on between us. She seems really sweet, but I get the impression that she isn't looking for anything right now and neither am I. We are just going to be friends, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." She smiled smugly at me and turned and left the room. Now recite that last part to yourself, Cullen……and believe it.

A/N: Ok, you know what to do. Leave me some love!


	6. Change in Atmosphere

**A/N: Hello again! How about that New Moon trailer?! And a shirtless Rob?! It's been a good past few weeks….**

**Just a forewarning-This chapter is only written in Bella's POV. Edward's POV will be the next chapter. It was getting pretty long, so I decided to split it up into 2 chapters.**

**I would like to give lots of thanks and a shout-out to two readers: Kristinnb (from ) and justafan (from ). These ladies have reviewed every chapter thus far and I just wanted you guys to know that I really appreciate it. But ****all**** of your reviews are very important to me and I will always reply to them!**

**As always, many thanks to my Beta, magan bagan, and my twilighted Beta, qjmom. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own the Now 30 CD and a video of my 2 year old son animatedly singing **_**Womanizer**_**. Ahh, the sweet bliss of future blackmail….. Now on with the show!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since we had all arrived back from Port Angeles. Alice had called a few times to chat, but I had not seen her, or anyone else for that matter, since last Saturday. I had been busy getting my supplies together for school and planning my lessons. This morning I awoke feeling gloomy and sad. Sometimes I just had those days and was about due for one, especially after the fiasco with Mike last weekend. I stayed in bed until ten and then proceeded to get up and eat a pint of Cherry Garcia for brunch while curling up in front of the TV and watching _"The Wedding Singer". _ When the movie was over, I glanced around my apartment only to realize that it looked like the aftermath of a tornado. There were papers and leftover school supplies littering the small dining room table and floor. I sighed to myself and turned my attention back to the TV and watched two Lifetime movies. _Why do today what you can put off until tomorrow, right?_ After the last one was over, my guilty conscience got the best of me and I slowly peeled myself off the couch and attempted to do something productive. _It is Saturday evening and here I am about to start cleaning my apartment_, I thought to myself. _Social life much, Bella?_ I turned on some music and started straightening the living area. Lost in my own world, I jumped when the phone rang about an hour later.

"Hello," I answered, breathless.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing? Why are you out of breath? Is someone there?"

"No, Alice. I am breathless because I am cleaning. What's up?" I wondered what she was doing tonight.

"Well, I was going to come by. I have a surprise for you!" I could practically hear her bouncing in her seat.

I looked down at my attire. I was wearing a skimpy little camisole and gym shorts. Certainly not an Alice-approved outfit. "Ok. Come on by. I'm cleaning, though, so I look terrible. Don't expect me to be pretty for you!" I giggled and so did she. "I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Ok. See you in a few. I am almost there." The phone disconnected.

I resumed cleaning as _Kiss_ by Prince came on. How can you not dance and sing along with that song? I danced over to the sink to wash up the few dishes that had piled up over the last few days. I hated doing dishes. I was singing and moving my hips along with the beat when I heard my door open. Knowing it was Alice by the tell-tale click of heels, I didn't turn around. I just kept singing along with the song knowing she would join in when she came into the kitchen. She came running up to the counter beside me and we belted out the song while bumping hips.

_You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you wanna impress me  
You can't be to flirty, mama, I know how to undress me, yeah  
I want to be your fantasy, maybe you can be mine  
You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time…_

Coming on the chorus, I turned to face her and we sang to each other.

_You don't have to be rich to be my girl  
You don't have to be cool to rule my world  
Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with  
I just want your extra time and your (kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss) KISS!_

We started laughing when I heard a chuckle and a movement caught my eye. I froze and stopped breathing when I realized Edward had been standing there watching our little performance. _Oh. My. God! _I was suddenly very aware that I was wearing practically no clothing that would have been fine had Alice been alone. But she was not. I turned to her with a fierce look to let her know she was in trouble, before she grinned at me and walked off. She grabbed a garment bag that was draped over one of the dining room chairs.

"Here's the deal, Bells. We are going out tonight. No need for you to object. I already have your outfit picked out and I will do your hair and makeup. Go get in the shower." The last words had a sense of finality in them. She was daring me to dispute her.

"Alice, I-"

"Nope. Don't start. We are going out. To a club, to be precise. We are going to have fun. You are going to let loose and enjoy yourself. I think you need it." She turned and walked off to my bedroom with the bag in tow. "Come on Bella," she called from my bedroom. I was suddenly aware that I was alone with Edward. He grinned at me.

"Nice singing."

I blushed, of course. "Don't you just love Prince," I asked quoting from one of my all time favorite movies.

He grinned a little wider before answering, "More than life itself," completing the little section of dialogue taken from _"Pretty Woman"._ I was a little taken aback at the fact that he could quote the movie. I ducked my head and headed into my bedroom. I looked at him before shutting the door.

"Make yourself at home. This might take a while." I rolled my eyes and he snickered as I walked over to turn the volume down on the stereo and then disappeared into my room.

Alice was standing there beside my bed unloading torture items from the bag.

"Alice, you didn't think it was necessary to mention the fact that you weren't coming alone when you called me?"

"I didn't even think about it, Bella. It just slipped my mind." I gave her an incredulous look. She waved her hand in dismissal, letting me know she wasn't going to listen to my bitching and pointed to the bathroom.

"Shower. Now." I gave her a salute and headed to the bathroom for that "much needed" shower.

Twenty minutes later I emerged in a towel. I eyed what was laid out on the bed.

"Really, Alice? Do I have to wear that?" There was a matching cobalt blue bra and lacy boy short panties set. Besides that, there was a denim miniskirt and blue silky halter top that was almost the same shade as the underwear set. There was a pair of black peep-toe low sitting on the floor in front of my bed.

"Bella, it's not that bad. Geez, it's not like I'm pouring you into anything. That outfit should be really comfortable for you to dance in." _Not like hers_, I thought to myself. I had not noticed what she was wearing when she first arrived at my apartment, until that moment. Had I taken notice, I probably would have figured out right away what she was up to. She had on a tight little black strapless dress that hugged every single one of her curves on her little body, with red stiletto heels adorning her tiny feet. I sighed and put on the clothes.

"Ok, come over here so I can do your makeup and hair." She pointed to the bench of my vanity. I marched over like I was going to a funeral and she rolled her eyes. I plopped down with a huff.

"Alice, I don't even know why you try. You know no one is even going to notice me." I sounded like a sullen child.

"Bella Swan! People do notice you. You just refuse to acknowledge their stares so they don't approach you. In a few minutes you'll look so hot, you'll have to beat the men off at the club." She laughed and got to work. After blowing my hair straight as a board, she came around and crouched down in front of me to do my makeup. Soon thereafter, I was allowed to look at myself. _Hmm, not bad Alice_. The makeup was good, but not overdone. I hated a lot of makeup.

"Wow, Alice. This looks great. Thanks!" I was feeling better already.

"Ok, let's go. We are meeting Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper at the club," she glanced the clock, "right about now. We're going to be late. Great!" We walked out into the living room area as Edward rose to his feet from the couch. He glanced at me before looking down and suddenly shot his eyes back at me again. _A double-take? Ha! Maybe someone will take notice of me tonight. Wonder if that someone has gorgeous green eyes…._ I snapped out of it and shook my head before grabbing a clutch and stashing some money, my cell phone and my lip gloss in it.

Alice flung open the door and headed to the elevator. Edward quickly followed her out the door as I looked up and threw my keys in my clutch. He was standing just outside of the door and gestured for me to go ahead of him. Being well aware of the fact that he was behind me, I put a little extra bounce in my step so my hips sashayed a little. The elevator had arrived by the time we reached Alice so we all loaded on together.

"Alice, where are we going?" She had not even told me which club we were heading to.

"Eclipse."

"Oh man," I groaned. "That place is always packed with a bunch of frat boys. Why are we going there?"

"Because they play good music, Bella, unlike that crap you listen to."

I acted like I was shocked and touched my heart. "Alice. That hurt. Right here. " She rolled her eyes at me. "Besides, I know you still have a thing for NKOTB. You know they are doing a reunion tour. We should see if they are coming to Seattle!" I clapped my hands together excitedly like I was channeling Alice.

She leaned over and tried to be discreet while looking at me with wide eyes. "Do you really think they'll come here? I would sooooo love to go Bella! Find out and let me know. But don't tell anyone." I chuckled and nodded.

The elevator doors opened and we headed out to the street to hail a cab. The ride to Eclipse was fairly quiet. Alice would speak up every once in a while, telling me about a new line she was getting in her store. Supposedly, the clothes were perfect for me and I needed to come check them out. I just smiled and nodded while inwardly rolling my eyes. I detested shopping.

We pulled up in front of the club and saw Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper waiting outside for us. There was a massively long line to get in the door and I felt the dread sneaking up at having to wait in it. Everyone greeted each other and Emmett motioned for us to follow him. He walked up to the bodyguard standing at the entrance and waved at him. I saw the flash of recognition cross the bodyguard's face and he smiled. The two of them bumped fists and Emmett started talking while pointing to our group. He smiled, nodded and unhooked the velvet rope to usher us on through. Talk about having friends in high places. Those two just saved us all an hour wait. There were moans and protests coming loudly from the line, but we just ignored them. I mouthed, "Thanks." as we passed through the doors and made a mental note to thank Emmett.

The club was packed with people, but we managed to find a large table in the back. Two by two we all made our way to the bar for drinks so the others could hold the table. I, of course, by process of elimination, went up to the bar with Edward. I ordered Sex on the Beach because I am that much of a girly-girl sometimes. I overheard Edward order a beer. I was standing there waiting on my drink from the bartender when I felt a body come up close behind me and murmur a, "Hi." in my ear. I spun around to come face to face with what else? A frat boy. Albeit, a cute one, but a frat boy none the less. He had cropped blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "I'm Tyler." He held out his hand and I put mine in it to shake, but he brought it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the top of it. It was so cheesy that I just laughed at him. He covered his heart and groaned. "You're killing my best line here." He flashed a million watt smile at me. "What's your name?"

"Bella," I said simply. The bartender caught my attention and handed me my drink. I reached to pay him, but my hand was knocked out of the way when Tyler handed him some money. "It's on me," he said.

"Thanks." I felt myself blush and hoped the dim lights didn't reveal my red face. I took a sip of my drink and lightly moaned. It was so good.

"Would you like to dance?" He held his hand out to me.

"Uh, sure. Let me just take this back to my table-" I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"I'll take it. I was already heading that way." I had forgotten Edward was standing right beside me. Of course, the last time I checked, he was fawning over a Buxom Betty propped on the bar stool next to him. I glanced around him to see that she was gone. He grabbed my drink from my hand and started to walk towards our table before he turned back around and smirked at me. "I thought you needed Tequila to dance?"

"Oh, I, um……" I stammered not knowing how to explain my actions because I myself didn't know what had gotten into me. I never dance. But tonight just seemed like a good night. He just cocked an eyebrow and walked off. I turned to face Tyler who had witnessed our little exchange. He didn't ask the question that I knew was playing on his lips. He just grabbed my hand and we weaved through the crowd that was packed together on the dance floor. When he found an area that suited him, he spun around and pulled me against him. The music was loud and everyone was engrossed in their own little worlds, so I just let loose. I lost myself in the music and danced with him for what seemed like hours. I heard someone yell, "Tyler!" over the crowd and turned to see a group of guys gesturing him over. He grabbed my hand started to pull me over with him to the group, but I stopped him. "I'm just going to go check on my friends, ok?" He nodded and I made my way off the dance floor toward the table our group was occupying earlier.

Jasper and Alice were sitting there with their tongues down each other throats. A double row of shot glasses as long as the table sat in front of them. I glanced around to see Rose and Emmett pretty much having sex on the dance floor. _Awkward_, I thought to myself. I surely wasn't going to go plop in a seat at our table and watch Alice and Jasper make out. My drink was nowhere to be found, so I headed back to the bar to order another. As I neared, I saw a flock of women surrounding none other than Edward. He seemed to be a little bored, but smiled graciously at them as they giggled and touched him. I rolled my eyes to myself and hopped onto a barstool a few feet down from them. There was one bleach blonde bimbo in particular that was pretty much sitting in his lap. He looked over and spotted me. His eyes grew wide and pleaded with me to help him. I couldn't help but laugh at his obvious discomfort with the blonde bimbo which earned a glare from him. The bartender slid my drink down the bar to me as I laid some money on the counter. I jumped down and strode over to the Whores-R-Us section. I made my way through the crowd of admirers and stopped in front of him.

"Edward, where did you go? I have been looking everywhere for you." I lightly trailed my forefinger down his chest hoping to appear somewhat seductive. I leaned into him and loudly whispered, "I think I am ready to get out of here and try out the naughty things we were discussing earlier." I bit my lower lip and looked at the girls around us getting my fair share of sneers and looks of disgust. He jumped down off the stool and grabbed my hand. "Sorry, ladies. Duty calls." He shot off through the crowd dragging me with him. I noticed he was taking us back to the table but stopped short when he observed the tongue tango going on between his little sister and her betrothed. _Do they ever come up for a breath?_ "Ugh. Let's go this way" he said with disgust dripping off his tongue. He grabbed my drink from me and sat it on the table. I of course, started protesting. "That's the second drink I've ordered tonight that has been wasted," I whined.

"Bella, I will buy you ten drinks after we dance. Just get me away from them," he pointed to the bar.

"Fine. But you owe me." I followed him out on the dance floor just as _Womanizer _by Britney Spears started filtering through the speakers. I laughed to myself at the appropriateness of the song considering how Edward had been surrounded by women all night. I found myself wondering if he truly was a womanizer. All signs pointed to yes, but my heart kept telling me no, that he was just misunderstood.

He pulled me to him and latched my arms around his neck. I was little uncomfortable with the intimacy of the embrace, but I know he was trying to play us off as a couple to the Edward Fan Club. His hips started swaying seductively and I found myself following his lead. Our bodies molded together as though they were made for one another. I looked up to see him staring at my face intently. Our gazes locked and held. Time seemed to stand still and the couples dry humping next to us on the dance floor seemed to disappear. I felt a significant change in the atmosphere between the two of us. After what seemed like an eternity, we both snapped out of our trance and realized we were just standing in the middle of the floor and a completely different song was playing. We separated and without speaking a word, headed back to the table. As we got closer, I saw Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were all sitting around drinking. I also notice there were some new additions to our table and immediately recognized a blonde head I knew all too well. _Oh,_ _for the love of all that's holy_, I thought to myself, _in a city as big as Seattle, how did they pick this club to come to? _I plastered a smile on my face as I joined the table.

"Where have you guys been," asked Alice.

"Dancing," Edward simply stated. She looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and he simply shrugged.

"Well, look who we ran into. Jessica and Mike saw us over here and decided to join our table." Alice had a forced smile on her face. Of course, Little Miss Bubbly Jessica was none the wiser. Mike placed his hand on her knee and started massaging it, slowly moving his hand higher and higher. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When I opened my eyes, Edward was shifting his eyes back and forth between Mike and me. I smiled at him and cheerily asked, "Edward, don't you owe me a drink?" He nodded, got up and made his way to the bar. I took this as an opportunity to compose myself before anyone had a chance to see me fall apart. I excused myself and headed toward the bathroom. I went inside a stall and just sat there for a few minutes to relax. I thought I was past the hurt Mike had caused me, but between all of the truths that were revealed last weekend and seeing him here tonight pawing at the girl he had cheated on me with, I was just about to lose it. After a few minutes of chanting to myself some crap about being strong and able to deal with this, I gave up and headed back out to our table. As I started to round a corner, I was jerked back by a set of arms. I spun around to come face to face with the one person that was torturing me endlessly.

"Bella, please, let me explain-"

I held up my hands.

"Mike, please just stop. I don't want to hear your excuses. I don't want to hear your apologies. I just want you out of my life, yet you seem so intent on being in it one way or another." I was furious at this point.

"Could you not just make up an excuse to leave a little early? Couldn't you all of a sudden feel sick? Considering all of the bullshit you put me through without my knowledge, don't you think you could just leave me be? You know Alice is my friend and it's taking everything I can do to keep her from having your head on a platter." People passing by were looking at us, but I didn't care.

"Bella, listen. I'm sorry. I was very stupid to do what I did. I never meant to hurt you. But, in my defense, if you hadn't kept pushing that night, I never would have struck you." He looked as though he seriously believed that.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? Mike, you punched me twice! And you are going to blame it on me? You know what? I am done with this conversation. Here's the deal-I will probably have to see Jessica on occasion since she is the cousin of my best friend. However, if it is a function that you are invited to and even suspect that I am going to be there, then you will find a way to refuse to go. If you don't, I will make sure to let everyone know EXACTLY what you did. And I will not hold Emmett back when he plows into you to kick your ass. Do I make myself clear?" I could feel that my cheeks were flushed and my breathing was heavy. I needed a shot of something. Quick.

He nodded and walked off. I expected more defense tactics from him, but hoped that he had finally given up trying to explain his actions. I distantly followed him back to the table where the rest of the gang awaited. A fresh drink sat on the table in front of my seat. I grabbed it and took a long hard gulp.

"You ok?" Edward looked concerned. I nodded and continued sucking down my cocktail. I overheard Jessica and Mike apologizing for skipping out early, but they had somewhere to be in the morning. _Glad we understand each other, Mike. _

The DJ of the club came over the speakers and announced, "Time to take it back Old School!" _It's Tricky_ by Run DMC blasted through the speakers as Alice squealed while grabbing Rosalie and me and running out to the dance floor. Someone had given the pixie way to much alcohol. I was jealous. We danced and giggled and had a good time. We stayed out there for a few more songs gathering too much attention when we grinded against each other. As other guys started to gather around to dance with us, we quickly dismissed them and headed off the floor. I headed to the bar to get a shot. I desperately needed it.

I had just ordered a shot of Tequila when I heard a voice beside me panting, "That dancing you were doing with those other girls was so hot!" I turned to face Tyler.

"I thought you were gone. I haven't seen you since we danced."

"Naw, girl. I was just hanging with my homeboys over there," he gestured to a few seats over. I rolled my eyes at his lingo. "I am glad you are still here. I wanted to get your number." He flashed a brilliant smile at me.

"Tyler, I appreciate the dance, but I just don't think so. You are sweet and cute, but I am pretty sure you are younger than me and possibly still in college. That's just not my scene anymore. Sorry." I looked at him with what I hoped was an apologetic face.

"No problem, Bella. Can't blame a guy for trying to get a hot girl's number, right?" He winked at me and walked off. I got the bartenders attention and ordered another shot. He brought it over as I downed the first one and quickly grabbed a lemon before downing the second one.

"Are you planning on dancing on the tables tonight?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward standing behind me. I laughed and ordered another shot. I admit that I am a lightweight when it comes to drinking and alcohol affects me very quickly. So putting aside the filter for my mouth, I replied, "If you're lucky." He chuckled. I took another shot and quickly inserted the lemon in my mouth.

"You might want to slow down. You aren't capable of walking sober and I am sure you have an even harder time while intoxicated." He laughed heartily at little joke.

I glared at him. "Well, I have to take 'em when I get 'em before another guy drags me onto the dance floor to save his tail." I kept shooting.

"Touché, Bella. Thanks for that, by the way. I was about to lose my cool."

I shrugged. "It's nothing." After downing number five, I felt great. I was giggly and very happy. I headed back to the table with Edward in tow since I had my arm looped through his. I don't quite remember how that happened. We sat down as Alice attacked.

"Bella, we should all come over for dinner one night so you can cook for us!"

I shrugged. I was feeling way too good to argue with her. "Sure. All of you can come over one night. When do you want to do it? I don't know what your schedule is like, Emmett."

"For your cooking, Bella, I will call in sick. However, I am off again Thursday evening."

I looked around the table. "Is that good for everyone?" I looked at Edward in question because I was sure he had a pretty erratic schedule in the ER. Everyone nodded, including him. "Ok. Let's plan on Thursday. Let's say around 6ish." I laughed at the fact that everyone looked so excited. It was very flattering.

"Edward, Bella is a great cook. Her lasagna is to die for," Alice gushed while Emmett nodded.

"Stop, you guys. What you don't know is that I order it from the Italian place down the street and replace the pan," I teased. They all laughed and I heard a muffled, "Yeah, right." I yawned and felt a little woozy all of a sudden. I lost my balance (while sitting) and leaned over almost in Edward's lap.

"Very graceful, Bella," Alice teased.

"Sorry. I think I've had a bit too much. I think I'm going to head home." I smiled timidly at the occupants of my table while rising and grabbing my clutch. "I'll see you guys later. It's been a blast!" They all laughed as I heard a chorus of "Bye Bella". I waved and started toward the door. Edward walked up beside me and matched my pace.

"Uh, hi. Are you leaving, also?"

"Yes. I am going to make sure you get home safely," he stated.

"Edward, I am a big girl. I can get home just fine," I huffed back at him.

"Bella, I know that. It would just make me feel a lot better if you would let me make sure you get home ok. Please?" How can someone possibly resist those sad beautiful green eyes?

"Fine. Hail us a cab, oh fierce protector." Tequila also brings out my snarky side.

We climbed into a cab and I gave the driver my address. The ride was silent and we soon arrived at my apartment building. I went to climb out and so did Edward. "What are you doing now? It's awfully presumptuous of you to think I would automatically invite you up since you escorted me home, don't you think?" I hoped he caught the playfulness in my voice.

He laughed. "Bella, a lot can happen from here to your front door. I just want to walk you up, ok?"

I nodded and he asked the driver to wait before he followed me. The ride in the elevator was also silent. Silence seems to always overcome us when we are alone together. The doors opened to my floor and I walked over to my door. I inserted my key and turned the knob to open the door slightly.

"Thank you Edward. It was very kind of you to see me home." I gave him a half drunken smile.

"My pleasure Bella. Although, I did have an ulterior motive. I needed to make sure I could find your apartment on my own so I can make dinner Thursday night."

I smacked my palm against my forehead. _Duh, Bella!_

"Sorry. I completely forgot that you have only been here once." There was a deafening silence. "Well, goodnight. See you Thursday." I went to step in the door.

He leaned in close to me. "Goodnight, Bella." He leaned in even closer and whispered in my ear, "By the way, there will come a day when you willingly invite me up to your apartment." He gave me one last smirk before turning on his heel and heading to the elevator. I tried to still my racing heart that had taken flight when he started whispering in my ear. I stepped through the entryway and closed the door behind me. After locking it, I leaned my back against it and let out a dreamy sigh. This confirmed my suspicions. Too much tequila causes hallucinations.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So, what did you think? Reviews are almost as good as dancing in Edward's arms. Almost. I'll make you a deal-If I get an impressive number of reviews between and , I will post the next chapter midweek instead of waiting until next weekend. How about that?!**


	7. Change in AtmospherePart 2

Hiya! So I didn't get the midweek chapter posted, but I did send out teasers to those who reviewed. Incentives. Remember that.

I created a thread in the forums on twilighted(dot)net. The link is on my profile. : ) Come join our little party. I might post some teasers there also.

As always, many thanks to my Beta, magan bagan. She catches my flaws and keeps my battle with the evil comma in check. Also many thanks to my twilighted validation Beta, qjmom. She gets the chapters up very quickly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer (or her bank account) or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own a vast collection of flip flops. My feet are happy that summer is finally here.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

This past week had been pretty boring for me. I didn't have much to do except for look for an apartment. I still had another week before I started work at the hospital. Everyone was busy with work, with the exception of Bella, who I knew was not starting school for another few weeks, but I couldn't very well just impose on her life. I didn't even have her address or phone number anyway and I WAS NOT about to ask Alice for it. I would never hear the end of that.

So I called up a realtor that Jasper had suggested to me and started the hunt for an apartment. We looked at several over the past week. I had not really put in many requirements except for location. I wanted to be near some people I knew. The search was not as easy as I expected it to be. Nothing felt right. It was either too large or too small or too far away from the general vicinity of my siblings. It was late Saturday afternoon and I was browsing the internet for more apartments when my phone rang. I glanced at my caller ID and groaned before answering to see exactly what my sister wanted.

I answered trying to sound glad to hear from her, "Hi Alice."

"Hello dear brother. I am on my way to your apartment to pick you up. Put on your panty dropper clothes. I'll be there in a few." She hung up. I didn't even get a chance to argue or ask where we were going.

I made my way to my closet and laid out a black long sleeved button up and some jeans. After showering, I put on my clothes and was rolling up the sleeves on my button up when Alice came bounding through the front door. I walked into the living room to meet her. She was all decked out in a tiny little dress that I wasn't very comfortable with her wearing. I don't care how old she is. She's still my sister.

"Alice, why am I getting dressed? Where are we going?" She made her way down the hall to Jasper's room as I followed.

"First we are heading over to Bella's so I can get her ready and then we are all going to a club. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are going to meet us there." I groaned.

"Alice, I don't really do clubs. They are just not my kind of scene."

She pulled an outfit out of Jasper's closet and walked over to lay it on the bed.

"Don't argue, Edward. I swear you are just like Bella. She never wants to go anywhere either. You'll both be just fine."

I huffed and went back to my bedroom to put on my shoes and get my wallet and keys.

"Chop, chop, Eddie! Let's go!"

I stomped out to meet her at the door and growled at her.

"Don't call me Eddie."

She just smiled and picked up a garment back she must have brought with her and we made our way down to the street to hail a cab. Once we were in, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. A moment later someone picked up the line and she started talking.

"Hey Bella! What are you doing? Why are you out of breath? Is someone there?"

I caught my breath. The thought never even crossed my mind. Did she have a boyfriend? I can only think of so many reasons why she would be out of breath in the middle of the day and one of them definitely involves a boyfriend. I stared out the window of the cab trying to appear uninterested but intently listening to Alice's side of the conversation.

"Well, I was going to come by. I have a surprise for you!" Alice squealed a little and was bouncing in her seat. She listened for a moment. "Ok. See you in a few. I am almost there."

I was curious.

"Alice, have you told Bella what we are doing tonight? And shouldn't you have told her I am coming with you?"

She had a sly look in those tiny little eyes of hers.

"Of course she has no idea what we are going to do, Edward. If she did, she would conveniently disappear and forget to meet us there." I laughed at her mischievous ways.

"Edward, I detect a slight spark between the two of you." I started to protest but she held her hand up.

"Please just remember what I said. Be careful with her. She puts on a strong front, but she has been hurt. So don't be careless, ok?"

"Alice, I appreciate you telling me that. I have no intentions of hurting her, ok? Whether we are friends or something else." Alice looked pleased with my answer and we settled into a comfortable silence.

Five minutes later, the cab came to a stop in front of a modest apartment building. The building itself was obviously built long ago, but was very well kept. It had tons of character and was in a great part of the city. I found myself wondering if there was a vacant apartment here. We entered the lobby and Alice nodded a greeting at the security guard. We got on the elevator and rode up to the fifth floor. We exited and walked down the hall.

Alice stopped and flung open a door and just waltzed right on in. My mother would be appalled at her lack of manners. I heard a Prince song blaring through some speakers somewhere in the apartment. We walked through her the living area and turned a corner before I felt my knees go week. Before me, standing at the kitchen sink with her back to us wearing almost nothing at all, was Bella. Her hips were swaying in time with the beat and she was singing along with the music. Alice flung the garment bag over the back of the chair I was bracing myself on before she started belting out the song along with Bella. She walked over to stand beside her and together they sang Prince while bumping hips. After they made kissy faces at each other and finished with the word, "Kiss," I couldn't contain my chuckle. It was quite a show.

Bella whipped around to face me and turned seven shades of red before finally settling in a deep crimson. She must have remembered what she was wearing because she glanced down at herself before shooting a glare at my sister. Alice gave Bella a sly little grin and pranced toward me to retrieve the garment bag. She turned around to Bella and told her our plans. I saw the panic and horror cross her face as Alice gestured to the garment bag and mentioned the word "club". Bella looked defeated, though, and just signed as Alice commanded her to get a shower and headed toward what I assumed was Bella's bedroom.

I stood there for a moment before I spoke up.

"Nice singing."

She studied her toes as I watched her face start to glow red again.

"Don't you just love Prince?"

I wasn't sure if she was quoting_ Pretty Woman_ or not, but just in case, I responded with, "More than life itself." It earned a shocked look and grin from her. She ducked her little head and followed the path Alice took earlier before stopping at her doorway to look back at me.

"Make yourself at home. This might take a while." I chuckled at her before she stepped through and closed the door.

I occupied my time looking around her living room. She had a bookcase full of DVD's and books lining the shelves. Glancing at her DVD collection, I noticed she had quite a few classic movies from the 80's such as _The Breakfast Club_, _Footloose_, _Sixteen Candles_ and _Weird Science_. She really was a sucker for anything from the 80's decade. I couldn't decide if I thought it was absolutely adorable or a little nutty.

Her book collection was quite diverse. There was everything from Jane Austen and Nora Roberts to Edgar Allen Poe and Stephen King. She was a difficult little creature to figure out.

I strolled over to the credenza lining the opposite wall. It held her TV and various pictures. One of the frames had a picture of her and an older man that I determined to be her father from the resemblance. Right beside that picture was another of Bella and an older version of Bella. The only person it could be was her mother and the similarities were uncanny. They had the same perfect little nose and dark eyes. They were very similar in height and build. Had Alice not told me that Bella was an only child, I would have wondered if this were an older sister. The rest of the surface held pictures of people I didn't recognize except for one of Alice and Bella at what looked like a restaurant setting. They had their heads together with wide grins on their faces. I was glad Alice had a friend like Bella. It seems to be working out for my benefit, too.

The TV was on so I settled on the couch to see what they were selling on QVC tonight. I was intently listening to the saleslady ramble on about this rotisserie/toaster/bread warmer which reminded me that I really needed to look at some more apartments. Jasper told me I could stay with him as long as I wanted, but I liked being on my own. _This might be a nice area to check out._

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened and Alice danced out rambling on about us being late. Bella followed shortly after. _Holy Shit!_ I did a double take. Bella looked HOT! She had on some blue silky shirt and a tiny little denim skirt. She stepped over to the kitchen counter to grab a little purse when I noticed that the whole back of the shirt was cut out. Her hair was very straight and brushed against her exposed lower back. The beautiful creamy skin of her back was a sharp contrast to the deep blue of the shirt she was wearing. Odd as it may sound, I loved a woman with a pretty back. Her delicate defined shoulder blades and the slight dip of the skin along her spine did wonders to my dirty mind. I wanted to caress it. I decided it probably was not a good idea at that moment.

Alice stepped out the front door and I held it open for Bella and closed it after she walked through. My mother would be proud. Besides, I really needed to discreetly adjust myself. We all loaded onto the elevator as Bella asked Alice what club we were going to. When Alice named the club, Bella groaned and started complaining about frat boys. I silently hoped I wasn't going to have to watch some college guy fawn all over Bella all night. I didn't know if I could take it. The two of them were involved in some playful banter about Bella's choice of music by the time we reached the lobby. I stepped ahead of them to hail a cab while they stood on the curb. I noticed more than one man ogling the two of them and almost threw them both over my shoulder to go lock them in Bella's apartment. I was feeling more for Bella than I should. When a cab finally stopped, we all piled in and I ended up sitting next to Bella. Her scent was overwhelming. It was a beautiful mixture of strawberries and soap and I caught myself leaning in to sniff her more than once.

When we pulled up to the club, I saw Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all standing on the sidewalk waiting for us. I also saw the line wrapped around the corner of the block waiting for entrance into the place. Emmett pointed us in the direction of the door and walked up to the doorman. Emmett obviously knew the guy and the two of them talked for a moment before the guard ushered us through the door. I made a mental note to thank Emmett for that later.

The club was packed. There were people everywhere. We managed to find a table in the back that was big enough to accommodate our large group. As couples paired off to go get drinks, I realized it was going to be Bella and I left to go get ours together. When our time came, we headed to the bar and I ordered a beer. I heard Bella order a Sex on the Beach.

While I waited patiently on my beer, I felt a hand glide up my right shoulder blade as it came to a rest at the top.

"Hi, gorgeous."

I planted a lady-killer smile on my face and turned to face my admirer. But I couldn't get to her face. All I saw were boobs. Really, really big boobs. And not attractively big boobs. Grotesquely big boobs. I had to tear my stare away from them to even look at the woman's face. When I finally did, I wasn't surprised by what I saw. She was fake from her head to her toes. She wore way too much makeup and candy apple red lipstick. It was not something I was attracted to. Apparently she thought my staring was out of lust because she had a knowing smile on those red lips. She was so wrong.

"Hello," I nodded my head at her and turned back to the bar. Oh no. She was having none of that.

"Did you come here alone?" I did a quick look over to Bella who was engaged in conversation with a wannabe Abercrombie model. A surge of jealousy rushed through me.

"Actually, I am here with some friends and probably need to get back with them." I turned to go and was caught by the wrist.

"If you get bored later, come find me." She got up and sashayed away.

I turned to leave and heard Abercrombie boy ask Bella to dance. Laughing to myself, I waited for her to reject him. I waited in vain.

"Uh, sure," I heard her say. "Let me just take this back to my table-". I cut her off.

"I'll take it. I was already heading that way." I took her drink and headed off, but I couldn't leave without saying something. She had basically turned me down about dancing at the cookout. So I turned and asked, "I thought you need lots of alcohol to dance?" She tried to stutter an answer back to me. I just looked at her and walked off. I was kind of pissed. Ok, I was more jealous than pissed.

When I got back to the table, everyone else was up dancing. I slowly nursed my beer and found an angle in my chair that allowed me to watch Bella dance. That moron had her pulled close to him and she had her eyes closed. She moved her hips in time with the music and was mouthing some of the words. I watched as Abercrombie boy's hands moved up and down her body and glided dangerously close to her ass. Rage started building up in me. I needed to calm myself before I made a fool of myself by heading to the dance floor, throwing her over my shoulder and leaving. My beer was empty so I headed back to the bar to get another. After paying for my beer, I plopped down on a stool. I didn't much feel like going back to that empty table. All of a sudden, my view was blocked…..by boobs. _Shit! _These kinds of girls just don't take hints well. I looked up to see the girl I had a brief conversation with earlier. She had several other girls with her that took up residence in the bar stools beside me. The ones that weren't sitting were propped up on the bar and surrounding me. I felt a little ganged up on. They all started flirting excessively and were spouting off names and asking mine. I only caught a few of the names. The blonde from earlier was Heidi. A very tanned, very short brunette girl named Jane was next to her. She reminded me a little of Bella but was no where near as beautiful. There was another exotic looking girl named Gianna. She looked as though she belonged in Playboy, but hearing her speak confirmed to me that she was an absolute idiot. She used the word "like" 10 times in every sentence.

I was planning an escape plan when I glanced over to see Bella silently laughing at the scene before me. I gave her a pleading look hoping she understood that I needed help. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the drink the bartender had just sat down for her. She hopped off the stool and headed my way. _Thank God! _She sauntered up to the group of girls and parted them. I expected her to just grab my hand and leave or something. But, oh no. This little vixen planned on torturing me.

"Edward, where did you go? I have been looking everywhere for you." Her voice was low and seductive and did things to my manhood. She trailed a finger down my chest stopping right below my navel. I shivered slightly. Then she leaned into my ear and whispered loudly, "I think I am ready to get out of here and try out the naughty things we were discussing earlier." _Holy hell._ _I think I just fell in love._ I just stared at her. It was everything I could do not to jerk her around, slam her into the wall and take her right there. Instead, I almost jerked her arm out of socket and turned to the other girls.

"Sorry ladies. Duty calls." I needed to get back to the rest of the group before I did what I thought about earlier and ran out of the club with her. I stopped immediately when I observed Jasper violating my sister in the booth. Good grief. If I couldn't do that, then neither should they.

"Ugh. Let's go this way."

Dancing could be innocent, right? Yes, I know I'm crazy. I grabbed her drink and sat it on the table. She made a complaint about not having a drink yet. I promised to get her as many as she wanted later as long as she got me away from the boob troupe that was eyeing my every move from the bar. She reluctantly agreed and we headed out to the dance floor. Well, at least I was getting my dance.

I found an empty spot on the floor and pulled Bella to me. I lifted her arms up and placed them around my neck. She obligingly clasped them together. I noticed her glance toward the bar at the boob troupe as if she was making sure they were watching. She must have thought I was doing this for show. Overcome with all of the emotions I had felt throughout the evening concerning her, I simply started swaying my hips and stared into her eyes. I tried to relay to her how I felt without actually having to say it at this point in time. She stared back at me and I was lost in those endless chocolate pools. I couldn't read her emotions very well. It seemed like forever before we broke our stare. We weren't dancing anymore. Just standing there. No words had been spoken. We made our way back to the table to join the rest of the group when I noticed Jessica and her boyfriend there. I liked Jessica but I really disliked him. He looked up and saw Bella coming toward them. His eyes noticeably widened and were laced with desire. Surely they didn't….did they? It would make sense with the way she acted around him. I wondered if it were still going on. I vaguely heard Alice ask where Bella and I had been before I answered, "Dancing." She raised her eyebrow at me and I just shrugged. I was too busy trying to figure this little deal with Bella and Mike. I glanced over at her and noticed she had her eyes closed and was exhaling a large breath. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Edward, don't you owe me a drink?" I nodded and headed to the bar. Ok, so there was definitely something going on with those two. Or there was. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that would be ok with her guy being with someone else also. Maybe they broke up. Oh, the suspense was killing me! I grabbed the drink the bartender had placed in front of me before heading back to the table. Mike and Bella were both gone. He came back right after I sat down and Bella followed shortly after. She plopped in her seat, grabbed up the glass and drank. The glass was half empty when she sat it back down.

"You ok?" She nodded. I worried something had happened with her and the douche bag. Jessica began making apologies and gathered her things saying something about an early appointment the morning. Bella watched with a smug look on her face. They had just walked off when something the DJ announced made Alice squeal. She grabbed Rosalie and Bella and took off to the floor. They started dancing with each other and laughing. At one point, Alice was dancing in circles around Rosalie and Bella who were kind of grinding against each other. I glanced over at Emmett. His jaw was dangling open. He looked at me.

"Dude. That is so hot." I nodded my head in agreement.

The song was over and they headed back to the table. I noticed Bella take a detour to the bar. I followed her only to see Abercrombie boy back haggling her. She took a shot and started talking to him. He looked a little rejected and walked away. I saw her flag down the bartender for another shot of whatever she had just taken. He passed it to her and she downed it.

"Are you planning on dancing on the tables tonight?"

She looked over her shoulder at me and laughed. She turned back to the bartender and I heard her say, "Another, please." Drunk and still so polite. She turned back to me and replied, "If you're lucky." I laughed while secretly trying to picture her dancing on a table. Or giving me a lap dance. Ok, my pants were starting to get tight again. She took another shot and popped a lemon in her mouth. Must be tequila.

"You might want to slow down. You aren't capable of walking sober and I am sure you have an even harder time while intoxicated." I laughed and she glared at me.

"Well, I have to take 'em when I get 'em before another guy drags me onto the dance floor to save his tail." She was slurring. It was adorable.

"Touché, Bella. Thanks for that, by the way. I was about to lose my cool." I can only be a gentleman for so long before I snap.

She shrugged and a little giggle escaped her mouth.

"It's nothing."

She was giggling again after throwing back what seemed to be her tenth shot of tequila. She turned and smiled a devilish little smile that went straight to my groin. She hopped down off the bar stool and looped her arm through mine steering us back to the waiting group.

Alice squealed as soon as we sat down.

"Bella, we should all come over for dinner one night so you can cook for us!"

She agreed and they made plans for all of us to meet at Bella's apartment Thursday night. I heard her yawn deeply beside me as she slowly leaned over and almost lay in my lap. She giggled again.

"Sorry. I think I've had a bit too much. I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys later. It's been a blast!" She slowly and unsteadily got up and made her way to the door.

"I'm going to make sure she gets home ok. I'll see you guys later, ok?" Everyone nodded and Alice winked. Of course, Emmett had to speak his peace.

"Go get her, Tiger!" I rolled my eyes and went to catch up with Bella. She looked at me curiously.

"Uh, hi. Are you leaving, also?"

"Yes. I am going to make sure you get home safely."

"Edward, I am a big girl. I can get home just fine." She was going all feminist on me.

"Bella, I know that. It would just make me feel a lot better if you would let me make sure you get home ok. Please?" I gave her my best pleading face and watched as her glare disappeared.

"Fine. Hail us a cab, oh fierce protector." She rolled her eyes.

I flagged down a cab and Bella gave him her address. When we pulled up in front of her building, she jumped out. I asked the cab driver to wait and climbed out also. She whipped around to face me.

"What are you doing now? It's awfully presumptuous of you to think I would automatically invite you up since you escorted me home, don't you think?" I could tell she was teasing by the giggles and glimmer in her eyes. I smiled back.

"Bella, a lot can happen from here to your front door. I just want to walk you up, ok?"

She didn't have much to say on the elevator ride. When we got off on her floor, I followed her down the hall. She inserted the key and turned the knob to crack the door open.

"Thank you Edward. It was very kind of you to see me home." She gave me a beautiful smile and I swear a beam from heaven broke through and I could see a halo around her head. So maybe I'm exaggerating a little, but she did look like an angel at that moment.

I needed to play it cool.

"My pleasure Bella. Although, I did have an ulterior motive. I needed to make sure I could find your apartment on my own so I can make dinner Thursday night."

She smacked herself in the forehead.

"Sorry. I completely forgot that you have only been here once." Silence. "Well, goodnight. See you Thursday." She just about stepped completely inside before I made my move.

"Goodnight, Bella." I leaned in a little closer so I could smell her while I was talking.

"By the way, there will come a day when you willingly invite me up to your apartment." The shocked look on her face told me all I needed to know. I smiled again before I headed to the elevator without looking back. I made my way back to the cab and gave the driver Jasper's address.

Leaning back against the seat, I determined that I might as well give up this fight I am having with myself. I was going to ask Bella out. And then I was going to find out what was going on with this Mike guy.

A/N: So you got Edward's view. Next chapter will return to both POV's. Let me know what you think and you might get another teaser…..: ).


	8. Dinner Time!

**Hello again! **

**I have a PSA today. If you by chance happen to encounter Rob on the street, please do not chase him. It's ok to drool, smile, ogle, flirt from a distance and think dirty thoughts about him. However, if you chase him, he could quite possible run into the street and get his pretty little self run over by a cab like he almost did this week. That will be all. Time for dinner!**

**As usual, many thanks to my uber awesome Beta, magan bagan, and my Twilighted Beta, qjmom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyers or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own new panties thanks to Victoria's secret semiannual sale. TMI? Oh well. On with the show!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The following days leading up to Thursday passed in a blur. I busied myself with finishing up my paperwork and lesson plans. We had orientation next week and I wanted to be prepared. I was very anxious to make a good impression on the faculty and students. Teaching had been my dream for as long as I could remember.

Thursday morning, I made my way down to the market to pick up some last minute items I needed for dinner. I was trudging up and down the aisles when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Jessica coming up behind me. Thank goodness she was alone. Mike was most likely at work.

"Hi Jessica. How are you?" I put on the best smile I could. I tried not to resent her. I knew she had no idea that Mike and I had dated. She smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm great! Just picking up a few things."

"Yeah, me too. I am planning on cooking a big dinner tonight. Actually, I should get started as soon as I get home. This lasagna takes forever to make." I laughed and rolled my eyes while she chuckled back at me.

"I wanted to make a special dinner for Mike. He has been so great to me lately and we have such a wonderful relationship." I gritted my teeth.

"That sounds nice. Hope you two have a nice evening." She beamed at me.

"Well, I'll let you get to your lasagna. Alice, Rosalie, you and I should get together for a girl's night out one night! Let's be in touch, ok?" I didn't have the heart to turn her down.

"Ok, Jessica. Just let Alice know when and I'll be there."

"Great, Bella! Have fun cooking! I'll see you soon!" She turned her cart and walked off. I hurried through the checkout line and headed home.

Once I got there, I unloaded my groceries and started the lasagna. After it was prepared and in the oven, I took out the ingredients and threw an apple crisp together. Putting it in the oven along with the lasagna, I turned and scrambled around the apartment picking up the little messes here and there. I had finished the tedious cleaning in the apartment Monday after being so rudely interrupted Saturday.

But that interruption had been so worth it. I had lied awake in bed Sunday morning clutching my pounding head trying to figure out if Edward had really said what I thought I heard or if it was just the tequila talking. Since there was really no way to bring that up in conversation, I decided that we both had drank too much and it was just alcohol induced flirting. But that didn't stop me from remembering the dancing. The image of our bodies pressed up against each other with lust filled eyes was too vivid of a memory for me to block out.

After I picked up and straightened a few things around the room, there was about an hour left before everyone was supposed to arrive. I steered myself to the bathroom for a quick shower. Afterwards, I put on a short, white gauzy skirt and a pink floral halter top. I towel dried my hair and threw it up in a ponytail. I had just stepped back into the kitchen to start on the salad when I head a knock at my door. I glanced at the clock to confirm that I still had about 30 minutes before everyone was supposed to arrive. I counted out Alice because she was never this early. Emmett and Rosalie had just gotten off work, so surely they couldn't be here this quick. There was another light rap at the door. I walked over and looked through the peephole. Of course it was the perfect green-eyed Greek god. He was beautiful, talented, smart and very punctual. Could he be any more ideal?

I opened the door and greeted him with a smile. He looked delicious in vintage washed jeans and a striped polo shirt that hugged his torso and biceps. Thankfully, I caught the drool before it escaped my mouth. He raked his eyes up and down my body before obligingly returning a beautiful smile.

"Hi. You're early." He nodded.

"I know. I thought I would see if you needed any help." Swooooon. Gah.

I gestured with my hands. "Come on in. I was about to start on the salad. You can help chop." His crooked grin spread a little wider. He thrust a bottle of wine at me.

"Here, I picked this up for you," he said bashfully. I couldn't help but be amused by his boyish behavior.

"Thank you. You didn't have to."

"Oh, yes I did. My mother raised me to be a gentleman and she would be appalled if I showed up for dinner empty handed." I laughed and led the way to the kitchen. I pulled out the onions, cucumbers, tomatoes and green peppers. I gave him a knife, the tomatoes, cucumbers and some bowls to place the finished product in before turning my attention to the onions and peppers. We chopped silently for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" I was wiping my eyes. Damn onions.

"Um, I don't know how to really do this without just doing it, so here goes. Will you go out with me one night?" I clutched my knife and whirled around to face him.

"What?" He looked a little taken aback by my screeching.

"Will you, you know, go out with me one night? I really like you and would like to get to know you a little better." I stood there baffled.

"Why?" Word vomit. He blushed.

"If you don't want to, I understand. I just thought….I don't know what I thought." He was suddenly very quiet.

"Oh, Edward, of course I'll go out with you! I didn't mean it like that. I just don't understand why you would want to go out with me." He scrunched his face and looked at me intently.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at me," I pointed toward my body and then waved my hands, including the knife, toward him, "and look at you. I am just plain old Bella and you look like you just stepped out of a Greek mythology book." The word vomit wouldn't stop. He sighed.

"Ok, first of all, let's put down the knife. I know how clumsy you are and you waving a knife around frightens me a little." He pried the knife from my fingers and then took his hands in mine.

"Now, secondly Bella, you are beautiful. You obviously don't see yourself very clearly." I rolled my eyes.

"So you'll go out with me?" He looked like an eager child. Why in the world was this man so happy to be going out with me?

"Sure." He grinned widely at me.

"Thank you."

The doorbell rang and I dropped his hands nervously.

"Let me, um, just go get that." I shot off to the door.

I hurried around the corner and threw the door open to greet my other guests. Alice and Jasper stood there obviously discussing wedding plans. That's all she ever talked about lately.

"Hi guys! You're just in time!" I was trying too hard to sound cheery instead of the shock and awe I was feeling. I needed to tame it before Alice could catch on.

"Hi Bella! Thanks again for having us. I am so looking forward to your-" she paused and grew wide eyed. Without having to turn around, I knew Edward must have stepped out from the kitchen. Her lips turned up into a sly smile.

"Well hello, brother dear. When did you arrive?" Her voice was full of questions and accusations, but there was a grin planted on her face.

"Alice, he just got here about 15 minutes ago and graciously offered to help me with the salad."

"I'll bet he did. Always the punctual one. How's it going, Ed?" Jasper walked past Alice and I with a little smirk on his face to join Edward. I ushered a giggling Alice in and went to close the door when I heard a booming voice from down the hall.

"Don't shut it yet! I'm here! And Big Daddy Em is hungry!" I could hear Rosalie shushing Emmett and by the time they were at my door, he looked like a sheepish child.

"Sorry, Bella. I am just so excited! What are we having, anyway?" He was practically bouncing.

"We're having lasagna, Emmett. Now get in here and have a seat so we can eat." They filed through the door and I closed it behind them.

Everyone made their way to my dining room table and took a seat in one of the many mismatched chairs I had sitting around it. I headed to the kitchen and grabbed the pot holders to remove the lasagna that I had left warming in the oven after it and the apple crisp were finished cooking. As I turned around to head to the table, I heard Alice squeal as she and Edward had their heads ducked close together. He must have told her about the date. I would never hear the end of it. She looked up at me and almost blinded me with the smile she gave. I blushed and turned back to the kitchen to retrieve the bowls of vegetables for the salad. After all the food was placed on the table, everyone helped themselves. In the first few minutes, I heard several hmm's of praise coming from my guests. Alice spoke up.

"Ok, Jasper and I have something we'd like to discuss." She gave Edward and me a pointed look.

"Edward, since we did not know if you would be able to even make the wedding, we didn't include you in the wedding party. Right now, it only consists of Emmett as Best Man and Rosalie as Matron of Honor. But since you are back now, Jasper and I have decided we would like to add you as a groomsman if you are willing." She glanced at him shyly. Did she really think he would turn that innocent pouty face down?

"Of course, Alice. I would be honored to be in your wedding. I am pretty sure I can arrange to be off for it. The head of the ER is pretty laid back so I should be good. When is it again? Like a month away right?" Her face that just a moment ago showed a sense of pride and appreciation, quickly changed back to all business.

"Six weeks and two days to be precise. Its Labor Day weekend. Thank you, Edward." She smiled at him sweetly and he returned it with a look of fondness that was obviously shared between the two of them.

"So now for the other matter. Since we now have an extra groomsman, we need an extra bridesmaid. Bella, would you do us the honor?"

My jaw dropped. To say I was shocked would be have an understatement. No one had ever asked me to be a bridesmaid. I shut my mouth and looked around at the waiting faces.

"Absolutely. Alice, I am so flattered! Thank you! But aren't we cutting it a little close? I mean, I have to get a dress, right? Doesn't Rose already have her dress?"

"Bells, it's already taken care of. My dress maker is on stand by so all I need to do is let her know we are good to go. Are you busy Saturday?" I racked my brain trying to think of anything I had planned.

"No."

"Good. Here's the deal. Saturday morning we, as in you, me and Rosalie, are going to head to the dress shop for your first fitting and then afterwards, all 6 of us will meet down the street from the shop at the dance studio."

"What?" I screeched. Alice sighed, exasperated.

"The dance studio, Bella. Our first dance will be a waltz. Emmett and Rosalie and you and Edward will join in about halfway through the song, so you need to learn how to waltz." I looked at her in horror.

"You should have told me that first! I can't waltz! Hell, I can barely walk!" I heard muffled laughter coming from around the table.

Of course, the knight in shining armor spoke up.

"Bella, you will be fine. I know how to dance pretty well and it's all in the leading. I'll save you." That really did nothing to calm my nerves. The thought of him holding me in such close proximity actually made me that much more nervous. Then he had to open his mouth again.

"Besides, you did really well dancing last Saturday night. I thought you had great moves."

Kill me now. Everyone's heads spun toward me with questioning looks. My face was on fire. I glared back at him, but he just sat there looking unrepentant and smug and ......damn it, just plain beautiful.

Emmett, who was to my immediate left, leaned over and whispered loudly, "Bells, were you bumping and grinding with Eddie at the club," he teased. Rosalie smacked him in the arm.

"Shut up, Emmett. My gosh, you are so nosy. If they want to bump and grind, let them do it. With or without clothes," she added with a smile.

"ROSE!" Edward and I cried at the same time. She just sat back in her chair with a grin on her face, studying her nails.

"Oooooo-kay," I breathed. "I believe I will just take these dishes into the kitchen. You guys relax. I will be back in a few." I stood up and started gathering the plates and bowls. I placed them in the sink and braced my arms on the counter while taking a few deep breaths.

"Bella," Edward said hesitantly from behind me. I pulled in one more deep breath and turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Bella, I am sorry for what Rose said. I hope she didn't make you too uncomfortable. I shouldn't have teased you either. I'm sorry." He ducked his head and scuffed the toe of his shoe against the tile. I couldn't help but grin a little.

"Edward, it's not your fault. I guess I am just a little overwhelmed with all that has transpired in the last few hours. It's ok. Don't stress." He looked up at me and I nodded reassuringly. He broke out into that panty dropping smile.

"So we are good?" I smiled and nodded.

"Great! Well, since we are going to be together Saturday afternoon anyway, can I take you to dinner Saturday night?" I almost immediately answered before I cocked my head to the side when I suddenly thought of a question.

"Don't you have to work?"

"No, I don't start until Monday." Oh. Duh, Bella.

"Oh, ok. Sure, dinner would be great."

"Ok, great." He motioned toward the living room. "Shall we?"

I nodded and we walked out to join the others.

After eating our dessert, we played a few rousing games of Pictionary where the girls kicked the guys' butts and Emmett had me blushing from head to toe with his "innocent guesses" that ranged from dildo to sex swing. Nothing drawn by his teammates even remotely resembled any of the items he was blurting out. It was getting late and everyone rose and started their goodbyes.

"Hells Bells, that was a great dinner! Thanks again!" Emmett grabbed me up into a big bear hug.

"Emmett, I…can't….breathe." He dropped me quickly. Rose came over and thanked me also before they left. Emmett swatted her butt on their way out and she squealed in delight. I laughed and shook my head.

"Bella, I will be here bright and early Saturday morning to pick you up. Around 8:30ish. Be ready," Alice said sternly. I gave her a mock salute and she headed out the door with Jasper in tow as he called out, "Thanks" and, "Bye!" I turned to my remaining guest.

"Bella, thank you for dinner. It was incredible. Have you always liked to cook like that?"

I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes. It was always something to do," I shrugged.

"Well, it was wonderful." Edward stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

"Can I help you clean up? I don't really have anywhere to be and I don't have to go to work in the morning."

"No, it's ok. I can do it."

"Really, Bella, please let me help." He was pleading to stay and help wash dishes. I think I just fell in love.

"Ok, if you insist." We made our way toward the kitchen. "How about I wash and you rinse and dry?"

He nodded and grabbed the dish towel. We busied ourselves washing, drying and rinsing. There was never a lull in conversation. He talked about his childhood with Alice and Emmett. Poor Esme. It sounded like Emmett was quite a handful. I told him about my childhood with Renee and how much of a culture shock it was when I had moved to Forks to live with Charlie after Renee had married Phil.

"So, have you had any luck finding an apartment?" He grinned.

"Actually, I have. I was going to tell you tonight. We are going to be neighbors."

I was shocked but tried to maintain my coolness. Inside I was jumping up and down while doing a happy dance while singing _"Edward's gonna be my neigh-bor. Edward's gonna be my neigh-bor"_.

"Really? Where is the apartment?"

"It's a couple of buildings down and across the street." _Oh, good_, I thought. _Can I come crawl into bed with you when I have a bad dream?_

"That's great!"

"Uh huh. It's nice to know I live so close to someone who can cook so well. Maybe you'll take pity on me and I'll save on take out." He gave me his best pouty face and I just laughed.

"We'll see, doc."

We finished up the last few dishes and I put them away. Edward lingered around a few minutes before speaking up again.

"Well, I guess I should head out." I nodded and followed him to the door. He opened and turned around.

"Bella, thank you again for dinner. I am very much looking forward to Saturday night." He smiled at me again and I felt my knees go weak. He reached his hand up and cupped my left cheek. I felt myself melting into him.

"So since we are going to be neighbors now, can I come over and ask to borrow a cup of sugar," he asked in a seductive tone. I was too baffled to answer. He brought his face close and whispered, "Goodnight, Bella," before kissing me lightly on the right cheek. He stood back up and smiled at me once more before heading out the door. I closed it lightly behind him before leaning up against it and sighing like a school girl.

EPOV

The following Monday after our night out at Eclipse, I started my search for an apartment again. The remaining choices that I had not seen were few and far between. As an idea popped into my head, I phoned my realtor. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Bree Marcus."

"Hey Bree. It's Edward Cullen."

"Hi Edward! Are you ready to sign the lease for the apartment we looked at last week that you liked so much?" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Not quite yet. Listen, can you check to see if there is anything available in a specific area?" I silently prayed that she wouldn't inquire as to why I wanted a specific area.

"Sure, Edward. Whatcha got?" I quickly rattled off Bella's address and asked if there was anything near it. I heard her clacking away at her computer keyboard on the other end.

"This is a pretty decent area. Not very upper class but not too shabby either. Some of the older buildings have been renovated recently. Does some of your family live around there?" Ah, perfect.

"Yes, my sister lives around that area." Silence and more clacking.

"Ah, here we go. There is a two bedroom that just became available. And when I say just, I mean within the last two days. If you want to check it out, you better jump on it now." My decision was made in two seconds flat.

"Can I see it today?"

"Absolutely. I just need to wrap a few things up and I can meet you there in an hour. How does that sound?" She rattled off the address and directions as giddiness was creeping up in me.

"Sounds perfect. I'll see you then." I hung up and jumped in the shower. An hour later I stood outside of a beautifully restored older building. Bree came running up to me a minute later.

"So sorry! Traffic is awful this time of day! So let's head on up. This unit is on the fourth floor. It has two bedrooms and two baths along with a recently upgraded kitchen." I vaguely listened as she rattled off more facts about the apartment. When we reached the front door, she inserted and turned the key. As soon as I stepped through the door, I knew I was home. The place was stunning. One solid wall was glass and there was a small balcony outside. I could imagine sitting on a sofa staring out at the twinkling lights of the city with my arms wrapped around a warm body. Preferably the warm body of a certain brunette I know. We continued our tour of the apartment to the master bedroom and bathroom. Both were painted in a rich mocha color. The master bath had a huge tub and separate tile shower. Bree lead me back out to quickly look at the kitchen, along with the guest bedroom and bathroom. She started naming off all the major selling points and the price when I cut her off.

"I'll take it." She stared at me dumbly before quickly recovering.

"Really? That's wonderful. I will contact the other agent and we will get the contract drawn up. I will be in touch with you this afternoon. Hopefully, we can get this done quickly so you can get moved in." We headed down to the lobby and said our goodbyes.

Sure enough, Bree called that afternoon with the news that everything was ready to be signed. I headed to her office and quickly signed my name on all of the dotted lines. She chucked the keys at me with a smile and congratulations.

Wednesday morning, I contacted the moving company that had stored what little furniture I had kept in New York and arranged for them to bring the items to Seattle. If it had not been for my beloved piano, I would have sold everything, but I couldn't imagine parting with it.

Thursday morning, I awoke with a feeling of restored happiness. I had found an apartment that perfectly suited me and my needs. I was having dinner with my family at Bella's apartment that night. I also had an appointment Friday morning at a local Volvo dealership to pick out a car. Everything seemed to be flawlessly falling in place for me here. Almost as if it were destiny.

I called my mom that afternoon to alert her of my newfound apartment. She immediately made plans to come next week to help me finish furnishing the place and provide decorating ideas. When she asked of my plans for the evening, I told her about dinner. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"Edward, I really like Bella. Alice thinks the world of her. Have you asked her out yet?" I was floored.

"Mom, how did you-,"

"Please, Edward. Give me some credit. Mothers know when their sons are infatuated. I saw the way you watched her while you guys were here for the Fourth. I don't blame you. She is a beautiful girl."

"I just don't know, Mom. After the mess with Victoria, I just don't know if I am ready yet." She sighed.

"Edward, you can't wait around and live your life in fear. You have to take the chance of being hurt. If you don't, you'll never find anyone that makes you happy. Sometimes, taking that chance is so worth it. What if Bella is "the one" and you let her slip away because of fear? You'll never know unless you try." Her words left me speechless. After a moment of silence, I spoke once again.

"Thanks, Mom. I think I know what I need to do. I'll talk to you soon, ok?" I had no doubt in my mind that she was smiling.

"Ok honey. Go get her, Tiger." I laughed and gave her my love. After the call ended, I shot to my bathroom for a quick shower. I hurriedly dressed and made my way down to the street. If I timed it just right, I would have just enough time alone with Bella before everyone else arrived.

I stopped by to pick up a bottle of wine. Never arrive empty handed, right? My nerves were shot by the time I stood in front of her door. I had never been this nervous about asking someone out. I had always felt very confident before asking a girl out. I had yet to be rejected. But I honestly did not know if she would say yes.

It seemed like I had been standing in front of that door for ages before my hand betrayed me and gently rapped at the door. I stood there silently, twitching. Nothing. I rapped again, lightly and quickly. Suddenly the door flew open and the face of an angel stared back at me as I was assaulted by the scent of Italian spices. She had on a tiny little skirt that flowed around her beautiful legs and a little pink top. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail high on top of her head. She looked like a high school senior.

"Hi. You're early." I nodded.

"I know. I thought I would see if you needed any help." She stared at me glassy eyed before ushering me through the door and mumbled something about me chopping. I thrust the bottle of wine at her that I had kept hidden behind my back.

"Here. I picked this up for you." She seemed amused by my shyness.

"Thank you. You didn't have to." She obviously didn't know my mother very well.

"Oh, yes I did. My mother raised me to be a gentleman and she would be appalled if I showed up for dinner empty handed." We quietly walked into the kitchen before she handed me a knife and some vegetables to cut up. We started our tasks in silence. My palms were sweaty. My heart was racing. It was now or never.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" She swiped under her eyes. I noticed she was chopping onions and was secretly relieved that she didn't ask me to do that. I would have looked real smooth crying while trying to ask her out.

"Um, I don't know how to really do this without just doing it, so here goes. Will you go out with me one night?" She spun around quickly and looked at me, shocked.

"What?" Well that not what I was expecting.

"Will you, you know, go out with me one night? I really like you and would like to get to know you a little better." _You need to save this, Cullen!_

"Why?!" _Shit, shit, shit. You're blowing it you moron. You should have just let it go._ My heart plummeted as it started to comprehend the foreign emotion of rejection.

"If you don't want to, I understand. I just thought….I don't know what I thought." I didn't know what else to say. I knew if I spoke again, my shaky voice would betray me.

"Oh, Edward, of course I'll go out with you! I didn't mean it like that. I just don't understand why you would want to go out with me." The first few words she spoke sent my heart soaring back into the clouds. The last few words confused me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at me," she said while waving her handing toward herself and flinging her massive knife around before waving them at me, "and look at you. I am just plain old Bella and you look like you just stepped out of a Greek mythology book." I just sighed. How can someone as beautiful as Bella be so self-conscience and unsure? I cautiously reached for her and the weapon.

"Ok, first of all, let's put down the knife. I know how clumsy you are and you waving a knife around frightens me a little." I loosened it from her grip and laid it on the counter. I then took her hands in my own.

"Now, secondly Bella, you are beautiful. You obviously don't see yourself very clearly." She rolled her eyes, but I was too focused on something that just came to me.

"So you'll go out with me?" In hindsight, I realized that she had said she would.

"Sure." I'm sure I probably blinded her with my million-watt smile, but I didn't care.

"Thank you," I breathed in relief.

The doorbell rang and she shot off like a bullet. I heard my sister talking, so I rounded the corner and she immediately shut up. Jasper looked at me like I was the cat that just ate the canary. There was a brief interrogation before Emmett and Rosalie arrived and we surrounded Bella's small table. She was in the kitchen gathering up dinner when I told Alice that I had asked her out. She squealed in delight and told me we would definitely talk later.

The evening was pleasant, although I couldn't think of anything more than my pending date with Bella. I tried to focus when Alice and Jasper asked me to be a groomsman. I was truly honored to be part of the wedding. It only made me happier when I learned a few minutes later that Bella would be the bridesmaid I would escort and dance with.

I tried to keep from laughing at her protests of learning to waltz, but I couldn't contain it. She was absolutely horrified at the revelation and did her best to talk Alice out of it. I reassured her that I would be leading and we would be ok. What I didn't tell her was I dated a ballroom dance instructor back in New York who taught me the waltz and numerous other dances. I would be able to keep her upright. And then I had to go and make some stupid comment about her dance moves the other night.

Then, of course, the teasing came. Emmett had to open his big mouth and Rosalie followed suit. Bella was so red; she probably wouldn't turn back to her natural shade of pale for days. She excused herself and started removing dishes from the table. I glared at Emmett and Rosalie who put on innocent faces as if they didn't know what they had done. I got up from the table and went to find Bella, who was braced with her arms against the sink. I stammered through my apologies, which she graciously accepted and acted as if it were no big deal. I took the opportunity while we were alone to ask her to dinner Saturday night since we would be together that day anyway. She accepted and my heart skipped a beat. I was turning into such a girl.

We joined the rest of the crew that had gathered in the living room. After a delicious apple crisp dessert, a game of Pictionary ensued in which Emmett proceeded to call out every dirty word he could think of whether the picture resembled it or not. Bella looked mortified. It was pretty funny.

After the last game, everyone started giving their goodbyes and making their way toward the door. I lingered in hopes of getting a few more minutes of alone time with Bella. After a brief battle, she finally agreed to let me help with the dishes. We stood at the sink up to our elbows in suds while discussing our childhoods. I amused her with tales of Emmett constantly getting in trouble and she told me about her solemn days growing up with her mother. I found myself grateful for my siblings as she told me of her time spent alone after school.

When she asked me about my apartment, I grinned. The look on her face was priceless when I told her I would be just a few doors down.

"That's great!" she cried enthusiastically.

"Uh huh. It's nice to know I live so close to someone who can cook so well. Maybe you'll take pity on me and I'll save on take out." I poked my bottom lip out and she laughed.

"We'll see, doc." _Oh you can call me Dr. Cullen any day. Can I give you a full body exam?_

I watched her move around the small room as she placed the dishes in the appropriate cabinets.

"Well, I guess I should head out." I headed for the door and she followed.

"Bella, thank you again for dinner. I am very much looking forward to Saturday night." I hesitantly reached up and cupped her cheek.

"So since we are going to be neighbors now, can I come over and ask to borrow a cup of sugar?" I pulled out my best flirting skills. She looked shell shocked. I leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "Goodnight, Bella," before kissing her on the cheek. I grinned at her before turning and walking out the door. I heard it close softly behind me and proceeded to almost skip to the elevator. One thing was for sure-I was going to have to use every shred of will power I have to keep myself from jumping her Saturday night.

**A/N: He could borrow sugar from me any day of the week. What did you think about dinner? Have you ever taken dance lessons?**


	9. Could I have this dance?

**Hey there! Not many of you have taken dance lessons and no one mentioned that they have actually taken waltz lessons. **

**I know that I have been updating every Saturday morning, but I need to warn you that the next update will probably not be until next Sunday night. Since I was to invited to a Cullen family Independence day cookout where a green-eyed god might possibly await me, I am going to be at the beach with no internet connection. The good news is hopefully I will get some alone time and will get a lot written. So maybe I can make up for it by posting an extra chapter. Thanks for being patient with me! Now it's time for waltz lessons!**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own the youtube videos I studied while trying to learn the basic waltz, but I'll give credit to Len Goodman for his teaching skills. I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related-unless you count the window sticker I have for my car that states, "I drive like a Cullen." So true.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

At 7:30 Saturday morning, I heard someone banging on my front door. I had been lying in bed willing myself to get up and prepare myself for a day of torture. Yes, in my book, dress fittings and dance lessons constitute torture. But then I remembered that my date with Edward was tonight. That was definitely not torture. So maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

The banging continued, so I huffed and stomped to the front door. I threw it open and glared at the person on the other side. Who else would it be but the one responsible for the torture?

"Good morning Bella," Alice sang. I swear she secretly takes two shots of espresso every hour. Without an excessive amount of caffeine, how else could someone be that energetic and happy at 7:30 in the morning?

"Morning," I grumbled. I left the door open and stumbled into the kitchen to turn on my beloved coffee maker. After hitting the start button, I let out a big yawn and turned to see Alice holding a garment bag with an evil grin. She had on a knee length fuchsia dress with puffy sleeves and a pair of black strappy high heels. I rubbed my eyes and groaned. This is not looking good already.

"Alice, what the hell are you wearing? And please tell me whatever is in the garment bag is not mine."

"Of course it's yours, Bella! It's your uniform for our dance lessons. And this," she made a sweeping motion over her tiny body, "is mine." I groaned again as I waited for the coffee to finish. I fixed myself a cup and blew out a sigh before turning back to her.

"I'll wear whatever it is as long as the shoes are flats." She sighed.

"Beelllll-lllla, you can't waltz in flats! It's against the rules!"

"Whose rules?"

"Mine. Now go get in the shower! We need to be at the dress shop in an hour." I swept passed her with the coffee in hand and locked myself in the bathroom.

I showered quickly and emerged in a towel 15 minutes later. A periwinkle blue dress was hanging on the back of my bedroom door. Alice poked her head out of my closet and motioned toward it.

"Put that on. Your panties and bra are on the bed." I wondered if Alice was striving to become my personal dresser. She was well on her way. I did as I was told and put the lingerie on before I slipped the dress over my head. Alice emerged from the closet carrying a pair of my jeans, a black silk tank top and the black peep-toe heels I wore to Eclipse last weekend.

"Alice, if you are bringing all of that stuff, why do I have to wear this dress?"

"Bella, this is for your date tonight," she smiled slyly. Oh crap.

"So you know, huh? Are you ok with it, Alice? I mean, me dating your brother?" She squealed and hopped on the bed.

"Bella, I am so ok with it! You guys are perfect for each other! I just knew this would happen! I had this sort of intuition." She got a far away look like she was daydreaming.

"Ok, Alice. Don't start planning the wedding yet. It's just one date. After it, I am sure he will figure out that I am boring and uninteresting and will move on to bigger and better things." She glared at me.

"Bella, if you don't stop criticizing yourself so much, I am taking you to a therapist. You are beautiful. You are smart. You are strong and independent. Now start acting like you are confident. Men like that. Now scoot. We are going to be late for the fitting. Here, put these on." She tossed some silver strappy heels at me.

"Alice, do you think if I break my leg today that it will have time to heal before the wedding?" I was being snarky. I could tell by the look on her face and lack of answer that she didn't find amusement in the question.

I headed into the bathroom to put on a light dusting of makeup and do something with my hair. Alice stepped behind me and threw my hair into an elegant ponytail within seconds. She wrapped a section of hair around the rubber band camouflaging it. It hung down my back, perfectly curling at the ends. _Not bad_, I thought to myself. I applied some lip gloss, grabbed my purse and we headed out the door.

"Do you mind driving Bella? I took a cab over here."

"Sure, come on." I led the way to my car and hopped in. We drove in silence for a few minutes, with the exception of Alice giving directions. She finally spoke up.

"Bella, Jessica called me and told me she ran into you at the store. She wants us to have a 'girl's night out'. How do you feel about that?" She looked skeptical. I was lost in thought for a moment.

"Alice, its fine. I have no problem with her. She seems really nice. As long as she doesn't bring Mike. By the way, did I tell you he followed me to the bathroom at Eclipse last Saturday night?"

"What?" The sound of her screech made me jerk the steering wheel and I heard a horn honk behind me. I shot a glare at her. She muttered, "Sorry".

"Yeah, he was trying to apologize again." I went into the whole story, not sparing any details since I needed to rant a bit and she was the only one that knew what had happened between Mike and me. Bad idea. When I was done, she was seething.

"Bella, I wish you would have told me….or Edward…or Emmett…or ANYBODY! He needs to be dealt with. You know Jessica will make him come to the wedding with her, right?" I nodded. I hadn't thought of that before I gave him the ultimatum. Alice prattled on, lost in thought.

"I kind of wonder if we should tell Jessica about your past with him. What if he starts hitting her," she asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Alice. She's so nice. I would hate to break her heart and she might not believe me anyway. There's no telling what he's filled her head with. Let's just play it out by ear and if I think she needs to know at some point, I'll tell her, ok?" She nodded and we pulled up to the store. I followed her in as she burst through the door like she owned the place.

"Rosalie couldn't come this morning, so she said she'd meet up with us at the dance studio. Let's get you fitted." An older woman handed me a beautiful burgundy gown and I made my way to the dressing room. Thankfully, it fit very well. It just needed a little tweaking. I walked out and Alice clapped.

"That's beautiful on you, Bella! I'm so happy you agreed to do this for me!" She bounced over and pulled me into a tight hug. The seamstress came over and pinned the gown in a few places before instructing me to change. I scurried back into the dressing room and quickly changed back into the blue dress before emerging to hand the bridesmaid dress over.

"Alice, is your wedding gown ready?"

"Yep," she said, popping the "P". I had seen pictures of the dress, but not the finished product.

"Where is it?"

"At my mom's house. Since the wedding is in Port Angeles, I took it when we went a couple of weeks ago to keep it safe from Jasper's wandering eyes." We stepped out of the shop and headed to my car.

"Is everything finalized? All the vendors booked and ready to go?" She gave me an incredulous look as she climbed in the passenger's seat. Once we were settled, she spoke again.

"Are you kidding, Bella? All of the plans have been finalized for 3 months. I can't wait for you to see the botanical gardens where the ceremony is being held. They are so gorgeous and will be breathtaking at sunset." She sighed dreamily.

"And the reception is at your parent's house, right?" She nodded. She had told me some time ago that Port Angeles didn't exactly have a lot of reception venues to choose from, so she elected to hold the reception in her parent's back yard. It was more than large enough to accommodate her guests.

"Yes, there will be tents set up and a dance floor and a DJ! I am so excited! Aren't you?" She started rattling off the menu and songs and centerpieces. I tuned her out. I should have known better than to open that can of worms.

We pulled up in front of the dance studio and got out. There waiting on the sidewalk was Jasper, Rosalie, who was wearing a similar dress to mine, a delicious looking Edward, and Emmett. Rosalie, Edward and Jasper were in a deep discussion about something while pointing to a silver Volvo parked on the curb. They were paying absolutely no attention to Emmett who was a few feet behind them dancing. Can't say the same for the other pedestrians. Some looked appalled. Some looked a little scared. Most were laughing. I guess there's something about a massively burly guy dressed in black dress pants and a red dress shirt doing the "Running Man" on the sidewalk that just catches your attention. I stared in awe for a minute before busting out laughing. Rosalie whipped her head around staring at me in confusion until she followed my pointing finger. Her mouth dropped open and she stomped over to stop Emmett from his disgraceful dancing. Edward laughed when he saw Emmett and casually walked over to me.

"Hi," he said shyly. "That's a beautiful color on you." Of course I blushed.

"Thank you. You look very nice, too." His dress pants fit him just right. Snug in all the right places. Same goes for the green dress shirt he had on.

"What were you and Rosalie discussing? Was she trying to convince you to buy a BMW?"

Rosalie is a Service Advisor at a BMW dealership. With her looks, she can get the customers to buy anything she wants. Funny thing was she knew her cars. She could diagnose a problem within minutes. She was blonde, beautiful and car savvy-every guy's wet dream. The deranged, overgrown energizer bunny was somehow the lucky bastard that landed her.

"Actually she was. But considering how I just bought that Volvo yesterday, I think it's a little early to trade yet." I stared at him.

"You bought that yesterday? Nice car!" I quirked my eyebrow and cocked a little grin. "Wanna race?"

He stepped closer to me and bended his knees so we were face to face.

"Anytime, Swan. You name the time and place." He winked at me and turned to follow the others who had started into the building. I felt my girly parts respond. If he acted like that tonight, he might get more than he bargained for. I grinned to myself and followed them also, anxious and excited. I was ready to get this dance class over with and get on with my date!

We stepped into a large room. There were windows lining one wall and mirrors lining the opposite wall. In the middle stood a very handsome couple. The woman was tall and exotic looking. She had long black hair slicked back into a ponytail and almond shaped eyes. Her body was long and lean in her leotard and leggings. She shifted from one foot to another with more grace than I have in my entire body. This was going to be a disaster. She was going to hate me.

The man was….well…he was very handsome, to say the least. His features were very similar to the woman's. His hair was short, black and curly. He wore a black wife-beater that showed off his well toned biceps and dress pants that hugged his behind nicely. I'll admit-I was ogling a bit. He had a beautiful, radiating smile and spoke with a heavy accent as we all approached them.

"Good morning. I am Tony and this is Elena," he gestured toward his partner. Alice walked up to them while tugging Jasper along.

"Hello! I'm Alice and this is my future husband, Jasper. We are the bride and groom." She pointed to the rest of us and introduced each one.

"That is Emmett, my brother; his wife, Rosalie; Edward, my other brother; and his…uh….my friend, Bella. I apologize in advance for any dance Emmett might bust out with." That earned a laugh from Tony. Elena stood like a statue with no smile gracing her face. She was awfully serious. Tony clapped his hands together.

"Let's get started. Alice, did you bring your music with you?" She bounced over to him and handed him a CD.

"Ok, first we are going to learn the basic steps and then we will put it to music. Gentleman, please get with your partners." Edward turned and stood in front of me with a little grin planted on that beautiful face. Tony spoke up again.

"Ok gentlemen. Please place your left hand in your lady's right hand and place you right hand on her shoulder blade." Edward did as he was told and I felt that familiar spark when our hands touched.

"Ladies, place your left hand on his shoulder and rest your arm on his." I obliged. Tony strolled around the room to observe our posture. He nodded past the other two couples before stopping at Edward and me.

"What, are you two in the fifth grade? You need to be closer." I inched forward. Obviously not enough for Tony. He placed a hand on my lower back and pushed me into Edward's groin. I was too stunned to jump back. Edward grinned at me. Evil man.

"Ok, next I want you to shift your bodies a little opposite of each other. Ladies, you should not be square on your partner but slightly to the left, and your head should be turned to the left." _Oh good. Maybe if I don't have to face him while our lower bodies are pushed together during this dance, I won't be quite as embarrassed._ Yeah, right.

"Next, we are going to take the first step. Men, step forward on you left foot and at the same time, the ladies will step back on their right foot. Aaannnnddd, step." We did as we were told. I could hear Alice giggling.

"Very good. Ok, next I want you quickly sweep your other leg up and then step to the side on the ball of your foot. Bring your other leg to join that one and slowly lower your feet flat on the ground." Again, we did as we were told. This wasn't too bad.

"Good, good. Finally, we are going to let the ladies step forward first. Ladies, step forward with your left foot. Men, step back with your right." Edward and I were picking this up quickly. I caught him looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Ok, and again bring the other leg sweeping quickly to join the first leg before stepping to the side on the ball of your foot. Bring the first leg to join it and lower your feet flat on the ground." We followed the instructions and completed the step. Tony clapped.

"You guys are doing fantastic. I want to show you exactly how it is supposed to look so you can get a feel for the count of the dance." Elena joined him and they latched together in perfect form. He started counting as they danced.

"It will be left-side-close; right-side-close; left-side-close; right-side-close. One, two, three….One, two, three….You all see?" We all nodded.

Tony and Elena spent time with each couple for the next 45 minutes perfecting the basic step. They would take us each into the dance hold to perfect our posture. When it was my turn, Tony smiled at me and I blushed. He lowered his hand to my back and pressed me to him as he had done with Edward and me. I thought I heard Edward growl.

Eventually, they showed us how to turn gently to the left so that we were moving around the room. When they felt we were all ready, Tony walked over to the CD player and pressed the play button. I heard the orchestra flow through the speakers a few seconds before Etta James started belting out her beautiful signature song, _At Last_. I am sure that song is probably played at every wedding, but it is probably the most romantic song I have ever heard. It has been a favorite of mine since I was old enough to understand its meaning.

I was daydreaming and slowly swaying to the music with my eyes closed when I felt a hand grab mine. I snapped out of it quickly and remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I stepped into Edward's arms and resumed our dance hold. Obviously, he sided with Tony about the closeness because in a split second, he lowered his hand to the small of my back and jerked me closer. _Life is good. _We fell into count with the other two couples and started dancing around the room. I was amazed that I had gone through this whole session and not fallen once. Of course, I had stepped on Edward's toe a couple of times, but he just shrugged it off and laughed at me. But all in all, I did very well. There's a first time for everything, right?

Our session ended and I was disappointed to be released from Edward's hold. I was slightly comforted by the fact that we were taking this lesson for a reason. Soon we would be dancing like this again at Alice's wedding. Alice gathered her music and we all thanked the instructors. Elena never warmed up through the entire lesson and bid us a short farewell. Maybe she had ice running through her veins.

"Man, I am starving!" Emmett bellowed as we walked out of the studio. I glanced at my watch. It was a little after noon. I noticed a little bistro a few doors down with outside seating. It was a beautiful day and it would be wonderful to soak up some sun.

"Do you guys want to walk down to that bistro and get a quick bite to eat?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and we headed that way. Once there, we quickly found a large round table to sit at and everyone took a seat. A more than friendly waitress came to take our orders. She had her little white shirt unbuttoned enough to see her cleavage and made it a point to bend over the table more than once. When she did it in front of Emmett, Rosalie cleared her throat loudly and shot her an evil look. The little waitress quickly scurried away and I chuckled.

"Hey Emmett," I spoke up.

"Yes, Hells Bells?" I rolled my eyes.

"I have been meaning to ask you how you knew the bouncer at Eclipse." There was a chorus of "Oh yeah's," from around the table. His face grew real serious.

"Well, his name is Peter. I met him a few years ago when I helped with a big drug bust. He was one of the guys brought in and he was so young. I think he was 20 at the time. I felt sorry for him and convinced one of the big wigs to let him off for a testimony and stint in rehab. He agreed and went. He has been clean ever since and has really turned his life around. He visits me every so often and the last time he came in, he told me about landing that job. So it helps to know people." My admiration for Emmett grew greatly at that moment.

"Wow, Emmett. That was awesome of you to take care of him like that. I'm sure he'll never forget it." I smiled genuinely at him. Rosalie threw her arms around him and laid a big wet kiss on him.

"Well, kids. Gotta go!" He threw some money on the table and he and Rosalie shot off to their car while the rest of us sat there in shock.

"Well, alright then. Bella, do you need me to help you get ready?" I shook my head at her.

"No, Alice. I'm a big girl. I can dress myself." She laughed that tinkling little sound as she and Jasper rose from the table.

"Ok. I'll call you tomorrow. Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She and Jasper walked off hand in hand. There was an awkward silence between Edward and me. He finally spoke up.

"Are you ready?" He held out his hand and I took it while standing. We strolled to my car.

"I'll pick you up around 7, ok?" I nodded.

"Where are we going?" I had forgotten to ask.

"Nah-ah-ah. It's a surprise." He winked and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek before strutting off to his car. I watched him for a minute before climbing in my own car and bringing the engine to a purr. A smile started to form on my lips and I lurched into traffic. I had a date to prepare for.

EPOV

Friday morning, I set out to the Volvo dealership. I had been eyeing a certain model for a while now and the dealership had some in stock. One in particular-a nice shiny silver one.

When I walked through the front door, I was bombarded by a ton of salesmen. They were visibly upset when I told them I already had a set appointment with Bill Tanner. The receptionist led me to the waiting room and asked me to have a seat before winking and sashaying back to her desk. A few moments later, an older gentleman approached me with a friendly smile.

"Doctor Cullen?" I rose from my seat and stuck out my hand.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Tanner." We shook hands.

"Call me Bill, please. Let's step into my office and see what we can do for you." He led the way and we were soon negotiating a deal on that silver beauty. I had previously done some research on the car and even test drove one in New York not too long before the breakup with Victoria and my subsequent move back to Seattle. So there was no need for small talk and test drives. I was ready to drive that baby home.

I walked out of the dealership an hour later, keys in hand, to a brand new silver Volvo S80. I hopped in the car and zoomed off the lot. I merged into traffic and made my way to the countryside to just drive. It had been a long time since I had been on the open road in a car of my own. I lowered the windows a bit and just drove. And drove and drove. I glanced at the clock and realized I had been gone all morning and the early part of the afternoon and really needed to get back. I had to consult Alice on an impending date I had with a beautiful brunette.

When I pulled up to Jasper's complex, I slid into the empty space beside his truck. That big jacked up piece of metal was a result of the Texan coming out in him. I practically ran up the stairs and flew through the front door of the apartment. Alice was sitting on the couch cuddling with Jasper. A few boxes were scattered throughout the living room as proof of her slowly merging her items with Jasper's. She glanced up at me as I took a seat across from them.

"Alice, I'm glad you're here. I need your help with something." She excitedly clapped her hands together before reaching in her bag and thrusted a pink piece of paper at me before settling back in Jasper's arms. She tapped her temple.

"I knew you would come to me for help. I saw that flyer today. Take her to dinner at La Bella Italia and then to that. She'll love it." She beamed at me, obviously pleased with herself. I read over the paper she had shoved in my hands and laughed. Oh, the irony of it all. I stood up and walked over to kiss Alice on the top of her head.

"Thank you, Alice. You are a genius."

"I know. When you are ready to pick out engagement rings, let me know." She waved me off and I chuckled on my way to my room. I spent the rest of the day looking at furniture for my new apartment online and researching some things I read in my medical journal. Monday was quickly approaching and I was anxious to get started at the hospital. I thought about Alice's wedding and made a quick call to Rob Bentley, the head of the ER, to clear the dates I would need off. He was more than happy to mark me off for those days and asked me to give her his best wishes. I had a feeling I was going to love working at that hospital.

Saturday morning, Alice was still at the apartment and bouncing off the walls by the time I entered the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Jasper came stumbling in behind me.

"Morning, guys! Here's the plan for today. I am about to leave to go to Bella's and pick her up for the dress fitting. We will meet you guys at 9:30 at the dance studio, ok? Ok." With that, she flew out the door. Jasper looked at me and shook his head while chuckling.

"The great and powerful Oz has spoken." He raised his coffee cup at me in a mock toast and walked to his room. I headed to mine to get ready for the day.

A couple of hours later, Jasper and I headed to the parking garage. I was following him since I had no idea where this dance studio was.

"Damn, Eddie! Nice ride!" He ran his fingertips along the hood.

"Isn't she a beauty? I have been eyeing this car for months now. She drives like a dream." Jasper raised his eyebrows and snorted.

"I'll bet she does. Just follow me. I'll see you there."

We jumped in our vehicles and sped toward the dance studio. We arrived within ten minutes to see Emmett and Rosalie waiting on us. She saw me getting out of my car and pounced.

"Edward! I can't believe you bought a Volvo! I could have gotten you a great deal on a BMW! Why didn't you check them out?" After explaining to her why I bought my car, she launched into the reasons why she thinks a BMW is better than a Volvo. We tossed the better qualities of each back and forth to each other with Jasper looking on in amusement. All of a sudden, I heard that beautiful angelic laugh that I had grown to know well over the last couple of weeks. I turned my head toward the sound, a smile already breaking on my face. Bella stood a few feet away pointing and laughing. I briefly glanced at what she was pointing at to see my brother making a fool of himself on the sidewalk. Rosalie had made her way over to chastise him, so I turned my attention back to Bella. She had on a dress that was a beautiful color blue. It complimented her immensely. It had tiny little straps, so with her hair pulled back into a ponytail as it was, her dainty little collar bone stuck out. I wanted to lick it. Dancing close to Bella today was going to be hard for me….in more than one way, if you get my drift.

"Hi," I said in greeting. "That's a beautiful color on you." Her face turned that lovely shade of crimson.

"Thank you. You look very nice, too." She was checking me out. One point for Edward. She continued talking while staring at my chest.

"What were you and Rosalie discussing? Was she trying to convince you to buy a BMW?" I chuckled a little bit.

"Actually she was. But considering how I just bought that Volvo yesterday, I think it's a little early to trade yet." Her mouth fell open and she gaped at me.

"You bought that yesterday? Nice car!" She cocked an eyebrow at me and asked with a sexy little smile on her face, "Wanna race?" I so had the upper hand right now. I bent my knees so she and I were face to face.

"Anytime, Swan. You name the time and place." I winked and turned to follow the others into the building.

We gathered in a very large room and the male instructor introduced himself and his partner. Alice jumped forward and introduced herself and all of us. I noticed how she hesitated in introducing Bella. I wanted to drown her out and shout, "This is MY Bella." Probably because the instructor dude was checking her out. Stupid metrosexual dancing moron with an accent.

Our dance lesson went great. Bella only stepped on my feet a couple of times, but otherwise, she handled the lesson like a pro. I watched her facial expressions out of the corner of my eye. She would bite her lip and furrow her brow when she was concentrating real hard. It was adorable. I am finding I tend to use that word a lot when talking about Bella.

I'll admit that I got a little nervous and Instructor dude came over to us and complained about us not being close enough. So what did he do? He shoved our groins together. It was bad enough that I could pretty much see down her dress since I am so much taller than she is. Let's just add some bodily contact, will you? That way, I can thoroughly embarrass myself. I mentally had a long chat with Little Eddie to behave himself. He did. I was proud. I don't really know how she would have reacted if she would have felt the hard-on I've been sporting practically every time I am near her.

At one point, Instructor schmuck and Instructor lady insisted on having one on one time with each of us. While I was practicing with Elena, I was vaguely aware of her whispering something about me being extraordinary and very handsome. I think she was trying to hit on me. It was strange considering how she had not spoken a word for the entire dance lesson. No, I wasn't concentrating on her. I was too busy keeping my eye on Instructor schmuck. I really didn't see the need in him dancing that close to her. I think I actually growled at him when he pushed her lower half closer to him.

Finally, when we were allowed to dance with music, I was pleasantly surprised at what Alice had picked out. I don't think _At Last_ is typically a waltz song, but I was sure it could work. I looked over to see Bella with her eyes closed, slowly swaying to the music. She looked enchanted. Little Eddie gave up the fight and started to respond. To keep myself from pushing her up against the wall and having my way with her in front of everyone, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dance embrace. When she wouldn't come close enough, I followed Instructor schmuck's lead and pressed her lower body into mine. She responded with a little gasp and wide eyes. It was going to take everything in my power to be a perfect gentleman on our date.

After the lesson, we all walked down to a little restaurant for a bite to eat. The waitress was a little too friendly. I don't think girls like that understand that those acts are not at all a turn on. Bella spoke up and asked Emmett about the doorman at the club. After he told his story, I had a new found respect for my brother. He's a little crazy, but he's a great guy with a huge heart. Rosalie enticed him a little and they shot off like newlyweds. Those two are relentless when it comes to "alone time". The rest of us started to leave and I walked Bella to her car.

"I'll pick you up around 7, ok?" She nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"Nah-ah-ah. It's a surprise." I winked and gave her a peck on the cheek, silently hoping for the chance to kiss those beautiful, full lips tonight. I turned and headed to my car. It was everything I could do to keep from skipping. _Gah, Cullen. Go get some testosterone injections. _Once I was seated in my car and heard the purr of the engine, I felt like a man again. Except for the ear to ear grin I was wearing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So where do you think he's taking her? I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I get back! I promise!**


	10. Ooooohh, Pretty Woman

**A/N: So sorry! I had planned on posting this when I returned from vacation, but seemed to forget my Beta has a real life, too. I just got the chapter back and made my corrections, so here you go. It's over 8,400 words, so maybe that makes up for the delay.**

**Lots of thanks, as usual, to my Beta, magan bagan, and my Twilighted Validation Beta, qjmom. I would also like to thank my new pal, jadsmama, who talked me down from a ledge while I was writing this chapter and shared a story that inspired a particular moment during this little date.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own a nice tan, thanks to the sun in PCB, FL, and various broken shells my 2 year old insisted on bringing back. Now, on with the show!**

I rushed home Saturday afternoon after lunch. Anxious to get home, I sped through the traffic at an alarming rate. I rushed up to my apartment and flew through the door. I realized, much to my dismay, after walking in my kitchen that it was only 2:00. I had five hours before Edward was going to pick me up. I felt silly for rushing home so quickly.

I huffed, upset with myself for being so excited. After the ordeal with Mike, I had vowed to take some time to get myself together again. And now, here I was acting like a sixteen year old that had been asked out by the star quarterback. I was practically giddy.

Needing something to occupy my time, I shuffled around the apartment tidying up a bit. But there is only so much tidying up you can do when you live alone. I threw some clothes in the laundry and played on the computer for a little while. I flipped through the channels on the TV and saw there was a pretty good Lifetime movie on, so I rooted myself into my spot on the couch and stared at the TV for two hours.

By 5:00 my nerves were shot and I was biting my nails, so I decided to take a long hot bath. That calmed me for all of five minutes.

At 6:00, I started getting ready for the date. I dressed in the outfit Alice had laid out for me that morning. After much contemplation, I decided to leave my hair in the ponytail from earlier. Alice would have killed me, but she'll never know. I touched up my makeup and added some more lip gloss. Slipping on my shoes, I walked into my living room to wait.

At 6:30, I was pacing. This, of course, was my first date since Mike. I hadn't dated anyone in almost two years. My nerves were getting the better of me and I started wondering why I had agreed to this date. _Why, Bella? Because he's HOT! Because he's a doctor! Because he obviously likes you!_

A knock froze me in my tracks. I timidly walked toward the door and opened it. There he was….all that beautiful man meat. He had on a pair of jeans that fit him nicely and a green button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. That hair was in its usual disarray. He wore that damn gorgeous smile and roamed his eyes up and down my body, obviously taking me in as well.

"Hi," he breathed. Feeling the heat rising in me, from the blush and from somewhere else a little farther south, I ducked my head slightly.

"Hi." He reached over and pulled my chin up with one finger.

"There. I need to see that beautiful blush. You look lovely tonight, Bella." Well, if I wasn't red enough already, I sure was now.

I gave him a timid, "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded.

"Just let me grab me grab my purse." I went to the table, snatched it up and headed back to the door. He held his hand out to me as I approached. I hesitantly took it while he smiled, trying to reassure me. I took a deep breath and followed him out the door, closing it behind me. We walked hand in hand, side by side, to the elevator in silence. When the floor number lit up and the chime sounded, announcing the arrival of our ride, we stepped in. As we rode down to the lobby, I looked up at him, hoping to break the silence that was killing me.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" His mouth turned up.

"Nope. Not yet." I rolled my eyes at him while smiling. We reached the lobby and he led me outside to his car. Being the gentleman that he was, he held the door for me while I climbed in. He shut it behind me and hurried to the other side. I was admiring the interior as he settled in the driver's seat.

"Wow, Edward. This is a beautiful car." The interior was sleek and classy. The seats were black leather and the interior panels were silver and black.

"I know. She's a beauty, huh?" He ran his hands over the dashboard in a loving fashion. I giggled to myself. I know I love my car, but geez. He was almost molesting his. He heard my giggles and snapped out of his haze while clearing his throat. He started the car and merged into traffic. The ride was quiet again, and I tried to come up with something intelligent to say. I drew a blank. Luckily, he felt the need to break the deafening silence as we wove through the traffic.

"So I remember you telling me about your mom on the ride back from Port Angeles. What about your dad? What does he do?" Oh man. Here goes. Not that I had dated a lot, but I had lost more than one boyfriend as a teenager when they found out my dad was a police chief.

"Um, he is the Police Chief of Forks." His eyebrows rose.

"Oh, really? That's awesome. I have the utmost respect for law enforcement. Even more so now that Emmett is a cop. Now there's something I never expected. He spent half his time as a teenager evading trouble from the cops and now he is one." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well my dad is married to that job. He is there pretty much all the time. I was alone a lot when I was with him."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said in a concerned tone.

"No need to be. I enjoyed being alone then. I could read in peace and do pretty much what I wanted. It was nice to have that freedom as a teenager. It wasn't like I was going to go wild anyway, considering my dad was the police chief." He chuckled once again.

"I guess not." With that, we pulled into the parking lot of La Bella Italia, my favorite restaurant. I had a feeling Alice had a hand in this date. This was a pretty snazzy place, though, and for a moment, I felt a bit underdressed. Remembering that Edward was wearing jeans also, I relaxed a little, content with the fact that he didn't care much about appearances. He pulled up to the valet and put the car in park. My door was opened by a very young guy who openly stared at me. I began to climb out when a hand was held out to me. I took it and looked up to see Edward glaring at the valet who was slowly backing up. Another young guy came up and gave Edward a ticket before hopping in the driver's side and speeding off to park the car. He didn't let go of my hand as we walked through the doors and up to the hostess station. The two girls standing there openly gawked at us. No wait-let me rephrase that. The two girls there openly gawked at Edward. When I returned their stare, one shyly looked away and busied herself with stacking menus. The other, however, glanced briefly at me, seeming to assess the competition, and then returned her gaze back to Edward while breaking into a wide smile.

"Hello," she purred. "Welcome to La Bella Italia. What can I do for you tonight?"

"_We_," Edward emphasized, "have a reservation for two under Cullen." She checked her little list and nodded while gathering two menus.

"Right this way Mr. Cullen." _Am I freaking invisible?_ She sashayed, and I do mean sashayed as in swinging her hips from left to right as far as they would go, down the aisle toward the back of the restaurant. The entire place was basked in candlelight giving it a romantic atmosphere. She stopped in front of a small table set for two and gestured for us to have a seat. She placed the menus in front of us and turned to Edward.

"I hope you have wonderful evening and enjoy your meal. If there is _anything_ I can do for you, you know where to find me." I gave a very unladylike snort, intending for it to be quiet, but it came out louder than expected. Edward looked at me, amused. I blushed and looked away. The hostess huffed and stomped off toward the kitchen.

"Well, that was awkward," he said nervously.

"Aw. She was just trying to be nice." I smiled coyly at him. He laughed and relaxed in his chair.

"Besides, she probably just felt the need to flaunt her blonde hair and other 'assets' so you could see what you were missing." He grew serious and leaned up to me.

"Bella, make no mistake. There's no one I would rather be with right now than you." He stared intently into my eyes and leaned a little closer.

"I prefer brunettes, anyway." What do you say in response to that? My mind was going a mile a minute. _You are my soul mate. We are destined to be together. I want to take you home, slam you against the door, rip off your clothes and make you scream my name._ But I didn't say that. That's hardly something you say to someone during the first hour of your first date if you ever want to see them again, right? This is also not helping my "Bella's going to take it slow after the Mike ordeal" plan. But, what the hell?

So I winked at him and said, "Good thing I didn't go with the heavy highlights like I was contemplating." He gave a hearty laugh and sat back in his chair. Just then I noticed a waitress heading up the aisle, intently eyeing our table while tugging her shirt a little to accentuate her ample cleavage. I had a feeling the hostess ran back to report the scoop on the hottie sitting at our table.

"Good evening. My name is Liz and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I start you off with?" She hadn't even looked at me since she walked up to the table. _What the hell? Do the women that work here have no shame?_ Edward looked pointedly at me so she reluctantly turned to me to wait for my answer.

"Um, I'll just have a coke, please." She jotted it down on her little pad and returned her attention to Edward.

"I'll have the same." She nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" Again Edward looked at me and waited.

"I'm ready if you are." He nodded so I continued. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli, please." He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.

"Yum. I believe I'll have the same again." She sneered my way and scribbled the orders down before gathering our menus.

"Ok. I'll put these orders in and should be back with you shortly. If you need _anything_, just give me a holler." She placed her hand on his before he quickly retracted it from the table and laid it in his lap. I stifled a giggle behind my hand. His blush was rivaling my own at the moment. The attention was clearly making him uncomfortable.

"Does that happen to you a lot?" His blush deepened. _Of course it does, Bella. Look at the man._

"Um, sometimes, but they usually aren't that forward. Are you uncomfortable? We can leave if you'd like." I shook my hand while still giggling behind my hand.

"No, no. I am enjoying the entertainment. I'm willing to bet another hot blonde will deliver the food to the table." He playfully glared at me.

"If I get hit on again, I will do whatever is necessary to make sure they understand that I am not available. Just a warning." Well, so much for him being the only one blushing. But the vixen in me barged her way through with my army of hormones trudging behind her.

"Bring it on, _Dr. Cullen_. I'll do whatever is necessary to help rid you of those pesky girls. It won't be the first time."

"Oh, I'll be sure to 'bring it' _Ms. Swan_ when the time is right." His eyes turned dark and I started breathing heavily. There was just too much sexual tension between the two of us. I needed to diffuse it. Quick. Before things got out of hand. _Or in my hands. Or in my pants…_ _Stop!_ I needed to change the subject.

"So are you excited about your new job? What department will you be in?" His eyes relaxed a little and he toyed with his napkin.

"I'll be in the ER. I really want to work in Pediatrics, but there is nothing available at this time. I'm keeping my eyes open though, so I can maybe transfer soon." Sounded like the ER was not really where he wanted to be."

"Not a fan of the ER?" He shook his head and a beautiful tuft of bronze hair fell and rested right about his eye.

"Not particularly. In big cities, the ER can be a pretty stressful and sad place." He concentrated on folding and unfolding his napkin. There must be a story there, but I wasn't going to pry at this time.

"So, what about you? Are you looking forward to the start of the school year? How long have you been teaching?" I grew excited. I loved talking about my new job and was anxious to get started again.

"This is my second year. I am so excited for the semester to start. Last year, it took a while for me to get in the groove of things and I had kind of a problem getting respect from some of the seniors since I am so young, but they eventually came around. I am hoping this year will go a little smoother." He gave me that crooked little grin that reminded me of a teenage boy.

"If I had a teacher that looked like you in high school, I believe I would have behaved a little better." I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You're incorrigible."

"I know. It's one of my redeeming qualities," he teased.

I looked up and saw Liz heading our way with a tray in hand. Edward turned to see what I was looking at and turned back around with an evil glint in his eye. He snatched up my hand that was lying on the table and intertwined our fingers. As she neared our table, he slowly brought our hands to his lips and started kissing my knuckles. I stared in silence, dumbfounded. Other parts of my body, however, reacted immediately. My breathing picked up and I felt my nipples harden under my bra. The waitress started placing our plates on the table having to maneuver around my arm which was stretched over the small table. Edward payed absolutely no attention to her and continued placing feather light kisses on my hand. She huffed and muttered, "Enjoy," before stomping off toward the kitchen. Once she was gone, Edward dropped our entwined hands from his face but didn't break the hold. He simply stared at me as I am sure my face turned every shade of red imaginable. He dropped his gaze and my hand and cleared his throat.

"This looks delicious." He picked up his fork as I reached for a breadstick. I tore off a piece and devoured it. It was wonderful. Soft and warm, and lightly coated with butter and garlic. I made a mental note to go easy on them just in case I might happen to get a good night kiss.

My eyes unconsciously darted to his lips. They were full, but not in a girly way. More of in a kissable way. I could envision them on mine, moving in sync and then slowly making their way down to my neck, lower to my collarbone….lower. I was brought out of one of my many daydreams, which were spiraling out of control tonight, by a low moan coming from him, apparently appreciating the wonderful quality of the food. The moaning did not help my daydream problem.

Our conversation progressed comfortably during the meal. We talked a little more about our childhoods. He made me laugh with his stories of Emmett and him as children. They were some trouble makers, apparently.

The waitress came back and dropped off the check. He pulled out his credit card quickly, placed it in the black folder without a glance at the ticket, and sent her on her way. He glanced at his watch.

"I hope she hurries. We are going to be late."

I studied him, trying to figure out of some of hint as to where we were going. No such luck.

She brought back the black folder with his credit card sticking out and handed him a pen before winking at him and walking away. He sighed and opened the folder to quickly sign the receipt. He stood up suddenly and grabbed my hand.

"Come on. Let's go." He sounded very eager, so I quickly jumped up and joined him. We made our way back out through the doors and he handed his ticket to the valet and asked him to hurry. The car stopped in front of us just a minute later and I climbed in as he held the door open. I watched him shut the door and glide around the front of the car to his side. He settled in his driver's seat and we took off. We wove in and out of traffic while I gripped the handle on the door.

"Wow, you drive really fast," I stuttered out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I tend to get carried away. I haven't driven in a while and my foot tends to get a little heavy." He slowed the speed down a little, but it really didn't matter since we pulled into a parking lot a few minutes later. He once again jumped out and hurried to my side to help me out. He then walked around and popped the trunk and pulled out a quilt. I cocked an eyebrow at him in question. He grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Come on." He tucked the quilt under one arm and pulled me along. As we walked he glanced at the sky. Following suit, I looked up and saw the clouds rolling in. Of course. It had been a whole two days since it rained last.

"It had better not rain. I checked before we left and it's not supposed to rain," he pouted. I couldn't help but laugh at his childish sulking.

"I bet it holds out. It doesn't look too bad yet." We reached the top of a hill and I looked down to see several other couples scattered across a vast lawn in front of a huge screen. An outdoor movie.

"You brought me to an outdoor movie?" I clapped my hands together like a little girl and tugged him along as he chuckled at me. I sought out the perfect spot under a tree and pointed to it. He walked over and spread out the quilt underneath it, next to the trunk. We settled down onto the blanket side by side, barely touching arms.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Nope. Still part of the surprise." I stuck my tongue out at him as he pointed to the screen that was coming to life. A few advertisements for local businesses rolled across the screen seeking new clientele. A few minutes later the movie started and I squealed as low as I could without interrupting the other moviegoers when I realized what movie was playing.

"_Pretty Woman_? I love this movie! How did you-" I stopped when I remembered exactly how he knew that was one of my favorite movies. I blushed remembering the kitchen show incident. He reached for my hand and took it in his own. Between that action and realizing he picked this movie for a reason, my heart soared and I started letting my defenses and walls down. He looked behind us and slowly scooted back to lean against the tree. He tugged my arm and parted his legs, inviting me to sit between them. I shyly scooted back into him and rested against his chest.

"Is this ok," his deep voice asked in my ear. I felt his hot breath and shivered involuntarily. I nodded in acknowledgment. We both grew quiet and watched the movie.

After Edward, the Richard Gere one, "rescued" Vivian and she "rescued" him right back, the screen went black and we got up and stretched. I helped him fold the quilt and we started our walk back to the car.

"Thank you for this Edward. I haven't been to an outdoor movie in forever."

"You're welcome. It seemed….like fate, I guess."

We reached the car and loaded the blanket. He helped me in and we set out on our way back to my apartment. When we reached our destination, he pulled to the curb and turned the car off.

"Edward, I-," pausing, I tried to gather my wits. I didn't really want to "invite him up" and give him the wrong impression.

"Would you like to get some ice cream? There's a creamery down on the corner." That sounded safe.

"Ooooohhh, ice cream!" There was the child again.

"Yeah, let's go." He hopped out and so did I before he could make it to my door. He looked at me, crestfallen, but I walked up to him and grabbed his hand, leading the way.

We got to the creamery and ordered. I settled on a plain vanilla cone and he had a chocolate one. We walked back outside and strolled down the street. He stopped suddenly, looking around.

"Bella, can I show you something?" I nodded and we turned and headed in the opposite direction from my apartment.

All of a sudden, it started to sprinkle. The sprinkle quickly turned into rain and he grabbed my hand as we ran down the sidewalk. I let out a little shriek as he laughed. I tried to concentrate on not falling down.

Another block down, we turned and headed into a gray apartment building on the corner. It dawned on me where we were going.

"Edward, is this your new apartment?" He nodded as we walked through the lobby to the elevator, both dripping a little. We entered through the stainless steel doors and he hit the "9" button. We started to climb. The ride was silent while we finished off the rest of our ice cream that was pretty melted from the rain. I was having a hard time preventing the dripping. The doors opened and we stepped out into the hall. I followed him to the door at the end of the hall while he dug out a key from his pocket. He inserted it and turned the knob. He held the door open and ushered me through. I stepped in what was soon to be his living room and looked around. The kitchen looked newly renovated and had nice appliances. It wasn't very large, but the layout was perfect for cooking. We wandered through, not speaking. Just walking. I felt kind of like I was intruding, but he never said anything, so I let my curiosity lead me. I passed a small bedroom, just big enough to hold the necessary furniture. I roamed a little further and ended up in the master bedroom. It was a beautiful mocha color. The bathroom was off to the side. I peeked in and saw a huge bathtub. _There could be some fun times in that._

I drifted back out into the living area where Edward was waiting, watching me.

"It's wonderful, Edward. Seems like a perfect place for you." I glanced around before the wall of glass caught my eye. Curious to see the view, I walked over and looked out before I gasped. The lights of Seattle twinkled in the night against the wet buildings. It was a breathtaking view.

"Wow, It's beautiful," I breathed.

"What was that," I heard him ask from behind me. I turned to repeat myself only to find Edward face to face with me, inches away. So close that I could feel his breath on my face.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, originally meaning the skyline, but changing my mind when I looked into those beautiful green eyes.

"Sure is," he responded before closing the gap between us and connecting his lips with mine. I snaked my arms up and around the back of his neck. My palms found a resting place and my fingers weaved their way into his hair. I felt his arms close around my waist and his hands glide up my back to tangle in my mane of brown locks. His lips moved slowly with mine and impulsively I opened my mouth and darted my tongue out. By God, if we were going to kiss, then we were going to _kiss. _His mouth opened and his tongue shot out and danced with my own. He tasted like chocolate ice cream. Delicious. I gave a low moan at the feeling of satisfaction that was burning in me. In response, he gave a small growl and backed me up against the glass. The kiss intensified and his body pressed into mine. I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach. His hands left my hair and slowly wandered up and down my sides, slightly brushing the side of my breasts each time. Instinctively, I arched me chest into him. He pushed back into me and pinned me to the window. My need for him was almost frantic and I needed to gain control of this situation before it got too out of hand. I broke away from his lips and placed my hands on his chest.

"Edward, we need to stop." His hands immediately stilled and rested on my hips. He laid his forehead against mine and blew out a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to lose control. I just don't know what it is about you." He sounded defeated.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how do I put it without sounding like a stalker? It's just that you consume my every thought. I think about you all the time and have waited for as long as I could to do that. I just needed to kiss you. I didn't mean for it to go any further." He lifted his head and looked away, apologetic and embarrassed.

"Edward, trust me. It's ok. I was a willing participant and thoroughly enjoyed it." I chuckled quietly. He didn't look at me so I lifted my hand and grabbed his chin to turn his face to me.

"It's really fine, Edward. I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me. This is, after all, only our first date." He still didn't look convinced.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think about you all the time, too. I do need to say this-I don't want to rush right into anything. I just got out of a pretty long relationship that ended badly. So let's take it slow, ok?" He blew out another breath that he must have been holding for a while.

"Same here, Bella. As in, I just got out of a relationship, also. And it ended badly, too. So we'll just go with the flow, ok?" I smiled sweetly at him and nodded my head. He stood back and took my hand in his.

"You ready to go?" I nodded and we headed out after he locked up. We strolled out into the street hand in hand. The asphalt was glistening from the remaining puddles as the moonlight beamed down. I looked up to see if we had more rain in store for us tonight. Not a cloud in the sky. Figures.

We neared my building when Edward spoke again.

"I don't know how much time I'll be able to see you in the next few weeks. Being new, I'll be on a rotating shift and will be spending a lot of time at the hospital. But can I call you on my breaks? Maybe text you?" He was back in shy mode.

"Of course you can. I would love that. I've been getting bored lately sitting at home. There's only so much Lifetime one girl can watch," I laughed as we entered the elevator in my building. We rode up in quietly and stepped off to walk the few feet to my door.

"So, maybe we can get together again soon," he asked with a hopeful grin.

"Absolutely. With Alice's meddling, I'm sure it will probably be before we even know it." He nodded his head and chuckled. He looked at me and his eyes darted to my lips. I stood still, silently hoping for one more kiss. It was as though he could read my mind. He ducked his head as I simultaneously tilted mine and laid a sweet, lingering kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes to see him still centimeters from my face.

"Goodnight Bella." He placed one more quick peck on my lips and turned down the hall toward the elevator. I watched him go and gave him a quick wave as he stepped onto the elevator. I let myself in my apartment and plopped down on the couch with a school grin and a sigh. When I couldn't contain it anymore, I threw my hands in the air and let out a squeal.

I was still in daydream land when I heard my phone go off about 45 minutes later.

_Thank you for a wonderful evening-Edward_

My heart started pounding and that smile that was permanently plastered on my face spread even wider. I quickly typed back.

_Thank YOU for the evening. It was perfect. See you soon?-Bella_

I had every intention on asking him to stop by for dinner one night after work.

_Absolutely. Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams.-Edward_

I gave a very unladylike snort. After that kiss, I am sure the dreams will be wonderful.

_Goodnight, Edward. I have no doubt my dreams will be sweet. –Bella_

I signed dreamily while clutching my phone. If I wasn't careful, I was going to fall for him very quickly.

**EPOV**

"Dude. Sit down. You are making _me_ nervous and it's not even my date." Jasper watched me as I paced around the living room. He and Alice had just emerged since disappearing into his bedroom for hours doing God knows what. I didn't want to think about that. But I needed to think about anything else right now. My nerves were shot and I was getting worse as the clock ticked the seconds by. Alice giggled from beside Jasper where she was snuggled into him. They were the picture of perfection. I envied them. I strode over to the armchair and sat down, but as soon as I did, my knee started bouncing up and down. I checked my watch for the hundredth time. 6:15. I figured I would leave here at 6:30 to make sure I had enough time in case of a traffic jam.

"Edward, calm down. Jeez. I haven't seen you this nervous since your senior piano recital." Alice had to bring that up. I had been so stressed out about performing a very complicated piece that I had thrown up beforehand and took the stage weak and pale. Needless to say, I did well and got a standing ovation. But I was still sick. It was a bittersweet memory.

"I'm sorry, guys. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I think I've scared myself by jumping into this too quickly. I mean the whole thing with Victoria happened not too long ago." Alice's body stiffened.

"Edward, Bella is not Victoria. And you would be surprised at how much you guys have in common when it comes to relationships. Just give her a chance and take it slow. I think you guys will be good for each other." I smiled genuinely at her.

"Thanks, sis." She returned my smile before exclaiming, "Oh," and hopping up off the couch and running to the linen closet. She returned with a quilt and handed it to me.

"What's this for?"

"Edward, were you going to make her sit on the ground without anything under you guys?" Crap. I hadn't even thought of that. I pulled Alice into a hug.

"Thank you," I said simply.

"Yeah, yeah. You can thank me at your wedding. Now, go. I know how anxious you are to see her." I squeezed her one last time and gave a wave to Jasper before heading out the door.

"Don't wait up," I yelled before I closed the door. I heard Jasper laugh.

I made my way down to my car and threw the quilt in the trunk. I got in and drove to Bella's apartment. When I parked in front of her building, I jumped out and almost skipped to the lobby. Had there not been so many people on the streets, I might have done it. I rode the elevator up and arrived at her door at 6:45. I knocked swiftly and the door flung open. _There she is._ My heart momentarily stilled and I instantly had a feeling of content wash over me. She looked incredible in her fitted jeans and black top. Her hair was still in the ponytail from earlier showing off her graceful neck and collarbone.

"Hi," I said, breathless from her beauty.

"Hi," she responded shyly while ducking her head. That would not do. I reached over and lifted her chin so I could see her beautiful face.

"There. I need to see that beautiful blush. You look lovely tonight, Bella." The red on her cheeks deepened. She gave me a small, "Thank you."

I asked if she was ready to go and she disappeared to grab her things. As she walked back toward me, I unconsciously reached out my hand to her. I have no idea what made me do it. Instinct maybe? I saw her hesitation and smiled at her. Although I hadn't planned on holding hands with her, the idea now seemed rather appealing. When she finally took my hand, it felt as though she belonged there at my side. Like it was meant to be.

She tried to get me to tell her where we were going on the elevator. I refused to give it up. We climbed into the car and made our way to the restaurant. I asked what her dad did for a living and found out that he was the Police Chief of Forks. That was a piece of information I was going to have to tuck away for later. Never piss off a police chief.

The whole time at the restaurant, I was hit on by the wait staff. It was humiliating. Not only had the waitress and hostess hitting on me, they were completely ignoring Bella. While she found it amusing, it pissed me off. On the better side of things, we did get to talk some more after there was a momentary pause in flirting from the waitress. The flirting between Bella and me, however, picked up. She teased me and I teased right back. I loved it when she let her guard down and the little vixen in her come barreling out.

She asked me if I had been hit on a lot. I beat around the bush a little with her, but the truth was that I had. Women tried to pick me up every day. Several times a day. It got to be ridiculous and tiring.

Then she asked me about the ER. That was something I just couldn't go into tonight. So I briefly explained why I didn't really like the ER, but would work there until I found a position in pediatrics. I was so grateful that she didn't push the issue.

I asked about her job and she talked animatedly. I loved watching her eyes as they lit up while she discussed her job. None of my teachers looked like her. Maybe I should go back to high school.

I saw her staring at someone behind and turned to look. Liz, the waitress, was on her way to our table with a vicious smile on her lips. She was probably planning on pressing her boobs into me or something. So I acted quick and grabbed Bella's hand and started kissing it. I noticed briefly how shocked she looked, but I couldn't really pay attention to anything but the fact that I was kissing the smoothest, silkiest skin I had ever felt. Her hands were soft and delicate. Very feminine. I loved the fact that she was smart, witty and strong, yet still so feminine and girly. I was oblivious to everything else happening at the table until I heard Liz huff and stomp off. I looked up to see Bella with a shocked look on her face. I was pretty much molesting her hand, so I dropped it quickly and concentrated on dinner. We talked about various things in our lives and childhoods. I told her some of the most memorable antics Emmett and I pulled. She would laugh and it was the most angelic sound in the world. The check came and I quickly threw my credit card in the folder and sent the waitress on her way with it. I glanced at my watch and noticed we were running late. When she came back with the receipt, I quickly signed my name ignoring the two phone numbers scribbled on a piece of paper prominently displayed on the other side of the folder. I jumped up and pulled Bella with me and raced out to the valet. I glared at him, still upset with the fact that he was openly gawking at Bella earlier.

We hopped in my car and I raced across town to the park where they were holding the movie night. I glanced over a one time to see Bella holding on to the door for dear life. I apologized and slowed down a bit. I bet she had no idea exactly what that little car of hers would do.

I pulled into a spot in the parking lot of the park. I climbed out and opened the door for her before grabbing the quilt. She looked at me quizzically. I grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Come on." As we walked, I looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds rolling in, hiding the stars from view.

"It had better not rain. I checked before we left and it's not supposed to rain," I muttered, more to myself than Bella. I probably sounded like a child.

"I bet it holds out. It doesn't look too bad yet," she said reassuringly.

We reached the top of a hill and I could see other couples seated on quilts and blankets on the lawn in front of the huge screen.

"You brought me to an outdoor movie?" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down a little. She looked so much like a little girl that I had to laugh a little. She scanned the area for a place for us to spread out and pointed to a spot beneath a tree. I walked over and spread the quilt out and dropped to the ground. She sat close beside me.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Nope. Still part of the surprise," I teased. She stuck her tongue out and it was everything I could do not to launch myself on her and capture that little pink tongue in my mouth. So, I just pointed to the screen.

"_Pretty Woman_? I love this movie! How did you-"she paused, realization spreading across her face as she remembered me catching her dancing in the kitchen and the exchange of movie lines afterwards. I reached for her hand and held it as she had a thoughtful look cross her face. I turned around to see the tree trunk not far behind us. Taking a chance, I scooted back to lean against the tree trunk and invited her to use me as a prop. A selfish little move, but she embraced the opportunity. When her tiny body rested against me, I ducked my head to her ear.

"Is this ok," I asked. She shivered and nodded. I shifted slightly so I could watch the movie and her face.

It was endearing watching the different emotions cross her face during the movie. She would smile beautifully at certain parts, scowl at the parts she didn't approve of and even teared up a little toward the end. After it was over, we rose and stretched. My back was killing me from sitting against that tree, but it was so worth it. She helped me fold the quilt and we started our hike back to the car.

"Thank you for this Edward. I haven't been to an outdoor movie in forever."

"You're welcome. It seemed….like fate, I guess."

When we reached the Volvo, I threw the quilt back into the trunk and got in. We drove in silence back to her apartment. I didn't want the night to end. She surprised me when I pulled up in front of her building by asking for ice cream to which I whole heartedly agreed to. We ordered our cones from the creamery and strolled out in to the street when I had a thought.

"Bella, can I show you something?" She nodded and we turned and I led the way to my building. We were a block away when the rain started and we had to run to get in the lobby. While we were walking through the lobby she looked at me.

"Edward, is this your new apartment?" I nodded and we entered the elevator. We tried to salvage what was left of our ice cream cones. I could see her out of the corner of my eye, licking the cone and swirling her tongue around the creamy goodness. It would dart out trying to catch the melted drippings and my groin would tighten. Luckily we arrived on the ninth floor before Little Eddie could see too much.

I dug out my key and opened the door to usher her through. She walked in and started wandering around. I didn't stop her. I didn't care. I was too caught up in my thoughts. It was like she belonged there. With me. I could see us cuddled on the couch watching a movie while the rain splattered against the glass wall. She moved around the kitchen, past the guest bedroom and into the master suite. Then my thoughts turned a little dirtier and involved me making love to her all night long until the sun rose the next morning. She came back through the door and stopped in front of me.

"It's wonderful, Edward. Seems like a perfect place for you." She looked around once more and seemed to just notice the glass wall. She walked over and looked out. As the magnetic pull I constantly felt drifted me to her, I heard her let out a small gasp.

"Wow, It's beautiful," she said breathlessly.

"What was that," I asked before I ducked my head to her level. She spun and looked shocked when she realized how close I was.

"It's beautiful," she repeated, whispering. My eyes were trained on hers, lost in the brown pools I was quickly discovering felt like home.

"Sure is," I blurted before pressing my lips to hers. She slowly raised her arms and rested her hands on my neck while gently scratching my scalp. It felt so damn good. I slid my arms around her waist and up her back until I had my fingers tangled in her silky locks. To my shock, she deepened the kiss first by opening her mouth, so I responded quickly by meeting her tongue with mine. As our lips danced to a delicate rhythm, she groaned. I lost my bearings and snapped. I think I might have growled. What I do know is I pushed her back into the glass wall. My need for her was quickly overwhelming my logical thought process. I pressed into her, fully aware of the fact that Little Eddie was _begging_ to come out and play. When my hands starting roaming, I recall slightly brushing the sides of her breasts and the small breath she would suck in each time I did it. The last pass made her arch into me and I reacted by pinning her against the window. I was two seconds from ripping her clothes off before she broke the kiss and pushed a little on my chest.

"Edward, we need to stop." _Shit. Way to go, Cullen. _I propped my forehead against hers and let out a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to lose control. I just don't know what it is about you." I was terrified that I had blown my chances with her.

"What do you mean," she inquired. I wasn't really one to put my heart on the line on a first date, but I possibly already blew it, so what the hell, right?

"Well, how do I put it without sounding like a stalker? It's just that you consume my every thought. I think about you all the time and have waited for as long as I could to do that. I just needed to kiss you. I didn't mean for it to go any further." _Well, that if that wasn't the most embarrassing confession I had ever made._

"Edward, trust me. It's ok. I was a willing participant and thoroughly enjoyed it." I still couldn't face her, but she placed her tiny fingers on my chin and turned my head.

"It's really fine, Edward. I just didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me. This is, after all, only our first date." God, that made me feel like shit. I was trying to get in her pants on the first date. _You did that with Victoria. Yeah, and look how that turned out._

"If it makes you feel any better, I think about you all the time, too. I do need to say this-I don't want to rush right into anything. I just got out of a pretty long relationship that ended badly. So let's take it slow, ok?" Well, that made me feel a little better. A passing thought made me wonder if that person was that Mike character.

"Same here, Bella. As in, I just got out of a relationship, also. And it ended badly, too. So we'll just go with the flow, ok?" She gave me a beautiful smile and my heart soared. I think it skipped a beat.

With all that out of the way, we walked hand in hand back to her apartment. As we neared her building, I felt the need to let her know about my crazy schedules over the next few months.

"I don't know how much time I'll be able to see you in the next few weeks. Being new, I'll be on a rotating shift and will be spending a lot of time at the hospital. But can I call you on my breaks? Maybe text you?" She had no idea how many texts she would probably be getting from me.

"Of course you can. I would love that. I've been getting bored lately sitting at home. There's only so much Lifetime one girl can watch."

At her door, I kissed her again, innocently this time. I bid her a goodnight and gave her another quick peck before heading to the elevator before we had a recap of the window scene earlier. I looked back down the hall to see her give me a quick wave before slipping in her apartment. I headed down to my car with a Cheshire cat grin on my face and headed back to Jasper's apartment. He and Alice were still up when I walked in. I tried to sneak past them, but no such luck.

"Don't even think you are slipping by before I get full details," I heard my sister say. I ducked my head and reluctantly plopped in the armchair I constantly occupied, unable to hide the stupid smile on my face. Alice took one look at me and squealed while clapping her hands.

"So I take it the date went well? Are you two going to start dating? Did you kiss her? You didn't push yourself on her, did you? Was she excited about the restaurant? How did the movie go?" I don't think she even took a breath during all of those questions.

"Alice, honey, calm down and let him speak." Jasper laid a hand on her shoulder and eased her back into him.

"Ok, I don't remember what all you asked me, but the date went well. It went very well. She loved the restaurant and movie. Thanks for the suggestions." She smiled smugly.

"Did you kiss her? You only kissed her, right? You two didn't…."

"No, Alice. We didn't have sex. Yes, I kissed her. Now that is all you are getting from me. I am going to bed." I jumped up and headed to my room. I was halfway down the hall when I heard her call out, "I told you so!" I laughed and nodded my head to myself. I lay across my bed with my hands propped behind my head. When an idea crossed my mind, I dug out my cell phone and opened a new text message.

_Thank you for a wonderful evening-Edward_

I scrolled through and attached Bella's number to the message and sent it on its way. A few minutes later, my phone chimed alerting me of a new text.

_Thank YOU for the evening. It was perfect. See you soon?-Bella_

I smiled to myself and quickly responded.

_Absolutely. Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams.-Edward_

I anxiously awaited a reply until it came a minute later.

_Goodnight, Edward. I have no doubt my dreams will be sweet. –Bella_

I shut my phone and laid it on the bedside table. It had been a good night. One of the best I'd had in a while. Life was looking up.

**A/N: So what did you think? Click that little review button and let me know. Have you ever been to an outdoor movie? How about you come join us in the forums to discuss your most fun date! We need to liven up the WISYS thread! Link is on my profile. Thanks! **


	11. Surprises

**A/N: Well, hello again! I need to tell you ladies that my updating schedule might be kind of erratic for the next little while. Real life is kicking my butt and I haven't had a chance to write a lot lately. But I will try to keep the chapters coming every 7-10 days, ok? Be patient with me.**

**This chapter is not my favorite, but I thought it was a necessary filler chapter. Some drama begins in the next chapter.**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to all of you that have alerted the story or put it on your favorites list, and also to any of you that have recommended the story to a friend. THANK YOU!**

**My Beta, magan bagan, is totally awesome. So is my validation Beta, qjmom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own the download of Seether's cover of **_**Careless Whisper.**_** It is fantastic. On with the show!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

Monday morning, I jumped out of bed and started preparing myself for the day ahead. My supplies were placed in various totes and awaited me by the door. I pulled on some charcoal grey slacks and a sleeveless blue sweater. Normally I would have just thrown on some jeans for our meeting, but this year orientation for the teachers also coincided with orientation for the students, so there would be lots of students piling in and out during the day to be assigned lockers and parking spaces for those who drove. So I figured I needed to keep up the teacher image and at least look nice. I pulled the sides of my hair back into a barrette and put on a bracelet and some earrings as I headed to the door.

I grabbed up my supplies and headed down to the parking lot. After I dumped everything into my car, I walked around and got in. My commute to the school lasted around thirty minutes. I pulled in the parking lot, noticeably one of the first cars there. I always insisted on being punctual, sometimes to a fault.

Heaving the bags onto my shoulders, I headed inside to the office. Mrs. Cope sat behind the desk, smiling.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope." I gave her a friendly smile and wave.

"Well good morning, Bella. So nice to have you back! Are you ready for the new school year?"

"Absolutely. I'm ready to get started on my newest challenges. How was your summer?"

"Very well, dear. Mr. Cope and I took a cruise to Alaska. It was so romantic and wonderful," she continued on and on for a few minutes, telling me about her various escapades on the boat. Some of the tales were a little more than I wanted to hear.

When I could, I politely excused myself and made my way to my classroom. I sat the bags on my desk and began unloading them. Once the bags were empty and everything was where I wanted it to be, I headed to the lunchroom where orientation would be held. I passed the table set up in the entrance of the school accommodating the students coming in to purchase their lockers and parking spaces. Surprisingly, there were quite a lot waiting in line. I recognized some of the upcoming seniors. I smiled and waved before rounding the corner. I heard a few catcalls as I walked out of sight. Horny teenage boys.

There were a few other teachers already seated at the tables when I walked in the lunchroom. I scanned the room and saw the profile of someone who looked oddly familiar, but I didn't think I would ever see her again. As I got closer, my eyes grew wide.

"Angela?" She turned to me with a shocked look on her face.

"Bella?" I nodded and she jumped while we both let out matching squeals. We embraced and jumped up and down like little teenage girls.

"What are you doing here, Angela? I thought you moved to North Carolina!" She smiled sheepishly and ducked her head.

"I just couldn't stay away from home. I know I'm still four hours away, but that's so much better than thousands of miles. I just couldn't handle being away for so long." She grew quiet and looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Also, my dad is really sick. My mom is having a hard time with the boys and I thought I could help more often if I were closer." I hugged her again.

"I'm so sorry about your dad. I can't believe you are here! I am so excited!" She laughed and hugged me back.

"Well what are you doing? Never left after college, huh?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, I stayed around and found this job, so everything kind of fell into place for me."

"That's so great, Bella! We will get to spend more time together just like old times! Are you seeing anyone?" She glanced down at my left hand. "You aren't married, are you? I know the last time we talked you were pretty serious with some guy. What was his name? Mark? Mick?"

"It was Mike. And, no, we aren't seeing each other anymore. That's a long story. I'm sort of seeing someone, but we haven't exactly declared anything official yet, it's still really new. What about you?"

She shook her head quickly.

"No, not at all. I dated a lot in North Carolina, but couldn't find anyone that could hold my interest."

About that time, Ben Cheney, the biology teacher, walked up to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on over here?" He looked at me and then my companion. He flashed a flirty smile at Angela while he held out his hand.

"Ben Cheney. I teach Biology. You're new here, right?" She smiled back shyly at him, any noticeable tears that had gathered earlier gone, and took his hand.

"Angela Webber. Yes, I'm new here. I'll be teaching Calculus." He gave her a handsome little grin and she looked up at him through her lashes.

I stood back and watched this little interaction. Ben was a really nice guy and a handsome one, too. Not really my type but obviously Angela's. The chemistry in the air between the two of them was so strong it was almost visible. I smiled at them and turned to speak to Ben.

"Ben, Angela was my best friend in high school. She moved to North Carolina after graduation when she received a scholarship and I thought I'd never see her again! Now, here we are working at the same school!" I clapped my hands together excitedly and realized I was channeling Alice. Speak of the devil, I haven't seen or spoken with her since Saturday. I needed to call her after I left today.

Angela and I sat down at the table, catching up from the previous years. Ben sat down, also, listening to our stories from high school. We were upset when Principal Aro came in to give us our "pep talk" for the upcoming year. He went on and on about changes in rules, board meetings, the upcoming football season, etc. When he was done with his long winded speech, the three of us quickly resumed our conversation.

After catching up with Angela for over an hour, I exchanged numbers with her, told them I would see them tomorrow and quietly left her with Ben. It seemed as though those two were going to be inseparable. Hope the school didn't frown on dating coworkers.

I dialed Alice's number as I walked out to my car around one o'clock. She quickly picked up.

"Bella, I was just about to call you! Have you had lunch yet?"

"No, I haven't. What's up?"

"My mom came into town to take care of some business and we were about to have a late lunch. Would you like to join us?"

Ok, so of course I had met Esme at the picnic, but now I was sort of dating her son. Is that what we were doing? I'm not really sure. We hadn't put a name on our relationship. We've only been on one date, but of course that date was…..unreal. He was so sweet and attentive. And that kiss was almost my undoing.

So if she knew, she would be seeing me in a different light. More as a prospect for her future daughter-in-law and less as Alice's friend. That thought made me nervous.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm still here. Alice, does your mom know that Edward and I are kind of seeing each other?"

"Absolutely. Edward told her. She's thrilled." Well, I certainly was not expecting that.

"Um….ok. Well, sure, I'll be there. Where should I meet you?" She named off a tiny restaurant a few blocks down the street from her apartment named _Dinah's_. Alice and I had been there a few times for lunch. I agreed to meet them there in about twenty minutes.

When I walked through the door of the restaurant, I saw the two of them animatedly talking. Esme noticed me first and pointed while smiling. I returned her smile and headed to the table.

"Bella, it's wonderful to see you again," she gushed with a twinkle in her eyes. It was the same look my mother gave me the last time I went to visit her and she introduced me to one of Phil's fellow baseball players that was "just perfect for me".

"You too, Esme. Are you in town handling last minute wedding stuff?" I glanced from her to Alice.

"No, dear. Edward asked me to come do some shopping for his apartment. So I decided to come up and take care of some things for him while he gets settled in his job." She seemed like such a thoughtful and loving mother.

"Well, that's nice of you. I saw his apartment Saturday night and it's wonderful." As soon as that left my mouth, I knew I shouldn't have said it. Alice's mouth dropped open before curling into a smile and Esme gave me a knowing look.

"I mean, he showed it to me after our date. It was getting late, so we weren't able to stay long, but it has a spectacular view." I tried to recover but it seemed like I was digging myself into a deeper hole. The two of them stared at me before turning to each other with a smirk.

"Well, alrighty then," Alice said casually. "Why don't we order some lunch?"

Alice waved the waiter over and we each ordered some variation of salad. When she excused herself to go to the restroom, Esme waited until she was safely out of hearing range before she spoke up.

"Bella, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I feel like I need to say something." I stiffened, afraid of what was to come, and then nodded telling her to go on.

"I don't know you that well, but I think you and Edward are perfect for each other. He has been hurt in the past and I can see that you have too." I was confused. How much had Alice told her?

"How-"

"Bella, I saw the secret interaction between you and Jessica's boyfriend at the picnic. Now, of course, I don't know any specifics of the relationship between the two of you, but I could see that there was something there and you were hurt. I've been there before. Mind you, it was quite a long time ago, but it's something you don't forget easily. Just know that Edward knows how you feel. Maybe it's something the two of you should talk about." I nodded and she reached over and grabbed my hand.

"I hope that it all works out between the two of you and I want you to know that, for what it's worth, I completely approve." She smiled tenderly at me and I fought back tears.

"Thank you, Esme. Honestly, I was kind of worried about how you would react."

"Oh, dear. I just want my children to be happy." She patted my hand and sat back as Alice came bounding back up to the table.

"Bella, I meant to tell you that Jessica called me. She wants to get together sometime later this week. She suggested Thursday night because Mike," she spat with hatred," will be out of town on business. He won't be back until next Tuesday." I tried to refrain from sighing out of respect of Esme. Jessica was, after all, still her niece.

"Sure, Alice. Thursday sounds great. I don't believe I have any plans," I said with a hint of sadness. She giggled.

"No plans with Lover Boy?" I blushed deeply and looked at Esme, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh, no. As I'm sure you know he has to work a good bit this first week, so I don't expect to see or hear from him much." I sounded downright depressed.

"He has called you since Saturday, right?"

"No, he hasn't." Alice looked a little miffed at that little revelation.

"But it's ok. I know he was trying to rest up to prepare for his first shift." Just then, my phone dinged, signaling a new text message. I flipped it open and saw Edward's name. I really tried to contain my smile, but the more I tried, the more it spread. So I sat in front of Edward's mom and sister, smiling like an idiot, while reading my message.

_Sorry I didn't call yesterday. Very busy day. Hope to see you soon. –Edward_

I quickly typed out a message back to him.

_It's_ _ok. I understand. If you get off early one night, come by. I'll cook you dinner.-Bella_

I looked up to see the matchmaking pair staring at me, both wearing matching smiles.

"So? What does he have to say?" Alice tilted her head, trying to read my face. Luckily, my phone dinged again, saving me for a few minutes.

_Absolutely. Could I get another kitchen show? Maybe some Def Leppard this time?-Edward_

I unintentionally giggled out loud and blushed again when I looked up. They were still staring. I wanted to hide. Instead, I hit reply and ducked my head while typing.

_Do you prefer Def Leppard or Joan Jett? Cause I love rock and roll.-Bella._

Finally the other occupants of my table were discussing something instead of staring at me. I know I was being rude, but I'm sure they understood. The familiar chime went off again and I flipped my phone back open.

_See, now I just got a mental picture of you in leather with a guitar. I can't talk to you anymore. I'll be distracted and won't be able to do my job correctly and they'll fire me within the first week.-Edward_

I laughed again and quickly texted him back.

_Ok. I'll let it go for now. Have a good day!-Bella_

I closed my phone and turned my attention back to my lunch partners. Luckily, they didn't pry about the texting. We spent the rest of the hour discussing wedding plans. Esme stood up and announced that she had to head back. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"Bella, would you give this envelope to Edward when you see him? I'm willing to bet you see him before any of the rest of us will." I felt the heat rising to my cheeks once again as I took the envelope and stuffed it in my purse.

"Sure, Esme. I'll be glad to."

"Thank you, dear." The waiter arrived with the check and Esme whipped out her credit card and sent him on his way as I voiced my objections. He took off and was back in a flash. She signed the receipt and we rose from the table.

"Thank you for lunch, Esme." I gave her a small hug.

"It was wonderful to see you again, Bella. I guess I won't see you again before the wedding, but please know that we expect you to stay with us. We won't take no for an answer." She smiled and grasped my hand in hers.

"Thank you, Esme. I would love to stay with you guys. I guess it will make things a lot easier if I do, so count me in."

Alice hopped up and we headed outside.

"Bella, I'll call you later, ok?" I nodded and bid them farewell before heading to my car.

Once I was home, I changed into an old t-shirt and shorts and plopped down on the couch with my laptop and turned on the TV. I checked my email and replied to the one my mother had sent. She wrote to tell me that she had decided to take a cooking class. It would be great for her if she would stick with it. She's notorious for starting a hobby and quitting within weeks, if not days.

She also inquired about my love life, as always. She had only met Mike once when she came to visit and felt the same as my dad did. She didn't like him. When she called a few days after he and I broke up, I told her the news and she tried to pretend that she was sad for me. But I knew differently. So now she was determined to find me Mr. Right. In my reply, I just didn't address the subject. I didn't feel comfortable telling her about Edward this early in the relationship. She tends to overreact to situations and I was afraid she would do just that.

After all my emails were read and replies sent, I found the book I had bought a couple of weeks ago and hadn't had a chance to read. I curled up in my spot on the couch and read. I was absolutely engrossed in it when my phone went off a few hours later. I glanced at the clock to see it was 6 pm already. I picked up the phone and smiled at the name that appeared on my phone below the text message alert.

_What are you doing?-Edward_

I smiled, wishing I could see him.

_Snuggled up on the couch, reading. How about you? - Bella_

A heard a light rap on my door and went to look through the peephole to see who it could be. I wasn't expecting anyone. All I could see was copper colored hair, so with a pounding heart I opened the door and there he stood, looking extremely sexy in green scrubs that enhanced his tired eyes. He had one forearm propped on the doorframe and his other hand propped on his hip.

"Can I take you up on that offer for dinner," he asked in an exhausted voice. I stood there like a fish with my mouth open before snapping out of it and opening the door.

"Absolutely! Come on in," I waved with my hand. He brushed past me and stopped when he was standing a foot away from me.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I just wanted to see you. Am I pathetic or what?" He gave me a heartbreaking grin. I walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"If you're pathetic, then I am hopeless, because I have been waiting to see you again since Saturday night." He bent down and enveloped me into a tight hug. I may have been dreaming, but I think he sniffed my hair.

"Oh," I cried. "I don't have anything ready for dinner!" I thought for a moment.

"Do you mind waiting for a few minutes?" He shook his head.

"Absolutely not. I can even help, if you'd like me to."

"No! You go sit down and relax. What are your thoughts on salad?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Salad?" He asked like it was a foreign word.

"Yes, salad. I can make a chef salad with meat in it. I like to eat those during the summer. It's quick and light. What do you say?"

"Whatever you say, Chef Bella. I am your prisoner and at your mercy. Bring on the shackles." He held out his wrists like he was being handcuffed. Dirty images involving handcuffs flooded my mind. I headed to the kitchen as my face started to flame.

"Ok. You have a seat and I'll get them ready in a jiffy, ok?" I disappeared into the kitchen and ransacked the refrigerator. I threw the salad items on the counter and opened the freezer to find some frozen grilled chicken. I unwrapped the packaging and threw it in the microwave and started chopping. I dumped the vegetables in a large bowl and turned the oven on. After buttering some bread and sprinkling a little garlic on it, I placed the pan in the oven and took the chicken out of the microwave. I sliced it and put it in the bowl with the salad and placed the bowl on my dining table. Once the bread was done, also, I removed it from the oven, placed it on a plate and took it and two bowls, along with forks and salad dressing, to the table.

I called out to Edward but didn't receive a response. I peeked my head around the corner to see him lying on my couch, sound asleep. I crept up to his side and bent down to study his sleeping features. His right forearm was resting on his crinkled forehead as he frowned and his plump kissable lips pursed out. His left arm was resting on his abs. The scrubs defined his muscles on his hard body in a very alluring way. A lock of hair fell on his forehead, curling right above his brow. His breathing was deep and steady. I contemplated for a while before I decided to wake him. I knew he probably had not eaten in a while.

"Edward," I said softly. I shook his shoulders slightly. "Edward," I repeated firmly.

"Bella," he sighed, obviously still not awake. I laughed to myself and shook him again.

"Edward, wake up." His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me hovering over him before he shot up.

"Oh, God! Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!"

"It's ok. I wouldn't have woken you, but dinner is ready and I thought you probably needed to eat. Are you hungry?" He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, his shirt lifting slightly showing his toned abs.

"Famished." He followed me over to the table and we ate our dinner quietly.

"I had lunch with Alice and your mother today." He looked up at me with a gleam in his eye.

"Really? She was in town doing some stuff for me and I didn't even get to see her. Which reminds me, I need to ask you for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you let my movers in Thursday to my apartment? I'll be at the hospital and everyone else will be at work. I hate to ask but I don't want them there unsupervised."

"Absolutely. I probably won't be doing anything that day anyway. I think I'm supposed to have dinner with Alice and your cousin Jessica that evening." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a key.

"Here, you'll need this. They should be there around noon. If you have any problems, just call my cell phone. I'll keep it on me just in case." He placed the key in my hand and let his hand linger on mine for a few seconds before resuming his dinner. I remembered the envelope Esme had given me earlier and jumped up to retrieve it from my purse. I returned to the table and set it front of him.

"Your mother asked me to give that to you." He picked it up, pulled the papers out and a credit card and looked through them before replacing the papers in the envelope and the credit card in his wallet.

"She was here shopping for furniture and other things for my apartment. These are the receipts from what she has bought. From the looks of things, I may need to ask you to accept more deliveries for me."

"No problem. I start school two weeks from today and I'll have to be there some between now and then, but if I can be there, I will. Just let me know when they are coming and I will try to work around that." He looked at me with appreciation.

"Bella, you are a saint. Thank you so much." He reached out and took my hand in his.

"I wouldn't say all that, but thanks." I grinned at him. We sat there staring at each other for a few minutes before he sat back and rubbed his stomach.

"Let me help you clear this up before you kick me out," he teased.

"Don't be silly. I'll clean it up in a few minutes. You do need to go home and get some rest while you can. When do you go back in?"

"Tomorrow at noon. It seems they are taking advantage of the fact that I'm a newbie and everyone is taking some vacation time while I am getting acquainted with the ER." I nodded my head in understanding and we walked to the door.

"Well, you are welcome here anytime. If you call me a little earlier next time, I'll have something good and hot prepared," I said.

He stepped up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist before bending down to meet my tilted head.

"Dinner was delicious. As for the other, I always see something hot when I come here." He leaned down a bit further and planted a firm kiss on my lips.

"Call me if you have any problems Thursday. But I'm sure I'll talk to you between now and then." He gave me one final peck before opening the door.

"Bye, Bella." He walked out the door. It was then that I realized I hadn't said anything in the last five minutes.

**EPOV**

Sunday morning, my mother called me to let me know she was coming into town that afternoon and wanted to meet for a family dinner. I whole heartedly agreed and suggested a Greek place downtown.

We all, meaning my mother, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I, met that night and had a wonderful family dinner. Dad wasn't in attendance since he had to stay behind and work and I couldn't help but feel like Bella needed to be there, also.

After dinner, I took my mom to the apartment so she could get the measurements she needed. She instantly fell in love with it, especially the wall of windows. When I looked at it, the only thing that popped in my mind was what almost happened on that wall the night before. As she walked around the apartment jotting things down, I followed.

"So, Edward, how was dinner at Bella's Thursday night," she asked offhandedly.

"Um, it was good." She looked at me expectantly. Obviously that answer wasn't good enough.

"It was fine, mom. Actually Bella and I went out last night." She clapped her hands together as a wide smile spread across her face. That's the gene Alice got from Mom.

"So, how did it go? What did you do? You were a gentleman, right?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Of course, Mother. I took her to her favorite Italian restaurant and we went to an outdoor movie. We had a nice time," I said as I looked down at my shoe. I scuffed the toe of my shoe on the carpet and looked anywhere but at my mom. She would see right through my calm, cool demeanor and then I'd have to gush about my date like a teenage girl.

"Edward," she said warningly. _Shit._

I looked up at her through my lashes.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You aren't being completely honest with me. Either the date was absolutely terrible or it was unbelievably wonderful. Now which is it?" I sighed and plopped down on the floor, feeling all of my testosterone fleeing from my body.

"Mom, it was amazing. She is wonderful. She is beautiful. She is smart. She is selfless and caring. And she has hit me like a ton of bricks. I'm just worried. I fell for Victoria pretty hard and fast, but this is even faster. Of course, she is nothing like Victoria. I just don't want to mess this up. Can I tell you something without you laughing at me?" She nodded. "I think she's the one." At that my mom plopped down beside me and raised an eyebrow.

"Edward, I've never heard you speak of anyone like that. But I can't say I'm surprised. I saw the way you looked at her at the picnic. I knew it was only a matter of time. Just don't let yourself group her with Victoria. I know that I don't know Bella very well, but I can pretty much guarantee you that she is nothing like her." She threw her tiny arm around my shoulder and gave me a squeeze.

"Thanks, Mom." I patted her hand and smiled at her.

"Anytime, honey. Now let's go over this list and talk about colors." With that, we threw ourselves into planning and making lists. She left an hour later with my credit card and said she'd get the receipts to me somehow.

Sunday evening, I reported for duty at Regional Medical Hospital. I was met by one of the attending physicians, Alec. He was going to be my mentor for the next few weeks as I learned the ropes and my way around. He seemed like a nice enough guy and made me feel very welcome. The ER nurses were very efficient and work-oriented. There was no unnecessary flirting or passes made. However, every once in a while, a nurse came down from one of the other floors and took care of the ER nurses slack in the ogling and flirting area. Once word got around that there was a new ER doc, pretty much all of the nurses from the hospital had to stop by the ER at one point or another. There was one pretty persistent Lab Tech that hung around the ER flirting with me the whole time named Lauren. I was having a hard time doing my job with her bleach blonde head and blinding smile blocking my every move. I finally had to ask a nurse to keep her busy. Alec joked that I was a nurse magnet and apparently we wouldn't have any more problems getting someone to sign the job as an ER nurse. It was humiliating.

Monday afternoon, I couldn't stand it anymore and exchanged a few text messages with Bella. I had not spoken with her since Saturday evening and it was killing me. I was turning into such a girl. After our exchange, I was left with images of Bella in leather and slightly horny.

When I left Monday evening, my car seemingly veered on its own to her apartment. I could tell she was surprised to see me, but it seemed like she was glad I was there. Not only did I barge into her apartment looking for dinner, but then I feel asleep on her couch while she was making said dinner. I was such a tool.

I had received a message on my voicemail Sunday telling me that my few belongings from New York were scheduled to be delivered Thursday. Of course I had to work, so I had to ask Bella if she would go to my apartment to wait for the movers. She gladly accepted the task and graciously offered to be there when the other items my mother had purchased were delivered. I handed her a key, hoping she didn't read too much into that little gesture considering I never expected her to return it. My mind was telling me to slow down but my heart was pressing me onward.

I gave her a soft kiss before I left that night and headed back to Jasper's. I couldn't wait until I was only a few blocks from her so I didn't have to worry about driving across town too late. I trudged up to the apartment and went immediately to bed, dreaming of a leather-clad Bella singing a rendition of _I Love Rock and Roll_.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Alrighty, ladies. Did I bore you to death? Hope not. I am planning on putting a poll up on my profile to see what nickname we are going to give our hot doctor. If you have any original ideas, let me know when you review or share them with me on the thread in the Twilighted forums. Link is on my profile. (Yes, that was shameless begging to get some of you to visit the thread.)**


	12. One Wild Night

**A/N: Well, here we are again, ladies! I know you were worried at the mention of some drama, but it isn't between the two love birds…yet. Read on and you shall see.**

**I hope my beta, magan bagan, was proud this chapter. There weren't nearly as many mistakes as there usually are! Lots of thanks to her for putting up with my crappy grammar and my battle with the comma. Lots of thanks also to my Validation Beta on Twilighted, qjmom! BTW, Twilighted readers are kicking FF readers' butts on reviews. Just so you guys know….hint, hint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own a ticket to my 10 year high school class reunion coming up on Saturday. Why I agreed to go, I'll never know. Thank God there's going to be an open bar……**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**BPOV**

"Where do we need to put these boxes, Miss?"

I looked with bewilderment at the massive olive skinned man appropriately named Gus. I had arrived at Edward's apartment at noon, but the movers were late and it was now almost 2:00. Since they were behind schedule, they were trying to get their truck unloaded quickly and I had no idea where the things were going to go.

"Um, I don't know. Just sit all of the boxes here in the living area and I will move them to the appropriate rooms." He nodded and set the box at my feet. Two more men piled in the room carrying boxes and Gus instructed them to set the boxes by the one he had just dumped. They followed his instructions and trailed out the door behind him. As they went to unload the rest of their delivery, I checked the tops of the boxes for some kind of label. A few had something written on them like "bedroom" or "kitchen". A couple of them simply said "stuff". Ok then. Obviously someone needed to teach Dr. Cullen some organization skills.

The boxes with interpretable labels were placed in their fitting rooms. As the guys brought in more boxes, I busied myself with placing the marked boxes. The unmarked boxes were a different story. I struggled with myself about it. Should I open them and check them out to place them in their appropriate rooms? Or should I just leave them in the middle of the living area and let Edward deal with them? He hadn't asked me to move any boxes around. Just to be here, which I was. But he was working ungodly hours and probably would have to unpack a little, so the least I could do was put the boxes where they go, right? I ended the argument with myself and decided that opening the unmarked boxes would be an invasion of his privacy. I just moved the marked ones.

Gus and company were talking and laughing in low tones as they hauled in what looked like a large piece of furniture into Edward's apartment. They removed the quilt that was draped over it and I stared in awe at the magnificent piece of furniture. It was a mahogany armoire with intricate designs on the doors.

"Do you know where this is going to go," Gus asked.

"Um, let me look at it." I walked over and opened the door to see how the inside shelves were set up. That might give me some clue as to what room it was used in. I opened the doors, saw the shelves stacked and immediately knew it was used to hold clothing. But which room would it go in?

"How about you just put it in the master bedroom and it can be moved if that's not correct, ok?" He nodded and the guys grunted as they pushed the massive piece across the floor on sliders. When they walked out to get more of the load, I wandered into the master suite to admire the armoire some more. I heard them come in a few minutes later with a small sofa table, a grandfather clock and a few other small pieces of furniture. They set them in the living area and stood around awaiting orders from Gus, the apparent ring leader of this move.

"So where do you want the piano? We'll need to place it immediately once we get it in." He stared at me waiting for an answer.

"A piano," I repeated. He nodded. I glanced around the room. How in the hell am I supposed to know where to put a piano? Did Edward play the piano? Oh my. A hot guy playing the piano is a closet fantasy of mine. I could see him now, hunched over the ivory keys, playing a beautiful melody while I sat beside him listening with my eyes closed. This was going to be too much for my girly parts to handle. I was getting off track. I walked over to a spot in front of the glass wall and made my decision. He could always get Emmett and Jasper to help him move it.

"It will go right here, facing out toward the city." Gus nodded and he and his crew headed back out the door to unload their last piece of furniture.

I went back to shifting the remaining boxes around. I just pushed the unmarked boxes to the far wall out of the way of the movers. I heard them coming up the hall from the sound of their slider with squeaky wheels. I stood back out of the way as they neared the door. After much maneuvering and shifting, they finally pushed the black baby grand piano through the door on its side. They stopped and quickly turned it upright once they were in the door and lifted it over to the resting spot I had picked out earlier. Gus walked over to me with a clipboard and had me sign a paper indicating I had received the items delivered including fifteen boxes, one armoire, one antique vanity and stool (why does a single man own a vanity?), one sofa table, one grandfather clock and one black baby grand piano. I scribbled my name across the bottom illegibly and he handed me a yellow copy without looking at the paper. The other guys nodded their heads at me and went out the door with their equipment.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. Hope you enjoy it here." Before I could protest that I wasn't 'Mrs. Cullen', he was out the door. I guess it didn't really matter to him anyway.

My phone started ringing as I locked up and headed to the elevator. I glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey Alice." I knew what this call was going to entail. The girl's night out that was planned tonight, for Alice, was also known as a dress up doll play date with me starring as the dress up doll.

"Hi Bella! Are you at home yet? Did they get everything delivered?"

"I am walking home now and yes, everything is delivered." I heard her squeal a little.

"Ok. I'll be over there in ten minutes. We are going back to Eclipse tonight with Rosalie, Jessica and a friend of hers. See you in ten." And she hung up. Not even a chance to protest.

I arrived at my apartment and just had time to put my keys down and check my messages on my answering machine before Alice barged in with her ever present garment bag.

"Alice, what did you bring now?" She smiled slyly and hung it up on the back of my bedroom door.

"It's a surprise. Do you have anything to eat?" I nodded and pulled out some stuff to make sandwiches. While we were eating, I told her about Angela and she suggested that I call her to come along with us. I was anxious to spend some time with her and catch up so I picked up my cell phone and scrolled to her name. When she answered, I quickly explained our plans for the night and asked her to join us. She gladly accepted the invitation and agreed to meet us at my apartment at 6:00. I gave her my address and told her I would see her soon.

Now come on and let's get started." She pushed me toward my bedroom and I plopped down at my vanity. She pulled out her make-up case and a large barrel curling iron. And the torture began.

Alice took her time while making me up. Rosalie was meeting us here at 6:00 and we weren't due to meet Jessica and her friend until 7:00.

By 5:30, my hair hung in big curls down my back and my make-up was immaculate. Sometimes I wondered if Alice was in the wrong profession. I sat on my bed while I watched her touch up her own make-up and fix her hair. She pulled down the garment bag and laid it across the bed before yanking the zipper down. I saw red sequins and immediately cringed. Sure enough, she pulled out a red sequined piece of fabric resembling a blouse and a short black skirt and handed them to me.

"Here, there's a pair of boots in there for you, too." I inspected the shirt to see that there was virtually no back to it-only a wide band of red fabric that stretched from side to side. The skirt would barely cover my hoo-ha.

"What the hell, Alice? I can't wear this!" I thrust the clothes back at her.

"Sure you can. And you will. It is girl's night, after all," she replied nonchalantly as she concentrated on changing her clothes, which were unbelievably modest compared to mine. She just had a plain black tube top and jeans.

"Why do you get to wear something like that and I have to wear this," I asked as I held up the skirt.

"Because I am about to get married and you aren't. Therefore you can wear some things that I can't." That would make sense if I wasn't seeing anyone.

"True, but I don't want to appear like I am very available when I don't think I am," I said trailing off at the last part. She spun around grinning from ear to ear.

"AHA! That's what I was trying to find out. So is it official? Are you guys dating? Edward won't tell me much and only told mom you were 'sort of dating' and I don't know what that means," she whined. I laughed at her petulant behavior.

"Alice, honestly I don't know if you would consider us 'boyfriend and girlfriend', but I am not interested in finding anyone else right now. I want to see where this goes. The pull I feel to him is amazing. I-," I paused, not really knowing how I was going to describe what I was feeling. "I really can't describe it. It just feels right. But if you wanted to know, you could have just asked."

"I understand, Bella. That's the way I felt when I first met Jasper. And the reason I didn't just ask is because making you crack under pressure is so much more fun," she giggled. "Anyway, I was hoping you would put up a fight about the outfit. That's why I brought this." She handed me a much more modest red silk top and a longer, although not by much, black skirt.

"You're still wearing the boots," she hollered as she walked into my living room.

I changed quickly and zipped up the knee high boots as I heard a knock at the door. Rosalie's voice filtered through the room and I walked out to see her standing there talking to Alice. I'm not real sure how she got past Emmett dressed in that short red contraption she passed off as a dress, but I knew there were going to be some broken hearts at the club tonight.

"Hi Rose," I greeted with a wave. "How did you get out of the house in that?" I asked while pointing at her dress.

"Emmett started to say something about showing what God gave me, but I told him to shut up and walked out." Gotta love those two.

"Alrighty then. Well, we are just waiting on a friend of mine, Angela, and then we should probably get going." We stood around for a minute while Rose told us about a jerk she dealt with at work. He had the nerve to call her a condescending 'Sweetie' while trying to educate her about his car. She threatened to chop his balls off.

"I'm not sure if he'll ever come back into the shop, but I could care less," she snarled as she checked out her fingernails. There was a soft rap at my door. I ran over, threw it open and pulled Angela into a hug. Introductions were made and we headed out. We piled into a cab and gave the driver the address.

"Angela, I am shocked by the outfit. What would the good preacher say?" I covered my mouth in mock horror. She giggled and looked over her short little black dress that she had on. She had always been overly modest in her choice of clothing since her father was a preacher.

"What daddy doesn't know won't hurt me, right?" She giggled again while the rest of us joined in.

"Besides, I'm not a little girl anymore."

"No, I don't think you are. Ben Cheney seemed to notice all of your feminine qualities," I teased. She looked out the window and blushed.

"He seems really nice," she said quietly. Rosalie spoke up.

"Well, we can find you lots of nice boys tonight! Of course, only for you Angela. The rest of us are taken. Here we are girls!" We pulled up in front of Eclipse and got out of the cab. Jessica and her friend were waiting for us on the sidewalk, dressed as whorish as possible. Mike would have had a duck if he could have seen Jessica and her barely there dress. I know how obsessive he can be about his girlfriend covering herself. Her friend wasn't dressed any more modestly. We went through the quick formality of introductions and learned that the friend's name was Lauren. Someone must have pissed in her cornflakes this morning because she didn't look very happy to meet us.

Lucky for us, Paul was working the door again and recognized Rosalie. We, once again, skipped the line and headed straight in. The music didn't seem quite as loud tonight. The atmosphere was a lot calmer than the last time we were here. I reasoned that maybe it was because we were there on a Thursday night.

We stopped by the bar, ordered our drinks and headed to a table in the back. We crowded around it and started chatting. It wasn't long until a great dance song blasted through the speakers and we were no longer able to carry on a conversation. Alice and Rosalie each grabbed one of my arms and dragged me to the floor with the rest of the girls following us. We danced and laughed and ignored the guys trying to grind with us. Rose drew back to punch a guy in the face when he grabbed her ass, but he ducked away quickly before she could follow through. Alice and I got a pretty good laugh out of the whole scene. I nodded to Angela in the direction of a guy checking her out, but she just ducked her head and shook it slightly.

"Why not," I asked. She peered up at me shyly.

"Ben and I are going out this weekend. It just wouldn't feel right." She had stopped dancing and was wringing her hands together. I squealed and pulled her into an embrace.

"Angela, that's fantastic! He's a great guy. You'll see!" Her cell phone rang and she stepped over to a quiet area before coming back with a sly grin.

"I'm going to skip out a little early, ok? Thanks for inviting me!" She started to walk off before I stopped her.

"Angela Webber. Where are you going? Who was that on the phone?" I teased her, already having an idea of her answer.

"Um, it was Ben. He is at bar not too far from here and wanted to see me."

"Well, you go get him honey!" I winked and waved her off. I briefly explained to the rest of our group where she disappeared to and they called out well wishes to her. She waved at us and disappeared.

We all continued dancing in between going back and forth to the bar for more drinks.

By 9:00, we were all pretty well tipsy and hanging out at the table giggling.

"Where do you work, Lauren," Alice inquired.

"At Regional Medical. I'm a Lab Tech. It's an alright job, but has gotten better in the last few days," she said slyly, winking.

"Oh, how so," Rose asked.

"Well," she started, "there is this HOT new ER doctor. He has the female staff in an uproar, but I have a feeling he'll be groveling at my feet soon." She was a confident one. Something struck my mind.

"Regional Medical Hospital," I repeated. She nodded in affirmation. I remembered Edward naming that as his new employer. And he was in the ER…and he was new. Oh, my. I giggled suddenly remembering the dinner at La Bella Italia and the waitress throwing herself at him. Now the whole female staff at the hospital was chasing after him? I know I should have probably been jealous, but in my drunken haze, I found it really funny.

"What does he look like," Jessica asked excitedly.

"Oh, he is dreamy! He has beautiful green eyes and a toned body. And his hair looks like he just gave some girl the ride of her life. It sticks up all over his head and is the oddest shade of red…" Alice cracked up stopping Lauren mid description.

"Oh my God! That's my brother!" She guffawed loudly and Rosalie joined along as she realized it was Edward also.

"Is he really?" I would have been embarrassed if I had just gushed over a guy like that unknowingly in front of his sister. Not this girl.

"Do you think you could set us up? I invited him tonight, but he had to work. He is delectable. I could just lap him up like melted ice cream." Alice continued laughing loudly but Rosalie stopped suddenly and held her hand up.

"Stop right there. I'm terribly sorry to inform you of this, but Edward is otherwise preoccupied with someone at this moment. His entire focus is on her," she challenged. I cringed inwardly. Was that true? Surely Rose was exaggerating for his sake. And if she mentioned my name, it was going to get awkward.

"Oh, I'm not worried. I have some secret weapons that no girl can compete against." Well that just pissed me off and the tequila kicked in.

"Well, Lauren. You might want to keep those secrets to yourself. You wouldn't want the enemy to find out your war tactics, now would you?" I glared at her. I normally wasn't confrontational. At all. I think I had one too many.

"What are you talking about," she asked haughtily. Alice spoke up before I could.

"Lauren, Bella is dating Edward. And he is smitten with her. So you might want to find another doctor to chase." The appalling look that crossed her face was priceless. She openly eyed me up and down like I was trash that didn't deserve him. This girl had some balls, but she didn't say anything more.

Silence engulfed our table until Rose glanced over my shoulder and did a double take.

"Oh my God!" She clapped her hand over her mouth. The rest of us turned in the direction she was staring and frantically searched the room to see what had surprised her.

"Rose, what is it," Alice asked.

She let out a little giggle of disbelief and subtly pointed over to an older man dancing with a _much_ younger girl.

"That guy's name is Don. He's one of our technicians at the dealership." She paused and let out another giggle. We glanced back over to see Don ramming his tongue down the girl's throat. She didn't seem to mind.

"And that," Rose continued," is not is wife." We all let out a gasp, disgusted by the man's behavior and immediately launched into bashing him.

"What a jerk," Alice muttered.

"Oh, she should hand him his ass in a jar," Jessica said. I stood back and said nothing.

"If I ever found out that Emmett had cheated on me, I would cut his balls off."

"Rose, I doubt you ever have to worry about that. He's scared of you," Alice laughed. "But I agree. If Jasper ever cheated on me, I would do the same."

"Really, Alice," I asked. "You know he worships the ground you walk on."

"I know," she quipped, smiling.

"Well, I know Mike would never cheat on me," Jessica said confidently. "His last girlfriend cheated on him and just did him wrong. He was heartbroken." Her eyes were sad. She had bought that lie and really felt sorry for him. I chanced a glance over at Alice, who practically had steam coming from her ears. You know, like a cartoon character. _Uh, oh_, I thought.

"You really think so, Jessica? You really don't think he'd cheat on you?" Alice was clearly being sarcastic.

"No, of course not," Jessica scoffed, looking at Alice like she was crazy, which just added the fuel to Alice's fire. I could see the wheels turning in her head. I knew she wanted me to tell Jessica about Mike and I, but I didn't want to do it here. We had already had enough drama for the night. But, if she was that naïve, no way could I not tell her about him. She needed to know what a real dog he was. Alice was the one to start the epic revelation.

"Well, let me just tell you something, Little Miss My-boyfriend-would-never-cheat-on-me. He did. For two months. I know first hand." Alice tended to be a little snarky after a few drinks apparently. She turned to me.

"Bella? Tell her. I think she needs to know." _Oh crap_. I looked at Jessica who looked confused and sad and flustered. Lauren was just watching on with a sneer on her face and Rosalie just looked curious.

"I, um." I took a deep breath and ducked my head a little so I didn't have to look at her.

"Jessica, Mike used to be my boyfriend." I peeked up to see the shock register on her face. My confession brought back a flood of memories to my mind of the fun times we spent together followed by the recollection of the night when he destroyed it all. It still hurt.

"In fact, he was my boyfriend up until about a month and a half ago. Well I guess it was closer to two months, now. So if what you said at the picnic on the fourth was true and you guys had been dating for three months, then he had been dating both of us at the same time for two months." I stared at her, hoping the pain I was feeling from the betrayal was not registering on my face. Her face was a mask of shock. She was completely quiet while I waited for her reaction.

"Why did you break up," she asked quietly. Oh, I didn't know I was going to have to do all this tonight. I just thought I was going to have to tell her that Mike and I were together. Weren't we supposed to have a relaxing night? Now my buzz was gone and my fury at Mike was gaining strength and threatening to erupt.

"He hit me, Jessica. One night, we had plans to go out and he showed up at my apartment two hours late and drunk. When I refused to leave with him, he hit me. Punched me in the face. Twice. That was the end of our relationship. It was around the end of May. I don't remember the date." That was a lie, but she didn't need to know that. From the look on her face, I had already hurt her enough. Our table was eerily quite. Alice looked smug as hell. Rosalie was lost in thought. Lauren was still shooting daggers at me with her eyes. I wondered if that was just a normal facial expression for her. I finally manned up and looked at Jessica sympathetically. Slowly her face contorted from shock to hurt to confusion and finally faded to anger. _Maybe she'll give Mike the hell he deserves_, I thought to myself. So not the case.

"What the hell, Bella? Why would you make up these lies about my boyfriend? Do you really even know him or are you just trying to ruin my life?" She was seething. So was I after the initial shock of having her turn on me, but I stayed calm.

"Jessica, I have no intention of ruining your life. I just thought you might want to know. Yes, I know him and everything I said was true. We started dating my senior year of college. We dated for over two years." She grabbed up her purse and hopped down off of the stool she was perched on.

"I'm not listening to this. I don't believe a word of it. It's bullshit. Alice, you should be more careful who you are friends with. And I'll have to tell Edward to be more careful of whom he is fucking." She gave me a disgusted look and stomped off with that sneering bitch behind her. I sat, dumbfounded, her insults resounding in my ears.

Alice jumped down quickly and started after her, but Rosalie held her back.

"It's not worth it," she said in a quiet voice. Alice huffed and stomped off to the bar for another drink. I didn't think another drink would help me at the moment, so I just laid my head on the table.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I jerked my head upright and noticed Rosalie had tears in her eyes.

"No, Rose. I'm sorry I ruined your night. I should've just let it go." I sighed and put my head in my hands. Alice came back with shots.

"No, Bella, that's not what I'm sorry for. Jessica deserved to know every bit of that. I'm sorry because I know all too well what you went through." I cocked my head to the left as if to ask "huh?" She sighed and continued.

"I was in an abusive relationship before Emmett. I won't elaborate right now, but I stayed in it too long and just couldn't make myself get out of it. Finally, I had enough and left. I'm very proud that you didn't cower down to him and let him continue to beat you. Good job, Bella." She lifted her shot glass in a toast and threw it back. Alice and I did the same. I was at a loss for words from Rosalie's confession and pissed off at Jessica. Why in the world would I make something like that up? Stupid, stupid girl.

"Well, ladies, it's been an… _interesting _night. Sorry I caused the drama. The party mood has left me though, so I think I am going to head home. I'm going to try to call Edward before I turn in." I picked up my purse and slid down off the stool. Alice looked a little remorseful.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thrown you to the dogs like that. I just couldn't stop myself. She looked so smug and confident that she knew him so well. She knows absolutely nothing about him and needed to be knocked down a notch or two. Sorry I drug you into it." She gave me the puppy dog eyes. I just laughed, but it sounded devoid of any humor.

"Alice, it's no big deal. Actually it gives me a reason to tell Edward about all of this now. I would rather him hear it from me than Jessica call him up and tell him I'm spreading lies." Rosalie cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You haven't told him about this yet?" I shook my head.

"Bella, you need to tell him ASAP. I think that is something he needs to know. I would tell him everything and make sure you tell him what a bitch Jessica was tonight." I nodded silently and we all walked outside. So much for a fun, girl's night out. We hailed taxis and bid our goodnights before heading home.

I walked into my apartment and threw down my purse and unzipped the boots before pulling them off. I plopped down on the couch and propped up my feet on the coffee table. The more I recapped the events of the night, the more pissed off I got. Lauren sneering at me because she found out I was "dating" Edward. Jessica going ballistic because I told her about Mike. It was all ridiculous. I needed something to calm me down. I needed a dose of Edward. I picked up my phone and typed out a quick message.

_Call me when you get a minute? – Bella_

I hit send and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and settled on one, amazed that they still play _Saved by the Bell_ reruns. My phone rang a few minutes later. I snatched it up quickly.

"Hi," I breathed. He chuckled on the other end.

"Hi, yourself. I didn't think you'd be home for a while. That's why I hadn't called yet. Did everything go ok today with the movers? I assume so since I never heard from you."

"Yeah, it went fine. They were a little late, but no big deal. I tried to put your boxes in the correct room, but only a few were labeled. The rest are sitting in your living room. It's kind of hard to determine where the boxes marked 'stuff' go," I giggled.

"Yeah, sorry. I was kind of in a hurry when I packed, so everything wasn't labeled very well. But you didn't have to do that. Thank you." I smiled at the warmness that seemed to be seeping through the phone.

"You're welcome. When are the next deliveries coming?"

"Um, I think mom set them all up for next Tuesday. Think you could be my receiving girl again?"

_Ha! I'll receive anything you want to give me, baby._ Oh, I am such a perv.

"Sure. I'll be there." I heard him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Bella. I have to work straight through until Tuesday night with only enough time off in between shifts to sleep. Then I am off for two days. I would love to see you Wednesday, if I could. I'll probably be over at the apartment sorting through things, but you could come and hang out with me. I promise I won't put you to work." He was practically begging. As if he would have to.

"Of course I'll come over. I'll even wear my work clothes, just in case you need some help." He laughed.

"How did your girl's night go? Did you have fun?" How exactly was I supposed to approach this little subject? I really didn't want to address the issue over the phone, so I decided to be vague and explain everything to him Wednesday when I saw him.

"Yeah, it went great. We had a lot of fun." That should satisfy him. I heard a loud beep in the background followed by, _"Dr. Cullen to exam room three, stat."_

"Shit, Bella. I have to go. Call you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, bye." And then he was gone. I was having mixed emotions about Wednesday knowing that I was going to have to tell him about Mike. My biggest fear was how he was going to react. Guess I'll find out soon.

**EPOV **

I was exhausted. I had worked endless hours and pretty much lived at the hospital since I had started Sunday night, except for the brief stint at Bella's Monday. There was an endless stream of people pouring into the ER. More people were coming out of the woodwork at the hospital to introduce themselves. Mostly women. The ER nurses were having a ball with it and were currently trying to come up with a nickname, an idea they stole from a popular ER television show.

Lauren, the persistent Lab Tech, came up to me around 4:00 Thursday afternoon.

"Dr. Cullen, a friend and I are joining some other girls for some drinks and dancing tonight, would you like to join us?" she asked while batting her eyelashes. Man, this girl just couldn't take a hint.

"I appreciate the offer, Lauren, but I'm on all night. Have fun, though." I briskly walked off and ducked into a patient's room before she could catch up with me. I checked the patient's vitals before peeking out the door to make sure the coast was clear. I ducked behind the desk at the nurses' station as one of the nurses, Emily, laughed at me.

"Is she after you again," she whispered. I nodded and sat in a chair behind a stack of files on the desk that partially hid me from view.

"What is it with her? She's absolutely relentless. Is there someway to get her banned from the ER?" She laughed at my questions.

"She'll find a new doc to pine over soon. No worries. I just hope your girlfriend doesn't show up here to kick her butt. She won't, will she?" She suddenly looked worried. I smiled.

"No, I don't think so." I couldn't imagine Bella in a fight. Although, I was willing to bet that she had a pretty hot temper. It's always the quiet ones.

"Besides, I think we have another new doc coming at the end of the month. Maybe she'll start after him." I wiped a pretend sheen of sweat from my forehead as she laughed and got up to finish checking on my other patients. It was a relatively quiet night. Right before I started, I received a text from Bella asking me to call her. I went through as quickly as possible and escaped to the lounge to make the call I had been dying to make all day.

I was relieved to hear her voice. It instantly calmed me. She teased me about my packing and organization skills. I had to ask her to receive the remainder of the deliveries scheduled for Tuesday which she graciously accepted to do. I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper, but couldn't-Hell, who am I kidding? I didn't _want _to stop it. She was quickly becoming the center of my universe. I should be running for the hills, but I just wanted to run to her. I practically begged her to come and hang out with me Wednesday. She heartily agreed and I found myself looking at the clock counting the hours until I could see her again. I heard Emily urgently paging me to Mr. Smith's room and quickly bid Bella goodbye.

I ran down the hall into Mr. Smith's room and was followed by the crash cart being pushed in by a nurse. He was coding. He had filled his system with a dangerous mix of alcohol and several Lortabs earlier in the day, resulting in an overdose. His distraught wife found him and brought him in. We pumped his stomach and started flushing his system out, but he was now going into shock. There was no telling how long he had been doing this before he actually overdosed.

We worked quickly and efficiently as a team, but unfortunately his body gave out and his heart gave up. Mr. David Smith died at 10:41 p.m. This was the reason I hated the ER.

When I could leave, I rushed out of the building needing to escape the pressure that had built up, and headed to Jasper's to catch up on some sleep. It was 3:00 in the morning and all I could think of was the look on Mrs. Smith's face when we told her that her husband had passed away. She looked blank for a moment before bursting into sobs. One of the nurses took her to a private room and that was the last time I saw her.

I let myself into the apartment and crawled into bed, still fully clothed. I reached over and set the alarm for 9:00, needing to be back to the hospital by 10:00. All I could think about as I drifted to sleep was the look on Mrs. Smith's face when we delivered the news to her. Sometime during the middle of the night, I woke suddenly from a dream I couldn't remember. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the tragic events the night before at the hospital. I closed my eyes once again as the face of a smiling brunette slowly crept into my mind and overcame my dreams. I slept peacefully the rest of the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sheesh. Jessica was a bitch, huh? And poor Dr. Cullen. I can't imagine what it's like to be an ER doc. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Come play with us on the twilighted thread! Tell me your stories about your class reunions (if you've had one yet). Lots of love to you guys! MMM-WAH!**


	13. Revelations

**A/N: Hello! I know lots of you were speculating that either Jessica or Lauren will tell Edward about Mike, so let's just find out. I hope this chapter meets your expectations.**

**There's a poll on my profile to nickname our good doctor. I will keep it open for the next couple of days. Go vote for your favorite!**

**Lots of love to my Beta extraordinaire, magan bagan, who edited this chapter very quickly! And to my Twilighted Beta, qjmom-she is lightening fast at validating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own the game **_**Sorry**_**.**

_____________________________________________________________________________

I didn't see Edward all weekend. He called a couple of times over the next few days during his down time, which was really rare, and we politely chatted about everything and nothing at all. He was hoping he could slow down after the weekend when everyone had taken some time off and revived themselves. The hospital had been in need of another doctor for a while and all of the staff had been starting to feel the impact of the long hours.

Tuesday morning rolled around and I headed over to Edward's apartment. He had told me the night before that two companies would be delivering things the next day starting around 9:00 am. I let myself in with the key that he had given me and settled down at the kitchen counter, reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_, which was on the list of required reading for my class this year. I needed to brush up myself. I was engrossed in the book when there was a knock at the door. I marked my place and hopped down. When I opened the door, I was very surprised to see Esme standing there.

"Esme? What are you doing here?" _It's her son's apartment you idiot_. I shook my head and silently chastised myself.

"I mean,… hi."

She giggled and walked through the door, carrying bags and dragging packages of curtain rods behind her.

"I talked to Edward last night and told him I wanted to come in to town and put up his window dressings today. He was going to call you and tell you not to worry about coming over here today, but I asked him not to. I would love to spend some time with you and you can help me hang all these," she gestured toward the bags and rods.

"Sure, I'd love to help." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Thank you. I know there will be some deliveries today also, so maybe between the two of us, we can make this bare place looks like a home by the end of the day." She stood the curtain rod packages against the wall and started pulling drapes out of a bag. The first set was different hues of brown in a striped pattern. Very masculine without being ugly. The material felt like silk. While I was admiring those, she pulled out another set of red and cream colored drapes in a swirl pattern.

"These," she gestured to the first set, "are for the master bedroom, and the other set is for the guest bedroom." I nodded and followed her like a lost puppy when she headed to the master bedroom. I had never hung drapes before. I had cheap sheer curtains in my apartment that I had picked up at Target. But there's a first time for everything, right? She pulled one of the rods out of the package and instructed me on how to properly measure everything. Soon the rod and drapes were hung in the master bedroom, so we ventured on to the guest bedroom. As we were finishing up in there, a knock on the door rang through the empty apartment. Esme answered the door and greeting the delivery guys, showed them in. Over the course of the next hour, five guys brought in a black leather sofa, a black and white striped chaise lounge, a credenza-like table, a king size bed, a queen size bed, two mattress sets, a dresser, two sets of chest of drawers and two sets of nightstands. By the time everything was placed in its appropriate room, the guys set to work on assembling the beds, although they looked thoroughly exhausted.

Esme stood back and eyed the furniture in the living area. She decided where to put each piece and I helped her push it all around to its new home. She pushed the chaise back into the corner so that its occupant could see the beautiful skyline.

"He can always move something if he doesn't like it," she said to herself more than me.

The doorbell rang once more and another delivery guy stood in the hall waiting to bring in more purchases.

"What's that?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. I figured you would know." We both stared as an enormous box with the Sony label was pushed in by two guys.

We looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"TV," we said simultaneously and giggled. We let it stay in its box against the wall. Neither of us wanted to take the risk of setting up that massive thing. Edward could handle that.

I had spent a good bit of time with Esme during the day and loved her even more. She and I had spent the day talking about her business, her family, my childhood and family and our mutual love for a good novel. She was such a caring, compassionate person. Her love for her children was evident in the way she spoke of them. I silently hoped I would be as good of a mother one day as she obviously was.

Two hours later, all of the furniture was set up and all of the delivery guys were gone. Esme and I made up the beds with the linens she had brought with her and picked up the stray pieces of trash scattered throughout the apartment. We left to meet Alice at her store for lunch.

The afternoon went by quickly and I was soon bidding Alice and Esme goodbye. Esme pulled me into a hug before I left and whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad you have come into all of our lives." She smiled as she let me go and I had tears in my eyes. Every member of the Cullen clan was slowly finding a special place in my heart.

Wednesday morning, I jumped up and showered quickly. I threw on some jeans and a racer back tank top before parting my hair and braiding it into pigtails. Juvenile, yes, but it kept my hair out of my face. Who knew what I would be doing today.

I grabbed my phone and keys and headed out of my building over to Edward's apartment again. I walked briskly noticing the dark sky, hoping I wouldn't get caught in a downpour. I had just made it through the lobby door when the first drops fell. I hurried to the elevator anxious to see him. It had been a week and I needed my fix.

When I arrived at his door, I knocked hesitantly two quick raps before the door flew open to reveal a beautiful grin planted on the face of a certain handsome doctor. Before I could speak, he pulled me into his arms and planted a kiss on my lips. I went limp in his arms and molded myself into his body. He deepened the kiss quickly, his tongue darting into my mouth and I tasted mint and coffee and ….doughnuts? Surely not. Aren't doctors supposed to be health conscious? I pulled back and grinned.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Good morning," he replied while still standing inches from my face. I playfully slapped him on the chest and eyed him suspiciously as I stepped into his apartment.

"Why, Dr. Cullen, if I didn't know any better, I would say you had doughnuts for breakfast this morning," I teased.

"Oh, no. I've been busted. Oh the shame," he replied dramatically while walking behind the counter in the kitchen and tossing a box of doughnuts on the ledge.

"Since you know my secret, go ahead and have one. There's glazed, cream filled and chocolate covered. Don't tell anyone my secret life of indulging in doughnuts, though." He gave me that beautiful sideways grin and propped his elbow against the box. I hopped up on the counter and plucked a cream filled one from the box.

"I believe I will have one, Dr. Cullen. Thanks for the offer. And don't worry-I'll take your secret to the grave," I mock whispered before taking a huge bite of the creamy goodness. I moaned in appreciation and my eyes fluttered closed. It was still warm and delicious. I took another bite while my eyelids were still shut, appreciating the intimate moment you can have with a single piece of sugary heaven.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward staring at me, mouth slightly open and dark, lust filled eyes. I smiled sweetly at him and finished up my breakfast.

"You have a bit of cream right there," he pointed to the corner of my mouth. I darted my tongue out to get it when he leaned up, stopping me.

"Let me take care of that," he said huskily. He leaned into my face and licked the corner of my mouth and hmmed to himself.

And cue the wet panties.

He lowered his face and his nose was grazing my jaw line, hot breath burning against my skin. He moved his head slowly toward my ear and planted and open mouthed kiss right below it. My head involuntarily rolled back, giving him open access to my neck, which he took advantage of. I wasn't real sure how we had gotten to this stage so quickly since I had just walked in the door, but at this rate, we were going to break in that new bed real soon.

"Edward," I choked out.

"Hmm," was all I heard as he continued to kiss and breathe on my neck. He made his way back up and took my earlobe between his teeth, flicking it with his tongue and I knew if I didn't stop this now, we weren't going to stop at all.

"Edward, are we planning on unpacking or breaking in your bed?" I know that was very forward of me, but my brain was on break at the moment. His head snapped up and he gave me a wicked grin.

"I prefer the latter of the two." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"But I guess I do need to do some work, huh?" I nodded and jumped down off the counter, trying to put some distance between my raging hormones and his raging hard on. Yes, it was very obvious.

"Well, what would you like me to do?" I stood in the middle of the living room waiting for instruction.

"Bella, you don't have to do anything. I just wanted to spend some time with you." He walked over and propped up against the new leather sofa, smiling sweetly at me.

"Well, I'm not standing around twiddling my thumbs all day. I'll go nuts." I looked at him expectantly. He looked around for a moment and spotted a big box and pushed it over to the cabinet below his massively huge flat screen TV that hung perfectly on his wall.

"Ah. I see you put it up. Your mother and I were afraid to touch it," I gestured toward the TV. "It intimidated us." He laughed.

"If you really want something to do, how about you put the DVD's in the cabinet?" I nodded and sat down on the floor and started pulling them out of the box. He went back to the kitchen and sounded like he was throwing things in a drawer. I cringed when I heard the steel from the utensils clanging against each other. We made small talk while we worked about our past few days at our jobs. He wandered back over to me a few minutes later with a look of surprise on his face.

"Bella, might I ask what exactly it is that you are doing?" I looked at him in confusion.

"I'm putting up the DVD's liked you asked." He nodded and stared at the piles of flat plastic boxes surrounding me.

"Ooooookay. I guess I don't understand the piles. Are you-" he glanced at the piles once more, studying them closely. I could tell when some kind of realization hit him because his eyes widened.

"Are you putting them in alphabetical order?" He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Well, yeah," I replied sheepishly. "Doesn't everyone?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, I don't know anyone that does. But, hey. I'm not one to complain. Whatever makes you happy." He left me to my tedious task and returned to the kitchen.

The rest of the day went much the same. He would assign me a small task while he emptied boxes. I would organize whatever I was working on to the best of my ability and he would tease me about it. I would tease back about his boxes of "stuff" and lack of any organizational skills. Our playful banter lasted until around four o'clock that afternoon. We had made a huge dent in the boxes and there wasn't much left to do. The place was warming up and looked a lot more like someone's home.

"Hey, I have a suggestion," I called out to him. He was currently in the bedroom unloading some more personal items. He poked his head out the door.

"I'm all ears, Pippi." And yes, there was relentless teasing about my pigtails all day long, hence my new nickname. I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. Just wait until I came up with a new nickname for him. A hot doctor nickname. I might have to enlist Emmett's help for that.

"How about we go back to my apartment, get away from all the boxes and order some Chinese food. We can lounge around and relax. What do you think?" He was grinning from ear to ear by the time I finished.

"Sounds like a perfect idea. Let me finish up in here. Give me five minutes." He disappeared again and emerged almost exactly five minutes later. He grabbed our sets of keys and my cell phone off the counter and tossed me my things.

"Let's go, Pippi." We stepped out of his apartment and headed toward the elevator.

"You had better not let Emmett hear that. As of right now, you are the only one who can call me that, although I wish you would stop." He tugged at one of my braids playfully as we stepped onto the elevator.

"Aw, I just think they're cute," he retorted and winked. I rolled my eyes and we rode down in silence.

The streets outside were still wet from the rain earlier and from the looks of the sky, they weren't going to be dry anytime soon. We jumped over a few puddles on the sidewalk and dodged the drips from the awnings of the businesses. I felt carefree, happy and young, some emotions I hadn't felt in a while.

When we walked through my door, I tossed everything on the counter and pulled out a menu to the Chinese restaurant a couple of blocks down. We stood over it deciding what to order and when the decision was made, I called it in. They gave me the total and told me it would be around forty-five minutes. I thanked them and hung up.

"Ok, it will be a little while before the food is here. What would you like to do?" He had a wicked gleam in his eye and sauntered over to me, grinning the whole time. When he was positioned in front of me, I just knew he was going to kiss me, so I closed my eyes and my lips slowly parted. I felt him lean in and waited. And waited. When his lips never met mine, my eyes shot open to see him leaning past me and throwing some money on the table by the door.

"That's for dinner." I started to argue and he held a hand up.

"Don't even try." I pouted a bit and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. I sank into him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"If you remember correctly, I invited you, Dr. Cullen. So I think I should pay for dinner."

"Not a chance," he said dipping his head down so his lips were even with my ear.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you call me Dr. Cullen?" His voice was low and a bit gruff, but in a good way. I blushed nine different shades of red and pulled out of his embrace. He was driving me crazy. I walked into the living room and opened the coat closet, reached to the top shelf to pull down a box. With an evil gleam in my eye, I turned to him.

"How about we play a game of _Sorry_ until the food gets here?"

"_Sorry_? I haven't played that game since I was a kid. Sure, let's have a go at it." I grabbed the box and walked over the table to open the game board. Once it was set up and my red pawns and Edward green pawns were on there starting circles, I took a seat. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"It's on now, Swan. You're going down!" I giggled at his competitiveness while shuffling the cards. I leaned over and dropped my voice.

"Bring it on, Dr. Cullen." He gave me a grin as I placed the cards on the board.

"Ladies first," he gestured toward the deck. I turned over the first card and saw the number one. I smiled sweetly and removed a pawn from my circle. He drew a seven next.

"Aw, sorry." I gave him a small pouty face and drew my next card. Twelve. I walked my pawn twelve squares around the board and waited for him to draw. This continued back and forth for the next twenty minutes. By that time, all of my pawns were out and on their way home. He only had two of his out. He couldn't draw a one or two to save his life. The only way the two pawns that were out were put into play was by a _Sorry_ card. Then he sent me back home, only to have me draw a one or two the next round. He was losing….badly. He was too funny to watch. On his next turn, one of his little green pawns landed on a space I was already occupying, sending mine back home and landing him dangerously close to his safe zone. He had a smug smile on his face when he placed my pawn back in its start circle. I drew the next card and saw the smug look quickly leave his face. The Sorry card that had helped him all night now betrayed him and his hopes of getting the safe zone were shot.

"Sorry," I said, shrugging my shoulders innocently and replacing his pawn with mine, only to send him back home…once again.

In the end, I ended up getting all of my pawns home and stood up to do a happy dance and gloat. He glared at me from his chair, trying not to smile as I danced in a little circle. I looked at him once more and shrugged my shoulders again.

"Sorry," I sang, giggling.

"Oh, you're going to be sorry," he said. He reached out and grabbed me by my belt loops and pulled me into his lap so quickly that my body automatically responded by straddling him. I gasped slightly at the sudden very intimate contact and stared at him. His eyes were dark again and he licked his lips while gazing at mine.

My willpower was slowly heading down the drain. Maybe his new bed wasn't going to be broken in tonight, but mine sure looked sufficient and inviting at the moment.

He looked like he was contemplating his first move, so I took the opportunity to take control of the situation and dominate him a little. I put my hand around his neck and tugged a little at the fine little hairs back there so he tilted his head up. Then I laid it on him. I kissed him with everything I had in me, showing him that I wanted him just a badly as I was pretty sure he wanted me. Both sets of hands started roaming and we were breathing hard. I was ready to throw in the towel and push him to my room when there was a knock at the door. His hands stopped where they were on the exposed sliver of skin at my waist and he grunted his apparent disappointment of being interrupted. I chuckled and climbed off his lap.

"I'll be right there," I called out to the delivery guy. I overheard Edward mumbling something that included the words "stupid cockblocker". He stood up and I could see the bulge in his pants and felt slightly sorry for him.

"Where's your restroom," he asked. "I need to go, uh, yeah, um..." He actually blushed. It was too cute. I pointed the door beside my bedroom and he took off wordlessly. There was another sharp rap at the door.

"Coming," I yelled. I snatched up the money Edward had laid on the table and yanked open the door, my head down counting it.

"How much was it?" My voice trailed off at the end when I saw who was standing on my doorstep. My mind was swarming and was still a little hazy from the lust I was feeling a few minutes ago, which had not dissipated at all, by the way.

"Mike?" I looked down at his hands to see if he was carrying any bags. My first thought was to wonder why he was delivering Chinese food. When I saw there were no bags around him, I scrunched my face in confusion.

"Bella," he started. "Could you tell me why you thought it was a good idea to tell my present girlfriend about our past relationship?" His eyes were burning with fire and his tone was dripping with hate. I looked around to make sure Edward had not returned yet and stepped halfway out the door, leaving it slightly open behind me.

"Mike, it just came up and I wasn't going to lie for you. She found out that we dated and asked how we broke up. I told her the truth." I crossed my arms and leaned back.

"You didn't have to fucking point out that I had cheated on both of you! My God, Bella! Are you just trying to ruin my life?" He was talking very loudly now, which just pissed me off more.

"Mike, shut up! I don't want my neighbors out here seeing more drama between us. Just leave. Jessica didn't believe a word I said anyway, so what does it matter?" I was about at my wits end with him and fed up with the whole situation. As soon as all this was out with Edward, I wanted to put it behind me and move on. I needed to forget it and let it go.

"Bullshit. Of course she believed you. I was drilled about it from the moment I walked in my door yesterday. I denied it and she told me to get out."

I looked at him smugly with a grin playing at my lips.

"You know, Mike, that lie is what put you in this predicament in the first place."

He yanked my right wrist and held it tightly in his hand. His fingers were pressing into my skin and I felt like the circulation was being cut off to my hand.

"Ow, Mike! Let go!" I tried to jerk back, but he held on firmly and jerked me to him so that he was inches from my face. I could smell the tequila on his breath and wanted to gag.

"You listen to me, you little bitch. You keep your mouth shut from now on. If you don't, what I did to you that night will be nothing compared to what happens to you this time. Do you understand?" He was almost screaming at me and I was pushing with my other hand against his chest trying to free myself.

"Mike, let go! You're hurting me!" I tried once more to shove off before I felt another pair of strong hands gripping my forearm and freeing me from the restraints of Mike.

"What the hell are you doing," Edward raged. He pushed Mike and pinned him against the opposite wall. Mike tried to fight back, but he was a good bit smaller than Edward and couldn't push him off.

"Fuck off. I'm just keeping her in line. She deserved it!" He spat at me. I could see a few of the neighbors peeking out of their doors. I was utterly humiliated and pissed.

"You don't hurt women, you jackass. Didn't your mother teach you any better? What the hell are you doing here anyway?" He shoved him against the wall again. I reached up and touched Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, just let him go before the cops are called. Please?" I pleaded with him to the best of my ability. His eyes were still furious when they looked down at me, but softened as he understood my plea. He glanced around at the audience and gave Mike one final shove before he let him go.

"Get out of here and don't come back. Leave Bella alone or it will be me that you have to deal with." He put his hand on the small of my back and turned to lead me back in the apartment. I had just walked through the door when I heard a quiet, "fucking whore." Just as I registered that Edward's hand had left my back, I turned around to see him punch Mike square in the face at full force. I saw Mike's head bobble and his nose started pouring blood.

"Ow, shit! I think you broke my nose, you bastard!" Edward stepped back with a smug smile.

"Good. You'll think about that next time before you spout off obscenities at ladies, won't you?" He reached inside my door and grabbed up a box of tissues that sat on the table and threw them at Mike.

"Clean yourself up and get the hell out of here, you piece of shit. I had better not see you again." He spun around and gently pushed me in the door. I walked over and sat in a chair at the table we had occupied just a short time earlier playing an innocent game. The tears started pouring as the whole scenario started to play back. Edward stood looking out into the hall for another minute and then closed the door.

"He's gone," he said quietly as he walked over to me.

"Can I see your wrist," he asked; his voice cold and unemotional. I held it up to him, silently sobbing. He probed around it, checking it out.

"He didn't do any real damage, but it might bruise and hurt tomorrow. How about we put some ice on it?" I nodded and he started to walk into the kitchen. There was another knock at the door. Surely not.

Edward stalked back through the apartment, looking fierce and ready to kill, and pulled the door open so hard, it banged on the wall behind it. A little Chinese girl stood in front of him, visibly terrified, and held two bags up to him.

"Delivery," she said like a question in a meek, accent filled voice. He held up a finger to her and grabbed the money off the table I had thrown there when I had come back in. He must have given her that beautiful smile when we went back because I could see her face relax and even heard her giggle a little. He took the bags from her and closed the door. He silently walked to the kitchen to sit the food down and came back with a towel full of ice. He walked over and laid it on my wrist. I really didn't know what to say.

"Edward, I-" He placed his forefinger on my lips and shushed me.

"Let's get something to eat first. And then, I think we need to talk," he said as he looked at me pointedly. I nodded and he disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with my plate of teriyaki chicken and a bottle of water. He sat our plates down and we ate silently for a few minutes. Suddenly he pushed his plate away and stared at me.

"Ok, Bella, the truth. What's the deal with you and Mike?"

**EPOV**

I sat back in my chair waiting for her to answer. She opened her mouth a few times and subsequently closed it without making a sound each time.

"Just give me a few minutes to compose my thoughts, ok?" I nodded.

I thought back to the past few days when I was counting down the hours to see her. Work had still been crazy, but somehow the good Lord answered my prayers and Lauren was no where to be found after Thursday. When I asked Emily about it, she told me that she had talked to Lauren's supervisor and asked her to keep Lauren busy for the next few days. I thanked her profusely, but she waved it off and said Lauren was annoying the hell out of her, too.

I knew Mom had spent some time with Bella yesterday while the furniture was being delivered. It made me happy that they could get along so well. I'm not what you would necessarily call a "Mama's boy" but I do want my mother and significant other to get along and I didn't worry about her and Bella at all.

Bella and I had spent some great time together today and, even though the night was basically ruined for her, I didn't want it to end on a bad note for us. I didn't really mean to hit Mike as hard as I did, but damn, he just asked for it. He hurt her and I was not going to stand back while he spat nasty names at her. No way.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye that brought me back to the present. She turned her chair and angled it toward me.

"How about we go over to the couch?" I nodded and we got up and walked over to the couch, sitting opposite of each other so we could talk face to face.

"Ok, where to I start," she asked herself.

"Before I get started, I want you to know that I planned on telling you all of this tonight after dinner. It just didn't play out that way, unfortunately. Obviously neither Jessica nor Lauren have gotten to you yet?" I was confused and cocked an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen nor heard from either of them all week, but how do you know Lauren?" She shook her head and let out a sigh, looking down at her bare feet.

"We'll get back to that in a minute. It's pretty cut and dry with Mike and I. We did date." She stopped there and glanced at me to gauge my reaction. It didn't shock me. I figured as much. I nodded, silently telling her to continue. She cleared her throat and started again.

"We started dating my senior year of college. I was very much in love with him. After we graduated, things got hectic and our schedules didn't allow for a lot of time together so we had planned a special night for the two of us. Long story short, he showed up drunk and when I refused to leave with him, he hit me. So I kicked him in his junk, told him to get out and declared that we were over." I sat dumbfounded. Anger soared through me and if I would have known this an hour ago, I probably would have put Mike in the hospital. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Where did he hit you, Bella?" She looked back down at her feet as though she was ashamed.

"In the face. He punched me twice." Oh, what I would have given to travel back in time in that moment so I could see Mike again.

"But that's not all. When he showed up at your parent's house for the fourth, Jessica told yourmother that they had been dating for three months. The incident had just happened at the end of May, so he cheated on me for two months with Jessica."

I really didn't know how to respond to all of that. She had just told me that her ex-boyfriend beat her up and cheated on her. No wonder she wasn't very responsive to my obvious flirting at first.

"Wow, Bella. I don't know what to say. Besides the fact that I would really like to have his address so I can go break his arms right now. Can I call Emmett? He would be all over that." It was no time for jokes, but I got a small smile from her.

"He already knows."

"What? How the hell does he already know? Who else knows? Am I the last?" I was furious. I understood her keeping this to herself, but I didn't understand why Emmett would know and I didn't. And if he knew, why didn't he beat Mike's ass at my parent's house. A flashback played in my mind of Mike running Bella over "accidently" at the football game and my fury grew. It was obvious now that he did that shit on purpose.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes before she quickly looked out the window.

"Yes, Emmett probably knows. I'm sure Rose told him after she found out last week. So unfortunately, yes, you are the last to know. I am sorry you are upset. This isn't how I intended for you to find all of this out." I was quiet so she continued.

"Last Thursday when I went out with the girls, Jessica was there and brought a friend named Lauren." She stopped and looked at me, obviously waiting for a reaction. I racked my brain. Lauren? Lauren. OH! Lauren!

"Does this Lauren by chance work at the hospital with me?" She nodded.

"Yes, and has her sights set on you, too. Anyway, the topic of unfaithfulness came up and Alice might have mentioned something about Mike in front of Jessica which left me no choice but to tell her about what he did to me…and to her. She was very upset and didn't believe me. I actually expected her to call you this week." She looked genuinely surprised and I thought back to a few days earlier.

"Well, I did have a call from a number I didn't recognize, but I didn't call it back. I figured it was just a wrong number. It could have been her." She nodded somberly.

"I'm glad she didn't get to you first. Edward, I didn't mean to keep this from you. I just didn't want to bring it up. It's a lot of relationship baggage that I am trying to get over and move on from. I'll understand if you would rather not get involved and move on." The crestfallen look on her face broke my heart. I was aching to hold her and comfort her and tell her everything would be fine.

"No way am I going to bail out, Bella. I think what we have is too special. I'm not going anywhere, ok?" She looked at me with hope gleaming in her eyes before looking at her wrist to assess the damage. It was already starting to bruise.

"I kind of had the same thing happen to me. It's part of the reason I moved back." She jerked her head up and raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"I was dating someone in New York. I came home one night and found her in our bed with one of my colleagues. I left not too long after that. I thought I loved her, but now that I look back, it wasn't love. It was more of an infatuation." After all that she had been through, she still had plenty of heart to look at me sympathetically, as if my situation is much worse.

"I'm sorry Edward. I know it sucks." She took my hand in her own and gently rubbed my palms.

"Bella, I know we both have pasts. I don't want to keep anything important from you and I don't want you to keep anything from me. If we are going to progress in this relationship, we have to be honest first and foremost with each other, ok?" She nodded. I held out my arms and she crawled into my lap. We sat there for the longest time, our breathing the only sound to be heard.

"I want you to do me a favor," I half whispered in her ear. She nodded, not saying a word.

"I want you to tell that son of a bitch that if he ever touches my girlfriend again, I'm going to break every one of his fat fingers off and shove them up his ass, ok?" She giggled, but stopped abruptly, leaning back so she could look at my face.

"Girlfriend, huh?"

"Well, yeah. I kind of assumed you were. Is that ok? Or did you want the whole formal thing? Isabella- wait. What's your middle name?" We had a lot more to find out about each other.

"Marie."

"Ok, Isabella Marie Swan, will you go steady with me," I asked dramatically.

"Edward-what's your middle name?"

"Anthony." She grinned.

"That's one of my favorite names. Ok, Edward Anthony Cullen, I will go steady with you and be your girlfriend. Do you have a class ring for me to wear," she asked innocently.

"Well, hell. No. But if you dig around in my boxes back at my apartment, you'll find one somewhere," I joked. She continued giggling, the tears drying up and the tone of the banter between us relaxing a bit.

"Well, since we got that out of the way, wanna go make out on the couch under the covers?" I waggled my eyebrows at her and she jumped up out of my lap and gasped.

"Why, Edward Anthony? What kind of girl do you take me for?" She feigned innocence and looked appalled. But then she stalked back to me. I saw something flash in her eyes as she leaned down. She ran her tongue up my neck and nipped at my earlobe before whispering in a voice so seductive that Little Eddie instantly sprang to life.

"I think I'd rather do a little more than make out." She nipped at my ear one more time and I shot up out of the chair and backed her up against the wall.

"Is that right, Ms. Swan?" I kissed her passionately, pressing myself up against her.

"What exactly is it that you would like to do then?" I continued kissing her across her cheekbones, which still tasted like salt from her tears, down her neck and along her collar bone. Her breathing was heavy and she was arching her pelvis into my throbbing erection. She reached up and grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck, yanking it so my head tilted up. She placed an open mouth kiss on my Adam's apple, grinding against me, making me harder by the minute.

"This is nice," she said breathlessly.

"Hmmm. It is." I ran my hands down her side and under her shirt, slowly traveling toward her breasts. I leaned back slightly so I could see her face. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen and slightly parted.

"You tell me when to stop, ok?" I didn't really think she was quite ready to have sex, but we could round some bases, couldn't we? Her eyes popped open and she looked at me, smiling.

"Ok."

"Ok." I smiled and picked her up, carrying her back over to the couch, lying in between her slightly parted legs. Her pelvis arched up to meet mine as soon as leaned toward her, causing me to groan. My lips collided with hers and my hands found their way back to her bare skin beneath the tank top and moved up. I was very prepared to meet a bra and was shocked when I felt bare fleshy mounds instead. I ran my hand over the peaks at the top, slightly squeezing and massaging, watching her eyes flutter closed and her breathing becoming erratic.

Her hands reached up and tangled in my hair and pulled me into another kiss, deep and passionate. My hands wandered down her body and found the button to her jeans. I felt her muscles twitch in her lower stomach, but she never stopped me. I popped the button open and slowly lowered the zipper. I ran the tip of my finger along the elastic of her panties before stretching my free arm across her back. I leaned back on my knees, bringing her with me as my hand descended into her panties, searching for the sweet spot. She was nice and trimmed so my fingers easily found what they were searching for. She was so wet and ready and probably would have let me take her right then and there, but I just couldn't do it. I watched her face as my middle finger slowly ran down between her lips. She let out a little moan and arched her hips. As she did so, my finger slipped inside and started working its magic. I thrust it in and out, eventually adding another. She responded to each thrust with either a quiet whimper or moan.

One of her hands untangled from my hair and slowly ran tantalizing patterns over my chest before she followed my lead and unbuttoned my jeans. Her tiny little hand slipped into my boxer briefs and without any hesitation, she grasped me firmly. I stopped what I was doing momentarily, savoring the feeling. Her hips bucked against me, alerting me to snap out of it. She started pumping her fist up and down, alternating between sweet and slow and fast and fierce. It was heaven.

We continued to touch and stroke and tease until we were both at our peaks. I reached up and rubbed her bundle of nerves furiously until she her legs tightened and her walls clenched around me. She cried out and her body fell slack, but her hand continued until I, too, found my release. I couldn't help myself when I leaned down and gently bit her shoulder, leaving a reminder of our high school like session on the couch.

We sat still for a few moments, both physically and emotionally spent, before she climbed off my lap with a sheepish grin and I headed to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I came back out, she was curled up in the corner of the couch with her eyes closed, resting peacefully. I sat down beside her, pulling her into my arms and kissing the top of her head. The last thing I remember was lying back with her arms wrapped around me and looking up to see a small smile on her face.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So Edward knows about Mike now. Are you glad? I am EXTREMELY nervous about posting my first chapter with a piece of a lemon. Does it completely suck? Be honest. Come play with us in the twilighted forums! My pal, jadsmama, posts pretty pics of Rob there. I post funny youtube videos that have absolutely nothing to do with Twilight. : )**


	14. Dr Feelgood

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Don't hate me. I know it's been almost 3 weeks. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I have valid excuses, but I won't bore you with them.**

**I posted the last chapter during the epic fanfiction fail, so if you missed Chapter 13, go back and read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own guitar hero. That's my bonding time with my husband. On with the show!**

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning a little delirious. The sunlight was beaming through the window in the living room to the exact spot my face occupied on the couch. There was a faint smell of man around me, but I was alone. I shot up as I remembered that Edward and I fell asleep together on the couch. I scanned the room for him. When I didn't hear any noises coming from the apartment, I concluded that I was indeed alone. He must have left sometime during the night.

I pulled myself up off the couch, stretching my sore limbs and yawning loudly. I stepped into my bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for it the heat up. My head was so sore from sleeping in the braids. As I undid each one and ran my fingers through my hair, my scalp was stinging so I stopped briefly to massage it. I stripped quickly and stepped under the hot spray, letting it run over my aching scalp and body as I kneaded the sore muscles in my neck. I vowed to never sleep on the couch again. As I closed my eyes, flashes from last night replayed in my head. I thought about Mike and his nerve of showing up at my apartment and assaulting me with his words and hands. I was so pissed and didn't even have the proper frame of mind to react as I should have. If Edward hadn't been there, he probably could have seriously hurt me.

Ah, Edward. My knight in shining armor. Not only did he break Mike's nose, but then he sat in silence and graciously accepted my past and told me of his. One thing led to another and then we ended up on the couch, rounding bases instead of just hitting a homerun. Not that I could complain. He certainly knows what to do with those beautiful hands of his. But I kind of felt like he was holding back. Did he think I wasn't ready? Did I act like I wasn't ready? Because I so was. And after finding out what was hiding in those pants last night, I couldn't wait to get him naked and in my bed. Or his bed. I'm not picky. I groaned in frustration and turned the now cooling water off. I wrapped myself in a towel and padded out into the living room to start some coffee because I was definitely in dire need for some caffeine. I also needed to search for some Tylenol to relieve my headache. I rounded the corner to my kitchen and let out a scream when I saw someone standing there.

"Edward!"

He spun around and stared at me with wide eyes. I was suddenly aware of my state of undress, standing there clad in just a towel, my hair still dripping. He turned around and grabbed a Starbuck's cup before turning back to me and shoving it into my hands.

"Here, I didn't know what you drank from Starbuck's, but I got a White Chocolate Mocha. There's a Caramel Macchiato also if you would rather have it." He blushed and quickly turned around.

"No, this is fine. Thank you. I thought you had gone home." I sipped the steaming liquid from the cup as he thrust a blueberry muffin at me. He grabbed my fingers as I grabbed the muffin and stared at my wrist. There was a bruise in a lovely shade of purplish blue in the distinct form of a hand print on it. I could see the anger building in his eyes, so I stepped closer and place my hand on his face.

"Let's just let it go, ok? It's done and over with. It won't happen again." His face softened and he relaxed a little.

"So what time did you leave last night," I asked, trying not to act like a needy girlfriend.

"Oh I didn't leave last night. I slept here." I tried not to let the shock and embarrassment show on my face.

"I just woke up early and didn't want to wake you, so I went to Jasper's and picked up my stuff and took it to the apartment. I'm now officially moved in." He took a bite of his own muffin and leaned back on the counter, his look of shock turning into a smirk and raised eyebrows. Once again, I remembered that I was only covered by a towel and quickly sat down the muffin and cup.

"I'll be right back." He nodded and I rushed out of the room and into my bedroom. I dug through my drawers and pulled out a pair of khaki shorts and a deep blue polo shirt. I wrapped my hair in a loose knot at the nape of my neck hoping it wouldn't pull so badly. All this hair was going to have to go soon. I walked back out into the kitchen where Edward was sitting at the table reading a paper. Grabbing my cup and muffin off the counter when I had sat it earlier, I plopped down in the chair beside him. We remained quiet for a while, stealing glances at each other every once in a while, flirting without having to say a word.

"So how did you get back in?" I asked.

"What?" He looked up from his paper.

"How did you get back in my apartment?" I repeated.

"Oh, um, your keys were on the table beside the door, so I kind of stole them for a while. I figured you wouldn't need them before I got back. You were snoring pretty loud." He grinned as I playfully slapped his bicep.

"I do not snore!" He laughed loudly.

"Yes you do! The window panes were rattling!" My eyes widened. Surely not.

"Are you serious?" The humiliation was starting to settle in. His laughing slowed.

"No, I'm kidding." He paused and leaned over. "It only rattled the couch."

I gasped in mock horror and starting tickling his sides. He shrieked like a girl and went for my bare feet. It soon turned into a tickle battle with each of each begging the other to stop. I felt so fun and free with him. It was refreshing. My phone ringing interrupted our epic battle. I checked the caller id and groaned before answering.

"Hi, Alice."

"Hi, Bella! Whatcha doin? Did you have a good night last night? Did you get Edward unpacked yesterday? Can I speak to my brother?"

I handed the phone over to Edward without answering any questions. He rolled his eyes as he answered. I listened to the one sided conversation.

"Hi Alice." Pause.

"Yes I did." Pause and eye roll.

"No we didn't, but I wouldn't tell you if we did." I could only imagine what Alice was talking about.

"Sure, I guess that would be fine. Six? Ok. See you guys then." He hung the phone up and handed it back to me.

"So it appears I am hosting a poker night at my house tonight. Everyone is coming over and bringing some kind of snack food. I guess that leaves us to make something, assuming you want to come?" He looked at me from the corner of his eyes like he was scared I was going to say no.

"Are you kidding? Snacks and poker? I'm there!" I teased. He glared at me.

"Well, I guess you're an added bonus, too." I kissed his cheek and hopped up to rummage through my cabinets.

"What do you want to make?" I opened and closed doors and realized that I needed to go grocery shopping.

"I don't care. Leave it up to me and they'll have chip and dip." I laughed and shut the doors. I walked, without a word, to my bedroom and slipped into my flip flops before grabbing my purse and heading back to the table to pull Edward from his seat.

"Come on. You're taking me grocery shopping! I'm sure you need some stuff for your kitchen."

He groaned softly and rose from his chair. He stretched his arms above his head and I stared at the sliver of skin and patch of dark hair that led down to the wonderland. My eyes rose back up as his arms lowered. He had a knowing look on his face. I had been caught.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we made our way down to his car. I directed him through the next few blocks to the nearest supermarket. He grabbed a cart and we started our first shopping trip together. It was all very domestic.

One hour and one very large grocery bill later, we headed back out to his car with bags and bags of groceries. During our time in the store, I learned that not only did the good doctor eat doughnuts, he ate chips, ice cream, frozen burritos, frozen pizzas and the list went on and on. I had to put fresh vegetables in the cart because he completely bypassed the produce section. He was a junkfoodaholic. It was adorable. He actually pouted when I put one of the two packages of chocolate cookies back, explaining that the other three packages of cookies should suffice him. We did manage to get the items I needed to make homemade salsa and buffalo chicken dip along with the tortilla chips and beer.

We loaded the bags and headed back to his apartment. He had to make four trips down to the car before all of the groceries were in the kitchen. I busied myself with putting them away as he brought more up. I kind of felt like I was taking things over, but he didn't seem to mind. If it were up to him, he'd probably shove things in a cabinet without a second glance.

During the afternoon, we shuffled around his apartment. He put up his clothes he had brought over from Jasper's. I worked on the snacks for the poker night. We teased and joked and flirted. It was light and playful, so different from my previous experiences with boyfriends. They were all so serious.

Promptly at six that evening, there was a knock at Edward's door before Emmett busted in without waiting for someone to open it. He was carrying a card table and was being followed closely by Rosalie, who was chastising him for just barreling through the door, and Alice and Jasper, who were toting chairs. Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Ed! Nice place!" He propped the folded table against the wall and strode over to the glass wall and looked out at the city.

Edward chuckled and walked over to talk to him. Jasper joined them as I was bombarded in the kitchen.

"Bella!" Alice came up and hugged me like she hadn't seen me in years. I hugged her back tentatively.

"Alice? I just saw you a few days ago. Did you miss me that much?"

"Of course I did silly. Now spill. What happened last night?" She jumped on the counter and stole a piece of tomato I was chopping.

"Boy, you don't sugar coat things, do you?" She shook her head proudly and waited for my answer. I looked to Rosalie for help, but she just stood there choking back a laugh. Traitor.

"Well, I came over yesterday and I helped Edward unpack his stuff," I told her nonchalantly. That didn't work.

"Bella, I _know_ that! I meant what happened last night!" She tapped her fingers on the edge of the counter, waiting.

"What exactly are you talking about, Alice? Did Edward tell you about Mike?" I hadn't heard him say anything to her, but she could have talked to him this morning while he was gone.

"What," Rosalie shrieked. "What the hell was Mike doing there?"

I looked back and forth between Alice and Rosalie, who stood side by side with their arms crossed and a scowl planted on their faces. No getting out of this one. Me and my big mouth.

So I launched into the story about Mike showing up at the apartment. They were growing more livid by the moment and when I got to the part where he grabbed my wrist and held it, Alice spoke up.

"That's it! I'm going to break his damn fingers myself!"

"Alice, calm down. I'm not done." I finished telling the story and Alice looked smug and proud when I told her I thought Edward had broken Mike's nose.

"Serves the son of a bitch right," Rosalie quipped.

"Well, I don't think I'll ever have to worry about him again. Of course, unless he is with Jessica at the wedding. Ugh. That will not be fun." I propped back against the counter and rubbed my eyes, the very thought of that encounter bringing on a headache.

"Um, Bella, I don't think we'll have to worry about that." Alice looked a little timid before she spoke up again.

"I spoke with Jessica this morning. She told me she broke up with Mike, but she didn't say why. I kind of think she might have believed you last week, but just couldn't face the humiliation. Anywho, she asked for your number and said she needed to talk to you, so I just invited her over tonight. I hope you're ok with that."

"Alice, she's your cousin. I'm not going to tell you that you can't invite her. I just hope she's not going to gouge my eyes out or anything." I didn't really want a repeat of last week.

I heard the TV come on in the living room, followed by a bellowing, "Bella's gonna love this!" I hoped Emmett hadn't turned on porn.

Rosalie walked out into the room to see what the Jolly Green Giant was up to, so Alice and I followed.

"Hells Bells! Look! It's an eighty's music channel!" Bon Jovi was coming through the speakers and Emmett was singing along at the top of his lungs. He grabbed Rose and pulled her into an embrace. He dramatically swayed her back and forth while serenading her.

"_I'll be there for you!  
These five words I swear to you!  
When you breathe, I wanna be the air for you,  
I'll be THERE FOR YOU!"_

He laid a big kiss on her with a loud smack and she playfully swatted at him with a big grin planted on her face.

"You big oaf," she said quietly, but I think she fell a little more in love with him at that moment.

During Emmett's little performance, Edward had come up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while resting his chin on the top of my head. He laughed at Emmett's antics and ducked his head down to kiss me right below my ear. It sent shivers down my body.

He loosened his grip and turned me toward him before leaning down and planting a kiss on my lips. I blushed furiously and pulled back, not accustomed to PDA. Mike was never one for it. I looked around the room to see who was watching and Alice had the most conniving grin on her face as she watched us. Edward caught my attention when he spoke.

"You should've worn the pigtails tonight, Pippi. They were so cute!" He yanked on a stand of my hair that had escaped from the bun.

"Pippi?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I had my hair in two braids yesterday, so Edward amused himself with calling me Pippi all day." Alice cackled and suddenly stopped.

"Oh you know what that means, Bella! We need to give Edward a nickname! I think we need to make it something doctor related since we learned the other night that all of the nurses are pining after him!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. Edward looked horrified.

"Who told you that?" he exclaimed.

"That little bitchy Slut Tech, Lauren. Watch out for her, Edward. She seems like trouble." He nodded.

"I know. One of the head nurses spoke with her supervisor, so she hasn't been down for a while."

"Good," Alice said. "Now back to the matter at hand. What could we do? We could name him something like McDreamy."

"How about either Dr. Sexy or McSexward?" Rosalie looked at Edward with an evil smirk as she spoke. He was appalled.

"Hell, no! How about no nicknames," he asked.

"Fat chance, brother," Alice retorted. "I've already gotten started." Emmett snorted in the background.

"How about Dr. Do Me?" Emmett's voice was twelve octaves higher than normal and he batted his eyelashes. While Edward just glared at him, the rest of us fell on the floor laughing. Alice sat up, still giggling, and tapped her chin.

"How about McCharming? It suits him. Edward is such a smooth kind of guy. He could charm the habit off a nun." Edward rolled his eyes at that and said something to Alice, but I was too busy listening to something playing on the TV.

_He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood  
He's the one that makes ya feel all right  
He's the one they call Dr. Feelgood_

"Hey, Alice," I called. "Listen."

Her little head and ears poked up and she shushed everyone. All of a sudden, Emmett howled with laughter and Alice jumped up.

"That's it! Dr. Feelgood! Fantastic, Bella!" Edward gave me the evil eye and huffed. I walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What's the matter, Dr. Feelgood?" I leaned in closer to him so only he could hear me.

"Don't you want to be _my_ Dr. Feelgood?" I leaned back and looked at him through my lashes. He was slightly panting. His eyes were hooded and I think we both forgot for a moment that there were other occupants in the room. I heard someone clear their throat.

"Paging Dr. Feelgood and Nurse Bella. Paging Dr. Feelgood and Nurse Bella. Please report to the poker game. Preferably with your clothes intact." Emmett laughed at himself while setting up the card table. I pulled back from Edward and walked, or rather strutted for his benefit, to the kitchen to retrieve the snacks. I set it all out along the counter, along with paper plates, and everyone helped themselves. Just as we were all taking a seat around the table, I heard a knock at the door.

"That's probably Jessica," Alice said. Edward nodded and headed to the door. I sat down and watched as Jessica came into the room, looking timid and a bit remorseful. Everyone, including me, greeted her and Edward showed her to the kitchen so she could fix a plate from the vast array of snacks. She took him up on his offer and wandered back to us to join the game of five card draw. Alice had whipped out a dealer's hat from somewhere and divided the chips among us. We all agreed to use the chips, but not as money. There was no real gambling going on tonight. Just fun.

Alice shuffled and cut the deck like a pro and I wondered when she had become a professional card dealer.

"Alright people. The game is five card draw. Fours and whores are wild." Emmett snickered and I looked to Edward for explanation. I knew the basics of five card draw, but I wasn't familiar with that term. He leaned over.

"She means fours and queens are wild, which means they can be used for any card. Ok?" I nodded.

"Ok. I just didn't know what she meant by 'whores' but I get it now." He nodded and sat back in his chair while we gathered up the cards and fanned them out. The first hand ended with Rose producing a full house. The second hand ended with Edward's flush. We played for about an hour straight with different winners each hand, but Edward and I had the most chips. I was having a classic case of beginner's luck.

We were on the last hand. I had an Ace, a four and a queen. Fours and whores were wild again. I traded in my other two cards to come up with another Ace and four. It was everything I could do to keep a straight face.

Bids were thrown and everyone folded except Edward and me. He studied me for a minute as I kept a straight face, trying to read my expression. I kept my cool while Emmett, who was sitting beside me, looked over my shoulder. Edward scratched his head and threw out two chips.

"I'll see the previous twenty and raise you a hundred." It was a definite challenge.

"Ok, I'll see your hundred and raise you five hundred." I threw my chips to the middle of the table as his eyes bugged out of his head. He regained his composure quickly and picked up another chip and threw it to the middle.

"I'll see your five hundred and raise you everything I have. I think you're bluffing." He pushed all of his chips to the middle as Emmett let out a low whistle. Everyone else was just sitting, waiting to see what we had. I shrugged my shoulders and pushed all of my chips to the middle also.

"Think what you'd like, Dr. Feelgood. Whatcha got?"

"Nuh uh. Hold on just one minute. How about one extra bet?" He looked over at me and I cocked an eyebrow waiting for his proposition.

"If I win this hand, we lose the 'Dr. Feelgood' nickname. Or any nicknames, for that matter."

"And if I win?" I asked.

"If you win, I'll shut up about the nickname and won't complain about it." I eyed him skeptically and held out my hand. He rolled his eyes and shook it.

"Ok, whatcha got?" He set down two pair, a pair of aces and a pair of sevens, all the while looking smug.

"Wow," I said. "Two pair. Hum. That can be tough to beat. Too bad I have FOUR OF A KIND!" I threw my hand down on the table face up and jumped up to do a happy dance. There were various, "Oh's," cried and everyone was laughing as Edward sat there, open mouthed, staring at my cards.

"I now own all rights and privileges to call you Dr. Feelgood _whenever_ I want!" I saw him mutter, "Shit," under his breath and run his fingers through his hair. I walked over and knelt so that my lips were close to his ear.

"No worries. I'll save it for some more…..opportune times, ok?" I pecked him on the cheek and got up to clear up some of the mess in the kitchen. I was still on my winning high when I felt someone behind me. I whirled around to see a fidgeting Jessica. She had been very quiet during the game. I probably would have forgotten that she was there had her cell phone not been constantly vibrating the entire night. She never answered it.

"Hey, Jessica. Did you enjoy the game?" She nodded and opened her mouth a couple of times before shutting it quickly. About the fifth time she opened it, she finally spoke up.

"Bella, do you think you and I could talk in private for a moment?"

"Sure Jessica. Do you want to step out on the balcony?" She nodded and I headed over to Edward, who was joking around with Jasper and Emmett while Rosalie and Alice were exploring the apartment.

"Jessica and I are going to step out on your balcony for a minute," I said lowly. He scrunched his eyebrows together and looked over at Jessica, who was waiting for me looking like a frightened puppy.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ok, but don't let her be cruel to you. If she starts in on all that Mike crap, just walk away, ok?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"I'll be fine." I reached over and pecked him on the cheek. I could get used to this.

"We'll be right back." With that, I led Jessica out the door to the side of the wall of glass and out onto the balcony. There was a breeze blowing in the night and since the neighborhood was a relatively quiet one, we didn't have to worry about the surrounding noise drowning out our conversation. I walked over to the twisted wrought iron railing and looked over at the people scurrying up and down the street.

"Bella," Jessica started. I tensed, waiting for a replay of last Thursday, hoping that it wouldn't get as ugly tonight as it did then. I turned to face her. She looked somber and broken.

"I owe you an apology, Bella. I am so sorry about the horrible things I said to you last week. I didn't give you a chance to explain. I know you don't think I believed you, but that's the thing. I did." I nodded;staying silent because I had a feeling she wasn't finished.

"When I met Mike, I had just moved back here. I was lonely and in desperate need for company and he was just there." I held my hands up.

"Jessica, I know you mean well, but I'm not really sure I want to hear this."

"Just hear me out, ok? I won't go into detail about our love life. Speaking of which, I am clean, by the way. Obviously we were sleeping with him at the same time." I cringed a little at her admission. Subconsciously, I knew this already, but it was different hearing it out loud.

"Yeah, me too. But we ALWAYS used protection, so really no worries." She nodded and continued.

"Anyway, he was very nice to me and I fell in love with him very quickly. He was there when I needed him and romanced me in a way no man ever had before." That stung a little. I think he only told me he loved me a handful of times and bought one single bud rose for me at a convenience store. It's funny how you can remember all the bad times over the good times once you force yourself to dredge up the memories.

"He really was a saint, but I did notice him quickly becoming possessive. We were out one night when I saw a friend I hadn't seen in a while. It was a guy and I invited him to sit with us. I could see Mike steaming in his seat, but thought nothing of it. Once we were back at my apartment, he accused me of sleeping with the guy and grabbed my upper arm so hard that it left bruises for a week. He apologized the next day, of course, telling me that it would never happen again. So I believed him and let it go. After that, it was the little things I noticed. We always stayed in. He occupied most of my time so that I couldn't go out with my friends. When I insisted on seeing them, he would sulk and make me feel bad." A lone tear slid down her cheek. My heart was aching for her. She obviously suffered more than I did.

"One night he came to my apartment pretty late. I wasn't expecting him to show up. He was very angry and cussing and obviously drunk. When I asked him what was wrong, he just snapped at me and told me to shut up, which in turn made me angry and I told him to get out. He went ballistic. He turned me and shoved me against the wall so that my cheek was pressed against it. He screamed in my ear that I belonged to him and he wasn't going anywhere. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around quickly before pushing me back. I fell on my wrist wrong and it made a snapping sound and I was in instant pain. He sobered up very quickly and rushed me to the ER where they confirmed that I had, in fact, broken it. That was May 26."

She looked at me pointedly and I confirmed what she apparently suspected.

"That's the same night Mike hit me and I broke up with him," I said. She nodded.

"I thought so. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what set him off that night, but it all makes sense now. Anyway, he groveled and apologized for the next two weeks. So being the stupid person that I am, I let him back into my life. I am so stupid. So when we showed up to Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme's house and I saw the way Mike reacted to your presence, I became suspicious that you were an ex of his. He told me I was silly so I convinced myself that I was making things up. I guess the point I am getting to is when you confirmed what I suspected that night at the picnic, I was angry. Angry with Mike for betraying me and cheating on me. Angry with him for lying. And….ashamed. Ashamed that I had let it go on. So denial and a personal attack against you were my self defenses and I am so sorry for that. Because I knew it was true. I knew you were right. I, of course, confronted Mike when he came home Tuesday and he denied everything, but the look of terror in his eyes confirmed everything you had told me. So I kicked him out. No way will I ever take him back again. I've spent the past week trying to think of a way to apologize to you, Bella. I'm not really good at this sort of thing. I just hope you can forgive me." She reached up and wiped her tear streaked face. She took a deep breath and turned to me. I was crying by that time, also, and leaned over and pulled her into an embrace.

"Of course I forgive you, Jessica. Everyone knows about Mike now. He came over to my apartment last night, apparently after you kicked him out, and showed his ass. Edward was there and I think he might have broken his nose." She gasped and I proceeded to repeat the episode from last night again. She listened intently and eyed my wrist, undoubtedly noticing the bruising.

"Jessica, I would have warned you, but you seemed so happy with him. I'm sorry you went through all of that. But it's over now, so let's move on, ok?" She sniffed and nodded her head. We both wiped our eyes and took deep breaths before walking back into the apartment.

All eyes turned to us as we walked back through the door, unsure of what to expect. I smiled at Alice and she visibly relaxed and continued her conversation with Rose. The guys were piled in front of the TV, watching ESPN sports highlights, pretty much oblivious to any girl drama, but most guys are, right?

Everyone hung around for a little while longer before saying their goodnights and heading home. Jessica and I vowed to have lunch one day soon and she wished me luck on my upcoming school year. The other two couples left arm in arm and finally Edward and I were alone again.

"You two ok?" he asked. I smiled at his concern and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We are ok," I replied. "In fact, _I_ am more than ok," I whispered as I pulled him down for a deep kiss.

**EPOV **

I would never get tired of kissing Bella. Her mouth was always so soft and warm and inviting. She slowly eased back and I stared into her eyes, lost in the depth of them.

My mind was filled with the events of last night and the images of those same eyes half closed due to the pleasure I was giving her. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I had awakened around midnight and could barely see her sleeping face by the glow of the moonlight. The longer I stared, the more focused my eyes became and I studied her delicate features. The way her eyelashes fanned against her upper cheek. The way her mouth was slightly turned into a pout as if she were sulking. The way her hand fisted into my shirt as if she were trying to keep me from leaving. As if I ever could. I knew I was falling in love with her but didn't dare voice those sentiments quite yet. I wanted to be absolutely sure of my feelings and hers. I didn't want a repeat of the Victoria situation ever again. I shifted our bodies a little, my torso aching a bit from the current arrangement, and got into a more comfortable position. I wasn't leaving for anything. She groaned a little bit and quickly snuggled back up to me. I was asleep again within minutes.

I awoke again around six in the morning. Bella was still in a deep slumber so I slipped away from her and stretched my arms and legs. I decided to make a quick trip over to Jasper's apartment to pick up the rest of my stuff so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. Also I could take a shower. I felt dirty after sleeping in the same jeans I had on last night, especially after the activities we had engaged in. I kissed Bella on the cheek and walked over to the table and grabbed my keys and cell phone. Hoping it wouldn't take me long, I snatched up her keys at the last minute, pretty sure I'd be back before she woke up. My run would only take an hour, tops.

I raced across town to Jasper's and slipped in the door as quietly as I could. I knew Alice was here since I saw her Porsche downstairs. I didn't want the third degree from the little squirt at six in the morning. I took a quick shower and then dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. I gathered up the few things I had sitting around and tucked them in my bags. I made my way out to the living room and saw Jasper in the kitchen. He gave me a Cheshire cat-like grin.

"So, where have you been?" He stirred his coffee and stood back against the counter, sipping his cup.

"At Bella's," I answered.

"Oh really, now? Did you spend the night there?" I nodded.

"Nothing really happened, though. I mean I didn't sleep with her." The grin remained on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing man. It's just good to see you happy. It's good to see Bella happy, too." I nodded again.

"Did you know that Mike guy she went out with?" The grin immediately turned into a frown.

"Did she finally tell you?" I nodded in confirmation and he continued.

"I knew of him and met him a few times, but he never really went out with us. I tried to be nice to the guy, but he seemed so…jealous. He was weird."

"He showed up last night at her apartment." His mouth dropped open.

"What? Why?"

I launched into the story, my anger from last night reappearing as I pictured him in my mind gripping Bella's wrist.

"What an asshole," Jasper said when I finished.

"I know. Anyway, I had better get back. I wanted to stop and get Bella breakfast before I headed back over there." The grin returned.

"Ok then. Have fun. Be safe." I could hear the innuendos laced in his words and knew what he was referring to.

I ducked out before Alice woke up and headed back to my apartment. I threw the bags in my room and headed back down to my car. I dropped by the local Starbuck's and picked up some lattes and muffins before heading back over to Bella's.

I felt a little stalkerish when I used Bella's key I had stolen to open the door and even more so when I realized she was in the shower. I walked to her kitchen to wait when I started thinking of how nice it would be to join her in the shower. I wanted her so bad. But I didn't want to rush things and I wanted her to be ready. I just needed to wait for a sign from her.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the shower cut off. I did, however, hear the shrill scream she let out when she wasn't expecting me to be standing in her kitchen. I spun around and nearly jizzed on myself when I took in the sight before me. She was wrapped in a towel, her long hair dripping wet and her hand clutched to her chest which only made me focus on the swell of her breasts I could see peeping out of the top of her towel.

I shoved the latte in her hand trying to distract myself so I could will down the obvious erection I was getting. It was taken care of, though, when I handed her the muffin and noticed the horrific bruise on her tiny wrist. The anger boiled up in me again and she had to talk me down. I silently swore to break Mike's wrist, or arm, or leg, if I ever saw him again.

She finally went and dressed after a few minutes, thank God. I am a man afterall. I only have so much self control, then it's all downhill from there. After quietly finishing our breakfast and receiving a call from the Nazi party planner, Bella dragged me to the grocery store, where she chastised me for my culinary choices. There again, I am a man, not a health nut. I know it's odd for a doctor, but I don't want to spend my life eating dry, tasteless food. I work out and run, so I eat how I want to.

When everyone arrived that evening, the guys and I had a long talk about Mike. Apparently Jessica had broken up with him and Emmett was worried about what had happened at Bella's last night.

"Do you think I need to have him checked out?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. I would think Bella would know if he had a criminal record, but then again, she didn't know he was cheating on her." Emmett nodded at me and Jasper spoke up.

"I don't think it would hurt to check." We all agreed and then Emmett said he would run a report on his next shift. He then proceeded to tease me about spending the night with Bella. Neither Alice nor Jasper could keep their mouths shut.

Emmett grabbed up the remote to the TV and turned it on. He flipped through the stations and stopped on a music station. That stupid station led to me being tagged with a ridiculous nickname that I could only hope didn't make it back to any of the nurses I worked with. They ragged me enough.

The game of poker was….interesting. I never expected to lose the last hand to Bella. I was sure she was just testing me. Obviously, I was wrong, and I lost….badly.

I was really worried when Bella went out to the balcony with Jessica. I now knew of their spat last week and Bella had gone through enough the night before. I kept my eyes on them and saw Jessica talking. Her back was to me, but I could see her reach up to swipe at her face every so often. Bella listened intently with a concerned look on her face, the loose hair from her ponytail flying around her. She was such a caring, sincere person and obviously forgiving since she and Jessica came back in smiling. I was glad everything worked out, but I was anxious to hear what went on in that conversation.

Everyone bid their goodnights soon after which led to me asking if she was ok. She reassured me that she was and kissed me.

"So, what happened between you two?"

"Edward Cullen, I am not sharing my private conversation with you. Girl talk only. No boys allowed."

I sighed dramatically and dropped down to the couch, pulling her with me. She snuggled up next to me and we flipped through the channels, landing on _Friends_. She had told me before that it was her favorite sitcom and I smiled to myself as she laughed at the screen. I glanced down at her to see a grin stretched across her face as she watched the six friends play jokes on each other and make cracks. She had an adorable giggle that seemed to be reserved for only Joey. She sighed contentedly and rooted further into my side and I held her tighter. At that moment, I corrected my earlier thoughts to myself. I wasn't falling in love with Bella. I was already in love with her.

**So, do you forgive Jessica now? **

**Come visit the Twilighted thread. Link on my profile. Also, I now belong to a community started by my pal, agoodWITCH, by the name of "We all have issues, don't we?" Lots of stories over there. Also, I am going to recommend a fic to you-Emancipation Proclamation by Kharizzmatik. Freaking fantastic. Leave me some love!**


	15. I want you to want me

**Well looky here! I know some of you thought I abandoned the story, but I promise that I haven't and I won't. I've just been really busy. This A/N might be kind of long, so humor me.**

**Last chapter, I forgot to thank magan bagan, my uber awesome Beta, and qjmom, my Twilighted Validation Beta, which is really crappy of me. Sorry gals! If it weren't for them, you couldn't read my little baby.**

**I have entered the NaughtyHeels Anonymous "I Love 80's music" one-shot contest. I can't tell you which one is mine since it is an anonymous contest, but you guys should go check them all out! They are all really great! Here's the link: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2060377/NaughtyHeelsAnonymousContest. Link is also on my profile. Voting starts in a few days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I also do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter, which I will put links up for on my profile. On with the show!**

**BPOV**

_**Saturday, August 23rd**_

"Mother of pearl, Alice!" I cried out in pain as she yanked on my hair for the ninety-ninth time in the last thirty minutes. She was normally so gentle.

"What is with you tonight? I don't think I'll have any hair left to style for the wedding if you keep pulling it out!" She giggled, almost maniacally, and brushed through my hair a little easier.

"Sorry Bella. I was running over last minute lists in my head and wasn't paying attention. I'll be more observant. Sorry." I nodded as she ran the flat iron through my hair again.

It was bachelorette party night. Correction-It was bachelorette/bachelor party night. Alice vehemently put her foot down with the guys about Jasper's bachelor party. No strip clubs, or "titty bars" as she lovingly called them. She made a compromise with the head of Jasper's party committee, which happened to be Emmett. We, meaning the girls' group and the guys' group, would spend the first part of the night apart and then we would all meet up later at Sammy's karaoke bar. Alice always got what she wanted. Jasper's crew was going to their apartment for a marathon gaming session and pizza while the girls went out to dinner at Fiesta, a local Mexican restaurant. Going out always meant a dress up session for me, so I was currently being tackled by the said bachelorette in her attempt to make me presentable for the night's festivities.

"I hope Edward can pull himself away from the hospital tonight," she said distractedly. I nodded slightly, my mind wandering to thoughts of him.

The past two weeks since the confrontation with Mike had been heaven. His shifts had regulated somewhat and we had fallen into a routine of hanging out at one or the other's apartments. We had been out on a couple of dates, but usually at some point through dinner, he would get a call from the hospital and have to go in, so we gave up on the idea for now. I was just content with snuggling with him on the couch in the evenings after a long of day of work, reading or watching reruns of _Friends_ while letting him introduce me to the evil world of junk food.

School had started back and wasn't much different this year than last. Same school, same smart ass teenagers. Jeez, I don't remember being like that. Whatever happened to respect?

Not much to report on the physical front with Edward. Things had gotten heated between us a few times, but he never seemed to want to follow through. I guess it's just something we need to talk about. I know, without him ever going into great detail, that he's been with other women, but he seemed to hold back with me. Just when I think we're heading for the bedroom, he slams on the brakes so fast I get whiplash. It's very frustrating. We really needed to discuss this.

"Did I tell you that little twit, Tanya, is coming? You remember her, right?" Alice's voice shook me out of my daydream. Of course I remembered her. She was chasing Edward the whole day of the cookout.

"Strawberry blonde with legs for days?" I asked. Alice scoffed.

"Don't play coy with me, Bella. I know you remember her. She was the one dry humping Edward's leg at my parent's house." I laughed at the memory, remembering how I felt sorry for Edward at the time. Things have changed now, however, and if I catch her dry humping my boyfriend tonight, I might have to bitch slap her and snatch her pretty little hair out of her pretty little head.

"Anyway, my mom accidentally said something to her mother and I ended up having to invite her out of pity, never thinking she would actually come. I think she's going to Jessica's and they'll meet up with us at the restaurant. We're going to meet Rosalie, Kate and Irina over at the apartment when they drop off Garrett and Felix." Fan-freaking-tastic. This was going to be an interesting night, that's for sure.

Alice chattered on and on while she finished up my hair and makeup. When she was done, she stood back, nodded her head in approval and flitted over to the closet, plucking items from hangers and throwing them on the bed. I just watched in silence, afraid to say anything for fear of the dormant Bridezilla rearing her ugly head. Alice really wasn't that bad of a bride, but she sure could show her ass if she needed to.

A couple of pairs of shoes flew out of the closet when she was done with the clothes before she emerged to check out her potential selections for me. I stayed silent while she pilfered through the clothes, praising the Lord that she hadn't brought that ever present garment bag with her. My own clothes couldn't be that dangerous. Ha. That's what I thought. As I eyed what she was sorting through, I wondered if she had been sneaking clothes into my closet. I didn't remember buying any of that.

"Here we go." She tossed a short little midnight blue dress at me. I caught it and hooked the tiny strap on one finger, inspecting it.

"Alice, where the hell did this come from? I know I didn't buy it." She shrugged and tossed some pewter colored strappy heels at my feet.

"Beats me. It was in your closet. Maybe an elf made it. Oh! Maybe you have little elves that come into your closet and make clothes for you at night. You know, like that story, the one where the elves made the shoes for the shoemaker, except yours make sexy dresses for you!" She was bouncing and clapping her hands together throughout her little speech. I wondered if she was high.

"Alice, you are absolutely absurd. Have you already been drinking?" She laughed and turned to the mirror to check her makeup and hair. She turned around to check out how her derriere looked in the little black dress she was wearing and nodded her head in approval. I stepped into the restroom and quickly changed into the tiny piece of fabric parading as a dress, not at all happy with what I saw when I slipped it on. It was tight everywhere and hugged every single curve I had.

"Alice, I am not wearing this." No way was I going out in public like this. I stepped out into my room and she squealed.

"Yes you are, Bella. It looks fantastic!" I looked in the mirror and sighed. I had an ok body, but I was not used to wearing something so tight and felt really self conscious. My hair was down and curled and I didn't have a lot of makeup on, but I felt a little…skanky.

"Alice, it looks….trashy." She gasped and threw her hands to her hips.

"Isabella Marie Swan! It does not! I do not make trashy dresses!" She quieted quickly after she realized she just ratted on herself. I arched an eyebrow at her, waiting for an explanation. She sighed dramatically.

"Ok, maybe I snuck it into your closet while you were in the shower. But it does not look skanky, and it's guaranteed to get you laid," she finished with a wink.

"I, um, don't know what you're talking about, Alice." I am positive I turned ninety different shades of red.

"Yes you do. I know you haven't had sex with Edward yet, Bella. I can tell. Both of you have that 'sexually frustrated' look about you. What's the deal?" She looked genuinely concerned. I plopped down on the bed and started putting on the heels.

"I don't know, Alice. He never takes anything any further than just messing around. I don't know if he just doesn't want me or if he has taken a vow of celibacy or what." She chuckled and put her tiny arm around my shoulders.

"Bella, I know he wants you. That much is obvious. He looks at you like you are something to eat every time I see you two together. And no way would he take a vow of celibacy. Maybe he's waiting for a sign from you or the right time. No worries. It will come." She snorted at her own little innuendo. Our conversation was interrupted by Alice's ringing phone. She answered and had a very quick conversation with whoever was on the other end before snapping the phone shut.

"Ok, Hells Bells, grab your clutch and let's go." I went and rummaged through the closet and quickly found the clutch to match my shoes. I stuffed some money, my credit card, id, phone and keys into it before snapping the clasp shut and following Alice to the elevator. When we walked out the front door of the building, I stepped forward to hail a cab when Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me down the sidewalk. Just as I was about to ask if she planned on walking the whole way, she pulled me over to a massive black Hummer limo. Of course, Alice never does anything small. I looked at her in disbelief, not able to mutter a word.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I didn't want any of us to worry about having to get home." She shrugged and climbed in the door the driver was holding open. I smiled meekly at him and followed her in, tugging the back of my dress down as I did so I wouldn't give the entire world a little peep show.

Within a few minutes we arrived at Jasper's apartment and climbed out to retrieve the rest of the girls from upstairs. I followed Alice into the elevator and listened dutifully while she yakked about the wedding. We arrived on the floor and she flew out as soon as the stainless steel doors parted, anxious I'm sure to see Jasper. My heart plummeted a little when I realized I probably wouldn't see Edward until later in the night.

She darted through the door of their apartment before I could catch up and I heard the squeals commence. I strolled in and saw her hugging Kate and Irina. There were a lot of people, mostly guys, crowded into the small space, most of their faces I didn't recognize.

Rose was sitting in Emmett's lap. I laughed when I saw him staring at her boobs, but I guess he couldn't help himself. They were squished together in a low cut V-neck blouse…and in his face. Rosalie cleared her throat and he snapped out of his trance and grinned up at her before noticing me. He let out a long whistle.

"Niiiiiiiice, Bella. I can't wait to get a load of Edward's face when he sees that," he chuckled while pointing at me. I felt very self conscious all of a sudden and started pulling down on the hem of my dress. Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head and spoke up.

"Bella, you look hot. Leave your dress alone." She glared playfully at Emmett and he planted a big kiss on her in apology.

Jasper introduced four other guys I had never met before and then I greeted Kate, Garrett, Irina and Felix. Emmett was lively and rowdy, cracking jokes and making everyone laugh. He was in the middle of a joke when his eyes shot open wide at something over my shoulder and he started laughing so hard, I thought he was going to fall out of the chair. I looked over my shoulder and was extremely surprised to see Edward standing behind me, boring holes into me with his eyes.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. His gaze raked up and down my body in appraisal before he shot his head up and narrowed his eyes before slowly shifting his gaze to Alice.

"Alice," he said in a disapproving tone. He was scanning the crowd of people, eyes hardening slowly.

"Hi, Edward," she chirped. "Doesn't Bella look great? I told her that dress might get her laid by _someone_ if she was lucky."

"Alice," I hissed. Before I could scold her, Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and into his former bedroom. I heard the whistles and catcalls that followed us. Once the door was closed, he turned and pushed me up against it, his hands low on my hips, curving around to rest at the slight crease where my butt met my thighs. He didn't say anything. He looked me up and down a few times before coming to rest at my eyes. After a moment's hesitation, he dove in and kissed me with a passion I hadn't felt from him before. His lips moved urgently against mine, his tongue showing dominance. I was overwhelmed and I think I might have whimpered a little.

"Dammit, Bella, if I were a controlling kind of guy, I would send you home right now to change." His voice was low and guttural. "Every available guy out there was looking at you like they hadn't seen a woman in years…and I don't like it." I reached up and cupped his chin in my hand.

"I seriously think you are exaggerating, but even if you aren't, it doesn't matter. I only have eyes for one guy in particular." He curved that beautiful, perfect eyebrow of his.

"Really, now? Do I know him?" A sly grin creeped up on my face.

"Nope." With that, I ducked under his arms, opened the door quickly and escaped. I heard him sigh heavily and mutter something that included, "death of me."

"Ladies," Alice was announcing as I walked back to where everyone was gathered, "we're out!" Rose and Alice high-fived and kissed their significant others. Kate and Irina were saying their goodbyes to Garrett and Felix when I turned to tell Edward goodbye and caught him staring at my ass.

"Edward Anthony, were you checking out my ass?" He shook his head innocently as a devilish little smile spread across his lips. He jerked me to him and dipped me low before kissing me deeply.

"Bella, I know I told you I wanted to get you laid, but it's a little early yet." Edward sighed against my lips and stood me back up. I glared over at Alice. That little pixie had no shame whatsoever.

"Can we go already before I seriously hurt you?"

She grinned at me before strutting over to me and whispering in my ear, "You'll thank me for all the goading later. Edward looks like he could jump you at any minute." My whole body blushed at the thought and I turned back to look at Edward who was now talking to Garrett. He winked at me and smiled, so I stood up straight, winked back, blew him a kiss and followed the other girls out the door.

The ride to the restaurant was…educational. Rosalie, for some reason unbeknownst to me, deemed it necessary to tell us of her and Emmett's latest sexual experience which involved ice, chocolate syrup and whipped cream. Lucky for us, Alice played her sister card and stopped Rosalie before she went into too much detail.

However, the conversation quickly led to various questions about everyone's past experiences including positions and locations. I learned that Alice and Jasper had sex in his office at work, Rosalie and Emmett had sex in a Starbuck's bathroom, Kate and Garrett do it doggy style on Saturday nights and Irina and Felix have never had sex in a straight missionary position. They all looked expectantly at me after their stories.

"Bella," Rosalie started, "confession time. I bet you are a freak, aren't you? It's always the quiet ones, they say." She grinned sloppily at me. I should mention that during this brief ride, we had consumed almost an entire bottle of champagne between the five of us.

"Well, um." Shit. I looked over at Alice who knew why I was delaying. She just smiled. Bitch.

"I don't really have a ton of experience," I said sheepishly. Rose cocked her eyebrow at my over the rim of her champagne glass she was sipping out of. She swallowed quickly.

"What do you mean by 'not a lot of experience'," she asked.

"Well, Mike was the only guy I had ever been with, and sex never seemed really important to him, although I guess I know why since finding out he was getting his kicks elsewhere. Anyway, no, I'm not a freak. Our experience never really went beyond the missionary position. So there you have it." All of the girls, with the exception of Alice, looked at me with wide eyes and open mouths while I guzzled the remainder of my champagne.

"So you're telling me that you are 24, almost 25, years old, and you've only had sex in the missionary position?" Rosalie made it sound like a crime against humanity.

"Yeah," I replied, clearly embarrassed and wishing they would let this go. "It's ok. It was always good."

"Just good," she asked. I nodded.

"Bella, you need more than good. You need mind-blowing, sheet-grabbing, toe-curling, hair-grabbing sex. It's a must have. And I bet I know just the person to take care of that for you," she finished with a devious smirk.

"Can we just change the subject?" Mortified was not even close to what I felt. It's not that I was embarrassed for Rose to know, but I hardly even knew Kate and Irina.

"I've only ever been with Garrett," Kate spoke up and admitted. I smiled appreciatively at her, silently thanking her. She winked and grabbed the champagne bottle.

"Who wants more?"

****************

We arrived at the restaurant around six. Jessica and Tanya were waiting for us out front. Alice giggled, very tipsy from all the champagne, and leaned over to attempt to whisper in my ear.

"Check out Skankalicious over there." Rosalie overheard her and gave a very unladylike snort.

Our dear Tanya was wearing an….interesting dress. It was very short, as in barely covering her hoo-ha short. It was pink and black striped with cutouts across her midriff. She had on 4 inch stilettos that pretty much said, "I'm easy and free. Your place or mine?" Girl had class. Kate and Irina were giggling behind us and for the first time, I notice the similarities between Irina and Tanya. I looked back and forth between them several times before Alice spoke up.

"They are cousins." I raised my eyebrows, surprised by this new revelation. "But don't let that fool you into thinking they like each other. They hate each other and just try to ignore one another. I don't know if Irina will be able to contain herself tonight, though," she finished with a giggle.

We walked into the restaurant and I inhaled the scent of fajitas and various spices. The hostess led us on a path that wove through the tables in the dining area to a large, round reserved table out on the patio. Alice immediately ordered a pitcher of margaritas as we settled in.

Throughout dinner, we chatted and drank... and drank…and drank. We were all pretty well gone by the time we were supposed to leave. Everything was funny to us. The man at the next table with a mullet. The lady across from us with the camel toe. Everything was funny until Tanya mentioned Edward.

"So, Alice, when is that gorgeous, hot single brother of yours going to join us?"

Alice sat back, giggling of course, and gave her a smug look.

"I don't have a single brother, Tanya. They both have been taken by beautiful, intelligent women, both of whom happen to be sitting at this table." Tanya looked confused for a moment until her eyes landed on me. Her expression quickly changed to one of disgust. I just smiled brilliantly at her. Alcohol was my friend and ego booster.

We headed out of the restaurant around seven-thirty, only to be met by the best looking group of guys in Seattle waiting for us at the Hummer.

"Ladies," Jasper purred, stifling a laugh.

"Hi, Jasper," we replied in unison, followed by our burst of endless giggling. They guys stood back watching us in amusement. I'm sure we were a sight. Alice sauntered up to him and trailed a finger across his chest.

"What are you fellas doing here," she asked.

"Well, darlin', we just thought we'd hitch a ride with this lovely group of girls that are occupying this Hummer. Whadda say?" His accent was thick from his drawl he was pulling out just for her. She practically melted into a pile of goo at his feet. It was humorous to watch. I spotted Edward watching me from the corner of my eye and when I turned to him, he gave me a radiant smile. Before I knew it, I was drifting toward him.

"Hi," I sighed dreamily, rediscovering just how handsome he was. His beautiful hair was perfectly disarrayed and his eyes were bright, reflecting the streetlights. His black button-up was rolled up at the sleeves and his jeans were slung low on his hips. His relaxed stance told me that we weren't the only ones that had been drinking tonight.

"Hi," he replied. "Did you have a nice dinner?"

"Yep. It would have been better if you had been there."

"Alright, people! Let's go!" Alice climbed in the Hummer, followed by Jasper and everyone else. Edward grabbed my hand and headed to the open door. Tanya was already waiting, giving me the stink eye.

"_Eat your heart out, honey_," I thought to myself.

The ride over to Sammy's was filled with more laughing, occasional groping by one of the couples, ragging from Jasper to Emmett since he won the game they were playing at the apartment, and a constant glare from Tanya. I laid a huge kiss on Edward at one point, just for spite.

We piled back out of the Hummer once we arrived at the bar. I was kind of thinking a bar was the last place we needed to go, considering how blitzed some of us already were, but it wasn't my party. And honestly, I couldn't wait to see some of these people sing karaoke.

Some lady was subjecting the unfortunate patrons of the bar to a screechy rendition of _My Heart Will Go On_ when we walked in. We luckily found a couple of tables in the back and were able to round up some extra chairs while Alice and Jasper ordered a round of shots. They came back to us, Jasper balancing the tray of liquor above his head, and Emmett made a toast.

"To the happy couple," he yelled at the top of his lungs. The entire bar heard his toast and hooped and hollered for them along with us. We took our shots and Edward pulled me down into his lap. Emmett whispered something into Rose's ear and they immediately left. I figured they were headed to find a dark corner somewhere.

Someone else took the stage and started singing _When I See You Smile_ quite well. Edward pushed me out of his lap and led me to the dance floor where a few other couples were. He pulled me against him and held me close while we swayed, running his hand up and down his back.

"You know, this song was playing on our trip back to Seattle from Port Angeles," Edward stated. I racked my brain trying to remember that, but couldn't. Too much alcohol.

"Really," I asked. "I don't remember that."

"I do. It was playing and while I was listening to the lyrics of the song, you looked over at me and smiled and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat. I was trying to ignore my feelings, but I'm so glad I finally gave into them."

My eyes started to tear up at his heartfelt admission. I couldn't believe I had landed such a man like this. It was almost too good to be true. Our slight swaying stopped and he looked down at me. His eyes were soft and boring into mine.

"Bella, I-"

_I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist  
and a round thing in your face  
you get SPRUNG!_

We were interrupted by a very familiar voice singing that song and turned to see Emmett onstage sporting a black hat and sunglasses, with Rose shaking her butt next to him. There were a lot of cheers coming from the audience. Before I could drop my jaw in awe, I felt a tiny force grab my arm and pull me toward the stage. Alice maneuvered us through the crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle until we were front and center. Rose jumped off the stage and joined us. The three of us stood together shaking our butts and cheering Emmett on. I turned to see Edward propped against the bar, a beautiful grin plastered on his face.

Emmett ended his performance to a round of cheers from the entire building. He basked in his glory and bowed before exiting the stage to join Edward at the bar. Sometime during his exit, Alice and Rose snuck over to the DJ booth and were nodding at the DJ as they pointed to a song in the book. They both turned around at the same time with the same evil gleam in their eyes. Rose turned and ran to our table as Alice stalked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the stage.

"No, Alice. No. Nononononononono. I am not going on that stage." She never acknowledged my protests. She just pulled me along. She was incredibly strong to be so small.

We met Rosalie, who had Kate, Irina, Jessica and Tanya in tow, at the stage stairs. Microphones were grabbed as we walked up the stairs and into the spotlight. I sunk back, hoping to avoid any and all attention. Much to my dismay, Alice and Rose noticed. Rose looked to the bar, held up a finger to get Emmett's attention, beckoning him with it. He nodded and headed over to us with a shot of Tequila. Rose met him, took it and laid a mega kiss on him before strutting back over to me, holding the shot up.

"Rose, I believe I've had enough." She shook her head and thrust the shot glass at me. I took it reluctantly and downed the liquid. Apparently we had gained the attention of a lot of other people because the cheers started again when I took the shot. There was a lively bunch out tonight.

The opening riffs of the song started and I groaned out loud. All the other girls were making seductive dips and gyrating their hips and I just stood there awkwardly until Rose started grinding on me. Then the tequila hit and the song started.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man? _

The seven of us danced together and sang into the microphone. I could see the guys in our party gathered together, watching us all with a dazed look. Silly men.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

By the time the second verse started, our group had broken up and grabbed girls from the audience and pulled them onstage. There were probably thirty of us, dancing together and belting out the rest of the song. By the end, every man in the bar was panting. We were such evil, evil women.

As we exited the stage, the DJ, who also happened to be Sammy, the owner of the bar, announced a round of drinks on him for all of the ladies who were just onstage. We all headed to the bar only to be barricaded by the guys. Edward reached out and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That was outstandingly hot," he said lowly in my ear. His breath sent a shiver down my spine.

"Can you do it again?" I smiled at him coyly and pulled back out of his grasp to retrieve my shot. Then I heard Tanya. I should have stayed where I was.

"Edward," she screeched. "Did you see us? Weren't we great?" He reached an arm back and grabbed blindly for me. Grabbing his hand, I joined him and raised my glass in a mock toast to Tanya before throwing it back. She narrowed those predatory eyes at me before turning a blinding smile to Edward.

"Edward, would you like to dance?" His eyes widened slightly and he looked at me in panic.

"Tanya, I'm sure Edward appreciates your offer, but_ my_ boyfriend and I were just about to head to the dance floor. I'm sure you understand." I caught one last glare from her before returning my glass to the counter and towed him to the floor. I pulled him into an embrace and kissed his cheek.

"Mmm," he groaned huskily. "You're sexy when you're jealous."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied nonchalantly. He just grinned and held me tight as we swayed to the beat of the music for a lost amount of time. His hands ran in a repetitive motion down my back from my shoulder blade to the swell of my butt.

"So, what would you say to getting out of here," he asked in barely a whisper. My head was spinning, but I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or his presence or the fact that I really needed some intimate playtime with him.

"Bella!" Alice came bouncing up to me, interrupting our conversation and looking thoroughly amused and very drunk.

"Have you not been listening to this?" She pointed toward the stage where Tanya was strutting and singing, or maybe slighty screaming, into the microphone a very bad impersonation of Blondie while looking very pointedly at Edward.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

She never broke her gaze from him as she finished the song. Alice was highly entertained by the whole scene. I, however, was not.

"Well that was kind of…scary." Edward finally spoke up.

"More like a little stalkerish. What is her deal?" He shrugged his shoulders and threw his arm around my waist, leading me over to the table where everyone had gathered.

"Don't worry about it. She's harmless. Just a little persistent. I keep hoping one day she'll take a hint. But let's not let it spoil our evening, ok?" Nodding my head, I let out a little sigh of relief. He didn't seem the least bit interested in her.

The night played on and I tried my best to ignore Tanya and her advances on Edward. Jasper was quite entertaining. He was beyond drunk when he decided he needed to serenade Alice with a beautiful, but ultra cheesy, rendition of _You are the Love of My Life_. Alice cried and danced as Rose and I tried to keep her upright. When Jasper was finished, the guys in the bar were rolling their eyes, all the girls were lusting after him because, after all, it was pretty good and very sweet, and Alice grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bathroom. She returned a little while later with renewed energy and a twisted dress. Rose and I were once again pulled along back up to the stage, picking up a few stragglers along the way. Alice thought the ladies' performance earlier in the night was so much fun that we needed to do it again. So all the girls in the bar joined us to sing _I Want You to Want Me_. I ended up with a microphone this time so I used it as my opportunity to single out Edward and let him know how I felt. I made sure to make eye contact with him each time the words, "I want you to want me," came up in the song. Judging by the look in his eyes and the stance of his body, I could tell he was getting the point.

Not to be outdone, our group of guys went to hunt for a song they could all sing. The significant others of some the girls that had sung with us joined them in the search for a perfect song. We sat back laughing as they scurried through the books and then formed a football huddle to discuss their perfect strategy. They even clapped and hollered, "Break!" If I thought that was silly, I was about the get a sure surprise from these men.

They all hopped onstage, maybe twenty to twenty-five of them, crowding together on the small stage. We never expected the song they sang after the music started.

_When I was a little bitty boy  
my grandmother bought me a cute little toy  
Silver bells hangin' on a string  
she told me it was my ding a ling_

Oh my hell. The entire bar stopped in their tracks listening to the assembly of what sounded like Navy men singing about playing with their "ding-a-lings".

_My ding a ling, my ding a ling  
I want to play with my ding a ling  
My ding a ling, my ding a ling  
I want to play with my ding a ling_

A roar of laughter and cheering flowed through the crowd as we egged them on. By the last chorus, we were all singing whether we had a ding-a-ling or not. Jasper, Edward and Emmett had their arms on each other's shoulders, swaying back and forth as the song finished. A thunderous applause could probably have been heard three blocks over. They exited the stage and all went straight to their groups. The DJ bought them all a round of drinks they retrieved before sauntering back over to our table. Praises were given and laughter was abundant as we recalled the performances of the night. Tanya, of course, was generous with her approval of their performance.

"If you ever need help playing with your ding-a-ling, Edward, you just give me a buzz." Tanya's blatant innuendo was about my breaking point, and when Edward didn't say anything back, I jumped up and stomped off, annoyed that he let that go on. Alice was quick to follow.

"Bella, you want me to beat her down for you?" I laughed bitterly and motioned to the bartender for service. He walked over and I ordered a shot before Alice continued.

"Bella, I don't think he realizes that it bothers you that much. He's probably sitting at the table right now just wondering where you went. He probably didn't even realize what Tanya said. I don't know if anyone else even heard it. Just sit here and calm down and then you can talk to him later, ok?" I nodded and she hugged me fiercely before walking off. I sat there for a few minutes, drowning in my thoughts, realizing that I overreacted and was embarrassed because I was never that kind of girl. I had never been a jealous person before.

"Can I buy you a drink?" A guy that I had met earlier at Jasper's sat down on the stool next to me.

"Hi. You're-"

"Austin." He held out his hand to me so I took it, smiling at him. My buzz had worn off a little before this last shot, but it was kicking back in again.

"Why are you sitting here all alone? Looks like your boyfriend is the prey to a predator. You might need to go save him." I turned to see Tanya had moved significantly closer to Edward. She was currently eyeing me while running a finger down his arm. Her blood red lips moving, most likely making some pass at him. His head perked up and he look around as if he were searching for something before he turned and met my eyes. I could see the fire burning in his from where I was sitting, but I wasn't quite sure what had caused it. Maybe he was about to finally blow up at Skankalicious. I kept eye contact with him when I heard Austin speak up.

"How about that drink?" I felt his hand come across to rest on my thigh. My eye contact with Edward broke at that moment and I swung around.

"No, thank you." My voice held a bit of a threat as I gently, but forcefully, removed his hand from my leg and placed it back in his lap. All of a sudden, Edward was standing in front of me.

"Bella, I'm going home. I'll call you later."

"Okay. How are you going to get home? Do you want me to come with you?" I was confused as to what just happened and why he was leaving.

"No, I just…I'll just call you later." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. I stared at it, trying to replay the events of the night in my mind. He was obviously pissed, but I couldn't figure out why. Alice appeared in front of me out of nowhere.

"Bella, it will be ok." She looked pointedly at Austin and he shrunk out of the stool and slipped off.

"Edward doesn't deal with jealousy very well and I think he thought you were flirting with Austin."

"But I wasn't, Alice. He was coming onto me, but I was resisting his advances. Why in the world would he think I was flirting?" She turned her head and I followed her gaze to that tramp, Tanya, who had moved on to a different prey since Edward had left.

"Ugh. What a bitch." I swung back around on my stool and ordered another drink.

"Alice!" Good God. She had a lot of nerve coming over here.

"Alice, I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me. I'm going to head out and meet a friend I have here. I had a great time though. See you at the wedding! Oh, and see ya around, Bella." The tone of her voice at the end of that sentence confirmed how she felt about me. The feeling was mutual. Neither Alice nor I responded, so she huffed and walked off.

"Alice, go find Jasper. I'll be fine. Just let me wallow for a bit." She nodded and laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder before she left.

"It'll all work out, sweetie. Just talk to him tomorrow when there is no alcohol involved."

We hung around the bar for about another forty-five minutes before everyone was ready to go. We piled back into the Hummer and I sat alone this time. Luckily, I was the first to be dropped off at my apartment. I bid everyone goodnight and climbed out, having sobered up quite a bit since Edward had left the bar.

I stood on the sidewalk in front of my apartment building for a minute while the defiance built up in me. I wanted an explanation as to why he left the way he did. Did he seriously think I was flirting with Austin? I felt my determination lock into place and stormed down the street, walking the couple of blocks to his apartment building. I was in front of his door within ten minutes, holding my hand up to knock. I rapped on the door quickly, hoping I wasn't waking him up. It wasn't that late, but you never know. The door flew open and I looked up to demand an explanation from him, but stopped short at the sight in front of me. My eyes and brain tried to register who stood there in front of me, clad in a pair of men's boxers and a white men's undershirt.

She had on men's clothing and was standing in my boyfriend's apartment.

Edward came into view, pulling another white t-shirt on over his head. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. Once the shirt was over his head and he could see, he locked eyes with me and the slightest smile appeared until he glanced at his door greeter. His eyes darted back and forth between her and me and I could see the panic slowly rising in him. I finally found my voice and said the only thing that came to mind.

"I can't believe that you would do this to me." I turned on my heels and ran down the hall and into the stairwell, choosing to forego the elevator. My shoes were slowing me down, so I kicked them off as quickly as I could and continued down the stairs.

By the time I reached my apartment, the tears had started to flow. I opened my front down and shut it quickly trying to block out the images and heartbreak, but it was inevitable. I sunk to the floor, sobbing. My cell phone was going crazy in my clutch. I could only imagine who it was. I buried it under some pillows on the couch and halfway crawled to my room. I pulled the dress off and left it in a pile on the floor while I crawled in between the sheets and cried myself to sleep.

**EPOV**

The streets were wet when I stepped out of the bar and onto the busy street, a fresh rain drenching everything in sight. I stepped to the curb and hailed a cab, my anger still making my heart pound. I wasn't really sure at what point the night went to shit.

I hadn't heard Bella leave the table, but she had at some point. While I was busy trying to ignore Tanya's advances and come-on's, she had slipped from the table. I spun around to see if she wanted to dance, anything to get away from the table, and she was gone. My eyes scanned the bar quickly, wondering if she had gone to dance with the girls, but stopped when they landed on her sitting at the bar. The thing that bothered me the most was that she wasn't alone.

"Well doesn't she look cozy alone at the bar with, what was his name again? Oh, Austin," Tanya purred in my ear. I was vaguely aware that she was touching my arm, but I couldn't focus on that. At the moment, I was focused on the fact that he had just put his hand on Bella and more focused on the fact that she didn't immediately remove it. My temper flared. Something overwhelming came over me at that moment and though I couldn't describe it, I knew that if I didn't get out of here soon, I might do and say things I would regret later.

I jumped out of my seat, waving a quick goodbye to those who were sitting there staring at me with confused expressions, and stalked to the bar. I spat my goodnight to Bella and ran outside to where I now stood waiting on a damn cab.

One finally stopped at the curb and I jumped in before anyone could stake a claim on it, muttering my address to the driver. As we pulled away from the curb, my mind wandered back to Jasper's apartment earlier when I had first seen Bella tonight.

I had the fortunate luck of getting to leave on time today from the hospital, so I ran home and showered and changed before I headed over to Jasper's. A group of guys he knew had already gathered and we sat around for a while waiting for everyone else to arrive. I excused myself to the bathroom only to come back to a very seductively dressed Bella. I saw some of the other guys checking her out, so what did I do? I dragged her off like a caveman and almost took her against a bedroom door. But I couldn't do that. I was really trying to be a gentleman for her, but honestly was unsure how much longer I could last. She was driving me, _all of me_, crazy.

The girls left us guys to our gaming and pizza and male bonding time. By the time we left for the bar, we were all pretty well drunk and amused to find that the girls were also.

The karaoke had been fun. I wasn't one for that kind of thing, but we were drunk, so it didn't really matter. Bella's jealousy shined through when Tanya sang that stupid song. No way was she getting her claws into me. I had heard waaaay to much about her and wasn't interested in a STD anytime soon.

The driver of the cab pulled up in front of my building and I tossed some bills over the seat. I was still brooding when I walked in my front door and slumped on the couch. I flipped through the TV for a while before just letting it rest on QVC. It instantly reminded me of sitting in Bella's apartment that first night we all went out and how alluringly beautiful she was.

_God, what an asshole I am._

I instantly regretted my departure from the bar. She was probably really pissed at me, but I didn't want to ruin her fun if she wasn't letting it bother her, so I chose not to call her. Maybe if I got lucky, she would stop by later and we could talk. If not, I would head over to her apartment bright and early in the morning.

I headed to my bedroom and changed into some lounge pants and an undershirt, just in case she did stop by. I had just pulled the shirt over my head when I heard a knock at the door. Smiling to myself, I headed to the door and jerked it open with a smile.

"Now that's how a girl likes to be greeted." Tanya stood at my doorstep with her hand on her hip. My smile instantly fell.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I know I didn't invite her over. I was never that drunk during the night.

"Can I come in," she asked, avoiding my question. My conscious was screaming, "No!" but I did it anyway. My mother had taught me better manners than to leave someone waiting at your doorstep. She stepped through and stopped just inside the door, a wicked smile planted on her lips.

"Tanya, what are you doing her at," I glanced at the clock, "eleven o'clock at night?"

Her smile grew and her hands went to the belt tied at the waist of the short trench coat she was wearing. She tugged it loose, suddenly shrugged the coat off her shoulders and stood before me wearing nothing but a pair of black heels and a smile.

"I came for you, Edward."

**A/N: Maybe this will bring some of you lurkers out of hiding to review? I won't make you wait long. Chapter 16 is already underway. **


	16. Are you strong enough?

**A/N: Wow. I had an overwhelming response to the last chapter. Some of you were REALLY angry with Edward and Tanya. Some of you were angry with me. Sorry. Though I did get a huge kick out someone's review who said they were going to "kick my sparkled ass". That kept me entertained for days.**

**Just a few housekeeping notes…Remember to go vote in the NaughtyHeelsAnonymous "I Love 80's music" contest. Link is on my profile. For those who read the entries, I'd love to hear which one you think is mine. I'll post it on my profile as soon as I am able to do so. Make sure you have me on author alert if you care to read it.**

**I recently joined the addictive world of Twitter. If you want to follow me, my name, Iwant2sparkle, is the same there. You follow me, I follow you.**

**Maganbagan is my hero because she edits this stuff. Qjmom is the queen that validates it on Twilighted. Thank you gals!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own the New Moon soundtrack.**

**Ok, we're switching it up a bit and starting off in Edward's POV this chapter. Actually, it's back and forth a little bit, but hang with me, ok? Sorry for the long author's note. On with the show….**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

Have you ever had one of those dreams that startled you awake because it seemed so real? At that very moment, when Tanya was standing naked in front of me, I was hoping that was the case, except it would be described more as a nightmare. I stood still for a moment, silently chanting, "Wake up, Edward. Wake up, Edward."

Unfortunately, this wasn't a nightmare. It was very real and I realized this when I felt her touch my chin and close my mouth. A smiled played across her lips like she was amused at something. She must have mistaken my gaping mouth for admiration rather than disgust.

When the fact that she was in such a close proximity to me, naked, registered with my brain, my hands reached up and pushed her back by her shoulders, probably more forcefully than necessary, making sure to steer clear of her naked breasts.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Tanya?" My rage was evident in the harsh words.

"What ever do you mean, Edward? I know this is what you want, what you need," she purred as she advanced toward me again.

"Stop." My hands shot out in a halting motion.

"Tanya, I don't know how I can stress this to you any better than I already have in the past twenty-eight years that we have known each other. I. Am. Not. Interested. In. You." I enunciated each word hoping the deliberate pauses would help burn the words in her brain, but considering she looked at me like I had just told her that implants were made of grape jelly, I don't think it quite made it. I was starting to wonder if there was a toll booth between her ears and her brain and if all the words I said to her tonight and in the past had lacked proper changed to get through.

"Edward, you silly boy, how could you not be interested in this," she asked as she gestured to her still naked body. I had been so caught in awe of her audacity that I had forgotten that she was still as naked as the day she was born. I jerked the t-shirt I wore over my head and thrust it in her hands.

"Put this on." She looked at the white fabric in her hands, repulsed by my suggestion.

"Why?"

"Put the damn shirt on, Tanya." My patience with her and her antics was wearing really thin. She huffed and slid it over her head, the hem falling right at the top of her thighs.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." I rushed to my room and jerked a pair of boxers out of my drawer before returning to the living room and pushing them into her hands.

"Put those on, too." I took off to the kitchen before she could pull anymore little seductive stunts and grabbed a glass of water. When I returned, Tanya was dressed and stood with her hands propped on her hips, looking at me expectantly.

"What's your problem, Edward?" She had the gall to get an attitude with me.

"My problem, Tanya, is the fact that you show up here, unannounced, and then take your clothes off. Newsflash, Tanya. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! You have done nothing but cause trouble tonight and make Bella miserable. Now you show up and try to seduce me. What's wrong with you?"

"Edward, I just want you to be happy and I think I can do that for you. You need a real woman, not that plain Jane." Her confused look turned into a seductive smile and she started peeling the shirt off. Good God, what was this woman's adversity to clothes?

"Tanya, do not take that shirt off." She paused and lowered the hem once more.

"Tanya, I do not want you. I do not have ANY feelings for you. AT ALL. I am in love with Bella, ok? She is a good, strong, kind, caring and beautiful woman and I can't imagine my life without her now. So do yourself a favor and get over what ever obsession you have with me, ok? Now, I am calling you a cab and you will go home and I will not tell anyone about this to spare you from humiliation, ok?" Her face flamed from her anger and embarrassment. I grabbed my cell phone and stepped into my bedroom. Once I made the call for the cab, I grabbed another t-shirt to cover myself and ward off any further advances from Tanya. Heading back out, I pulled the t-shirt over my head. I looked up to see my front door open and Bella standing in the doorway. A slow smile started to spread across my face and my anxiety from earlier was temporarily lifted. That is until I registered the look of shock on Bella's face that soon turned to hurt and anger.

I didn't understand all of the emotions playing on her face until my eyes shot over to Tanya, who was propped up on the door with a smug smile on her face. My eyes darted back and forth between Tanya and Bella.

_Tanya in my shirt. Bella's look of shock. Tanya in my boxer shorts. Bella's look of hurt. Tanya in my apartment, in my clothes and me pulling on a shirt while walking from the bedroom. Bella's look of rage. Oh no. Oh NO! Shit!_

"I can't believe you would do this to me." With those final words, Bella turned on her heel and raced down the hall. I stood frozen in my spot, the reality of what just occurred setting in. Tanya shut the door quickly and sighed.

"See? It's fate stepping in. Now you have nothing to worry about. So where were we?" She started to walk over to me before I spoke in a voice that sounded eerie to my own ears.

"Get. Out." She had to leave now before I hit her and I would never hit a woman. I was not Mike Newton.

"Edward, let's just-"

"Get. OUT!" I tried never to shout at a woman either, but I just couldn't restrain myself in this moment. I was shaking all over and felt my anger boiling to the surface. She finally looked startled enough by my roaring voice to understand that I meant business.

"Edward, I don't think the cab has had time to get here yet. I'll just stay here until it does."

"NO! You will leave right now! You may have just cost me the absolute most wonderful relationship I had ever dreamed to have! You," I pointed at her as I finished, "caused this mess!"

"Edward, I can't go wait on the street in this t-shirt and boxers! What will people think," she shrieked.

"They'll probably see you for the whore you are!" I tried to bite back the cringe at my words that wanted to surface. She deserved it. She knew exactly what she was doing coming here tonight.

Her mouthed dropped open and she gaped at me before her face was overcome with anger. As she stormed to the door, I threw her coat in her direction.

"Cover up with that. And don't bother returning the clothes. I'd rather you burn them." After one last sneer in my direction, she slammed my door. I immediately grabbed the phone and dialed Bella's number. It rang until her voicemail picked up, so I hung up and tried again. After the tenth time of calling and pacing back and forth for thirty minutes, willing my anger to subside, I threw on some shoes and ran down the stairs of my building and straight to her apartment. I banged on her door for what seemed like an hour before an angry neighbor poked his head out down the hall to see what was going on. I gave a sheepish apology and made my way back home. I did nothing but try to call Bella and wallow in self pity for the rest of the night, sleeping never overcoming me. I had to fix this first thing tomorrow.

**BPOV**

I awoke the next morning, groaning with a throbbing headache. The memories from the previous night came flooding back in a rush. It wasn't something I was prepared to deal with first thing this morning. The image of Tanya standing at Edward's door, dressed in his clothes, wasn't something I wished to relive over and over again but I couldn't seem to delete the repeating video in my head. My heart started pounding and the tears were coming again, but I willed them off, determined not to cry anymore over a man, especially a cheating man.

I took a deep breath and climbed out of bed, trudging to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. Once it was going, I slowly made my way to the shower, stopping to dig the clutch out from under the pillows where I had buried it. I flipped it open to see the missed calls. Twenty-three missed calls. Good Lord. Twenty of them were from Edward, one from Jessica and two from Alice. There was also a text from Alice that simply said, "Wake up!" Why would Jessica be calling me? I checked the time and it was after they dropped me off. Maybe she was just making sure I got home ok. I ignored all the calls from Edward because I wasn't quite ready to face that yet and dialed Alice's number.

"Bella," she sang. "I will be there in forty-five minutes to pick you up, ok?" Shit. I forgot that I had to go pick up my bridesmaid dress this morning and she was going with me.

"Ok, Alice. I'll see you then." I flipped the phone closed and started to toss it back on the sofa but stopped as it started ringing again. I flipped it back open quickly assuming it was Alice calling back about something.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Bella?" The deep voice on the other end startled me for a moment, but I recovered quickly.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Edward."

"Bella, please. I need you to understand what you saw last night." He could plead all he wanted, but I just couldn't do this right now. It was too fresh and I felt like a taut rubber band, ready to snap at any moment.

"Edward, I know exactly what I saw last night. I'm not really sure how that could have been misinterpreted."

"Bella, nothing happened. She came to my apartment, invited herself in and took off a coat she was wearing. She was naked and -"

"Stop right there, Edward." My voice rose significantly. "Nothing you can say to me after that will help your case right now, so do yourself a favor and find a better excuse." I heard a defeated sigh on the other line.

"Can I see you later tonight so we can talk about it? I got called into work early this morning, but I'll get off sometime this evening. Ok? We really need to talk about this Bella. Please." I could picture his face, begging me with those vibrant green eyes. Damn pretty, groveling man.

"Fine. Call me later." I closed the phone and stalked off to the bathroom. He had just confirmed that Tanya was naked in his apartment. Stupid slut. Of course, I had assumed he had cheated on me so she would have been naked at some point, right? What if he wasn't lying? What if he hadn't cheated on me? What other logical explanation would there be for that whole situation? I guess I did need to hear his side of the story.

I showered quickly and had just slipped on my jeans and t-shirt when Alice knocked. I opened the door and she grimaced at me.

"You look like hell, Bella. How much did you drink last night?"

"Thanks a lot, Alice. I didn't drink that much. I just had some…issues last night. I'd rather not talk about it."

Her eyebrows shot up and she drew out, "Oooookay. Well let's get going and we can chat later."

I spent the morning with Alice and my mood was quickly restored to somewhat happy. We picked up my dress and shoes, decided on a whim to go get a pedicure, had lunch and then headed back to my apartment. I was hanging the dress up in my bedroom when Alice came in and plopped down on the bed.

"Tell me what happened."

I spun around and narrowed my eyes at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I know something happened with Edward. He sent me some texts while we were getting a pedicure, asking how you were. When I asked what he did, he only replied with, 'I screwed up'. So what happened?"

I inhaled deeply, not quite ready to relive the experience, but somewhat grateful to get it out and maybe get another perspective on the situation.

"We're going to need ice cream for this. Come on." She followed me to the kitchen and I pulled out the quart of Caramel Delight ice cream and two spoons before we settled on the couch. I took a huge bite, contemplating on where to start. Might as well keep it short, simple and to the point.

"Ok, when you guys dropped me off last night, I wanted to talk to Edward, so I went to his apartment so we could talk about the whole Tanya thing. I was really irritated with him about his actions at the bar and his indifference to Tanya's advances. When I knocked on the door, though, he wasn't the one that answered."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "What do you mean he wasn't the one that answered?"

"Tanya answered the door, wearing his t-shirt and boxers." My voice broke at the end.

Alice jumped up and dropped her spoon. "She what," she screeched. "That whore!" She yanked up her purse and dug out her phone. As she dialed, I became nervous.

"Alice, don't call him at work. As mad as I am at him right now, I can't risk upsetting him. It might affect his patients."

"I'm not calling Edward. Even though I don't believe he slept with her, I'm not getting in the middle of the two of you. He needs to beg for your forgiveness on his own. But I do have a word or two for someone else."

She waited and I could hear the phone ringing and someone answering.

"Jessica? It's Alice. Is Tanya still there with you?" Oh shit. "She's not? When did she leave?" She paused and looked at me. "Did she tell you what she did last night? She did? Do tell, please."

I waited as Alice listened to Jessica, giving a, "Mmm-hmm," ever so often. Her eyes would glance over at me periodically, looking at me sympathetically.

"I cannot believe that she pulled that shit. I will deal with her personally. Thanks for letting me know. Ok. Talk to you soon." She hung up and turned to me.

"Jessica said Tanya came in late, ranting about Edward. After she raided Jessica's alcohol stash and got completely trashed, she spilled her guts and told Jess what happened. Apparently, she went over there dressed in only a trench coat and threw herself at Edward, only to have him reject her. He gave her some clothes to wear and called her a cab right before you arrived. When you left furious, she claimed it was fate and tried again, but he called her a whore and threw her out. She left early this morning on her way back to Port Angeles."

I felt terrible.

"So he was telling me the truth. I owe him an apology."

"Hell no you don't!" Her outburst shocked me. "Bella, don't you dare play the weak little woman. He was wrong. He should have told her off when she started that crap last night and it might not have gone that far. HE was wrong. HE needs to apologize. You did nothing wrong. He should not have let her in his apartment. This is his mess. Let him clean it up." She finished her tirade as I stared at her, pondering her words. She was right. I didn't think I did anything wrong.

"I agree Alice. Thank you. But I still think I should apologize for assuming the worst. I would hope if the roles were reversed, he would do the same."

"I can see where you're coming from and you're welcome. Now let's finish off this ice cream and see what's on Lifetime."

She and I spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch, polishing off the tub of ice cream and shedding tears over happy endings during the Danielle Steele movie marathon. Alice had called Jasper and told him we were spending the afternoon together and she would see him later tonight. Rose called at one point and we agreed to meet for dinner although I wasn't sure I could eat anything else after gorging myself in Edy's. Alice washed up and used my makeup to touch up her face while I threw on something more appropriate for a restaurant.

We met Rosalie at a little hole in the wall diner downtown where Alice filled her in on the situation between Edward and me. I thought for a minute she was going to hightail it to Regional Medical and then to Port Angeles to kick some asses.

"Bella, don't you dare let that man back in your life without some serious apologies. I've heard all from Emmett how their grandmother was such a stickler for manners and I respect him for being such a gentleman, but certain situations allow for manners to be forgotten and that was one of them."

"Grandmother," I asked.

"Yeah," Alice spoke up. "Our mother's mother lived with us for a while before she died and was the epitome of a Southern lady. She was raised in the Old South and was determined that Emmett and Edward would have perfect manners. So she harped on them day and night, always making them use the terms, 'Yes sir, no sir, yes ma'am, no ma'am,' and so on. She tried to teach me to be a lady, but gave up on it when I kept burping at the dinner table. I would do it just to spite her. Mom would chastise me for it and then turn around and laugh when she thought I couldn't see her. Anyway, Edward has always played by the rules and always used his manners. Even when Tanya pursued him through our childhood and before he left for New York, he would just politely dismiss her and carry on about his business. But she has taken things too far now."

The table was silent for a while as we wrapped up our meal. I didn't want them feeling sorry for me. I just wanted to take my mind off things for a while.

"How about you guys come back to my apartment and we can continue the movie marathon. I think it's supposed to go on until midnight."

Rosalie and Alice nodded enthusiastically and both called their other halves to let them know the plans. We were discussing books we had read lately when we arrived back at my apartment and I opened the door only to be hit with my second round of shock in twenty-four hours. I heard a collective gasp behind me.

Flowers littered almost every surface of my apartment. There were all varieties-roses, lilies, daisies, tulips and a lot more I didn't know the names of. The smell overwhelmed me when I walked in so I opened a window to cut the strong aroma. Alice and Rose were walking around, touching the petals and inspecting the work.

"Bella, there's a card in each bouquet." Alice handed me one from the vase of tiger lilies.

_Bella, I never knew how much one person could change my life until I met you._

I picked another card from the vase of pink roses.

_I love the way you peel apart your Nutty Bars and eat each layer individually._

The tears started to fall as I plucked the card from the next vase.

_I will spend as long as it takes to convince you that I did not betray your trust and make you understand that I realize how bad I messed up._

The cards, all twenty-five of them, all had some kind of similar sentiment on them.

_I love the way you bite your lip when you are reading in "your spot" on the couch._

_I love the way you laugh at the same Friends episode you have seen twenty times already._

_You owned my heart immediately from the day I met you._

Alice and Rose read through them also, snickering at some of the cheesy lines. My tears continued to fall as I read each one.

"Well, shit. That man certainly knows how to begin an apology, doesn't he?" Rose had just finished reading and sat down. I nodded in agreement, not really knowing what to say in the moment. I silently turned on the TV, Lifetime still playing from the earlier movie marathon session. The girls curled up in their respective spots and I curled up in the same place Edward had deemed "my spot" on his card, trying to decide what to do about our relationship and decipher all of the emotions that were running through my head.

**EPOV**

I walked through the sliding glass doors of the ER, relieved to be finally going home. It was eight o'clock and I had been there since seven that morning, stitching up gashes, setting broken bones and treating various illnesses.

When they had called asking me to come in at six-thirty that morning, I wanted to tell them to go to hell. But unfortunately I couldn't. It was my job and something to take my mind off Bella for a while. So I went in and occupied myself for a couple of hours.

The doors of the ER were continuously opening and closing throughout the morning, so by the time I got a break around nine, I was dead on my feet from lack of sleep. Somewhere in my exhausted haze, I had the bright idea to call Bella. Not so smart. She was still upset, understandably, so I asked if I could see her later. She agreed and I hung up, my head dropping in defeat. I didn't hear anyone coming up behind me until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Troubles, man?" Alex sat down next to me with a look of concern.

"Yep. I screwed up pretty bad and pissed my woman off."

"Ah. Well, do what all men do." I looked at him expectantly. "Buy flowers," he said with a grin. I thought for a moment and smiled at him.

"You are a genius man, thanks." I wasn't sure how I'd pull off the idea that had popped into my head, but I dialed Jasper's number and asked if he could inconspicuously get Bella's house key off of Alice's keychain. Luckily he did it while I was on the phone with him because Alice was in the bathroom getting ready to go do some things with Bella. When he asked what I was going to do with it, I told him I had a few details to work out and I would get back with him later.

The day passed by slowly. I had texted Alice a couple of times, asking how Bella was. Her response was, "What did you do?"

I texted back a simple explanation that I had screwed up and asked her to let me know when they were going to be out of Bella's apartment for a while. She said she'd try and that I had better be doing something to fix the `mess of shit' I had made. I love my sister. She has such a way with words.

I called a local florist and arranged for several bouquets to be made and, for a few bucks more, delivered later today when I made the call.

Around four, Alice texted me and told me that she was going to dinner with Bella and Rose. She also said she knew what I had done and when Bella was done making me beg for forgiveness, she was going to kick my ass. I thanked her, told her I loved her too and quickly called the florist and Jasper.

Jasper and the delivery guy met me over at the apartment and we carried the flowers up on a cart. I pulled out a piece of paper I had used throughout the day to jot down reasons I loved Bella and quickly transferred the sentiments to the cards provided, placing each one in a vase of flowers. It wasn't a full apology, but it was a start.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and dialed Bella's number as I climbed into my car. She answered timidly.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I just got off work. Can I see you now? Can we talk?" I know I sounded pitifully desperate and needy, but honestly, I was. There was silence on the other line.

"Um, I don't think you should come to my apartment right now, Edward."

"Bella, you aren't going to talk to me? I'm really sorry and I need to explain."

"I know you are sorry Edward. I received all of the flowers. Thank you, by the way. I just think you should go home right now. We'll talk soon. I promise." I let out a deep sigh, a feeling of defeat overwhelming me. I was losing her and hadn't even had a chance to plead my side of the story.

"Fine, Bella. I'll talk to you later." My tone was a little clipped, but there's only so much begging I could do over the phone.

I drove across town to my apartment, giving a longing look to Bella's building as I passed by. I couldn't believe that she wouldn't talk to me. I was still wallowing in self pity when I opened my door. Bella was standing there, waiting for me, when I walked in.

"Bella?" Afraid that sleep deprivation had finally caught up with me, causing hallucinations, I blinked. She really was there.

"What are you going here?" She wrung her hands together and bit her bottom lip.

"Well you said we needed to talk, so here I am. I just wanted to surprise you and thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful and so were the cards." She stepped up to me and stoop on her tip toes to plant a firm kiss on my lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I meant every word I said on them." Her eyes bore into mine, but her face remained calm. She gave a quick nod and headed to the kitchen.

"I made you some dinner. Nothing special. Just some tomato soup and grilled cheese. That's pretty much all I could find besides cookies and snack cakes. I think you need to go grocery shopping again." I stood where I had since I came in the door, listening to her talk to me in a slightly louder than normal voice from the kitchen. I was still stunned that she was here, in my apartment, after what went down last night. Was she just going to forget it? There's no way. Even if she wanted to, I wouldn't let her. I owed her some serious apologies.

I crept quietly in the kitchen, watching her ladle the soup from the small pot into a bowl and taking the plate of grilled cheese sandwiches out of the oven. She turned and sat them on the bar in front of me as I perched on the stool. I ate quietly for a few minutes, avoiding her gaze and trying to figure out how to start this conversation. She beat me to the punch.

"Edward, I have some things to say and I want you to listen before you answer, ok?" My nod indicated for her to go on.

"When I found out Mike had cheated on me, it was the worst blow to my heart I had ever taken. I trusted him. I loved him and gave him all of me. He was my first in pretty much everything." She looked at me as she said the last part and I immediately understood that she was telling me that Mike had been her one and only lover.

"So, when I came here last night and saw Tanya here, at your door, dressed in your clothes, I immediately thought the worst. Surely you understand why." I nodded, staying quiet.

"I think the thing that hurt the most was that it was you. You knew what I had been through, and you yourself had been hurt. So why would you do that to me?"

"Bella, you have to know that I didn't-"

"Let me finish. I know you didn't sleep with her. She apparently blabbed to Jessica about everything that happened last night, so I know that you didn't sleep with her. I'm sorry for assuming the worst. It was wrong of me. But the fact remains that you let her into your apartment, she stripped naked in front of you, but you didn't immediately throw her out. And not only that, she was coming onto you the whole night, Edward, and you just played it off like it was friendly banter. It most certainly was not that. Why can't you just stand up to her and tell her to leave you alone? Does she have a certain hold on you? Do you have feelings for her that you can't admit to?"

My eyes widened and I choked on the water I was drinking. I coughed and tried to catch my breath.

"No! Bella, I despise her. I always have."

"Then why, Edward? Why didn't you stand up for yourself? Hell, why didn't you stand up for me?" Tears glistened in her eyes as she finished the question. I slid off the stool and went around the bar to meet her.

"Bella, I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. After I thought back over the events of last night, I realized what a hypocritical jackass I was and I'm so sorry." She sniffed a little and it broke my heart that I had made her cry. I grabbed her hand and led her to the couch in the dimly lit living room and sat down, pulling her with me into my lap.

"Ok, I need to explain something. It's not an excuse, but maybe more so of an explanation. My mother's mother came to live with us when we were very young."

"I know. Alice told me about her today. She explained that she was very rough on you and Emmett about manners."

"Yes, she was. My grandmother and I were not close at all. She tended to favor Emmett over me and it was very evident. So in order to gain her approval, I listened to her lessons and did my best to mind my manners. It made my grandmother pay more attention to me and I could see the pride in my mother's eyes. So it just became a habit.

"One night when I was fourteen and Alice was twelve, she had a group of friends over for a sleepover, and Tanya was among the group. She left the girls and came hunting me down in the family room and threw herself at me. When I politely rejected her, she became even more persistent. I tried to leave, but she caught me off guard, grabbed me and kissed me. I started shouting mean things to her and called her a slut. Unfortunately, my grandmother had come into the kitchen and overheard us. She didn't see the whole thing, only a distraught Tanya. When I tried to explain what had happened, my grandmother sided with Tanya and called me a liar. I could see the disappointment swimming in her eyes after I had tried so hard to gain her approval. So I vowed to ignore Tanya from then on and just deal with it. So now, it's like I have become numb to it. Since that day, she has continuously and shamelessly flirted, but had never actually tried anything else until last night. But I have to say that my grandmother would be awfully disappointed in me if she could have heard what I said to her before I threw her out of my apartment," I snickered. Bella laughed a little, too. It was a start.

"I understand your need to gain her approval when you were young, but that's something you are going to have to let go of, Edward. I need someone who is going to stand up for me. I am not weak by any means, but every woman wants a man that is willing to fight for her. Are you that man? Would you fight to save our relationship?"

"That's what I'm trying to do, Bella. I am fighting for you because I know we have a relationship worth saving. I am fighting for you because I think you are the best thing to ever happen to me." I reached up and grabbed her face in my hands so I could look her in the eyes when I said the words I had been longing to say for weeks now.

"Bella, I would fight to the death for you because I love you." Her eyes widened and big teardrops leaked out of the corners, falling down her cheeks and dropping onto her shirt.

"Edward, I love you too. I just realized it tonight. That's why I was here when you came home. But please understand that I am putting my complete trust in you. Please don't hurt me again."

"Bella, I cannot sit here and honestly tell you that something stupid or boneheaded I will do in the future will not hurt you. I am only a man and I am not anywhere close to perfect. But I can tell you that I love you and that if I do screw up, I will do everything in my power to fix it, ok?"

She nodded and leaned over and buried her head in my neck.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No, thank you. Thank you for giving me a second chance. I promise I would never intentionally hurt you. You are everything to me now." My words were low and placed right into her ear.

**BPOV**

I lifted my head and stared at Edward, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. My heart started pounding as I dipped my head and connected my lips to his. My hands developed a mind of their own and traveled up the back of his neck to rest in the soft hair at the base. His tongue sought mine out, and the kiss quickly became needy and insistent as I shifted into a straddling position to get more comfortable.

I felt his hands travel downward from their place on my waist to rest on my hips. His fingertips tightened on my skin about the same time I felt him harden under me. The feeling shot tingles throughout my body and I knew it was time. I wordlessly stood and pulled him behind me to his bedroom.

"Bella, are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or feel like you need to do this to keep me." He lifted my hand and placed it over his heart and I could feel the rapid pounding of it under my palm. "This already belongs to you."

"Edward, I want this. I have wanted this for a while now. But please understand that this is not something I take lightly. Along with this comes _my_ heart, which has already suffered some damage. So it's fully your responsibility now."

"I will always protect it, Bella, just as I will always protect you. But I ask you again, are you sure?"

I quirked my eyebrow at him and smiled as I raised the hem of his scrub shirt.

"The best sex is makeup sex, right? So how about we begin with the best?" I pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor, once again admiring his beautiful chest and stomach. His scrub pants hung low on his hips, showing off the lines of the perfect little 'V' that disappeared at his waistline. My hands reached up and glided across his abs, coming to rest on his hips. I reached for the waistline of his pants when his hands stopped mine. I looked up quickly for his reaction, scared that he might have changed his mind. But all I saw was a cocky little smile.

"Slow down. We have time."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "I'm just a little nervous."

"It's ok." He tilted my head back and ducked his head so he was staring directly into my eyes.

"I'll take care of you, Bella. Just let me take care of you." I nodded, unable to say anything for fear of the emotions flowing through me, surfacing. No man wants a woman to cry during sex.

He reached for the hemline of my silk blouse and lifted it delicately over my head, letting it drop to the ground. Our lips met again as he picked me up and carried me to the giant bed. It was dark in the room, a tiny sliver of light making its way through the door from the kitchen. But I could see him. I could see his strong arms as they lay me down on his soft mattress. I could see his eyes, tender and adoring, as he hovered over me before he ducked his head to kiss the top of my chest. I watched as his head traveled down farther to my navel and back up again to stop at my lace clad breasts.

I sat up and reached behind me, unclasping the hooks and letting the bra fall off, wondering where this newfound confidence came from. Edward's chest crashed into mine and I sank back into the mattress as his lips found the most sensitive spots on my upper body.

A hand traveled to the button of my jeans and popped it open quickly. Edward leaned back on his knees and grabbed the back of my jeans to yank them down and off my legs, along with my sandals. That newfound confidence I was pondering a few minutes before began to retreat as I felt so exposed to him, lying in just a pair of blue cotton bikini underwear. No, I hadn't planned on this happening, otherwise I would have broke out the good lacy underwear. He didn't seem to mind or notice as his hands ghosted up and down my thighs, moving closer to the inside on each pass.

I squirmed a little, not used to this much foreplay. My previous experiences had gone in this order every time: my clothes were ripped off quickly, a hand rubbed here and there on my body, an entire two minutes of penetration, and then a passed out snoring man next to me. Then again, when you're in love, it's hard to see the downfalls of your partner.

I was brought out of my little recollection when my nerves were ignited by fingers lightly toying with the edges of my panties, making my breathing pick up almost embarrassingly. They slipped under the elastic and gently caressed my sensitive skin as he leaned down to place soft kisses on my stomach. He moved over to my side as one hand continued to explore under the cotton.

He continued his search until he found what he was seeking. My body jerked a bit in anticipation as he spread the folds and started rubbing, dipping into my sweet spot ever so often. My hands wandered over to him and jerked on his pants, trying to make him take a hint. Obviously it worked. He stood up, toed off his shoes and jerked down his pants and underwear before turning back to face me in all his naked glory. My panties followed shortly after. He reached down and pulled a small foil package out of his nightstand and laid it on the table.

He sat back down and pulled me to him, his strong arms encased my body like a shield. I gently pushed him back, regaining the confidence I had earlier, and he scooted so he was leaning against the headboard. Screw missionary position. He grabbed the protection from the table and quickly rolled it on. My legs found their place on either side of his thighs as I angled myself over him. I felt his hands come up and cup my cheeks.

"Bella, I love you." His intense gaze met mine and I kissed him tenderly as I lowered myself down slowly, stopping frequently to let my body adjust, until he was fully sheathed by my body. I sat there for a moment, letting my body relax as my head lolled forward. Edward grabbed the nape of my neck, gently tugging at it so I would look at him. My eyes fixated on his and we held the connection as we started moving, finding a rhythm all our own. I had never felt to so complete, so whole, in all my life. The speed of our lovemaking was slow and our hands were everywhere on each other. There were no words from either of us. We didn't need them. The only sounds were the small groans and moans mixing to form an off-key chorus.

When he reached down to firmly stoke my tiny bundle of nerves, my hands shot to the headboard where I held on, knowing I was about to experience the most intense orgasm yet. Sure enough, moments later, explosions shot through my body that rendered me useless. All I could do was reach down and cling to Edward until he followed shortly after. We sat panting for who knows how long before he rolled us over, quickly disposed the latex and tucked me into his side.

"Thank you. Thank you for trusting me."

"Always," I answered back. Those were the last words spoken that night.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: So…..what did ya think? I would love to see the kind of response I saw last chapter. I realize this chapter may not please everyone, but I think it works for the characters. If you feel fancy to discuss it, come visit the thread in the forums. I'll answer any questions you may have. Link is on my profile. Lots of love to you guys!**


	17. Prince Charming

**A/N: Did you think I had abandoned you guys? No chance. I'm just slow.**

**The Fandom Gives Back raised over $80,000 for Alex's Lemonade Stand!!!! I'm so proud of this fandom. It brings me to tears. Lots of thanks to Jadsmama who purchased me. She plans on having me write a dirty, kinky Dr. Feelgood outtake. Maybe she'll be generous enough to share with you guys. She also got to preview this chapter and ease my worries about it.**

**As usual, lots of thanks to maganbagan! She is a saint and my saving grace with this story. Much, much thanks to qjmom who validates this on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own the right to choose Team Charlie after watching New Moon. Have you seen it?**

**On with the show….**

* * *

**BPOV**

The next morning, I awoke to strong arms wrapped around me and a body pressed to my back. A naked body. The smell of man attacked my senses and brought a sleepy smile to my face. When I shifted to block out the sun that was peering through the small crack in the drapes, my human cage tightened and refused to let me move very far.

"You aren't getting up, are you?" Edward's voice was deep and gruff, the traces of sleep still lingering in his vocal chords.

"No, I was just shifting."

"Good. I'm not ready to let you up yet."

I rolled to my back and scooted up more on the pillow so that his head was now lying on my stomach and his morning scruff scratching my bare skin. My hands automatically settled on his head and my fingers started weaving through his hair, stroking his scalp.

"That's feels so good," he said, moaning, the raspy sound of his voice jarring the memories of our middle of the night activities.

_Fingertips grazed my exposed thighs, gradually moving up along my ribs and arms, waking me from a deep slumber. I smiled before I rolled over and found a deviously grinning Edward hovering above me. He dipped his head down and placed an open-mouth kiss on my collar bone before slowly and painstakingly continuing a trail of kisses down across my chest and both breasts before disappearing under the comforter. In my sleep induced haze, I rested against the soft pillows with my arms above my head, enjoying the showering of attention. That is, until his mouth came dangerously close to a nest of finely trimmed curls. I sat up very quickly. _

_The comforter fell back to reveal that his head was, indeed, heading that way. He smiled up at me and placed a hand on my stomach, pushing me back down to the pillows and whispering, "Relax__."_

_Unable to find the will to stop him, I laid back and tried to control my rapidly beating heart. This was not something I had ever experienced. Mike thought it was dirty, although he never seemed to have a problem accepting a blow job when offered one._

_When Edward's mouth finally connected with my most sensitive skin and his tongue shot out to taste me, the sensation left me breathless and moaning, almost to the point of embarrassment. I swear I could feel him smiling against my skin. He licked and gently nipped for what seemed like an endless amount of time before he finally brought me to my release, my body feeling like it was going to explode out of my skin. My limbs felt like they each weighed a hundred pounds as I laid there panting, trying to regain my strength. _

_While he shifted around, presumably to obtain another little foil pack, I let myself get lost in my own little post-orgasmic haze. I had briefly closed my eyes when I felt two hands sliding up under my back, pulling me up towards the beautifully sculpted body that sat resting on his knees. I clasped my hands together behind his neck and he guided my legs to wrap around his body before I slid down onto him, feeling every ridge, every inch. Having no leverage, I couldn't very well move on my own, so his hands cupped my ass and he lifted me slowly. Just before I would reach the top, he would ease off his grip and I would slide back down. He repeated this process and I could see the lines of concentration on his forehead as he tried to go as slow as possible. His groans and breaths were coming faster, his hot breath washing over me as he placed continuous kisses along my neck. He let go of my ass cheeks suddenly and I slammed down on him, eliciting a loud groan from both of us. His hands came up to cup my face and we momentarily stopped as he stared at me._

"_I love you," he breathed as he pushed me back with his body onto the soft mattress so that I was underneath him once more._

"_I love you, too, Edward," I replied breathlessly as he pushed back into me. He found a moderately fast rhythm and I could tell his patience and resolve were slowly slipping. _

"_It's ok. Just let go," I whispered to him while reaching up to stroke his face with one hand. He focused on me and his eyebrows scrunched together. He quickly picked up his pace and made a final deep thrust and guttural moan before collapsing half across my body with a shudder. He rolled over and quickly disposed of the latex before tucking me back into his side, softly stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head._

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice brought me out of my daydream and I looked down to see him staring at me. My face burned and I knew he understood why when his face suddenly broke out into a huge smile and he pulled his body up and slowly moved to press himself, _all _of himself, against me.

"You were thinking about that too, huh?" I nodded my head silently and rolled it to the side as he started a trail of kisses down my neck. I noticed the clock and saw that I only had an hour and a half to get home, shower, change and get to the school on time.

"Edward, we can't."

"Sure we can. We did last night. Twice." He continued his attack on me until I finally could push him back.

"No, really. We can't. I have to go if I'm going to make it to work on time." He stilled and let out a huff like a child. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be such a baby." I laughed and pushed him off so I could get up to pull on my clothes. I turned to see him watching me with hooded eyes, practically drooling.

"Is there something you need to tell me? You aren't like a sex addict or anything, are you," I teased.

"Only for you," he growled as he stood and pulled on his jeans. No boxers. Holy hell.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you home. Maybe I can make you some coffee while you get ready. Give me just a minute."

"Thank you." I smiled and reached up to peck his chin. He smiled and pulled a shirt on before disappearing to the restroom.

******************

When we arrived back at my apartment, I immediately went to crack a window to let some of the overwhelming smell coming from the flowers out.

"Good God. I had no idea these would be so pungent. I'm sorry. I could get rid of them if you'd like."

"Don't you dare touch my flowers," I called. As I headed to the shower, I could hear him fumbling around in the kitchen. I smiled to myself and started the water.

I emerged ten minutes later, fully dressed so I wouldn't give him any ideas. I was very wrong about that. Apparently my black pencil skirt and French blue blouse were just as much of a turn-on. He eyed me up and down, starting at my black heels and finishing at my haphazard, messy bun I had arranged at the nape of my neck.

"You look sexy. I think I'm hot for the teacher."

"Mr. Cullen, don't make me send you to detention." He reached for my waist and pulled me to him. I could feel he was having a "hard" time controlling himself.

"It's Dr. Cullen to you, Ms. Swan. And you'd be surprised. I might teach you a thing or two, you know."

"Well, for starters, I think it's more like Dr. Feelgood. And secondly, I'll let you teach me whatever you'd like." I stopped as a thought crossed my mind.

"How did you get into my apartment yesterday anyway?"

A sheepish look graced his face and he ducked his head as he told me how he coerced Jasper into swiping my key from Alice's purse. I sipped my coffee as I listened to him and tried to keep my face straight as his voice sounded like a mischievous toddler's who was being scolded by his mother. When he was done, he waited for me to say something. I put on my best disappointed look and put my coffee down.

"Well, Edward, all I have to say is the next time you decide to break in my apartment, make sure you hang around until I get home. Preferably naked." I pecked his shocked lips and grabbed my purse before heading to the door. I was swung around before I could reach it.

"You can't just say things like that and then run off. Nuh-uh." He pushed me against the wall and his mouth met mine in a passionate kiss that left me in a breathless daze. When he stepped back, I could see lip gloss smudged across his lips as they quirked up into a smile.

"Have dinner with me tonight?"

"You don't have to work?" Seeing that he was off this next weekend, I couldn't imagine that he would get another day off before then.

"Yeah, I have to be there in an hour. But I can take a dinner break. There's a little diner across the street from the hospital that has fantastic burgers. Want to meet me there around six?"

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Ok, text me when you are on your way in case I have an emergency." He gave me one more quick kiss and smacked me on the butt, sending me on my way.

"I'll see you tonight," he said as he swatted. I yelped and headed out the door, calling for him to lock up when he left. I stepped on the elevator and dug out my compact and touched up my lip gloss before heading out into the beautiful sunshine.

*******************

The school day passed relatively quickly. Most of my students this year seemed eager to learn and were a pleasure to work with. There was only one, a spoiled kid named Laurent Fitzgerald, who had given me any trouble. But I quickly found out that his attitude and schemes weren't just targeted at me. He gave every one of his teachers grief. I had forgotten until I had gotten a note from the office that the principal had scheduled a meeting with his parents this afternoon to discuss his "lack of determination".

Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald waltzed into the office that afternoon, each wearing designer suits, with their noses in the air and a smug looking Laurent following behind them. Once I saw them, I knew this meeting was a waste of time and soon confirmed my own suspicions. Mr. Fitzgerald spent two hours yelling at Aro about how uneducated the faculty at the school was and how we weren't "challenging" Laurent enough. Angela, who was fortunate enough to endure the meeting also, just looked at me and discreetly rolled her eyes.

The meeting finally ended. Having made no progress with the Fitzgerald's, we simply agreed to push Laurent a bit more.

By the time I got of out the school, it was five o'clock. There was a traffic jam caused by an overturned truck on the way home, so when the cars were finally moving at a steady pace, I headed to the hospital instead. I texted Edward to let him know that I had arrived and he replied, asking me to come in and wait for him in the ER. I stepped through the sliding glass doors and looked around but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Can I help you?"

I whirled around to see a very pretty, young, Native American girl sitting at the registration desk.

"Um, yes. I am here to see Edward Cullen. Can I just sit in the waiting area?"

"Are you Bella?" I nodded. "Hi, I'm Emily, one of the nurses here. Why don't you just come on back and I'll show you where to wait so you don't have to sit with the sick people, ok?" I smiled and nodded as she pulled me through a door and pointed to a seat by the nurse's station. It made me giddy inside to know that Edward must have talked about me at work.

"He should be finished soon." I gave her my thanks as she disappeared back to her desk. To pass the time, I fiddled with my phone and checked my email until I heard someone step up beside me.

"Well, what are you in for?" I looked up to see a young doctor standing beside me. He was handsome with his blonde hair and blue eyes. But he had that pretty look about him that just didn't do it for me. Too boyish.

"I'm waiting for Edward Cullen."

"Oh!" His eyes widened in recognition. "Are you Bella?" I nodded in admission with a smile. He stuck out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Alec. Edward and I work together. Just a minute and I'll get him." He walked toward the nurse's station and yelled down the corridor.

"Yo, Cullen! Your girl's here!" Alec turned and smiled at me before picking up some charts and disappearing down the hall. A few minutes later I saw Edward round the corner, looking quite edible in his vibrant green scrubs and white coat. Doctor fantasies started playing in my head as he walked up to me.

"Hi," he greeted as he pulled me from the chair and planted a kiss on my lips. "Give me just a minute and let me shed the coat and we'll be off, ok?"

"Ok," I replied and he disappeared once more. I looked over to see a girl that I recognized as Jessica's friend, Lauren, walking down the same hall, pushing a small cart of medical supplies. I gave her a slight wave to be friendly. She scowled and turned around, heading the opposite direction. So much for friendly gestures.

Edward returned quickly and grabbed my hand as we weaved out the doors and crossed the street, all the while chatting about how relieved he was to be getting a break.

We stepped into the small diner and quickly found a seat. The place was decorated in retro tones with bright blues and pinks. Booths were covered with cracked black and white checkered vinyl and the wooden table tops held etchings that had probably been carved when the diner was new and the thin layer of polyurethane was fresh. It was absolutely charming.

An older waitress scooted up to our table and took our drink orders. While she was gone, Edward pointed to different things on the menu, all guaranteed to have a very unhealthy amount of grease waiting to clog up my arteries. I decided on the cheeseburger because you only live once, right? We placed our orders when the waitress came back with our drinks and I sat back, thinking about how to approach the subject I wanted to bring up. It was something that I had been pondering on all day. I decided to just bite the bullet.

"Edward, when were you planning to leave for Port Angeles?" His face turned thoughtful while he pondered my question.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Probably sometime Friday morning. The rehearsal dinner is that night and I have been told by Alice that we have to be there for that. Honestly, I kind of assumed we would ride together. I know we haven't talked about it, but I sort of assumed…," he trailed off.

"No, no, that's fine. I was just thinking the same thing. It's just that since I'll be close, I thought about going to see my dad first." I looked at him pointedly, hoping I didn't have to beg him to meet my dad. His look of confusion quickly turned into one of understanding.

"Bella, if you are getting at what I think you are, I would love to meet your dad." Relief washed over me and I couldn't help the enormous smile that broke out.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You've already met most of my family. I'm sorry that I haven't had a chance to meet him sooner. But yes, we'll go to Forks first and spend some time with your dad. We can leave there early enough to make it back to the rehearsal dinner on time. Sound ok?"

I nodded enthusiastically, popping up and sliding into his booth with him.

"Thank you," I said as I wrapped my arms around his torso. His kissed my head and whispered in my ear.

"I would do anything for you, sweetheart."

And cue the melting heart.

About that time, our waitress showed back up with our plates and I made a move to return to the other side of the booth. Edward caught me by the waist and pulled me down and I remained beside him while we ate dinner.

When we were finished, I walked him back over to the ER entrance and kissed him goodbye.

"Call me later," I asked. He nodded and kissed me one more time before heading back through the sliding doors.

As I headed back to the car, I dialed my dad's number and told him that I would be coming to see him Friday.

"Sounds good, Bells," he replied in his deep, gruff voice.

"One other thing, dad. I'm bringing someone with me for you to meet." There was a pause on the other end. No matter how old I was, in his eyes I was still a little girl. And although I never told him the story of the breakup with Mike, I felt like he somehow knew.

"Who is it," he finally asked.

"It's my friend Alice's brother, Edward." Another pause.

"Huh. Is it…um…. serious?" Oh my God, this is not a conversation I wanted to have with my dad. I knew what he was asking but chose the aloof approach.

"Somewhat, Dad. We've been seeing each other since the beginning of July after we met at their parents' house."

"Huh." Not a man of many words, that one.

"You'll be nice, won't you?" Silence.

"Dad, if it makes you feel any better, he's not anything like Mike. Complete opposite. And he's important, ok?"

"Fine. But if he's anything like that Mike character," he trailed off.

"Dad, I promise. He's not. At all." I heard a deep sigh on the other end.

"Ok, Bells. What time do you think you'll be here?" I worked out the details with him and we chatted for a few more minutes about everything and nothing at all. By the time we said our goodbyes, I was back at my apartment and kicking off my shoes. I slumped down on the couch and thought about the coming weekend. I was nervous about Edward meeting my dad simply because Charlie could be a bit overbearing at times. I guess all dads of girls were at some time or another. I knew Edward could lay the charm on thick so now all I had to worry about was whether or not it worked on my dad.

*****************

**EPOV**

Friday morning I picked Bella up at her apartment and, after I loaded her bag and dress, we headed off to Port Angeles. Our second road trip went relatively smoothly. We talked about her dad and mom and what went wrong with their marriage. Small towns just don't suit certain people, and her mom was one of them while her dad was the local hero as police chief. They had divorced when Bella was six and she had moved to Phoenix with her mom. When she turned sixteen, she decided she needed to spend more time with her dad and moved back to Forks to finish high school.

I told her more about my high school and college years. I wasn't much into the party scene so there wasn't much to tell.

We talked about the wedding and Alice's crazy ways. Bella was worried about how Alice would handle a crisis if one came along. I wasn't. Things didn't go wrong in Alice's world. And if they did, there was hell to pay.

When we got to Forks, I followed her directions until I pulled my car into the driveway beside a modest, two-story white house. The front door opened as we were climbing out of the car and a large built man with a piercing gaze stepped out onto the porch.

"Hi, dad," Bella called out as she hurried up to the porch and gave him a hug. I walked up just as they were parting.

"Dad, this is," I cut her off before she could finish.

"Edward Cullen, sir," I said as I extended my hand to him. He took it in a grip that nearly cut off my circulation, but I could understand what he was trying to do.

"Nice to meet you, son. Come on in." He led the way through the door and we followed him to the kitchen. Just as we were about to sit down, I heard the sound of a loud engine outside. Bella looked quizzically at her dad and then looked out the kitchen window before turning back with narrowed eyes.

"Dad, I can't believe you did this. If it hadn't been a while since I last saw Jake, you would be in trouble." He chuckled deeply and sat back in his chair. A moment later, the front door burst open and from my seat in the kitchen, I could see a man in a wheelchair roll in followed by a very large Native American guy.

"Bella," the guy called out and immediately abandoned his post as wheelchair pusher to run and scoop her up. Jealousy shot through me like an electric current, but I managed to conceal it. She had mentioned in passing before this guy named Jacob who was a good friend of hers. But I'm secure enough in my manhood to acknowledge that this guy was very good looking. I could only hope that they had always had a platonic relationship.

"Jake," she squealed as he picked her up, "Put me back down, you big lug." He squeezed her tight and then sat her on her feet. She leaned over to give the older man a hug before returning to my side.

"Jake, Billy, this is Edward, my boyfriend." I moved forward to shake their hands and was surprised by the strong grip I was met with from Jacob. Charlie, I could understand. But this guy? He grinned at me as he squeezed my hand so I returned a grin and grip of my own. My hand was quickly dropped and he stepped back to take a seat.

The normal questions were fired at us, such as how long we had been dating. Charlie singled me out after a few minutes, asking what I did for a living. When I told him I was a doctor in the ER, he seemed taken aback, in a pleasant way, and the questions stopped coming so fast.

Once the firing squad eased up, Bella seemed to relax a bit and leaned back into me just enough for both of us to be comfortable without showing to much PDA.

Jacob obviously adored her and didn't even try to mask his affection. But it was more like a brother/sister relationship between them. She would tease him and he would retaliate. The rest of us sat back and watched their banter and all of a sudden, I didn't feel threatened at all by Jacob. He seemed to relax toward me a bit and things settled into a comfortable conversation rather than an interrogation.

After we had pizza for lunch, Bella and I decided it was probably time to make our way back toward Port Angeles so we could settle in for the weekend. As she walked Jake and Billy to their truck, Charlie took the opportunity to speak with me alone.

"Edward, Bella seems to be very taken with you and you seem like you feel the same."

"Yes, sir. I care for her very much." I would have declared my love for her, but I figured probably not the best idea when meeting her dad for the first time.

"Just take care of her, ok son? That last idiot she had must have treated her like dirt. I could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes. She never told me about any of the stunts he pulled, but I've met guys like him before. I know his type."

"Yes, sir. I understand. And I had the unfortunate experience of meeting him also, but I don't think we'll be hearing from him anymore." I turned to him with a smile and he stared intently at me for a moment before chuckling deeply and clapping me on the shoulder.

"Good for you, son."

Bella rejoined us and said goodbye to her father after I shook his hand. We climbed into the car and were off.

"So, that went better than I expected. I think he really liked you." Her voice was filled with wonder and I found it very amusing.

"I can be quite charming when I want to be."

"Oh, I know that. But I don't think my father has ever met a guy I've dated that he actually liked. I'm amazed. Good job." I laughed and grabbed her hand across the console and kissed our joined fingers. She smiled at me and relaxed in her seat.

"So, you and Jake seem very close." I used my best nonchalant voice I could muster up. I don't think it worked.

"Yes, we are. He was my best friend when I moved back. I was kind of a loner and didn't really fit in, so I spent a lot of time out at the reservation with him."

"Did you guys ever date?"

"No, but he wanted to. But I never saw him like that. He was like a brother to me. We talked about it and decided to stay like we were." I focused on the road, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see her grinning.

"You have nothing to worry about." An exaggerated whoosh of breath left my lungs and she laughed as she copied my gesture earlier and kissed our joined hands.

When we arrived at my parents' house, we were met at the door by my mother. She actually squealed when we stepped out of the car. I have no doubt in my mind where Alice inherited her exuberant personality from.

"I'm so glad to see you two," my mother gushed as her tiny body pulled us both into a hug.

"Come on in. It's a mad house! There are workers in the backyard setting up the tents and maids are here cleaning, but I'm sure you can kick your way through." I headed to the stairs with our luggage and called back to my mother who was chatting excitedly with Bella.

"Mom, which room is Bella staying in?" Her puzzled looked startled me. She did know Bella was staying here, right?

"What do you mean? She's staying with you. I may be your mother but I'm not stupid, Edward." I glanced over at Bella who was turning twenty different shades of crimson, and mouthed, "Is that ok?" She nodded slightly and my mother caught wind of our silent conversation.

"Oh my goodness! Is that not ok? I just assumed," she trailed of.

"Mom, just stop. Let's not go there, ok? That'll be fine. I'll just go put out luggage away." I practically ran up the stairs after the almost conversation I had with my mother, and dumped the suitcases and bags at the end of the bed. Bella came in a few minutes later with her garment bag and eyed the bed.

"I can't believe your mom assumed we are sleeping together. How mortifying." Laughing, I went and put my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"It's not that bad. I just wish she hadn't wanted to talk about it." I heard her chuckle as her hand came up to weave in my hair.

"How about we give her something to talk about," I asked as my hands wandered down her back and her to hips. She smacked me on the arm and ducked out of my hold. I was chasing her across the room when there was a hurried knock at the door. Alice flew in the room without waiting for an answer and grabbed Bella and flew out. It was amazing how quick she was. I pouted for a minute at the loss of my girlfriend before I started to unpack my things.

I kept busy for thirty minutes or so before heading back downstairs to find out where Hitler was holding my girlfriend hostage. I ran into an exhausted Jasper who looked like he was hiding out in the kitchen, hunkered down in a chair behind a newspaper.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea," he responded. I laughed and grabbed a couple of beers out of the refrigerator and handed him one before wandering around the rest of the house for a few more minutes. With no Bella in sight, I stepped out on the back patio and settled into a lounge chair, soaking up the rays of sun and watching people set up the tents for the reception tomorrow night.

I must have fallen asleep because a little while later, I felt an annoying tingle on my ear and slapped at the offending object. When my hand brushed up against something, my eyes opened to brown ones looking back at me.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead. You need to get ready for the rehearsal." I yawned loudly and stretched before rising from the chair and holding out my hand to Bella. She complied with a grin and we started up the stairs.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, about an hour and a half. I was looking for you earlier and found you out there, but you looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"I guess I was more exhausted than I thought." All those hours at the hospital had finally caught up with me.

We passed a few blurs in the form of Alice and my mom as we ascended the stairs. Tomorrow would be organized chaos around here. I never understood why weddings had to be such a hectic affair.

"Where did Alice steal you to earlier?"

"She held me captive in her room as we went over hairstyles for Rosalie and me tomorrow. It was loads of fun." I didn't miss the sarcasm in her statement. She was such a no nonsense kind of girl.

We walked into the room and Bella headed immediately to the bathroom. Just as she was walking through the door, she turned to me.

"Is your shower big?"

"Pretty big. Why?" She winked and after the blatant invitation made its way to my brain, I chased after her.

After our rendezvous in the bathroom, we were running late. I grabbed my suit and Bella removed a little red dress from the garment bag. We dressed together hurriedly and just made it downstairs in time. My mother was standing at the door with a smug smirk planted on her face. I rolled my eyes and we headed to the sight of the ceremony.

As the girls lined up for the procession, I watched as my sister barked orders at everyone. Jasper, Emmett and I stood up near the front of the aisle with the Reverend. Every time the Reverend was distracted in the least little bit, Jasper pulled out a flask and quickly sipped from it. I was beyond amused since Jasper hardly ever drank liquor. He mostly stuck to beer.

The music started and Rosalie glided up the aisle, followed by Bella and then finally Alice. As Alice and Jasper practiced their vows, I watched Bella look on with interest. Our eyes met and matching smiles spread across our faces. A feeling of completion washed over me and at that moment, I had no doubt in my mind that one day I wanted to stand in front of witnesses and declare my love for her. It was so odd to feel so strongly for her already, but I couldn't help myself. She was it for me. I could only hope that she felt the same way.

* * *

**A/N: Collective Awwwwwe….**

**I've had lots of alerts over the past week. I am curious to hear how you found the story so I can properly thank someone if recommendations are being made.**

**Leave me some love!! The wedding is next….**


	18. Going to the chapel

**A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season! I would like to start by saying that one of my New Year's Resolutions is to find more time to write and update quicker. Just so you know. See author's note at the end of this chapter for one of my other resolutions.**

**Lots of thanks as always to my beta, magan bagan, and to my Twilighted Validation beta, qjmom. Also thanks to my pal, jadsmama, who read through this mess for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own tickets to go see Muse in Feb.! Whoo-Hoo!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

"What in the hell else could possibly go wrong," Alice cried, her tiny hands pulling at her hair. It stood straight up and in that moment, she reminded me more of Edward than she ever had before. I was worried that we would never get it fixed again.

"Alice, calm down. I'm sure they can get something to replace the top layer very quickly."

We stood in her parent's kitchen, staring at the tiered cake that, at the moment, only had three layers. The fourth, and top, layer had an unfortunate accident with the sidewalk on the way out of the bakery.

"And besides, even if they can't replace the top layer, it still looks beautiful. When the florist fills in the spaces between the layers with the flowers, no one will ever notice. The top layer is usually only decoration, right? Aren't you supposed to freeze it and eat a piece on your first anniversary or some crap like that? Which doesn't sound appetizing, I might add."

With a defeated sigh, Alice nodded and sat down in the chair, her head buried in her hands.

The morning had started out fine. Well, with the exception of Alice bursting into the room and practically dragging me out of Edward's warm, comfortable embrace. She reached in the closet and threw one of Edward's button ups at me before she dragged me to her room where Rose was already seated, sipping a cup of coffee and holding one out to me.

"Bless you, woman." I gratefully took the cup and quickly changed into the button up Alice had swiped from Edward's closet before settling into the chair in front of my assigned stylist. She started working on what turned out to be an elegant, upswept loose chignon at the base of my neck. Rose's hair looked basically the same. Alice's hair had grown out a little, so her stylist was able to sweep it up on one side and pin a tiny orange rose in it. The rest of it was straightened and sort of flipped on the ends. It suited her personality beautifully.

"So, Bella," Rosalie began as we were getting pedicures. "How was it?"

"How was what?" I had no idea what she was talking about until her perfectly sculpted eyebrow lifted in response. "Oh," was my brilliant response. Silence filled the room.

"So…are you going to spill the beans?"

"Wait, how do you even know?" Alice and Rosalie's laugh filled the room.

"Bella," Alice giggled. "You and Edward are so transparent. You are both practically glowing and there's an air of relief between you." Her voice grew soft. "And an atmosphere of love that basically pours out of you two anytime you are close. So spill. But no graphic details. He's still my brother."

I stayed quiet as I let her words sink in. I never knew the sexual tension between the two of us was so apparent to others.

"Uh, it was…it was…amazing. He is amazing. I don't really have any other words to describe it." I didn't have any other word to describe him and was slightly embarrassed at their collective, "Awe."

"Bella, you guys are perfect for one another. I knew it from the beginning. Maybe it's just the whole wedding ambiance, but I really think that you'll be my sister-in-law one day." Alice beamed at me while I tried to think of something in response. How does one answer something like that? Luckily, our pedicures were declared done and we moved to the table for our manicures so they didn't wait for a responding statement from me.

While our nails were filed and painted with a clear coat, Alice got the first bit of bad news. Jessica, who had stayed the night and was helping Esme with the wedding details, brought a box up for Alice to see. The programs that had just arrived had a tiny mistake on them….the date. They all had August Thirty-first instead of August Thirtieth.

Alice had a full-blown panic attack.

"They say the Thirty-first! Thirty-first! How hard is it to type the correct date? I previewed them last week! I saw them! And they did not say the THIRTY-FIRST!"

Her screeching voice must have carried all over the house because within seconds, Esme and Edward both burst through the doors. Unfortunately, Edward was only in khaki cargo shorts that he must have thrown on in a hurry when he heard Alice screaming. I heard my stylist gasp slightly. I looked over at her as she paused mid-stroke with the nail polish and cocked my eyebrow. Her mouth hung open and I wished I had a grape or something to throw in her throat.

She finally stopped looking at my boyfriend like he was the butter to her biscuit and turned back to me. When she noticed my glare, she ducked her head quickly and went back to her business, but not before I caught her checking him out again out of the corner of her eye.

As Alice showed Esme the programs, Edward sighed and walked over to me with a slight, sexy pout on his face. He leaned over and kissed me on the top of my head.

"I missed you when I woke up this morning." The low voice in my ear sent shivers down my spine and straight to my panties. Damn, what feelings that man evoked in me.

"Sorry. I was stolen away quite early," I said while nodding over at Alice, who was still having a breakdown. Esme was rubbing her back and trying to console her.

"I figured. I'm heading out with the guys in an hour for a round of golf. Do you need anything before I go?" I shook my head and looked up at him only to see him checking me out. I stifled a giggle when his lust laden eyes met mine.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind. A button up will be easier to get off with my hair done."

He squatted down beside me and pushed a tiny strand of loose, wispy hair behind my ear. It was times like these, when he was being so gentle and loving, that made me think this truly could be forever. Alice's earlier words were still ringing in my ears and it was hard to push them back.

"I don't mind at all. Actually," his voice dropped to a low, quiet tone, "I'd like to see you in that later. Nothing but that."

Once again, I could feel the blush rising up my chest to my face and the tingly sensation between my legs. He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted it so he could kiss me.

"I'll see you later?"

I nodded and he stood up. I only then noticed that all eyes in the room were fixed on us. Esme, Alice and Rosalie all had smiles on their faces, but the stylists all had scowls. Eat your heart out, girls.

Alice cleared her throat loudly and the room resumed the tasks at hand. She clearly had gotten over the crisis. Little did I know, it would be the first of many.

When we were all finished with the nails, makeup and gossip, and the wretched, snotty little stylists were gone, Alice disappeared with Esme and Jessica. Rose and I decided to duck out of dodge for a little while and headed to the kitchen. There were people filing in and out of the house, bringing in various wedding related things like food and linens. Once the staff started spreading the linens on the tables out in the tent, which was where Rosalie and I had wandered to, the second bump in the road occurred. Esme and Alice had just arrived at the time the first cloth was spread and discovered the linens were the wrong color.

"Alice," Esme spoke quietly, "I will handle it." As Alice stormed off in a rage, Esme found the wedding coordinator to discuss the situation. Luckily, the florist had arrived and after comparing the centerpieces to the fabric, the slight difference in the shade of champagne didn't really matter. It still matched the centerpieces perfectly and actually accentuated the tiny ivory roses in the arrangements that would have otherwise gone unnoticed. Alice seemed content, but I knew her well enough to know that she was pissed beyond all reason simply because things weren't going exactly as planned.

We finally convinced Alice to take a hot, leisurely bath to calm down and had just shut her in the bathroom when the guys came home. Jasper immediately went to the west side of the house because Alice was adamant about not seeing him before the ceremony. He had been banned from the east wing of the home at midnight. I explained to Edward about what had happened so far and he just sighed knowing that Alice was unhappy with the results of the day.

"Bella?" Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back into present time.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Do you think this is all a sign? I mean, I love Jasper. You know that. But maybe this is some kind of sign that I'm not ready. Maybe he's not ready." Her voice was muffled because her head was lying on her crossed arms, but I heard every word clearly.

"Absolutely not, Alice. I think you are being paranoid. Now how about we get you upstairs and get you dressed?"

She nodded and we walked out of the kitchen, passing the florist who was on a mission to save the cake, on the way out. We headed upstairs and stepped into her room where Rosalie was unzipping the garment bags.

"Are you ready, honey," Rosalie asked. Alice nodded solemnly and headed over to sit on the bed. Rosalie looked at me and I shrugged not knowing how else to reassure Alice that everything would be fine.

About thirty minutes later, just as Esme had zipped up the back of Alice's dress, there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, Edward stood there with a pained look on his face. He looked over my shoulder at Alice and then pulled the door closed behind me.

"We have another problem." Groaning, I closed my eyes and leaned back against the door.

"What is it now?"

"The delivery guys banged the side of the ice sculpture when bringing it in. It broke a huge chunk off one side of the 'W'. They are trying to fuse it back together now, but I don't know if it's going to work."

"Great. Just great. She's not going to take this well. At all."

I turned and went back into the room, looking at Esme and Alice cautiously before opening my mouth. After I told them what happened, Alice fell to the ground crying and screaming.

"That's it! It's off! There's someone upstairs telling me it's not the time and I'm not going to do it!" She fell into hysterics and I wasn't really sure what to do. Esme and Rosalie tried to console her but she wasn't settling down at all. Easing toward the door, I yanked it open to see if Edward was still around. Maybe he could soothe her.

Unfortunately, he was not in the hall and I had to go hunt him down, finding him in the kitchen, drinking a beer with a gathering of guys that included our prospective groom. I grabbed his arm and hauled him behind me, ignoring the hollers and catcalls coming from behind us. They seemed to be thinking I was dragging him off for a different reason. He questioned me once but when I refused to answer, he just willingly followed me to wherever I was going.

When we reached Alice's room, I drug him through the door and pointed to Alice who was still in a white heap on the floor bawling her eyes out.

"Alice," he almost whispered. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, Edward! I can't get married! It's just not right! Everything has gone wrong today and I wanted it all to be perfect and the cake is on a sidewalk somewhere and someone broke the ice sculpture and the linens are wrong and someone can't proofread their STUPID TYPING!" Her rant scared me a little so I backed into a corner.

"Alice, stop. This is nonsense. Do you want to marry Jasper?"

"Of course I do. You know that. I just wanted to have a perfect day."

"Alice, there is no such thing as a perfect day. You are going to have to accept that. Things are going to go wrong. You are going to have to face challenges, especially in a marriage. You don't just give up when things don't fall into place like you expect them to. When the ice breaks, you are going to have to put it back together. When cake hits the floor, you either substitute or make due with what you have. When the linens are the wrong color, you smile and be glad you can eat dinner with your husband, regardless of the color of the tablecloth. And when you see a typo, grab the whiteout." Alice's sobs slowly turned into giggles as her watery eyes turned to her brother in adoration.

"When did you become so smart?" she asked as she dabbed her nose with a tissue provided by Esme, who was also teary eyed, as were Rose and I. Actually, I was thinking about proposing to him right then and there.

"Eh, it just comes naturally to me, I guess." His responding smile was cocky and playful. He winced as she plowed him in the bicep.

"Ass." She was giggling as she let him help her up from the floor. She went straight to her vanity and groaned when she saw her reflection. Rose immediately went to work fixing her hair as Esme patted a cold washcloth around her eyes for the swelling. Edward turned to leave the room, but I stopped him before he could escape.

"I love you," I breathed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mmmm. I love you, too. You look hot, by the way. Still can't wait to get you back in that shirt later."

I slapped his arm playfully before he darted out of the room.

An hour later, the limo containing the ladies pulled up at the entrance to the botanical gardens. Mother Nature had decided to give us all a break that afternoon since the temperature was actually pleasant. The sky was a glorious shade of purple and orange as the sun began to slowly set. Candles were lit along a walkway, not quite yet serving their purpose, but would inevitably be doing so soon.

A large bouquet of deep crimson calla lilies and cream colored orchids gathered with champagne colored ribbons was handed to Alice while slightly small versions of the same arrangement were handed to Rosalie and me.

"Let's get you married," Esme said while already dabbing at the corners of her eyes.

Rosalie and I took our positions behind a stone wall. We peeked around to see the guys already standing at the front, a huge smile gracing each of their handsome faces. The music started, seeping from hidden speakers throughout the gardens, soft piano sounds filtering through the bushes and flower beds.

_To see your face, to hear your voice  
And oh, to touch you is a dream come true  
So I'm standing here, with my hand held out  
Knowing that your love will never fade, I stand amazed without a doubt_

I took my place at the end of the aisle and walked as gracefully as I could toward the front. My eyes locked with Edward's about halfway down the runner and it took every bit of concentration I had to keep my body from drifting to him rather than my required spot. Finally making it to my mark, I watched Rosalie slowly glide up the aisle to stand beside me. We were both sharing shy smiles with the groomsmen on the other side of the arch. But the groom only had eyes for a special someone at the end of the row of chairs.

Alice stepped out from behind the stone wall, arm linked in Carlisle's, both wearing matching radiant smiles.

_I stand proclaimed, true love is here to stay  
I stand proclaimed, forever starts today_

Together, they made their way down the through the center of the chairs, the bride locking gazes with the groom, smiles plastered on everyone's faces.

They stopped in front of the ivy entwined archway as Carlisle gave his only daughter away with an unshed tear in his eye before taking his seat beside Esme who was openly crying her happy tears. I caught Edward's eye and we focused on each other momentarily and then turned our attention to the couple about to exchange vows.

The simple vows were spoken between them as they stared into each other's eyes. It was such an intimate moment between the two of them, it was almost as if they should be alone. All of Alice's insecurities were obviously long forgotten as they placed the gold bands on one another's third finger. After the reverend announced the couple as husband and wife, Jasper dipped Alice slow and placed a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips as a familiar song started beating through the speakers.

Jasper stood up straight with a grin while Alice shot up and looked over at Edward and Emmett who were trying to unsuccessfully suppress smiles.

"Oh well. I guess it could've been worse," Alice sighed as she shrugged her shoulders. And the happy couple descended down the aisle to the tune of "Another One Bites the Dust".

**EPOV**

"How did you guys pull that off," Bella asked as I escorted her down the aisle behind Rosalie and Emmett.

"Jasper knew about it," I replied with a grin. "We hit up the guy running the sound system before the ceremony."

She snickered quietly as we followed the other couples.

We hung around the gardens for about an hour after the ceremony, taking pictures. The photographer had two extra people with him, so it went fairly quickly, but by the time we were finished, Bella had slipped off her shoes and I was carrying her around on my back. We eventually made it back to the cars that took us to the reception where the guests were awaiting the arrival of the happy couple.

Bella and I walked arm in arm into the reception tent set up in the backyard of my parents' home. The sun had set and the place was lit with hundreds of candles and low lights. The cake stood proudly on its table with a fourth layer that had been rushed to the reception site and placed while the wedding ceremony was being conducted. The ice sculpture had been fused and everything seemed in place.

The tables were crowded with smiling faces, everyone drinking in the feeling of love in the air. I even felt it and didn't want to let Bella part from my side for even a moment. She stayed with me as I introduced her to my parent's friends and extended family. I held her hand tightly as we made our way to the head table after I saw some of Jasper's family and friends ogling her. She, of course, was oblivious to any attention she was getting.

Jasper and Alice entered the tent to the tune of Jem's cover of "Yellow" and the cheer of the crowd. He led her to the floor and turned her in a circle before taking her in his arms and gently swaying her to the music.

"They make such a great couple," Bella sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"They do. Their love is unconditional. Well, except for wedding day disasters of course." I heard her quiet tinkling laugh beside me. "But it's very promising to know that love like that exists. Although I think I know already." She turned her head and our eyes met. She leaned over and kissed my lips soundly.

"I love you," she said quietly.

Emmett and Rosalie broke our conversation when they rose from their seats and motioned for us to take our places beside the dance floor for the waltz.

"Oh no," Bella quietly groaned.

"Relax. You did great last night during rehearsal. It's the same. Just follow my lead, ok?" She nodded nervously and we stood at the edge of the floor as Alice and Jasper took their places in the center, the picture of ease as Etta James started singing.

We watched them dance until our cue came and I pulled Bella into my arms. She was trembling slightly so I bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. I felt her arms relax and we started the dance on time. I led her around the floor as she smiled easily. The words to the song were not lost on me and I thought about them as I watched the beautiful girl that was holding onto me for dear life.

As the song ended, we were met with a round of applause from the audience that brought out that adorable blush in Bella's cheeks.

The dancing continued afterwards and everyone joined in. Alice even convinced Bella to stay out there with her. The typical party songs were played and were appreciated by the men of the crowd as we watched to see "how low" the girls could go during the Cha-Cha Slide. To my utter disgust and dismay, my mother even joined in on that one. I would've just ignored it altogether had my dad not been standing beside me and made a grunting noise when she followed the same steps. He sheepishly apologized and cleared his throat after Emmett and I gave him a repulsed look.

At one point, Bella found me relaxing at a table with some of the other abandoned guys in attendance and we stepped outside the tent to get some fresh air with some other couples, including my siblings and their significant others. We were enjoying the beautiful night when I heard that screeching voice that had come to haunt my dreams.

"Eddddward," she sang.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, wishing I could take Bella and quickly disappear. But I felt Bella whip around at the sound and opened my eyes to see her scowling at our approaching unwanted company.

"Tanya, what the hell are you doing here," Bella asked with venom dripping from her tongue. Alice giggled and Rosalie gave a hearty laugh. I was in shock. Timid Bella was long gone when it came to Tanya. But the She-Devil pointedly ignored my girlfriend.

"Edward, how have you been," she asked in a syrupy voice.

"Tanya, what do you want," I ground out. Bella was breathing heavily beside me and was shooting daggers with her eyes.

"I just wanted to come over here and let you know that I have your clothes that you let me borrow while I was at your apartment that night a few weeks ago." Her words were so loud that my mother, talking to her friends in a group next to us, stopped midsentence and whipped around with a look of shock on her face. How embarrassing. I didn't have a chance to respond before Bella stepped in front of me.

"You mean the night you showed up naked and threw yourself at him? The night he rejected you and threw his clothes at you so you'd cover your naked ass up? The same night he kicked you out on your ass for pulling that stunt? Is that the night you were referring to, _Tanya_?"

Tanya's face flushed and anger seeped from her as she turned to Bella.

"How do you know, Bella? You don't know what could have happened while I was there."

Jessica spoke up from the back of the group where she had fallen into conversation with one of Jasper's co-workers.

"Tanya, I told them all what you told me that night. Give it up." Jessica rolled her eyes and turned back to the blonde guy.

"What a little bitch," I heard coming from the strawberry blonde devil.

"Enough, Tanya. You know nothing happened. Why don't you go find some other poor guy to torment? Leave us alone."

"But Edward," she whined.

"Tanya!" My mother's sharp voice interrupted her whiney one. I had not noticed that she had removed herself from her group and was standing offside during our exchange. She stalked up to Tanya's side and grabbed her arm at the elbow while plastering an oddly deceptive smile on her sweet, motherly face.

"I believe you have harassed my son and his girlfriend enough. I would hate to have to ask someone to escort you from my home, but I will do so. Now please leave them alone or I will be forced to find your mother and let her know exactly how promiscuous her daughter is because, believe me, people talk and I have learned quite a bit about you."

"Mrs. Cullen, I have no idea-"

"Save it, dear. I really don't like the false impression you try to give people and I'm not falling for it. If I were you, I'd get over this little crush you have on Edward and move on. I do not want to hear of any other confrontations with him or Bella. Do I make myself clear?" Tanya nodded like a petulant child and shot us all dirty looks before stomping off toward her parents.

"Esme," Rosalie spoke up. "You are my new hero. Screw Superwoman. I'll take Esme the Slut destroyer any day."

Emmett roared with laughter and hugged my mother. I shot her an appreciative glance. Bella was still seething but managed to crack a smile. I tightened my hold on her and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. I felt the tension start to ease from her body and led her back inside as a slow ballad began its croon through the speakers. We weaved through the tables and onto the dance floor. I tucked her snugly into my body as we swayed slowly.

_Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see for  
Parting my lips when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

Her body was fully relaxed now and she buried her head into my chest. I tipped her chin up with one hand and tucked that loose strand of hair behind her ear again.

"I'm so grateful for you," I whispered. She reached up and kissed me softly.

"You want to take a walk," I asked. She nodded and we made our way through the crowd. It seemed all the couples in attendance were on the dance floor, intertwined in each other and lost in the moment.

I guided her out of the tent and down to the edge of the thicket. She swatted me as I picked her up to cross through the trees but I didn't want to take the chance of her tripping with those heels on. We settled in the gazebo on the other side of the pond and just relaxed. The stars were out and the noise from the party was partially blocked by the thick brush.

"You look gorgeous today," I commented.

"Thanks. You look extremely hot yourself," she giggled.

"Is that right? Well then, I retract my previous statement. You look extremely hot also and I must admit I was little turned on when you attacked Tanya the way you did." She breathed in and exhaled loudly.

"I swear I have never done anything like that before. I don't know what came over me. I just cannot stand that girl."

"I feel the same way. I really didn't think she'd have the balls to show up here but I guess I was wrong. I think she should be committed." A very unladylike snort came from Bella and she blushed. I laughed and she soon joined me.

After our bout of laughter, we sat in silence for a few more minutes before we realized we were probably missed.

"I guess we had probably better get back, huh?" I wondered if she could read my thoughts.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I stood up and held out my arm.

"My lady?" She stood and took my offering and we headed back out. When I tried to carry her through the thicket, she adamantly refused and said she had two feet she could walk on just fine. She did great up until we were right at the edge of the trees and then she tripped on a branch and almost went down before I caught her. She brushed by a branch sticking out that caught in her hair and left little leaves tangled through the strands. We were still picking them out when we emerged from the wooded area. Emmett was the first person to spot us.

"Tell me you guys aren't so horny that you escaped to get it on in the woods?"

"Emmett, we just went for a walk," Bella retorted.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" He winked at her and called to Rosalie.

"Bella," she called as she approached. "We have been looking everywhere for you two!"

"They were _walking,_" Emmett said in a mocking voice while using air quotes.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Jasper and Alice are getting ready to toss the garter and bouquet but we couldn't find you guys. Come on!" Rosalie hurried off with Bella in tow while my brother and I followed them. He looked over at me with a grin and knowing look.

"You're such a moron, Emmett."

"I'm just glad you're getting some, bro. The post-coital bliss look suits you." I rolled my eyes and followed him into the tent. He turned suddenly and got behind me and pushed me to the front of a group of guys gathered on the floor.

Alice was seated in a chair and Jasper was kneeling at her feet. All of a sudden, "Let's Get it On" filtered through the speakers and Jasper's hands crept under her skirt. I'm not naïve and stupid, so I know that my sister is far from innocent, but the sight of a guy's hand up her skirt still brought out the protective brother in me and I had to plant myself in place to keep from ripping his arms off his body.

His hands eventually reappeared with a baby blue garter and he twirled it around his finger. He turned his back and shot it over it his head. It hit the floor about the same time we all unconsciously took a step back and watched it land.

I saw Bella giggling off to the side and Alice let out an exasperating sigh.

"One of you has to catch it," she exclaimed. Jasper went and picked it up and gave us all pointed looks as he walked back to his previous spot.

"Let's try this one more time, gentlemen," he said loudly. He flicked it over his shoulder once again and I was pushed forward. It landed in my open hands and the crowd cheered and laughed. I turned to see Emmett laughing and pointing to Rosalie who stood beside him with a smug look on her face. I shook my head while laughing and tucking the garter in my pocket.

The rest of the guys backed off the floor and the ladies took their place as the catchy little Beyonce song about single ladies appropriately blasted through the room. I noticed that Tanya weaseled her way through the front and I could see Rosalie's instant regret for making me catch the garter. I would never get away from her if we were tied together by the fated tossings.

Bella took her place at the front beside Tanya and the two glared at each other. Alice nervously looked over her shoulder at the two of them standing side by side. She took a deep breath, grew still for a moment and then whipped the flowers over her shoulder.

It was slow motion for me. I saw Tanya's claws come out and her long arms reach up to secure the catch, but out of nowhere, Bella appeared and jumped up quickly to snatch the bouquet before it could land in Tanya's hands. She hugged it like a football and darted off the floor to my side. My mother and father were across the floor in tears from laughing so hard. Emmett high-fived her and Rosalie cheered.

Tanya was pissed. She stalked off the floor, grabbed her purse and made her way out the door. Good riddance.

"Good job, sweetheart." I tucked her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Pssh. No way was that twit going to be bound by old traditions to marry you. Come hell or high water, I was going to get that bouquet." I laughed and she disappeared with Alice to change clothes before she and Jasper headed back to Seattle to leave for their Hawaiian honeymoon.

A short while later, I watched my sister drive off in a blissful state of happiness with the love of her life while I stood watching with the love of mine.

* * *

**A/N: I am such a sap. I love fluff.**

**I posted a O/S I wrote for the "Broken Holiday Record Contest" on my profile. It was a Judge's Choice Winner. Check it out. I'm proud of it.**

**Links to the songs in this chapter you might not know are on my profile. You really should hear Jem's cover of "Yellow". It's beautiful. Lots of thanks to einfach_mich for linking me to it on Twitter.**

**Leave me some love. One of my other New Year's resolutions is to review more. *cough _hint, hint_ cough***


	19. Lightning Crashes

**I have no excuses. Let's just get to it.**

**Much love to maganbagan. I don't know how she does it all. Qjmom is my awesome Twilighted validator and jadsmama is my fic pal that prereads this. If you don't like it, blame her. Just kidding. : )**

**One quick order of business-This fic is rated M for a reason. Even though my lemons are not quite as descriptive some others are, you still shouldn't be reading this unless you can legally vote or buy your own porn.**

**I do not own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, still own my tickets to see Muse in two weeks! I'm excited. Can you tell?**

* * *

**BPOV**

After Alice and Jasper were on their way to Seattle, Edward and I rejoined the rest of the guests in the tent where the party was still going strong. We stayed close to Emmett and Rosalie the rest of the night, dancing and laughing. Esme and Carlisle each had a drink in hand every time they passed us and were quite tipsy by the time the last guests left.

"Are you ready to call it a night, my dear?" Carlisle spoke in soft tones to his wife trying to persuade her to leave and rest. Well, if the look in his eyes gave any indication to his mood, maybe not so much rest.

"Carlisle, there's still so much cleaning up to do. Can you give me just a few more minutes?" She turned back to the man she was talking to, or rather, ordering around. The rest of us were lounging in the practically empty tent, watching the wait staff buzzing around picking up empty dishes and glasses.

"No, Esme. This is what we paid them to do. They are perfectly capable of cleaning up the mess. Let them do it. Come on." He took her hand and led them both out as we all followed behind. They stopped briefly to go over a few last minute details with the wedding coordinator who was trying to wrap everything up. We were soon stepping though the French doors and I slipped off my shoes as I crossed the threshold. Those heels were killing me and my back ached from walking in them for the majority of the day.

Everyone said their goodnights and parted ways, all exhausted from the day's activities and stress. Edward led the way back to the room and flicked on a lamp once we were inside. He tossed his jacket on the back of a chair and stripped off his tux shirt after loosening his tie and removing the cuff links. I watched him remove the starched white fabric off his torso and felt that familiar tingle in my lower nether regions. When he turned and caught me ogling him, he winked and started to move toward me. Being the little tease that I am, I turned right before he stopped in front of me.

"Can you unzip me?" I asked innocently. He hesitated a moment before complying with my request with a slight huff.

I felt his blunt fingertips grasp the top of the dress and heard the zipper creep down, revealing inch by inch my bare back and lacy black thong. I heard his deep intake of breath as the zipper came to a stop and turned to face him.

"Thanks babe." I reached up and pecked his cheek and moved quickly to my bag. I grinned to myself as I heard the whoosh of air leave his lungs and turned to see him still in the same spot running his hand through his hair. After a moment, he stepped in the bathroom and shut the door without a word. I giggled to myself while reaching over and grabbing the midnight blue button up I had worn earlier. Wrestling out of the bridesmaid gown, I slipped his shirt on and fastened one button midway down the front.

All the champagne I'd consumed during the evening had obviously boosted my confidence. When he emerged from the bathroom clad in only his grey boxer briefs, I was lounging in the chair directly across the room from the bathroom door, my left leg draped over the arm and the right resting in a normal position. His eyes went straight to my panties and I could see the twitch in his boxers as he crossed the room and stopped in front of me. His gaze traveled down my body, igniting my sensory system on fire. Not used to normally being this bold, my typical blush started to creep up my neck. His eyes stopped on mine for a brief second before he reached down and jerked me up into his embrace. One hand wrapped around my back and the other rested on my ass cheek. He stared at me and I realized as I looked in his glassy eyes that he too was slightly inebriated.

He cut off my thoughts as his mouth met mine in an urgent, lust filled kiss. His body pushed mine backwards until I ran into some piece of furniture, at which point he lifted me slightly and sat me on the surface of what I assumed was a dresser of some sort, but was too busy and preoccupied to care.

His hands disappeared under the hem of the shirt and I felt them yank at the flimsy lace of my thong before I braced my arms against the dark wood so I could lift up to let him slip them off. Once they were gone, his touch was everywhere and it was not even a minute later before the shirt he had waited all day to see me in joined the panties on the floor.

"Let your hair down," he breathed in my ear. I started to pull the pins from my hair as he stood back and rested his hands on my hips. He reached up and caught a few stray ones that he could see. The tendrils started to fall, the ends curled from being wrapped up all day. When I pulled the last pin out, I shook the strands loose to make sure I had gotten them all. His strong hands rose to my neck and wove through my hair and kneaded my scalp. It felt so good that I moaned unintentionally.

"How does that feel?" His voice was husky and low and filled with want. I moaned again, louder this time.

"It feels fabulous." His fingers continued their kneading for a few more moments before weaving through my hair and down my back.

His lips found my neck about the same time my hands found the waistband of his underwear. I worked them down the best I could but finally gave up. He must have sensed my dilemma and helped me out by pushing them down and off his legs. He pulled back and started to step away.

"Where are you going," I asked incredulously.

"Calm down." He laughed quietly at my panic. "I'll be right back." His glorious naked body walked across the room and rummaged through his bag. I saw the tiny foil packet in his hands as he walked back toward me. I silently reminded myself to talk to him about the fact that I was on birth control, but now was certainly not the time to have that somewhat awkward discussion. He may insist on always using a condom. Who knows?

My thoughts were interrupted by his lips suddenly on mine, the intensity drawing out my raw need for him. I grasped at his shoulders and pulled him as close to me as I possibly could. We spent the next few moments groping and pulling and melting into one another. Somewhere in that time, he had pulled on the condom and he abruptly plunged into me, making me grip whatever I could find to keep myself somewhat balanced. I vaguely heard something fall from the force as he pulled out and thrust back in once more. It was different than anything I had experienced before and I loved it. I loved that I could make him want me that much. I loved that he could bring out this need in me.

His rhythm was frantic and we were uncharacteristically noisy. Things kept falling off the dresser and our moans and groans were louder than normal. It was a good thing his parents' room was on the other side of the house otherwise they would've heard us.

We reached our peaks right at the same time, exploding around one another. Once our breathing evened out, he gently helped me down and silently went to clean up while I climbed in bed. I closed my eyes but could still tell when the lights were cut off. He climbed into bed beside me and was quiet. I sensed that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

"For what?" I couldn't imagine what he was apologizing for.

"That was a little rough," he said quietly.

"Are you kidding," I laughed. "Edward, it wasn't rough. I have to say that I really enjoyed it. I don't want to go into details tonight simply because I don't want to travel down that road, but I can tell you that I am really tired of the boring missionary position. It's nice for very intimate times but not every time." I straddled him and nuzzled his neck. "I really enjoy the diversity of our escapades." He laughed and rolled us to the side.

"Ok then. I'll be as creative as I can be from now on." I hummed my approval and fell asleep in his arms.

Sunday morning we slept in, as did the rest of the house. After a quick brunch, Edward and I packed our things and headed back to the city. The trip back was quick and we were home before we realized it. He helped me carry my bags up to my apartment before he left to take his home.

"I'll see you later?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed me quickly before disappearing. I lugged my bag over to the washing machine and started a load of laundry before I hit the play button on the answering machine to listen to my messages. I sifted through the mail while listening to my mom ramble on the recorder. The woman didn't understand the concept of leaving a short message. By the time she was done, I really had no reason to call her back because she had told me everything she could possibly say in that message.

While sifting though the bills and junk mail, I picked up an envelope with just my named scrawled across the front of it. Inside was a plain, white sheet of paper with the words, "I miss you," written in black ink. Instantly I thought that maybe it was in my mailbox by mistake until I remembered my name across the outside of the envelope.

"Who the hell," I mumbled to myself. Then it clicked. Mike. Who else could it be? That's the only person I could think of that might have possibly left that note. But why? I haven't seen him in a month or more. Why now?

I wasn't sure what to do since I really couldn't prove who exactly it was from. I just had a suspicion. I made a mental note to mention the note to Emmett as I threw the envelope and letter in the junk mail pile.

After I put away the rest of my toiletries and moved the load of laundry into the dryer, I piled up on the couch and flipped on the TV while I scrolled through my emails and replied to a few. There was one from my mother insisting that I call her the moment I got home. Sighing loudly into the empty apartment, I found the phone, dialed her number and silently cringed as I waited for her to pick up.

"Bella!" Such enthusiasm could come from her little body. Maybe she and Alice were lost soul mates.

"Hi mom."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I get the distinct feeling you have been ignoring me. Why would you do such a thing? I tried to call you all weekend." Her scolding tone made me roll my eyes.

"Mom, I wasn't ignoring you. Alice's wedding was this weekend and I just got home."

That perked her right up. I had to fill her in on every last detail from the color of every flower in the arrangements to the last dance music. She grilled me on Edward and our relationship and begged me to bring him to visit. Satisfying her gossip appetite with my answers to her meddlesome questions, she moved to repeat the same spiel she had left on my machine. I closed my eyes and tuned her out, giving the appropriate, "Mmm-hmm's," and, "Oh really's," when necessary.

Forty-five minutes later, she finally got quiet and sounded slightly winded. We said our goodbyes and I pressed the end button, exhausted from a phone conversation that I had hardly participated in.

I had just tossed the phone on the counter when I heard the familiar beep ring out from my cell phone signaling a text message. Pulling it from my purse, I flipped it open and smiled to myself.

_Curious to see if a certain brown eyed woman might have Chinese with me at my place tonight?-E_

_Well, I don't know if Mrs. Fisher next door is available for dinner but I'll ask.-B_

_Please do. Also ask if she could return my shirt I left over there last weekend.-E_

_Oh really?!-B_

_Get over here.-E_

_Be there soon. Let me just finish up here.-B_

After I quickly folded the laundry and put it away, I grabbed my purse and keys, already anxious to see Edward again even though it had only been a few hours. As I made my way outside and down the sidewalk, I felt a shiver run through my body and the fine hairs on my neck stand up like I was being watched. I looked around but didn't see anyone paying any particular attention to me. Setting aside the paranoia, I continued my brisk walk over to Edward's, noting the dark clouds rolling in for the storm I heard predicted on the weather earlier. That could have been the reason for my uneasy feeling. I had always been petrified of storms.

I ducked inside his building within minutes, hurrying to the elevator. When I arrived on his floor, he greeted me at his apartment door.

"Is it terribly cheesy and pitiful that I missed you like crazy," he asked as his warm arms wrapped around me.

"Absolutely. But I guess I'm just as bad because I missed you too." I smiled up at him just before our lips met briefly.

I followed him into the kitchen where he tossed out a takeout menu on the counter. We quickly ordered and talked about the weekend while waiting for the delivery guy to show up.

"Bella," he started, a serious tone in his voice.

"Yes?"

"I don't mean to scare you off but I think there are some things we need to discuss."

"About," I asked.

"Our relationship." I was momentarily stunned. _What does he mean about our relationship?_

"What about it?"

He stared at me thoughtfully as if he was choosing his words carefully.

"I guess…" He paused. "I guess I need to know where you are in life. I mean, I'm almost thirty. I'm no spring chicken. But you are a good bit younger than me, so I just…I don't know."

"You're wondering if I'm in the same place in life as you are as far as relationships go, right?" He nodded. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Well, I assumed we were on the same wavelength. So why don't you start by telling me where you are?"

He stared at me long and hard before answering.

"Bella, I'm ready for marriage and a family. I'm not saying within the next month but feasibly within the next couple of years. Seeing my younger sister get married this weekend made me realize that I'm ready for that too. And even though we are still very early in this relationship, I know I could have it with you." His voice trailed off at the end of his little speech and, in role reversal, I had to reach over and tip his chin back up so he was looking at me.

"Edward, I'm not that girl who cares about playing the field or sleeping with twenty different guys while I search for the right one. I'm ready to settle and start a family soon also. Besides, I'm starting to think I might not have to search as long as others for the right one." His smile was brilliant and made me grin in return.

The conversation was cut off by a knock at the door signaling the arrival of our dinner. While he paid the delivery guy, I grabbed some plates out of the cabinet and raided the utensil drawer. I was grabbing water bottles out of the refrigerator when I heard the plastic bags hit the counter right before hands grabbed my hips, spun me around and lifted me to the counter.

"Right before we were so rudely interrupted, I wanted to do this." His lips met mine with a force that I had not prepared for. My nails dug into the skin at the nape of his neck and my legs wound themselves around the back of his. It amazed me how well his body fit into mine.

Much too soon, he pulled back and rested his forehead on mine, slightly panting.

"I'm glad we had that conversation."

"Which one are you referring to? The one before or after the delivery guy arrived," I teased. That heart thumping smile made its appearance once again, successfully making my insides turn to goo.

"Both." One more quick peck and I hopped off the counter to retrieve the little boxes out of the bag.

When we settled down on his couch with our dishes and our legs intertwined, I felt very much at home and more relaxed than I had in a long time. I hadn't realized that the question of our current status in life had been such a heavy weight between us. Everything seemed so easy in our relationship, but now that 'the talk' was out of the way, I was at complete ease and judging by his body language, Edward was also.

Once the dishes were loaded in the dishwasher and we were thoroughly engrossed in the hilarity of _Multiplicity_, I heard the first pellets of rain hit the wall of glass on the far side of the room. Darkness had fallen and the lights of the city below were blurred due to the sudden downpour outside. I had just turned my attention back to Edward and the movie when an earsplitting crack of thunder rattled the windows. I practically jumped off the couch.

"Are you ok?" He looked slightly startled by my jolt.

"Mm-hmm," I responded quietly right before another crack of thunder sent me scrambling into Edwards lap. His arms automatically wrapped around me.

"I hate thunderstorms," I stated quietly, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Why?"

"I don't know." I really didn't know. "I guess it's the noise." He was silent. "It's so humiliating."

"Bella," he said, disapproval ringing in his voice, "there is no reason for you to be humiliated. There's nothing wrong with being scared."

"Whatever," I said.

"Really, it's ok. But there's nothing to be afraid of. Have you ever watched the lightning?"

"Well, of course not! What makes you think I would watch it when I'm scared of it? I usually try to distract myself in some way."

He gently pushed me up out of his lap and stood up himself.

"How about we work on that," he asked as he took my hand and steered me across the room.

**EPOV**

I led her over to the chaise that faced out the window and sat us both down, situating her between my legs right where she was just close enough to tease me. I leaned back, pulling her into my chest and we silently watched the rain pour. A flash of bright light crept across the sky and she grabbed onto my upper thigh, triggering a jolt of a different kind of electricity to rush to my groin.

"Shhh," I whispered in her ear, slowly bringing my hands up to massage the back of her neck. She slowly relaxed into my hands. I kneaded her skin at a leisurely pace, listening to her breathing pick up as my hands smoothed across her skin and ghosted down her arm. Another streak of lightning flashed brightly through the sky followed by a deafening boom. I could feel her body tense once more but continued the circuit my arms were traveling until she relaxed again.

My lips went to her neck and I suddenly remembered a poem I memorized in college for a project. I spoke an excerpt lowly in her ear.

"_A tree of light, a tree of spark._" My hands traveled down her sides and brushed along her ribcage.

"_Light, then sound, paints the dark._" I brought my hands back up over her stomach and grazed the covered pebbles protruding under her thin shirt.

"_A beautiful work of nature's touch._" Once again, my hands ventured south and grasped her inner mid-thigh.

"_The power to grasp…_" I paused and then gently, but firmly, parted her legs and hitched them over mine so that they were spread open. Had she been naked, she would've been deliciously exposed.

"_A bit too much,_" I finished as my hand slipped under the waistband of her pants and panties and found what it was searching for. Her answering moan made me hard as a rock. I drug a finger slowly down her wet folds and back up, circling the tiny bundle of nerves when I reached it. She gripped my thighs so hard that her nails were most likely leaving tiny crescent indentions on my skin. She turned suddenly and straddled me, her lips quickly finding mine with a force that temporarily startled me. She pulled back, panting.

"Bedroom?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I replied as I pulled her up and we fumbled to the bed.

My phone rang later that night as I was lying awake in bed, lost in my own thoughts and wrapped around Bella. I unwound myself from her and crept out to the counter where my phone was lying beside my keys. It was Emmett.

"Emmett, why are you calling me so late?" I asked.

"Eddie, it's only nine o'clock. Don't be such an old man." He chuckled. "Were you in bed already?"

"Well…yes." There was a pause.

"Dude, Bella's there, isn't she? Did I interrupt anything?" I could see him waggling his eyebrows in my mind.

"No, Emmett, you didn't."

"Are you sure," he asked as he chuckled. "'Cause Rose and I heard some awfully suspicious noises coming from your room last night at Mom's. I'd hate to interrupt something like that because it sounded like you guys were having quite a time."

Shit. The fact that Emmett's room was so close to mine had slipped my mind last night.

"Emmett, do me a favor. Don't mention that to Bella. Ever."

"Whatever. Anyway, she's the reason I was calling anyway. Apparently, the ex is a wanted man now."

"Mike?" When Emmett had checked him out after Jessica fessed up that he was beating up on her, his record had come back spotless. He was clean as a whistle with the exception of a few traffic tickets. Regardless, Emmett had him flagged in the system 'just in case' anything ever came up.

"Yeah, man. Sam called me and said a warrant had been issued for him on a count of assault and battery. Apparently, he got drunk and did a number on a girl he had been seeing for a while and put her in the hospital."

This bothered me immensely. This jackass had already proved that he had a short temper.

"Not only that, in her statement, she claims that he repeatedly told her that she 'acted too much like that bitch, Bella'. This guy sounds like a loose canon. They tried to pick him up at his job but he was fired over a week ago for a blowup on his boss. His apartment is empty. They can't find him."

"So he could be anywhere, right?"

"You got it, brother. I thought you may want to know so you could keep an eye on her."

"Thanks a lot, Emmett. I'll be sure to do just that."

"Good deal. Later, bro."

I tossed the phone back on the table and ran my hands over my face and through my hair. My mind was going a hundred miles an hour when I felt tiny hands wrap around my waist.

"Everything ok?" The rasp in her voice was sexy as hell and would've turned me on had I not been so worried about her. I turned and held her in my arms, afraid to let her go. I stayed silent and kissed the top of her head. She glanced around me out the window.

"It stopped raining," she observed. "Although, I wouldn't mind if it were still storming. I don't think I'm scared of the storms anymore." She grinned at me with a playful glint in her eye.

"Good," I replied. "I think I actually am looking forward to the next one myself." I felt her body shake as she silently giggled and nodded, whispering, "Me too."

A moment passed before I noticed her focus on the piano.

"You never have played for me."

"I guess I haven't." I led her over to the bench and sat her down beside me. "What would you like to hear, my lady?"

"I don't have a clue. Surprise me."

I thought for a minute, before settling my fingers on the ivory keys and starting a soft melody. The notes trickled out as I tried to concentrate on the music instead of the new worries bouncing around in my head.

I felt her head lay against my shoulder and her body relax into mine. As the music slowly came to an end, I turned to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, the thickness of her lashes brushing against her upper cheek. A soft smile played at her lips, her face relaxed in contentment. I gently took her in my arms and started to pick her up to move her to the bed.

"That was beautiful," she whispered. "You must have been quite the prodigy as a child." I laughed quietly, purposely not responding. I think at one point I was considered a 'prodigy' but music was a love of mine, not a job. I only pursued it as a hobby. When hobbies become jobs, they are never as fun.

"Come on." I pulled her up and halfway carried her back to bed. Our conversation about Mike could wait until the morning. Right now, I wanted her safe in my arms tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know! One more disclaimer: I hijacked that poem. It belongs to ****Michael Charles Messineo****. I'll post the link to the rest of it on my profile. **

**We're down to the last few chapters of this little journey. One or two more chapters and an epilogue left. I have something else in the works but won't start posting it until I have at least ten chapters already written. I've learned my lesson with this story. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	20. Happy Birthday?

**I doubt you want to hear any lame excuses from me for the three month delay in this update, so we won't dwell on it. I'll just say thanks to those who have stuck with me.**

**As always, magan bagan battles the army of commas, or lack thereof, and qjmom validates this little story on Twilighted. EmDempster aka emilydmamaof3 and jadsmama preread for me. Many thanks to all.**

**I do not own Twilight or Stephenie Meyer or anything Twilight related. I do, however, own a new basketball goal. I won a game of "Horse" earlier. Woot!**

**BPOV**

**

* * *

**

"No."

That was simply put. I wasn't going to do it. The look on his face told me otherwise.

"Bella, why are you being so stubborn? Do you understand how dangerous the situation possibly is? No one can find Mike. Even his parents haven't heard from him."

He had been pleading with me since we had we sat down for breakfast in the tiny diner twenty minutes ago. When he told me what Mike had done to that girl, I was taken aback. Even considering the incident between the two of us and what happened between him and Jessica, I still couldn't believe that he did such a thing that violent to someone else. I immediately regretted not pressing charges against him when I could.

"Edward, as much as I love spending time with you, I don't want to go stay somewhere else even if it is your apartment. I'll be perfectly fine at home. I'll be sure to keep my doors locked and my phone nearby when I'm alone, which is rare by the way." He sighed loudly and roughly scrubbed is face with his hands before running them through his hair.

"Bella, listen, I know you have an independent nature. I know you don't want someone else to take care of you. I understand and respect that. But do you remember what we talked about last night? Do you not understand how I feel about you?"

"Yes," I mumbled. I couldn't help but feel a bit like a scolded child.

"Bella, I just want to make sure you are protected. And not that I mean this in any way condescending, but my building has security. Yours does not. Anyone could show up at your door."

"_Or drop something in my mailbox,"_ I thought. His eyes stared into mine, pleading with me to cooperate with him. I huffed and crossed my arms, trying to avoid his eyes as I found a focal point on the opposite wall, but it was too much and I could feel him staring at me with those beautiful eyes and finally gave up.

"Whatever. Fine." I was still sulking, but that didn't seem to make a difference to him. A smile lit his face and he left his booth and slid in beside me.

"Thank you," he whispered as his lips grazed my cheek. His face remained somewhat buried in my hair so I took the opportunity for confession time. I knew the news of the letter I received was not going to go over well with him.

"I guess I should probably tell you something," I started. I averted my gaze to the etchings on the wooden table to keep from seeing the look of what I was sure was going to be anger crossing his face in about two seconds.

"When I went through my mail yesterday, there was an envelope with nothing but my name on it. Inside was only a plain sheet of paper with the words, 'I miss you' on it. It wasn't signed or anything so I don't know who it was from. But if I could suspect anyone, it would be Mike. He's the only one I've ever dated seriously enough to warrant doing something like that…" I trailed off. Edward finally pulled back and I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see his nostrils flaring and his jaw rigid. We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke again in a calm voice I had not expected.

"We need to tell Emmett about the letter. Do you still have it?" He finally turned to me and I nodded in response. "Good. We'll give it to him and maybe he can test for fingerprints or something." He stared at me intensely before suddenly hugging me fiercely to his side.

"It's a good thing you agreed to stay with me before you told me that. Otherwise, you would've had no choice."

"Ok, Captain Caveman." I laughed and tried to lighten the mood a bit. "Finish your dinner so you can help me gather some stuff from my apartment."

# # # # # # # # # #

I spent the majority of the next two weeks trying to convince Edward that everything was fine. The few times I went back to my apartment to check my messages and get my mail, Edward had accompanied me. With the exception of the one letter I had received, which had since been turned into Emmett, nothing else out of the ordinary had occurred. I had noticed an increase in hang-up calls on my answering machine but that was no reason in my book to alert the authorities. I pointed this out to Edward who reacted by insisting that someone be with me every time I went to my apartment. Otherwise, I could see him trying to restrain himself from hovering and being too overbearing.

Alice and Jasper had returned from Hawaii by the middle of the second week, and she saved me from being holed up in Edward's apartment all night, every night. We were eating dinner Wednesday when the subject of my birthday came up.

"We'll have to go out Saturday night to celebrate," she exclaimed excitedly.

"It's really no big deal, Alice. I think Edward has to work anyway. How about we just stay in and rent a movie?"

"Bella," she whined, "we really should go out. It'll be fun! Edward can join us later when he gets off work." She whipped out her Blackberry and her fingers flew over the keys while she continued to beg and plead with me about Saturday night. Her phone beeped and she let out a yelp that caused a few people to turn and stare at us.

"See," she pointed to the screen. "Emmett gets off at five that day so they can join us! And Edward said he'll see what he can do. And he's pissed, by the way, because you didn't tell him your birthday was coming up."

"I wonder why," I asked sarcastically. "Fine, Alice. I'll talk to Edward and we'll get a group together. It'll be fun." As an afterthought, I added, "Will you call Jessica and invite her along? I haven't seen her in a while."

She smiled and nodded, fingers once again flying over her tiny keypad in what I assumed was a message to Jessica.

# # # # # # # # # #

Saturday night, I strolled through the doors of the same Mexican restaurant the other girls and I had started the bachelorette party at only weeks before. I meandered my way through the tables and back out to the patio where the small group of people who were gathered around a large table cried, "Happy Birthday!" as soon as I stepped through the door. I immediately turned the color of the deep crimson blouse I was wearing and hurried over to my friends. After a round of hugs from everyone, including Jessica, we sat down, leaving the chair immediately to my left open for Edward. He had promised to join us as soon as his shift ended in less than an hour. By the time we were settled in and had ordered drinks, I checked my watch and saw that he should arrive at any moment.

I was thanking Alice for my gift card to the new spa in town when warm arms wrapped around me and soft lips placed a kiss on my neck.

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered.

I turned to greet him and noticed his friend from the hospital, Alec, standing behind him.

"Happy Birthday, Bella. I hope that you don't mind that I tagged along. Your stud here invited me," he said as he poked Edward's arm.

"I don't mind at all. Have a seat." I gestured to an empty seat beside Jessica and saw Alice's face light up like Christmas when he made his way over. I could practically see the matchmaking plans taking place in her little head. Edward took his seat next to me and started spouting off explanations.

"I'm so sorry. Just as I was about to finish my shift, a lady came in with chest pains and…" I put my forefinger over his lips to shush him.

"It's ok. I'm glad you made it." He smiled and leaned down for another kiss, this time on my lips. Our intimate moment was interrupted when the waiter sat a strawberry margarita, my favorite drink, down in front of me.

"Courtesy of the gentleman at the bar," he said quietly. "He wishes you a happy birthday." I smiled at the waiter and turned to nod in appreciation to the generous patron. A quick scan of the bar area failed to enlighten me as to who had sent the drink. After everyone at the table ordered and the waiter made his way back to me, I asked him who had sent it.

"Someone sent you a drink?" Edward looked appalled. I nodded as the waiter grinned, obviously amused at Edward's jealous undertone.

"I believe he has already left. He was on his way out when he asked me to deliver it." He shrugged and asked for my order. Even though I was disappointed that I couldn't thank the person, I ordered my dinner and happily sipped on my drink.

For an hour, we sat around and enjoyed the Spanish atmosphere and the good food. Alice and Jasper entertained us with tales of their adventures in Hawaii while Emmett and Rosalie playfully annoyed each other by swiping food off one another's plates. Edward stayed as close to me as possible at all times, visibly trying to avoid invading my personal space.

We made plans to meet up at Sammy's, the same karaoke bar we had partied at for the joint bachelor/bachelorette parties, as we headed out to our cars. Edward pulled Alice aside and whispered something in her ear that made her grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Alec," she started sweetly, "I'm sure the birthday girl needs a few minutes alone with her 'Stud'. Jessica, would you mind letting Alec ride with you to the bar?"

I started to object but Edward quickly yanked my hand, shushing me quickly. Jessica stuttered a bit before quietly agreeing that it was fine. Alice winked at me and skipped to join Jasper at their car.

"What was that about," I asked as I followed Edward to his car.

"I could see Alice's brain cooking and I wanted a few minutes of you to myself, so I let her work her magic." I caught a wink from him as I climbed into the passenger seat. He quickly scrambled to the other side and jumped in. He had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about," I asked, laughing.

"I have a present for you."

I wanted to object but I couldn't stand the thought of being the reason for that smile to disappear, so I graciously held out my hands and closed my eyes. I felt a package placed in my palms and opened my eyes to see a small box, wrapped in pink sparkly paper with a white ribbon, sitting in my hands.

"Before I open this, I only have one question," I said as I examined the package.

"What's that?"

"You didn't wrap this, did you?" His laughter filled the car, a deep, rumbling, joyful noise that I loved hearing.

"No, no. I didn't wrap it. Alice did." He chuckled once again and reached across to play with a strand of my hair as I tore into the package. "Would you be concerned if I had wrapped it?"

"Absolutely," I replied. "It's way too pretty to be wrapped by a straight man." I had just lifted the first flap of the box when he ripped it away from my hands and pulled me firmly to him. His mouth attacked my neck, shocking me at his brash move.

"Trust me when I say, Miss Swan," he murmured as he peppered open-mouth kisses along my collar bone, "that I am straight as an arrow. In fact, I'll be glad to show you just how much I enjoy the opposite sex, especially one particular member that I love very much, later on." He abruptly stopped his kisses right as he reached the swell of my breasts and sat back up. "Now open your gift."

I glared playfully at him and gathered my wits so I could proceed with my gift. I tore open the rest of the box and peered inside. There, on top, was a special edition DVD of _Pretty Woman_. I giggled and grinned over at him.

"I don't have the DVD. Thank you."

"I knew you didn't. I scoped out your collection. Keep going."

I tore through the tissue paper, tossing it out to the side, and found the next gift-a _Prince: Greatest Hits_ CD.

"I detect a theme here, Mr. Cullen." He chuckled quietly as I dug a little further down and saw a tiny, velvet box. One of those distinct little velvet boxes that contains something from some sort of jeweler. My heart started fluttering involuntarily. I knew logically that there wasn't a diamond ring in the box, but I couldn't control the "_What if's"_ that ran through my head. I shook them off before Edward could catch onto my moment of hesitation and pulled out the box. When I lifted the lid, I was pleasantly surprised to see a simple, but generously sized pair of princess cut diamond earrings.

"I've never seen you wear diamond studs," he explained. "I remember my mother telling Alice once that 'every girl needs a pair of diamond studs', so I asked Alice and she couldn't remember you having worn any either and she helped me pick them out. I hope you like them." His rambling ended in an unsure voice.

I stared at him momentarily, astonished that this beautiful man could feel so insecure over a pair of earrings. He could give me a ring from a gumball machine and I would have proudly worn it.

I reached over and planted a sound kiss on his beautiful lips before I whispered, "I love them. Thank you." I repeatedly gave him small pecks until one lasted a little longer than the last and, before we knew it, we were pretty much making out like teenagers in the front seat of his car.

Our impromptu session was broken up when a honking car sped by our parking spot. We giggled and parted. He started the car and pulled out while I removed the silver hoops that were currently dangling from my ears and replaced them with the brand new diamonds. I had never owned a diamond in my life, so I was giddy as I pulled the visor down and flipped open the mirror to inspect my ears.

"They look beautiful on you." Edward glanced over at me briefly as we weaved through the streets.

"Thank you. I really do love them. And you were right, by the way. I have never owned a diamond until now. So these are very special."

"Well, if I have anything to do with it, they won't be the last ones you ever own either." I didn't miss his underlying meaning, but I kept my head down as the smile grew across my face. Our hands found each other over the console and we spent the rest of the ride to the club in silence.

**EPOV**

The door to the bar stood wide open as we approached the building. Eighties rock was screaming loud and proud out of the speakers. The rest of our crew was waiting for us to join them. We greeted everyone and followed Emmett, who had once more scored us free, immediate entry, skipping the waiting line.

We found a table large enough to squeeze our group around and Alice, being the clever little matchmaker she is, sent Jessica and Alec to the bar for a round of drinks. The two walked off smiling and chatting. Bella leaned into me and grinned.

"I'm glad you invited him along. He seems like just the type of guy Jessica needs." I nodded my head in agreement.

"He went through a rough breakup not too long ago and hasn't been out much since. He looked like he could use some fun. And speaking of fun, I believe you and I need to head to the dance floor for some fun, yes?"

She rolled her eyes, but followed me as I weaved us through the crowd and into a little spot in the back of the floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into my chest as I held her. While everyone else on the dance floor was grinding and pretty much having sex with their clothes on, she just held onto me and gently swayed as I rocked along with her. The karaoke singers had taken a break, so we were able to make it through a couple of songs without bad singing or messed up lyrics.

Alice called to us eventually, beckoning us to join the rest of the group for another round just as some big burly guy started singing REO Speedwagon. The DJ wished Bella a 'Happy Birthday' as we toasted and drank. She started giggling uncontrollably and almost fell off of her stool, a sure sign that she was beyond drunk.

Once I steadied her, she leaned into me with a sly gleam in her eye and whispered into my ear, "Hey, _Dr. Cullen_. How about you take me home and show me your stethoscope?" I controlled my expression so she couldn't see my amusement at her drunken advances.

"We can go whenever you are ready, birthday girl."

"Ok!" She jumped down off the stool and grabbed Alice's hand. "Just let me run to the restroom real quick." She tried to tug Alice along with her, but Alice refused to go. More than slightly drunk herself, she whined, "I'm still in newlywed mode! I can't leave him!"

Bella mock-gagged and grabbed Jessica because apparently girls cannot go to the restroom alone. Jessica tore herself away from Alec and followed Bella through the tables and disappeared around the corner in the back of the building.

"I think I'm in love." I turned and gave Alec an incredulous look. The dazed look on his face made me laugh.

"Are you serious," I asked.

"No. But I really like her. I'm glad I came tonight." It was good to see him relaxed and at ease. I dragged him to the car after our shift, not giving him an opportunity to back out. He reluctantly got in the passenger seat and started babbling about how he wasn't interested in meeting anyone. Blah, blah, blah. Apparently Jessica had already landed him-hook, line and sinker.

He had confided to me about his ex, Maggie, several times and how shitty she had treated him. He and I had several things in common when it came to exes. He had found his in bed with her ex-boyfriend and she was completely unapologetic for it. She had even asked him to stick around so she could _have her cake and eat it, too_.

"Her words," he had said. "Not mine."

He hounded me for a few details about Jessica. Nothing too personal, just things like how close we were growing up or if she'd had any serious boyfriends that I knew about. I answered what I could and was just about to start explaining the 'Mike' situation that involved both her and Bella when the music abruptly cut off. I looked over and saw the DJ walk to the stage and pick up a microphone.

"Do we happen to have a nurse or doctor here?" His voice was panicked so Alec and I both jumped up and made our way to the stage.

"What's going on?" The guy took notice of us and jumped off the stage.

"Are you a doctor?" I nodded and gestured be Alec and me. "We both are."

"Ok, follow me." He hurried out the front door and Alec quickly followed as I sought out Alice's face and mouthed 'Find Bella' to her. She nodded and I turned to make my way through the crowd that had gathered and ran outside to catch up.

I rounded the concrete block building and saw Alec bent over someone in the back of the parking lot. As I neared them, my heart started pounding furiously in my chest. I recognized those black pants. I recognized that torn red shirt. I recognized that tangled mop of brown hair that was lying on the ground.

I skidded to a stop and dropped to the ground beside her. A large gash across her cheek was leaking blood down her face and there were angry red marks across her neck and chest.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I know. You probably really hate me right now for that cliffhanger considering how long it took me to update. You won't have to wait three months for an update this time. I promise. One to two chapters and an epilogue left. Leave me some love.**


	21. In the end, there is a beginning

**See? Miracles do happen! You don't want to hear my excuses, I'm sure, so let's just get on with it, shall we?**

**As usual, thanks to maganbagan for sticking this out with me and my constant battle with the comma. And much love and thanks to emilydmamaof3 aka EmDempster and jadsmama for being my prereaders.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related. Surely we've established this by now.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Oh my gosh, Bella. He's so dreamy." Jessica's eyes practically had cartoon stars blinking in them. She had been sighing and giggling and gushing about Alec since we left the table.

"He's just so perfect, Bella. And, I mean, he's a doctor!" She continued chatting in her tipsy, high voice as we washed our hands.

"You and Edward seem to be getting closer. Things must be going well with you guys, huh?" She grinned widely at me.

"Yes, we are. He's…sort of perfect." I couldn't contain my own grin as I thought of our blossoming relationship.

"I'm so happy for you guys. You are perfect for each other. Now let me get back out there to my new man!" She tossed her paper towel in the trash can and skipped out the door as I finished rinsing my hands. I moved to toss my own paper towel in the garbage and follow her out, but was stopped by a body blocking the exit. When I looked up to say excuse me, I stopped dead in my tracks.

In front of me, Jessica stood with wide eyes and a terrified expression. Behind her, with one arm latched around her body, stood Mike.

"Mike?"

"Hello, Bella." A sneer crossed his face as the greeting spewed from his mouth. Confusion laced through my hazy mind until my gaze landed on the area where Mike's hand was gripping Jessica's arm. Wrapped in his other hand and pressed into Jessica's arm was a knife, its silver blade reflecting the dim light in the hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" My own voice was foreign and screechy to my ears, but my panic level was rising. The alcohol running through my blood did not help hinder it but instead made it rise much, much quicker.

"You two are going to come with me," he replied calmly, as if he was going to take us to a friendly dinner. Yeah right.

"Like hell we are." My mouth opened to scream but was cut off by a small squeak from Jessica.

"Bella, don't," she whispered. Turning my attention to the knife, I could see Mike pressing it into Jessica's skin. My anger tripled in that moment. I just knew, or rather prayed, that someone would come around the corner soon and see this going on.

"Come on." Mike backed up so I could step out. He pointed to the side door at the other end of the hall that led to what I presumed was the outside lot. I walked backwards to the door as Mike kept his eyes trained on me. As much as I wanted to bolt, I couldn't do it to Jessica. In his fragile state of mind, there was no telling what he was capable of doing. It was best for both of us for me to cooperate and hopefully find someone in the lot outside to help us.

I pushed the cracked door fully open and stumbled on the brick that had propped it open. As I regained my balance, I felt a sharp prick in my lower back as Mike urged me on into the open lot. We had emerged in a dimly lit area, and the parking lot seemed deserted. So much for that plan.

Jessica was whimpering behind me as Mike dragged her along. I reached out to grab her hand but was instead grabbed by the elbow and led to an old, blue van parked in a corner. Once we reached it, Mike released my arm and flung open the side door. There was nothing in the back except a few blankets and a stuffed plastic bag.

My eyes continuously darted back and forth across the empty lot, praying that someone would find some reason to come to their car. I heard a muffled screech and turned to see Mike had clamped a cloth over Jessica's face. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted before I could speak up.

"Mike! What did you do," I screamed.

"Relax, Bella. It's just a little chloroform. Not even enough to hurt her. Now, are you going to go willingly or do I have to make you take a little nap, also?" He snickered at his little joke, but I was furious. My temper was kicking in and my rational thinking was slowly coming to a halt.

"Fuck you, Mike. I'm not going anywhere with you." I turned to run for help but was caught once again by the elbow. He jerked me back, and I felt his arm tighten around my waist and saw the drenched cloth come into my line of vision.

"No!" I screamed loudly hoping someone, anyone, would hear. Even though I elbowed him as hard as I could in the ribcage, he continued to overpower me. He kept trying to cover my face with the blue fabric, but I somehow kept managing to swat him away. I hadn't realized that the knife was still in his hand until it became exposed and sliced down my cheek during an attempt to once again cover my face. I froze when I felt the searing pain on my skin. Mike won his battle against me during the shock, and I breathed in the strong scent shortly before my world became dizzy and darkness overcame me as I heard yelling in the distance.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

Lots of voices. I could hear lots of voices. My head was pounding and someone was poking at me. I tried to smack away the offending hand when I heard a voice I could pinpoint.

"Bella? Wake up, Bella. Please wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes but quickly closed them again. There were flashing lights everywhere.

"There you go. Come on, Bella. Open your eyes."

I squinted them open once more and focused on Edward.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Another voice. This time from my right. Without turning my head much, I shifted my eyes over to see Alec kneeling beside me. I turned my gaze back to Edward, trying to figure out what happened and why they were hovering over me.

"What's going on? What happened?"

He exhaled a breath of relief and cupped the side of my face.

"You don't remember?"

I slowly shook my head and realized suddenly that I was lying on the ground. In a flash, it all came back to me. Mike. The knife. Jessica. Oh God. Jessica.

"Jessica?" I questioned Edward.

"Where is she, Bella?"

"She's not here? Oh no! Mike has her! You have to send someone after her, Edward!" I sat up quickly as the hysteria started to boil up in me once again only to be overwhelmed with so much dizziness that I collapsed into Edward's body. Mike had Jessica and he had a weapon. And why wasn't I with them? How did I escape from being thrown in that van?

"Calm down, Bella. We'll find her."

"I can't calm down! He has a knife! And he has already hurt her!" Edward's arms stayed wrapped around my torso as I struggled to sit up once more.

"Emmett," Edward called, his eyes never leaving me. I looked past his shoulder to see Emmett conversing with a group of officers. He held up a finger silently asking them to give him a moment and jogged over to where I sat.

"Bella? You ok? You scared the hell out of us!" The seriousness etched in his normally jovial face was confirmation as to just how severe this situation was.

"I-I think so. My head hurts."

A small smile broke his face. "I imagine it does. Bella, I'm sorry to ask you, but I need to get any details that you may have. Do you know where Jessica is?"

"She must be with Mike. He was driving a van. A blue one."

"Right. The guy that caught him assaulting you got a license plate number but he didn't see anyone else in the van. Do you have any idea where they were going?"

"No, none at all. He knocked her out, though. Not physically. He held some kind of cloth to her face. She passed out and he threw her in the back. He used the same cloth on me. It smelled terrible."

"Some kind of chemical, I bet," Emmett replied. Alec spoke up.

"Most likely chloroform or ether. Does he have access to that kind of stuff?" His question was directed at me, but how was I to know?

"Um, I really don't know, but I wouldn't think so. I have no idea where he got it." I looked over to Edward for some reassurance. "Will she be ok?"

"She'll be fine as long as she wasn't exposed to heavy amounts of it. I imagine that's what made you faint. We're going to get you in an ambulance to take you in for observation so we can test to see what it is."

I nodded and looked back at Emmett.

"I'm sorry I don't have anymore information to help, Emmett."

"Bella, none of this is your fault, you hear me? Do not think for a second that you are to blame for that sick asshole getting his hands on her."

The medics appeared beside me with a stretcher, and Edward helped me onto it. An officer crossed the lot quickly and spoke quietly to Emmett. I hazily watched their exchange but was suddenly very alert and interested when Emmett pulled Edward back to urgently whisper something to him. Edward clapped him on the back and he was gone.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about. Let's just get you to the hospital."

"Edward, tell me." He paused for a moment before I could see the resignation in his stance.

"They just got a call in. There's been a single car accident on interstate ninety. The description of the van matches. They think it's Mike and Jessica. They haven't had a chance to run the plate yet."

He was leaving something out, I could tell.

"How bad is it?" He hesitated a moment and looked down at the ground before meeting my eyes. His were glossy.

"It's bad."

My hand flew to my mouth and tears instantly ran down my cheek.

"Let's not assume the worst just yet, Bella. It could just be a coincidence, may not even be them. Or if it is, she could be fine. Let's just get you to the hospital and wait to hear from Emmett, ok?"

I composed myself as best as I could and nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's go."

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

**EPOV**

I had never been so scared in my life as I had when I realized the body on the ground was Bella. She had been out for a solid ten minutes before waking up. The guy who had witnessed the assault didn't see anyone except another man race out of the parking lot in a van, so we had no idea where Jessica was. Emmett went back inside to look around the bathrooms and the bar, but there was no sign of her. He came back to interview the witness, and as I overheard the conversation of the description of the assailant, I knew it was Mike. The guy had given me the creeps the first time I had met him at my parents' house, so it turned out I was a pretty good judge of character there.

After Bella had awoken and recounted the incident to Emmett, I found myself seriously contemplating murder. If I could've wrapped my hands around Mike's grimy neck at that moment, I would've snapped it in half. It was almost worth becoming someone's prison bitch to give Bella some kind of redemption.

When Emmett received the call about the wreck, my gut clenched and I instantly knew it was them. My first priority was to get Bella to the hospital for observation. I had no idea what Mike had put on that cloth to drug the girls, so we needed to run some tests as soon as possible to make sure everything was clear. She seemed fine, but there was no such thing as being too cautious in situations like these.

During the ambulance ride to the hospital, the stress of the events finally hit Bella. One moment she was calmly riding on the gurney and the next she completely lost her composure and broke down crying. The paramedic riding in the back with us tried to reassure her that everything was fine, but she was past reasoning. So I perched on the edge of the small bed and let her cry into my chest and cling to me until we reached the emergency room entrance. She was exhausted by the time we unloaded her and wheeled into a room.

While the nurses bustled in and out taking vital signs and endless blood samples, she was calm and introverted. She finally spoke when we had a moment alone.

"It's all my fault," she whispered while I was looking over her chart.

"What? How can you say that, Bella?" Tears started pooling in her eyes again. I braced myself for another round of tears.

"If I had just cooperated a little bit, maybe I could've stopped him from taking either one of us. Now Jessica could be hurt…or possibly worse…and I couldn't stop Mike."

"Bella, stop." It wasn't my intention to be stern with her, but no way was I going to let her sit there and blame herself for the crazy shit Mike pulled. "It was not your fault. You know that. There's nothing you could've done." She nodded silently, but the tears continued to fall. I slid her chart back in the slot and nudged her to scoot over in the bed. As soon as I was settled beside her, she wrapped around me as best as she could considering she was hooked up to every kind of monitor I could convince the staff to round up. I held her close and rubbed her back until she started to drift off to sleep.

Of course, Emmett picked that moment to show up.

"Hi," he said quietly. Any attempts to have a quiet conversation around Bella sleeping were quickly squashed as she jerked awake and sat up straight at the sound of his voice.

"What happened? Where's Jessica? Is she ok? Was it them?"

"Calm down, Bella, and I'll tell you everything. Just…take a breath." She settled back in the bed a bit, ever the obedient one, but she didn't relax. I could feel the anxiety rolling off of her in waves. Emmett took his time as he crossed the room and settled in the hard blue chair. He let out a deep breath and I felt Bella tense up even more.

"Emmett, you're scaring Bella…and me, quite frankly. Get on with it."

"Jessica is here. She's pretty cut up and suffered a broken leg, a broken arm, a ruptured spleen, and a severe concussion. When I left, they were looking for an open operating room because from what I understand between all the "doctor talk", one of her bones was shattered."

"But she's ok?" Bella asked meekly.

"All in all, yes, she's ok. She'll just need quite a long time to heal."

"What about Mike?"

Emmett looked apprehensive to answer Bella and I knew right away that the news was bad. Really bad.

"Maybe I should tell you what happened first?" Bella and I nodded. "From what we can gather from witnesses and the evidence, it looks like Jessica woke up and was fighting him. A lady that was in a car traveling in front of the van said she saw them in her side mirror swerving back and forth. She looked back and saw a girl clawing at the driver. They fought for control for a few seconds before Mike apparently lost control of the van. They must have been traveling at a pretty high rate of speed because witnesses traveling behind the van said they saw him slam on the breaks and then fishtail a few times before the van rolled twice. How the other traffic avoided colliding with them, I'll never know."

We were silent as all the information Emmett had provided us sunk in.

"She fought back," Bella whispered. "Good for her." She suddenly remembered her original question. "What about Mike?"

Emmett winced at the name and it suddenly clicked in my head that he may have not just gotten severely hurt.

"Bella, Mike's window blew out and he wasn't wearing his seat belt. He was thrown from the vehicle." I looked over to see her eyes widen. When she didn't respond, Emmett continued.

"Bella, he didn't make it. He was barely breathing by the time the ambulance arrived on the scene. He was gone by the time they arrived here."

Her hands had flown over her mouth as Emmett spoke and she started chanting, "Oh my god," over and over again. The tears started to flow once more. Emmett nodded at me and quietly slipped out the door as Bella wailed into my shoulder.

"I can't believe he's dead," she cried. On one hand I was baffled that she could be so upset about the death of someone that hurt her in so many ways. On the other hand, she spent two years of her life with him. Deep down inside, she still had good memories of the man she initially fell in love with. I resumed my position of holding her and stroking her back while telling her how much I loved her until she eventually gave into exhaustion and fell asleep.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

When I could safely extract myself from Bella's bedside, I walked into the waiting room to see Alice, Jasper and Rosalie huddled together in the corner. Alice's eyes were bloodshot and I could tell they all had learned of the outcome of the night's activities.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked timidly.

I confirmed that Bella was as ok as she was going to be considering the situation and advised them to go home and get some rest. While I had been able to round up a pair of scrubs to change into, Alice kindly took my key and agreed to be back first thing in the morning with a fresh set of clothes. She had called Charlie not long before my appearance in the waiting room. It should've taken him approximately four hours to get to Seattle. He came rushing through the sliding doors in two.

After once again recounting the events to him and reassuring him that Bella seemed fine, he sought out the officer in charge of the case and said he'd be back to check on her which he did every hour on the hour.

During the night, Alec came in and gave me an update on Jessica's condition. After a three hour surgery and a couple of plates and screws, her leg was on the mend. Her arm had been set and she would have to spend a few days in the hospital to let her ruptured spleen heal and to monitor the concussion. However, considering Mike's fate, she was lucky. I asked Alec if she had been told yet, but they had chosen to wait until she was fully awake and coherent.

Bella's blood tests had come back from the lab also and were thankfully clear. She must been exposed to a very small amount before Mike had been caught. I made a mental note to remember to get the Good Samaritan's name from Emmett. He at least deserved a thank you card.

The next morning, I awoke to see Bella already sitting up and eating her breakfast. She looked absorbed in her thoughts and didn't notice that I was awake until I sat up. Her head jerked to me and she gave me a sad smile.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi." I pushed back the scratchy, white blanket and scooted to the edge of the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied with a shrug. "Exhausted, actually. Emotional."

"Understandably."

"I called the principal at the school and told him the situation. He was very nice and told me to take as much time as I needed." I nodded, not exactly sure what to say. Good? One would think this would probably be as close to a sick day as you could get.

She picked through her scrambled eggs silently. The tension in the room was thick. I knew she was wallowing in her own misery.

"Would you like to know how Jessica is?"

She perked up at the mention of her name and nodded adamantly. I proceeded to explain Jessica's current state and also let her know that her own blood tests had come back clear. She listened attentively and smiled softly when I told her everything was going to be ok.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something." She silently turned to me in question as I moved to the edge of her bed. "I don't want to offend you in any way or assume that I know best, I think it would be wise for you to see a professional and talk about all of this." She started to speak but I cut her off. "It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow or even next week. Just sometime in the near future. I think you are placing too much blame on yourself for all of this when it was all out of your control. Please just think about it, will you?" I ended my little tirade with a tight grip on her hand and a pleading gaze. She was silent a moment before she spoke.

"It still amazes me how caring and attentive you are." Her lips formed a soft smile that made me return one of my own.

"I love you, Bella. I want you to be happy and well, and I want you to get whatever help you need. But I don't want to push you, ok?"

"You're not pushing, Edward. I had actually already planned on calling someone. I don't want to be someone that dwells on this all the time and is afraid of my own shadow. I want to get past it quickly and move on with my life." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's great, Bella. I'll get some names if you'd like. I'll even go with you if you need me to, ok?"

"Thank you. I might just take you up on that offer. I don't want to do this alone." She grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime, sweetheart. I'll always be there for you. You'll never be alone."

The heavy brown door to Bella's room flew open and in trudged Charlie with Alice hot on his heels. He looked relieved to see Bella awake. Her reaction was surprise. I had failed to mention in our quiet time that he was here. Needless to say, she was overwhelmed and once again, those tears made their appearance. After a small greeting from Alice, I pulled her into the hall with me to give the father/daughter duo a moment. Thankfully, Alice had remembered to stop by my place and get me a bag and even brought some of Bella's stuff. I excused myself to the doctor's lounge and quickly freshened up. As I was leaving, Alec came flying through the door.

"You're still here, too?" The man actually blushed and stammered a little bit before finally confessing that he had pretty much been holding vigil over Jessica's bed.

"Dude, you just met her."

"I know, man. But…I just can't leave. I feel very drawn to her. Besides, her parents aren't here yet because I don't think anyone could get in touch with them until very recently. She has no one. Alice and Emmett have been in and out and you're busy with Bella. She doesn't need to be alone." His rambling finally halted. I clapped him on the shoulder in the manly way that we men do and nodded my head at him.

"You're a good man, Alec. Take care of her."

He nodded and quietly replied, "I plan to." I heard more behind his words than just agreement to take care of her at the present moment, but I let it go and smiled to myself as I walked back toward my own future.

~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~

Later that afternoon, Bella's spirits had lifted significantly. Her dad and my entire family, including my parents, had descended upon her room, fussing over her while she was waiting to be discharged. The only break she got from them all was when the officer in charge of the case had come in to take her official statement. She insisted that I stay with her and I couldn't say no. I hated having to hear the story again but seriously doubted as much as Bella hated retelling it.

Jessica's parents and Alec were with her. She was finally awake and coherent enough to remember what had happened, so she was asking questions. Emmett excused himself to join them while the news was delivered. When he returned later, he was quiet and subdued, a first for him. We all quizzed him about her reaction, and he said it was what could be expected. She was very upset, but instead of blaming herself, she plainly stated that Mike got what he deserved. Apparently her anger was taking place of any remorse she might feel.

"I need to go talk to her," Bella said quietly. I nodded silently and went to check on her discharge papers. Returning a few minutes later with the nurse, the papers and the hospital required wheelchair, we were able to have Bella released and wheeled to the lobby. She very quickly ditched the wheelchair and went to wait on an elevator to carry her up to Jessica's room.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked, not necessarily because I wanted to accompany her, but more so in case she wanted me by her side.

"No." She shook her head solemnly. "I believe I need to speak with her alone."

"Ok. I'm going to go check in with my boss to make some arrangements, but I'll probably be in the cafeteria by the time you finish. Just call me or text me, ok?" She nodded. Even though I understood the reasons behind it, the broken look in her eyes was killing me. I wanted to make her smile that breathtaking smile that had first drawn me to her. I gently grabbed her chin and made her focus on me for a split second so she could see my complete honesty and devotion when I spoke next.

"I love you." She teared up again and sniffled slightly.

"I love you, too," she responded with a slight tremble in her voice. With a squeeze of my hand, she turned and stepped onto the waiting elevator.

I preoccupied myself for the next hour with making arrangements to take a couple of days off from work in case Bella needed me. After everything was arranged with my very understanding co-workers, I wandered down to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. I had just finished drinking it when Bella appeared in the doorway with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. But she was wearing a smile.

I quickly made my way over to her and gathered her up in my arms. She clung to me tightly as we stood in the doorway, most likely making a barrier for those trying to enter or leave, but I didn't care. When she released me, I led her outside.

"We can leave whenever you are ready. Alice dropped your car off at my building and brought mine back."

"I'm ready whenever you are. Let's go home."

Shortly thereafter, while we were caught up in traffic, I took the opportunity to ask how it went with Jessica, which judging by the look on Bella's face, I assumed it went well.

"Actually, it went great. We began by fighting over which one of us wanted to blame ourselves the most, but we ended in accepting the fact that neither of us were to blame. It was all Mikes' fault. And he suffered the ultimate punishment for his decisions. We both know that and are accepting it. I still think we'll need to discuss the events and background of our relationships with him with a professional, though, because one conversation won't keep all of those feelings of guilt at bay. So, we're going to try to arrange it so that we are going to the same doctor. That way, he/she will know both of our stories and maybe it will help us deal with this quickly and effectively. I just want it to all be over with and move on with my life."

She never ceased to amaze me. Whereas most people refused help with things of this nature, she welcomed it and acknowledged that it would help her move on.

"That sounds like a great plan. I can still get some names for you if you want me to do so." She reached over and grasped my right hand with her left.

"That would be great. Thank you."

"So does this mean that you're going to be moving out now?" I asked as we pulled up to my apartment building.

"Are you kicking me out?" She sounded playful but her voice held a bit of an anxious edge to it.

"Of course not. I just didn't know if you wanted to stay with me now or not considering you don't have to any longer. I didn't know if you wanted to go home." I'm sure I sounded like a lost little child but I couldn't help it. Now that she had been living with me, I didn't want her to leave.

She reached over and used the same move I pulled on her earlier at the hospital by pulling my chin down so that I focused on her and her only.

As that gorgeous smile made its reappearance, she quietly said, "I believe I'm already home."

* * *

**This is the last regular chapter. I'd love to hear what you think of it. : ) There will be an epilogue but I make no promises of when it will be delivered. I'm hoping soon.**

**I've posted a few one-shots since the last update of this story if any of you would like to check them out. **

**Thanks to all of you who have stuck this out with me. I never expected anyone to read this little story, so I'm grateful to each and every person that read, alerted, recommended or reviewed it. Lots of love to you all. : )**


End file.
